Dragon King
by Treyl3
Summary: Acnologia was never truly the king of Dragons, just bringer of the Apocalypse. The true king died 400 years ago, but not without producing an heir. Now it is their time to rise and head his people's call, but there's a slight problem, he's a young human with untold power, let's just hope he can survive not only being human, but also the looming prophecy over his head. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Beginning

 **I'm going to say this only once and only a single time for this story: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO ANYTHING, DO YA HEAR, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER REFERENCE IN THE STORY!"(I _really_ needed to get that out of my system.)**

 **Acnologia was never truly the king of Dragons like he and every thought, the only thing he is is the the black dragon of the apocalypse. Our story begins 400 years ago a week before the Eclipse Gate would be opened, with two dragons...and their egg.**

* * *

It was the midnight on the grass plains and all were asleep...all except one. This was a man, who was wandering aimlessly till a week from now. This was Zeref, other known as the Black wizard, but to a few Zeref Dragneel. A week from now he was planning on sending 5 **Dragon-Slayers** and their dragons(whom will be sealed in their slayers) to the future. What he didn't know is their will soon be a change in that plan.

Currently 2 dragons were heading in his direction. The first was all gold with silver markings like that of Acnologia, but more regal. It had clear diamond color eyes and a body size that would have any man running no matter the bravery they held.

Next to them was a beautiful dragon. Their body was a mixture of green and brown with pink added to the wing flap. Their eyes were an emerald green.

These were Draex and Gerra. The King of all Dragons, and the dragon of Nature, respectively. But only know to them, Gerra was holding an egg. It was golden with silver markings resembling the ones on Draex, but there was also green markings on it too, but for some reason it was smaller than a regular Dragon's egg, about the size a human infant could fit in it. Anyways they were flying over the area in hopes of finding Zeref. They got their wish when they noticed the surrounding area of the forest started to turn into a dead wasteland.

" **He's near,"** said Draex.

" **Yes, let's only hope he helps us,"** replied Gerra. They then descent to the ground, where they were greeted to the one person they were looking for.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the Dragon King and his Queen on this peaceful night," asked the Mage.

" **We are here to ask of a favor, a large one,"** said Draex, **"you have heard of the** **Dragon King's Prophecy** **, haven't you?"**

"Yes, indeed, but what does this have to do with why you want to speak to me?"

" **Because,"** starts Gerra, **"we are aware of you and the other Dragon's plans to be sent to the future. We ourselves have no desire to do that, but their is someone who we would like you to send,"** she brings out the small egg, **"we want you to send our child with the others, and do it also in hopes of having someone who may finally bring an end to the Black Dragon."** Zeref wasn't expecting that to be their request, but then again he did need/wanted someone to defeat Acnologia.

"I accept your proposal, but how will they learn their magic?"

" **We thought about that, so we decided to imbed a Lacrima with what he needs to know, we'll have it to you by the day before their departure."** Zeref nods.

"Should I take the egg, or do you want to spend some more time with it?" The two dragons looked at one another and had a silent conversation.

" **We think it would be best if you took him, and in case Acnologia does happen to find us, they'll be safe for now, and this will be if we don't come back,"** Gerra handed Zeref a very large book, **"this is the** **Ancestral Book of Dragons** **, it holds all of what he'll need to know if we are unable to come back,"** she then looks at the egg in her hands, she shed a tear, and gave it to Zeref, **"please watch over it."**

"I will."

" **Now we must go,"** said Draex, **"come my mate, we must go and prepare."** And with one last look the two dragons left the Mage and the egg.

"Well, that was interesting," he then looks at the egg in his hands, "I wonder how fate will now play out, little one." 'Who knows, maybe he will help Natsu finally defeat me, but still...the Prophecy, it probably means the one in the egg. _'Born on the day of eternal luck, with the skin to walk among humans'…_ how strange.' He then turns to walk, but not without shaping a little carrier for the egg from his sash, "I should pay Igneel a visit and tell him about the news."

* * *

A few days later, Zeref was at the entrance of Igneel's cave, luckily for him Natsu was out at the moment.

" **Zeref, why are you here,"** asked the fire dragon King.

"To deliver news of course,"replied the Mage. He then turns around, and what Igneel sees causes him to gasp.

" **I-i-is that what I think it is?"**

"A dragon's egg of course."

" **No, the markings and the coloring...there's no doubt about it, it's** _ **their**_ **first and only egg."**

Zeref smirked, "I see you figured out who's egg this is, now guess why I have it?" Igneel went into a thinking pose for a moment, then realization hit him like a **Dragon's Roar.**

" **You don't mean they…"**

"Yes, they want their only child to be sent to the future as well, along with this book," he holds up the Book of Dragons for empethest.

" **I see they left him with his legacy and their knowledge then, but what does the egg have to do with why they want it to be sent to the future?"**

"I may have an idea why, remember the Dragon King's Prophecy," the dragon nods, "well I think that the little one in the egg may be the chosen one." The dragon's eyes widened.

" **So that's why they gave it to you...for its safety, if Acnologia find them and find that they still had the egg with them he would no doubt smash it."**

"They thought that to, so they came to me in the dead of night a few days ago and gave me their child." The dragon nods.

" **Since you wander so much it would be impossible for Acnologia to locate you or to know you have it."**

"Also I've taken a liking to it, it rattles every now and then, but it still has a small while before it hatches."

" **Be careful Zeref, what you hold is the key to Dragon kinds survival, as well as its royal line. The last thing we need is for you to accidentally kill it."**

"Have no worry Igneel, I have been watching myself and trying to control it, though for some reason since I have acquired the egg, my magic has felt that it shouldn't take its life." Now the dragon was even more intrigued.

" **That is very strange, but still. Also are you planning on visiting the others?"**

"I'm still debating on it, by the way how's Natsu doing?"

" **The little brat is still headstrong and hard headed as always. He still has trouble reading and writing, but hopefully he gets it one day. His magic is coming along nicely."** Zeref smiled.

"Good, I'd expect nothing less from my little brother," he then turns and started to walk away, "I'll be seeing you and the others 3 days from now, take care." And with that Zeref vanished.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Black Dragon was in pursuit of his targets. The Dragon King and Queen. They had something he had to get rid of if he was to ever hold the claim of true Dragon King, and they, besides the others, were his last problem to deal with on Earthland. He had killed all the other dragons left in this Realm and taken half of the other five soul/powers. Now to cement his claim he must kill the two and their unhatched child. He rammed into Draex, but that wasn't enough.

" **Acnologia, you finally reared your ugly head,"** remarked the golden dragon king, who was getting back into his composure.

" **I'm here to finish what should have been done hundreds of years ago** _ **King,**_ **"** he spat venomously.

" **Don't forget he's not alone,"** Gerra appeared besides her mate, facing the loaming threat.

" **Queen Gerra, radiant as always it seems,"** he says, mockingly.

" **Enough talk, now's the time for action,"** Draex rushed towards Acnologia, who happens to do the same. They butted heads, hard, and gave the other an infernal roar. The clash of Dragon's has began

* * *

Two days later Zeref was waiting patiently for the eggs's parents to return, he waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Soon it was the dead of night and not a single sign of them. Which meant one thing...Zeref took the egg out of his makeshift carrier and gave it a sad look.

"I'm sorry little one, but it seems that you parents have been killed, but remember, they loved you very much and did it for your own safety and wellbeing, so if you ever find the truth out one day, make sure to know that it was never your fault." after what seemed like a small rattle in acknowledgement, he returned the egg to its carrier and headed to the meeting place where the slayers would be sent to the future.

* * *

The next day Zeref, the egg, the 5 **dragon-slayers** (all of whom were asleep via a spell), and a friend of Zeref's to help open the gate.

"It's almost time Anna," said Zeref. Next to him was a blonde Celestial Wizard named Anna Heartfilia.

"Yes Zeref, but why do you have a dragon's egg also?"

"This little one is prophesied to be the Black dragon's downfall." She gasp.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, this little one is the first and only born heir of the dragon King Draex and the nature dragon Gerra, however, they are both now dead because of Acnologia and his attempt to rid of this egg." Anna looked sadly at the egg.

"How sad, they won't know who their parents are and their origins."

"Actually, they left him with this as their last thing for them to remember the two by," he then pulls out the book he was given. Seeing it's sheer size caused Anna to sweat drop.

"Uh, don't you think it's a bit big for someone?"

"That's why I'll cast an enchantment on it to turn it regular size till it thinks it time for the little one to learn magic."

"Oh," she was amazed at the things Zeref can do with his magic.

"I'll also turn it into a children's story about a pair of dragons, mainly this one's parents, and when the time comes when his Dragon magic to awaken it'll change back to the original book it once was." She liked the idea, "now time to go over the plan."

"Right, we just have to send the dragon-slayers to a specific day in which the dragons can heal from the Ethernano in the air because having their half their soul taken by Acnologia, and I have to make sure my descendants open it at the given time."

"Perfect Anna, now I already have a date in mind."

"Oh? And when would that be?"

"July 7, x777."

* * *

The plan was a success, thanks to Anna's decedent Layla opening the gate, but she ended up dying later on because of one missing gate key causing her to use every last piece of her magic in opening the gate. The slayers were scattered over Fiore, while Zeref held onto the egg and the book. He wondered for a few hours, till he came to the outskirts of small place called 'Holsworth Village'. It was a place with magic and it was small and peaceful.

'The perfect place for the egg,' thought Zeref. Suddenly he heard the egg rattle harder, then the shell crack, "...of all times." He sat down the egg next to the closest tree. It started to crack even more, then it burst. Zeref shielded himself from the flying egg pieces of broken egg, but when he saw hatchling, he was gawking at the sight before him.

Their in the half remains of the egg was a pale male human infant. It had a head full of golden brown hair. And with just one look at the eyes and Zeref could tell that he was the son of Gerra, cause they were the same emerald color.

Soon the joyful moment was ruined by the wails from the new born/hatchling, and since it was a human dragon it was even louder than that of a normal infant.

* * *

In the village a woman heard the baby's wailing. She was in her late 20s and was married to the man she known since childhood, and also 7 months pregnant. She had fiery red hair and had ocean blue eyes. Her husband had messy black hair with black eyes.

"Verdona, you hear that?"

"Yes, Kyle, let's go check it out." The two rushed towards the forest in hopes of finding the noise.

* * *

Zeref felt like he was going deaf from the baby's wailing. He tried all he could, but he didn't know how to handle the new born. He soon felt people approaching his and the hatchlings location. He acted fast and hid behind a tree some distance away, but close enough to see who was coming. Soon he saw a couple approach.

Verdona covered her mouth and stared wide eyed at what was before her, her husband wasn't concealing his shock any better. He looked on with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"Mother of god…" were the only words that could come from his mouth. Verdona, on the other hand, was looking at the infant, who stopped crying and was now looking at her with curious emerald eyes. She instantly fell in love with the child. She picked him up in her arms and walked over to her husband, who was now looking at what seems to be a book he found near where she found the child.

"Where do you think he came from?" The man saw the remainder of the egg shell.

"Looks like it has something to do with this," he had to admit the design on it were amazing, maybe he could make something from it.

"Well...maybe we could keep him, he must be a newborn, so today

will be his birthday."

"Verdona, you're not serious are you, we already have one on the way," he then notices that his wife already started walking back to their village while trying to figure out a good name for the baby, "HEY!" He races off to catch up to her, while still holding the book and egg shell. And while all of this was going on, Zeref had a small smile on his face, looking at the little one he had grown fond of.

"We'll meet again one day, little one," he then walks off into the forest, and disappears into the far distance.

On that day, July 7th, x777 Draex Välor was born.

* * *

 **Time for some answers to any questions you might be thinking. Draex is the son of the Dragon King(the only dragon capable of using all elements and special dragon magic) and the Nature Dragon Gerra, which means he'll have a strong tie to nature itself. This story will have a small harem of two, who are Wendy and Sherria, and may turn into a larger one later on. He'll first meet Fairy Tail during The Battle of Fairy Tail arc. He will learn all his dragon magics in a time span of either 5-8 years. Draex is a combination of two Latin words, Draco;Dragon and Rex;King. I may add OCs to the harem later, but I'll start small and work my way up. Anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and see everyone next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

First Encounter

 **I feel generous today, so here's the second chapter. The Harvest festival is about to begin, and we see Draex meeting some of the members of Fairy Tail. Also information about what magic my OC will have is at the end of the Chapter. Now Begin.**

* * *

It's been seven years since Draex was born and adopted by the Välor family. And two months later since his parents gave him a little brother, a boy with his mother's red hair and dad's black eyes, his features were more of his Dad's with some of his mom's showing, but they were still noticeable. Draex couldn't be happier with his life. The whole village loved him and was the apple, along with his brother, in there parents eyes. They was also a prodigies in magic, both learning **Requip** magic in a few days time, and is able to carry their favorite items with them everywhere. Today however was the day the family of four left for Magnolia to go to the Harvest Day Festival. The two boys couldn't wait to get their, but the bad thing is that they had to travel by train. It's bad because Draex has severe motion sickness on any transportation, no one knew why though. When they reached Magnolia the town was still preparing for the festival and parade that was taking place.

"Okay boys, me and your father are going to look around, meet use at the inn we're staying at later. And please try not to get into trouble," his mom said that looking right at Draex, "you both are very responsible and we are putting our faith in both of you," said Verdona.

"But mom, trouble finds me," it's true he has always tried to avoid whatever may come his way, but fate just likes to play with him and throw a even worse problem at him. He shuddered, remembering the time a vulcan that mistook him for a girl once. His brother never stopped teasing him about it.

"Okay, but please be careful," she handed each of them three-thousand Jewels.

"We will," and with that they ran off. Verdona let out a soft sigh.

'7 years,' she thought, '7 wonderful years since we found him, and almost 7 years since his brother was born.' she smiled, 'I couldn't be prouder and happier of them.'

A while later somewhere else in town the two split up to look around, Draex is sitting on a bench licking a vanilla ice cream cone. He was about halfway through when suddenly a guy with spiky pink(salmon) hair sat down next to him. Draex was a bit jealous of him, he finally found someone with spikier hair than his, but he soon took notice of how the guy looked sick to his stomach.

"Excuse me Mr., are you alright?" Draex took one poke at him, then felt a very strange and powerful sensation come to him, like it was something he knew, and he felt so many elements that his body absorbed each and every one of them till their was nothing left. He took back his finger from the guy, who looked so much better than before. The man grinned widely, then jumps up to his feet, surprising Draex and causing him to drop his ice cream.

WOOHOO! I feel like a million Jewels!" he turns back to the boy, who was nervous now, "Thanks kid, how did you do that anyway?"

"I-I-I d-don't really know."

"Well, thanks anyways, by the way my name is Natsu Dragneel." he sticks out his hand.

"M-my name is Draex Välor." Draex smiles shyly, then takes Natsu's hand to shake it. Suddenly, time around Natsu stops as he feels unbelievable power.

'What's this power I'm feeling, I can't believe how powerful it is...is it coming from...no, the kids too young, but his power reminds me of both Gajeel and Igneel at the same time, just what's going on anyway.' time resumes and they let go of their hands.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Natsu, but I'm going to look around more at the Festival," The boy got up and left. And for a small second, Natsu felt like he should have bowed to the kid for some reason. He shook off that feeling, but then gains a massive grin. In the future the kid was going to be a powerhouse, he couldn't wait to fight him.

Draex was having the time of his life. He went from vender to vender trying different foods, for either free or pay. Soon he came to a park full of people enjoying themselves, so he decided to make some time to himself after meeting Mr. Natsu. He sat at the base of the tree and requipped his book and decided to reread it like he loved to do. Going by the park was a blonde girl and flying right next to her was a blue cat with wings.

"I can't believe we lost Natsu, and he's still sick from that lacrima he ate from the tower," said the cat.

"I know Happy, but we need to hurry and find-hey what's that kid reading," the girl noticed Draex and his book, she first squeal inside on how cute he was then thought back to the book, it was one she'd never seen before, which really surprised her because she knew a lot of books. This one intrigued her because of how a child was reading it happily, she also wanted to know what the book was about.

"Lucy, we don't have time for a kid and his book," said Happy.

"Oh please, Natsu is probably eating something right now," said Lucy, "besides, I really want to know what the kid is reading." Happy sighed, when she gets into book mode there was no stopping her.

Draex was still enjoying his little Novel about his name sake, when he was approached by a girl and a...flying cat. He stared wide eyed at the flying animal, then had stars in them at how cool it was.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Happy."

"Aye," the cat said. Which surprised Draex even more.

"H-h-hi," he said timidly, he was never really good with meeting new people yet, but he was trying, "I'm Draex, nice to meet you."

"Aww, aren't you the cutest thing," he blushed from the comment, "but anyways, I wanted to ask about the book you are reading."

"This, it's my favorite book ever. It's about a dragon and his adventures across the world and all the battles he fought and the friends and rivals he made." he gave the book to Lucy so she can see it.

'The Dragon King's Adventures?' she opened it and read the first few pages. And like that she was hooked, 'a kid is reading this kind of literature at his age!? This book is pure genius, I can't believe I don't have a copy! Though it's a little cliche, due to the main character going on a grand adventure, and getting the girl the author made it to where anyone would love it. Now I see why he loves it so much.' "hey little guy, where did you get this book from anyways?"

"I don't know, my parents found it with me when I was a baby," he states. He knew he was adopted, but he also knew his family would forever love him no matter what.

"Oh...okay, sorry for asking."

"It's okay," he said with a shrug. She gave the book back to him, and her and the cat were on their way. Draex went back to his book, getting lost in it's words. For some reason though it felt like he should know the Draex in his story better, he felt a connection.

Soon it was about high noon and he wanted to see the Miss. Fairy Tail competition at the town's guild hall. He wanted to see the magic they use and how they used it, also he kinda wanted to see a beauty competition too(his Draconic hormones are already developing). He always dreamed of becoming a mage and having a grand adventure like the Draex in his story. He was in front of the large building and entered into it, it was already packed with people. Soon for some reason he smelled a familiar person, 'Mr. Natsu,' he followed the scent and soon found himself at a table with only 3 guys at it and a familiar blue cat. He saw the familiar face and grinned, "Mr. Natsu."

The four occupants looked over and their jaw dropped at see Draex, "What the hell is a kid doing here!" said the black haired man, who for some reason was in his underwear.

"He's a Little Man, that's why," said the large white haired man.

"Draex, what are you doing here," said Natsu in a very surprised manner.

"Hey, you're that kid me and Lucy met in the park," said Happy. Draex nodded.

"I wanted to see the competition, that's why I'm here. Is something wrong with that?" two of the men paled, thinking if they saw his unknown to them mother, if she knew he was here. Natsu however was okay with it.

"Sure you can sit with us," he said. Draex smiled and sat on the opposite side of them.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Gray, nice to meet you little guy."

"I'm Elfman, I'm the manliest in the guild."

"Hi I'm Draex, nice to meet you both," he then turns to Gray, "and what the heck happened to your clothes?" Gray looked down.

"GOD DAMMIT ALL!" he was then hit upside the head by Natsu.

"Langue man, you're in front of a kid." Gray mumbled something under his breath as he redressed himself.

"I still don't know why you showed up here though, I can understand Elfman, but you?"

"He's a real man that's why."

"Because I can," said Natsu, who was currently eating some food. Soon the competition was underway and many female Fairy Tail members went. Draex had to say, Erza was his favorite with her **Requip** into a type of gothic outfit. Now it was Lucy's turn and she was about to do a cheer, when suddenly she was interrupted by a new woman, who turned Lucy to stone, then the curtains lifted to show the other participants were also turned to stone. Draex didn't hear when the announcer told everyone to get out, he was paralyzed in shock and fear.

Then a bolt of lightning struck down on the stage, and in its place where it struck was a man. Draex could tell he was powerful, but to not fear him. He then starts to threaten a small old man, who the boy thought was the guild's master. Then went on about having everyone fight each other to save the girls in a certain time limit. The man then spots Draex, and grew a smirk on his face.

"Well well, it looks like we have a new runt in the guild." He turns into lightning and appears right behind the boy, and grabs the back of his shirt.

"Hey, let me go!" The guild was shocked and surprised to see a kid here. The master, on the other hand, was looking at the child with wide eyes.

'He's the source of that power I felt, how is it possible that a child wield that much power.' While he was thinking this, Draex was getting really fed up with being treated like a weak toy. He gave the man who was holding him an infernal glare, unknowingly causing his pupils to turn into draconic slits.

"Laxus, let him go at once," ordered the master.

"Not a chance old man, I'm taking this kid as another hostage, and nothing's gonna stop me." All of the sudden, everyone felt a fluctuating power spike.

Draex had enough of his captor and his goals. "Let. Me. **GO!"** A small golden **Dragon's Roar** fired and nailed Laxus square in the chest, causing him to let Draex go and be thrown back. It did a some damage, but not not as much as the boy hoped. Everyone else was gawking at what happened, but Natsu was the most shocked at the scene that just took place.

'That was a roar...but how is it possible! The little guy's a **Dragon-Slayer**!' He was giddy inside, but maybe he lost his dragon parent like he did. He would ask later. Laxus though was both enraged, surprised, and somewhat happy.

'That little shit, for someone his age he sure packs a hell of a punch, he'll be a great member for my guild.' As fast as lightning(literally) he appeared right behind Draex, "you're coming with me kid whether you like it or not." He grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

At Kardia Cathedral Laxus along with his tag along appeared out of a flash. The man tossed the boy in front of him.

"Now listen here kid, I want to know what you want in a guild." Draex thought it was a weird question to be asked, "now hurry up I don't have all day."

"Okay, I want a place where they don't care about power, somewhere where they accept anyone regardless of their history, a place where they treat everyone as equals." After hearing that Laxus scowled.

'Getting this kid on my side is going to take a lot more than I thought.'

* * *

At the guildhall Natsu was furious. First off Laxus came and declared a guild competition, and worst he took a potential **Dragon-Slayer** who was also a kid no less. But worst of all he was stuck in the guild for some unknown reason because of some runes another guild mate made. They were also showing the results of battles that were taking place in the whole town.

"Dang it! I can't go and smash Laxus' face in for taking my new little friend!" The master, who was also stuck, and Happy both sweat dropped.

"Natsu, do you know anything about the boy Laxus took with him," Master was trying to change the subject. Natsu stopped for a moment and thought.

"Not really, I know his name is Draex, he has a large interest in magic, he relieved me of my Lacrima poisoning, and he could be a potential **Dragon-Slayer** after that attack on Laxus." The two others jaws dropped at hearing this.

"HE DID WHAAAAT!?" Exclaimed Happy, "how did he do that?"

'Amazing, but how can a child do such a thing?'

"Your guess is as good as mine Happy, all he did was poke me and all the jumbled up elements inside me unraveled and traveled into him it seems." Master and Happy jaws were now resting on the floor after hearing Natsu's explanation. "Why are both looking at me like that?"

"It's just that you said something seemingly smart," replied the blue cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The **Dragon-Slayer** asked, somewhat offended by the comment, "I can be smart when I want to be."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that pal."

"Getting back to business, you two," started Master, who was still amused from their argument, "we have to find out why Laxus would want him anyways."

"Well whatever it is, we have to stop him before he does anything else stupid," he then rams his head onto the invisible wall, "BUT I CAN'T DO A BLASTED THING ABOUT IT!" they then heard the sound of someone rummaging through the bar, they turned to see Gajeel eating bolts, nails, and appliances from the kitchen.

"GAJEEL!?"

"What, I was eating a snack."

"Well, we have big time news you'll want to hear," said Natsu

"Well then lay it on me." they then went to explain the things that had transpired over the last few hours, "so that's what's going on." He got up and walked towards the door, "well I'll beat the guy to a pulp and save the little Dragon boy." But, like Natsu, he walked right into the invisible barrier.

"EEHHHH!?"

"Don't tell me you're over eighty too?" questions Natsu, franticly.

"What does it look like, I'm not that old ya moron!" Natsu starts to walk towards the stage.

"Well I really didn't want to do this." the others had a questioning look, "I'm going to melt the stone off of Erza."

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

"It's not a covering you fool, she's actually stone!" yelled Master.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try." he then proceeds to lay the frozen statue of Erza on the ground, and lit his hands on fire, "it's toasty time." he keeps this up for a moment...till she cracks over her right eye.

"AHHH!" The quartet went into a panic, Natsu went on to asking about glue, Gajeel went rambling about welding her back together with fire and metal, Happy was flying frantically, and Master Makarov was crying streaming tears. She cracked even more, and Natsu went to repeated apologies till...the stone completely broke off of Erza, leaving her confused.

"Why do I feel hot," her gaze turned fernal, "it was you," she then punches the two **Dragon-slayers,** "were you trying to cook me alive!"

"Alright, Erza's back in business," cheered Happy.

"Erza, how is it possible the spell broke?" Makarov was happy, but was still wondering how it happened.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was my right eye," she answers, unsure about it too.

'That's right her artificial eye,' "alright, do you know what's going on at the moment?"

"I heard most of it, but what still had me confused was that sudden power spike I felt...and something about a child?"

"You are mostly correct, you see a child was the reason of the power," she gasped, "and Laxus has taken him captive to, we need you to go out and find them, and the other members of the Thunder God Tribe." The runes then updated adding Erza to the brawl, then they updated again adding another person.

"Who else is there," asked Happy. Erza smirked.

"You're all forgetting a member of the guild who is never really around." They then realized who she was talking about, except Gajeel who was clueless on who they were talking about.

"I can't believe he decided to show up at a time like this," Makarov said relived.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asked Gajeel.

"One of Fairy Tail's top contenders for strongest in the guild. Mystogan."

* * *

At the Cathedral Laxus was reading the runes as well, and he grinned.

"Well well, looks like it's really time to show everyone that I'm the strongest in the guild." Draex however was bored, he had to think of a way to escape from there without Laxus knowing. Said man turns to his hostage and studies the kid. He saw someone who wasn't afraid of him, yet he's timid around other people. His magic reserves are unbelievable, along with whatever he did earlier. But what he found irksome was that they kid wouldn't listen to him in anyway, even if he tried to bribe the pip squeak he was denied every time.

"Laxus do you really think it's a good idea to take some kid?" Laxus turns to see Freed one of his Thunder God Tribe members.

"I agree with Freed Laxus," he sees another member, Evergreen, standing next to him, "though the kid is adorable, why did you take him?" Draex blushes from the comment.

"He's going to be one of the first to join my new guild, I had them think I've taken the pip squeak here hostage."

'So that's why he took the boy,' "we see, do you know where Bickslow is by the way," asked Freed.

"He left a short while after you both arrived, he seemed to be scared of something though."

"We'll ask him later, come Evergreen, we have work to do," said Mage was cuddling with the child, who was helpless in doing anything. She pouted, but complied in his wishes, and they left.

* * *

Bickslow was currently getting over a traumatic experience. After going to see Laxus a while ago he saw the kid, but what he saw next scarred him. When he saw the kid's soul he could tell it wasn't human, but it was downright terrifying. The golden aura around him and the draconic silhouette that gave the sense of power and grace, no one should have that kind of soul.

'Maybe I should tell Laxus about it later.' He thought.

Whatever it was, it meant one thing…the kid wasn't human, but the question remained, what was he?

* * *

Draex had a weird sense of foreboding all the sudden, and it felt like things were going to take a turn...for better or worse, he didn't know, but he knew his life was about to turn interesting for himself.

But with this kind of sense will first come a beginning with a heavy loss...then the light will shine on their future.

* * *

 **Future magics:**

 **Dragon/Dragon-Slayer Magic:** this includes special spells that only the king dragon knows and elemental Dragon magic(elements: ice, water, lightning, nature, poison, earth, sky, wind, fire, nature, white, shadow, iron, etc.[think of more later]) also will be able to access Dragon Force at will, no lacrima in body(Why would he need one anyway, he's a dragon).

 **Requip:** he will have a set of swords and his main weapon, but that will remain disclosed...for now.

 **Secondary Magics:** Ice-Make(Self-taught, but help from Gray), Healing Magic, Wind Magic, Water magic, Rainbow Fire/Fire magic, Plant/Green magic, Lightning magic, Light magic, Gravity magic, Earth magic, Dark magic, etc.

 **Brother's Magic:** Water Dragon-Slayer magic or Territory, and Yakuma Eighteen Battle Gods(don't ask, I like the magic, and where the two brothers are going has a book on both of them).

 **Well that's all folks, will Draex learn of his heritage(definitely), when will the prophecy be revealed(during the GMG), does Acnologia know where or young prince is(No, and it's going to stay like that till the Tartarus arc)? So many more questions, yet so little time, see ya soon, and if anyone has anything to ask, leave them in the comments and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon's Awakening

 **The battle of the faries' end is inching ever so near, but the dragon's blood in Draex is starting to arise from its slumber, but what does that mean now, well, let's find out.**

* * *

Draex felt sick. He didn't know why, but his body was feeling so...weird and pain filled. His mouth hurt, his body and stomach ached, and to top it off his magic was growing(unknowingly to him). He felt horrible inside, and it showed on the outside. Laxus wasn't looking at the moment however, he was focused on the runes that just updated showing that Evergreen lost.

'Wha...what's wrong with me,' Draex thought weakly. The feeling continued to worsen. 'Someone...a-anyone, please help me.'

* * *

At the guildhall the girls were freed from their stone prison. However the moment was ruined when runes started to appear and formed a giant skull. Laxus then went on to say he has one last trick up his sleeve now that most of his hostages were taken. After that the thing faded, but one thing was lingering in the minds of the girls.

"Wait, he said most of his hostages were taken, who else was there?" Asked Lucy. Makarov looked somewhat grim at hearing that, he didn't want them asking about him.

"Girls, while you were frozen Laxus took one other with him," he starts.

"But master, who would Laxus take," asked Mira. She, for one, knew Laxus wouldn't take anyone without a certain reason, but she didn't have a clue why.

"He took a child with him," the girls gasped, "the boy was here during your competition, but didn't leave like the other people. What surprised me though is the fact he has as much magic as he has at that age." The girls were shocked.

"His name is Draex, the little guy was actually able to land a decent hit on Lightning head. Weird thing though his attack looked like a **Dragon's Roar**." Lucy realized something.

"Wait his name was Draex, right? Did he have emerald eyes and golden brown hair?"

"Yes."

"I met the kid at the park, he's really cute, I met him because of a book he was reading," she said. Cana got interested.

"How cute Lucy?" Lucy was caught off guard with the question, but she answered reluctantly.

"...he could be a major heartthrob in the future." Cana smirked.

"Damn, makes me wish that I was with you and Happy, Lucy."

"Ahem," everyone turned to their amused guild master, "back to business everyone, we must hurry to stop Laxus, and save the boy!"

"AYE!"

* * *

Laxus has went from being mad at Evergreen to extremely worried. The kid wasn't doing good at all and he could tell he wasn't lying. The kid had a high fever and was in deep agony, however, what confused Laxus was their magic, it was growing at a rapid pace, he didn't know what to do, he hoped that the future member of his guild would pull through. Soon he heard footsteps coming his way, he turned to the entrance to see none other than Mystogan who came to fight him.

"...Laxus, enough of this, release the boy and stop the Thunder Hall." oh, did I forget to mention he took the whole town hostage with floating Lightning Lacrima in the sky.

"No-can-do on either, the kids sick, and I'm still going to become the guild master." he launched himself at Mystogan, but the other mage doged.

"If you won't do either then I'll stop you." he landed and got into his stance. Dreax was trying hard to stay conscious to see a real mage fight. It was tiring, and extremely hard, to do, but it was worth it. Mystogan pulled out all five of his staves from his back and placed them all on the ground next to each other, **"Skyscraper."** Suddenly Laxus yelled, but in fear at something Draex couldn't see, but that moment was short lived.

"AAHHHH!" A jolt of excruciating pain seared through the boy's body, causing his magic to fluctuated drastically, and it could be felt by everyone near(to be exact, the whole town).

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Natsu. back at the guild Levy had just finished applying the runes to allow Natsu and Gajeel to enter the battle.

"Yes, it felt very familiar," replied Makarov, 'could it be, no, how would that be possible, he's only about Romeo's age?!'

"Well we won't know till we find it," replied Gajeel. And with that the two Dragon-Slayers left.

* * *

"What was that feeling all the sudden," Lucy had just beaten Bickslow with the help of Happy and Loki(Leo the Lion). She and the two others felt the sudden pulse of magic.

'This power, how is it possible,' started Loki with wide eyes, 'no, he died over 400 years ago, but could it be…' the feeling of power was oh so very familiar to him, almost exactly like the previous Dragon King...Draex.

"Lucy, less worrying about your stomach and more worrying about that sudden feeling," stated Happy.

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Well Lucy, I'll see you later," said Loki before starting to faintly glow, 'but it seems that the dragon king, or for now price, has started to arise from their supposed slumber.' he vanishes leaving the girl and the cat alone.

* * *

'What on Earthland was that,' Erza stopped in her tracks. She was heading towards Kardia Cathedral, till she felt the raw power, 'it was so..monstrous, what could be the cause of it.' she shakes her head, ridding herself of the thought, 'I'll worry about it latter, right now, it's time to end this meaningless battle.' She picks up the pace, unknowingly heading to the source of the magic she felt.

Things were heating up at the Cathedral while Draex was clinging to his last bits of consciousness. Soon others arrived, though his vision was very hazy, he could make out 3 different color hair, Pink, Black, and Scarlet. He gave a weak smile, then muttered, "p-p-please, help." And everything went black.

* * *

In a very different place a council was meeting. This however wasn't your everyday human council, oh no, this one was made of these Dragons had mutual feelings for humans so they stayed out of their affairs...for now. This is the Dragon Council, located in the realm of Dragon's, a group like Earthland's council, but they are more active, thinked before they act, and place the betterment of their people people before them, also they work under the dragon royalty, which is their main topic right now.

" **It's been 400 years since the king and his queen have left with their egg, I say we search for their heir and return them here at once,"** said a Dragon. Their scales were mainly yellow that seemed to both spark and shimmer depending on their emotions. This is Fulgur, the Lightning Dragon.

" **Patience Fulgur, we have to listen to what their majesties strictly told us all those years ago,"** said dragon grumbled under his breath. This dragon was ice blue with ice crystals growing over their body, they even gave off a cold feeling to anyone near. This is Glacia, the Ice Dragon.

" **I agree with Glacia, we have to wait to see what the future holds for us,"** replied a raspy voice. This dragon was deep red with a pale yellow under belly, his body gave off a massive amount of heat. This is Ignis the Fire Dragon, also brother of the Legendary Fire Dragon King Igneel. Most of the other Dragons agreed to what they suggested, but their were still some who disagreed. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the entire council.

" **Ahh, Leo the Lion, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here,"** asked a new dragon. This one had brown scales with with green intermixing with flowers adorning her head. This is Gaea the Nature dragon, sister of Gerra, also the the council's Chairwoman, **"we were discussing important matter."**

"I go by Loki nowadays, plus I have news oh great Council."

" **Speak spirit, we don't have all day,"** replied Fulgur.

"I may have found...your lost heir." the room erupted in gasps.

" **Is...is this true,"** Gaea was overjoyed. Her nephew/niece could still be alive somewhere, and Le-Loki may have found them.

"Yes, I felt their magic presence, though it's almost exact to the previous King, but what shocks me is how long it took for them to make themselves known," he said, confused. The chairwoman paled, the others noticed.

" **Gaea, is there something you know that we don't,"** asked another member. Their scales were sea blue and had oceanic green eyes, they were calm and serene like the sea. So of course this is the Water Dragon, Aqua.

" **Yes...before the king and queen departed for Earthland 400 years ago, they told me of their plan to make sure that Acnologia could never reach their child...they went to Zeref."** The entire place erupted in outrage. The Rulers of their race and realm went to the darkest mage in existence, who was cursed by the god of Life and Death Ankhseram themselves. **"But they decided to do what the last dragons on Earthland wanted to do in order to restore their stolen power."**

" **What what would they do Gaea, what did they do for them to go to Zeref and the others,"** asked Ignis. He knew his brother was somewhere hidden still, but he didn't know where, he also knew that his brother had a son, a **Dragon-Slayer,** who he would love to meet himself, named Natsu.

" **400 years ago they decided to send their egg...to the future."** the hall was silent for a few moment.

…

…

" **WHAAAAT!?"**

* * *

Draex fluttered his eyes open to see a white ceiling. He felt exhausted, his body still somewhat ached, his mouth felt different, and he was extremely hungry. He felt a wet cloth on his head and he was only in his underwear, his abdomen wrapped in bandages for some reason, though he did feel what seemed like there was an ointment on him under the bandages. He looked around to see himself in what looked like a medical wing. He sat up on the bed, but his muscles were somewhat sore so that took a little while. He stayed their for a moment, then decided to get out of the bed...to only land face first one the ground. Not only was he was still in somewhat pain, but he lost his sense of balance too, which made him upset. After what seemed like an unbearable task of trying to stand-up straight without falling to the ground, he found his clothes and decided to only put on his pants, and exited the room. He wandered the halls till he had an urge...he had to use the bathroom, badly. He opened door after door, till his prayers were answered and he found the restroom.

He entered the room to do his business, unaware of those who were about to visit him in the Medical Wing.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were about to check up on their guest after Porlyusica helped fixed him up. She however didn't know what was wrong with the kid, it just seemed so anonymous about what happened, everyone knew Laxus wouldn't hurt him, and they found out the real reason why he was taken so nothing bad went down.

"Do you think he's awake," asked Lucy.

"It wouldn't be likely, Porlyusica did say that he wouldn't wake up for a few more hours," replied Erza.

"Aww, come on Erza, he's probable waking up right now," said Happy. Natsu couldn't really speak with the bandages around his mouth, he wouldn't be able to ask Draex any questions till tomorrow evening.

"Guy's what do you think that sudden burst of magic was," asked Gray, trying to change the subject.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Master will be bed ridden till tomorrow and Porlyusica has to check up on the him and kid tomorrow to make sure they're both okay and healthy," said Erza. They reached the door, "now remember to be quiet, he's still asleep," the others nodded and she opened the door. They gasped in shock and horror.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" they yelled

"Crap, one of us should have watched over the kid," said Gray.

"We must hurry and find him," commanded Erza. Natsu then noticed the kid's shirt, however the pants were gone. He tapped on Happy and pointed to what he saw.

"Hey look, it's his shirt," Happy flew and grabbed it.

"Only the pants are gone," said Gray, who stripped his own pants.

"Natsu can you use it to sniff him out," asked Erza. She received a nod and handed him the shirt. He took one whiff of it and was already on the trail like a bloodhound. They went down the hall, and soon came to the bathroom.

"Why in their," Happy asked.

"Kid probable had to use the restroom when he woke up," stated Gray. Erza tried to open it, but it was lock.

"Seems like it's occupied," she was about to summon a sword to cut it open, till they heard a click. The door cracked open, and out came the small boy the group was looking for.

"...Uhh...hi," he said timidly.

"What are you doing out of bed, you shouldn't even be able to move, let alone be up right now," said Gray.

"..I was?" Meanwhile Erza was inspecting the child. He looked to be about the same age as Romeo, maybe a bit older though. He had glistening golden brown hair that seemed to defy-gravity, almost as much as Natsu's. His eyes, however, was the most eye catching thing about him, they were pure emerald green and could make the real gemstone greener in envy. She had to admit, the kid was cute. She snapped out of her daze, and went to talking.

"Yes, you were, our healer told us that if you were to wake that you had to remain there-"

*GROOWL* A very large growl was heard and Draex blushed deeply, he was hungry after all.

"-though getting you something to eat would be okay, then you're to go back to the room." he pouted, but complied reluctantly, but he remembered something important.

"Uhh...how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Till tomorrow evening," he paled.

"B-but my parents would want to know where I am," he sputtered out.

"Oh, then we will tell them about what she said and let them know that you'll be staying here for a few days," replied Lucy. He sighed and agreed, his parents were very understanding about things.

*GROWL* He blushed again, and laughed sheepishly. Natsu handed him his shirt and he remembered that he only had on the bandages. He thanked Natsu and put the shirt on carefully so he didn't stretch any of his already somewhat sore muscles. He then followed them to the main Hall where a lot of people were talking, drinking, and laughing. He unknowingly smiled at how lively the place was.

"Why hello there," Draex turned to see the lovely Mirajane at the bar.

"Hello Mira, we were just about to give the little guy here some food." said Gray.

"Hello there little guy, I'm Mirajane, or Mira for short, what's yours?"

"I'm Draex Miss. Mira."

"Oh it's just Mira sweetie."

"Oh, okay." She walks behind the bar and starts heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll make you some good food little guy," and she disappeared into the kitchen. The whole guild was was glancing at their new guest. They had to admit, he was tough to stand up to Laxus, but what interested them was what Porlyusica found. On his upper back was a weird shaped mark, in the shape of a five pointed crown. Also their master wanted to meet him for some reason. Mira soon came out with a plate of food, causing Draex's mouth to water.

2 minutes later

Draex patted his stuffed stomach, while the others were looking at him slack-jawed and commercially wide eyes.

'HOLY CRAP HE JUST DOWNED IT!' were the thoughts of everyone present. Erza was the first to regain her composer after what she witnessed.

"Now off to bed Draex," she sternly said. He pouted, "don't make me repeat myself." He complied and left immediately leaving a trail of dust in his wake. "Now, let's deliver the news to the boy's family, Lucy, you're in charge of it."

"What! Why me?" She squealed. Erza gave her that clearly read, 'do it or else!' and like Draex she went running out the guild, causing everyone else to have a large sweat-drop on their head, 'cxept Erza anyways, who had a smile on her face.

* * *

'So this is the place,' Lucy has arrived at the inn Draex's family was staying at, and hopefully they would understand the situation. She entered and was greeted by the desk-woman.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I'm looking for the Vӓlor family room, I'm here to deliver a message to them." said Lucy.

"Of course, their in room 103," answered the woman.

"Thanks," and Lucy walked towards the rooms.

She soon came face to face with the door that the desk-woman told her about, 'okay Lucy, you can do this, just keep calm and act friendly,' she thinks about her guild, 'though that will be really easy.' she knocks on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with red hair.

"Hello, how may I help you," she asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message about your son, Draex." The woman shook her head and sighed.

"What problem has fate gotten him into now?" Lucy looked at the woman in shook as if this wasn't a big deal. "Don't be worried he has a tendency for trouble to find him, the worst thing that happened to him was when a Vulcan mistook him for a girl." Lucy shuddered, she remembered the time Macao was possessed by one, it took her hostage and tried to kill Natsu.

"Anyway, is it alright if I came in."

"Of course, my husband and other son are out at the moment." Lucy nodded and entered, "now tell me what happened."

"That's the problem, we don't fully know, it looks like he got sick or something, our guilds healer wants him to stay till tomorrow in the medical wing of our guild hall for another examination." the woman nodded.

"I understand fully, I'll tell my husband and son once they get back, and thank you Miss…"

"Lucy."

"Verdona, and also take these, there Draex's," she gave Lucy a clean pair of cloths, "please take care of my son."

"Of course, we won't let any harm come to him, I promise."

"Thank you." and with that Lucy left the inn.

* * *

She arrived to a half full guild...or half empty, she didn't care, though it was somewhat surprising really since how late it was.

"Lucy your back." said Happy, who flew right next to her.

"Well what did they say," asked Erza.

"His mother was really understanding, said that we could keep him her till tomorrow, also said that that this kind of thing has happened to him before, one time though..."

"Well, what was so bad," asked Grey.

"First off, your clothes." she said, he cursed and went to scavenge his clothes, "and she said that a...vulcan mistook him for a girl once." Erza hair shadowed her eyes, she truly felt sorry for the boy. Natsu and Gray, who was now clothed, were no better in thinking that thought. "Anyway, we should take one more look at him before we leave for the night." the others agreed. They went to the infirmary to check on their guest. When they entered they saw him already asleep in his temporary bed, Lucy was trying her best not to squeal at how cute he looked. She sat down the clothes his mother gave her for him. They left the room and shut the door, Erza locked it to make sure he didn't try anything while they were gone. The group left the guild, and soon it emptied out of the other mages for the night, leaving all quiet in the Fairy Tail guildhall...but close there is a plan underway.

* * *

"Master Hades you should have felt it, that power was absolutely glorious," said a woman talking into a Lacrima, "it was one the of most powerful magic powers I have ever felt." The man in the lacrima stroked his beard.

"Where are you located Ultear," he asked. Now he too was interested in this power, someone to help them with their plans, or a new key for waking Zeref.

"Near Magnolia sir," she replied.

"Hmm," could the first master be back or could it be something more, "tell me how it felt."

"It felt like that of a monster, it was very similar to Salamander, but more versatile and it's power was unbelievable."

'That sounds like a...dragon.' This was perfect, he could find it, kill it, then make a lacrima out of its remains. Also their body and scales sold top dollar in the black market, "Ultear, I want you to find that power. If it's inhuman report to me, if human, bring it to me by any means. If needed call me, understood?"

"Okay." And she cuts the call, "I start right away tomorrow morning, everyone will still be around for the Fantasia parade after all."

* * *

The next morning Draex woke with a funny feeling. His mouth felt fine, his muscles no longer felt sore or strained, but his stomach did have a sudden craving for anything, and he meant _anything_. He got up and headed towards the door, but when he tried to turn it, he found it wouldn't budge.

'Locked, darn.' He was stuck in the infirmary till someone came, but he hoped it would be soon, he was getting hungry.

"So it seems you're awake." Draex jumped, he didn't know he wasn't alone in the room. He turned around to see the third Master of Fairy Tail in one of the beds. "No need to be alarmed, but I do have a few questions."

"Okay~" he walked towards the side of the bed.

"Now, who are you," the short old man asked.

"I'm Draex Välor, I live in Holsworth Village just north of here, I was adopted on the day of my birth, I live with my parents and little brother, Damian, That's pretty much it."

'Straight to the point, I like that,' "so what type of magic do you use?"

"I don't have a main type yet, for now I use **Requip** and that's it."

"Hmm, Thank you for answering my questions child." the boy gave the man a smile.

"No problem Sir." The door unlocked and in walked a pink hair old woman. She had a calm, yet a somewhat mad look on her face.

"I see you're both awake," she starts, then gives Draex a glance, "get to your bed while I check up on the old fool next to you."

"Ooookaaayyy," Draex didn't know how to respond to that and did as the lady asked him to do, while she looked at his back, at his mark.

'In all my years I have never seen anything like it, I wonder what it means." She then went to work on Makarov, "your guild seemed to have found someone very peculiar Makarov."

"Indeed we have, Porlyusica, yet there's something about him that I can't place my finger on."

"Yes, but I'm able to feel something too."

"Do you think he's from-"

"No, it's my instincts telling me that he's not all human or human at all," she said. The man's eyes widened at this, Porlyusica is known to hate humans with every cell in her body, but to know that she think the boy isn't human was a complete shocker to him.

"I'll ask him or his parents later, for know we watch and wait, no telling what could happen to him." Porlyusica nods.

"I agree, after all he is a child." Soon she finished up checking Makarov, and told him that he was perfectly healthy. She then went to the boy' bed. "Say ahh."

"Ahhh." He opened his mouth wide. She gave a small gasp. His teeth weren't the same as the day before, most of them were sharp to the point and somewhat deadly looking.

'Well, this is providing my theory more and more,' she then checked his temperature, pulse, removes his bandages, and finally asked a few questions. "It seems you're completely healthy again child, just remember to eat properly from now on."

"Okay." She left the room and out of the corner of his eye Draex saw Erza conversing with Porlyusica. A while later a familiar face enters the infirmary, Draex gasped at the man, who was none other than Laxus.

"...kid," he then walks over to the master's bed. He was given a stern talking to and was expelled from the guild. Draex felt sorry for Laxus. Said mage walked up to him, he put a hand on his head, "...become strong, not for yourself, but for others." Draex looked at him with wide eyes, his face then turned determined and he nodded, "Good bye, Grandpa, kid." Draex could hear the master crying in the background.

"Bye, Laxus." Draex whispered, and the man left.

* * *

Later that night was one Draex would never forget. The Fantasia parade was one full of lights and amazing displays of magic and floats. He loved every second of it. He was dressed in a small version of Natsu's regular clothing and his brother was in a Happy jumpsuit, with wings, ears, and tail. He wanted to become a mage, to help those in need, and to become powerful for those he hold dear.

'I made my decision, I want to join Fairy Tail.'

Close by though, a woman in a mask was looking directly at Draex, the power he held was exactly like the one she felt the day before.

'I finally found the source, to know that a child gave off that amount of magic is unbelievable,' she smirked underneath her mask, 'Master Hades will want to handle this himself, after all, he is very persuasive in his words.'

Next morning the Välor family was packing up to get ready to ride north on the train, but before Draex was going to step onto that death trap, he wanted to say bye to the guild that helped him. His parents agreed, only if he was careful, which was okay with him. The young boy left in a hurry to make sure he got back before they left. He then, however, bumped into a woman, "oops, sorry ma'am." the boy walked on, while the woman watched with a smile.

'Looks like I have my work cut out for me,' she followed him in the shadows. Hoping to know where he lives(wow, weird stalker moment).

* * *

The boy reached the guild, inside however it was rowdy as ever. However, they weren't in a fight, he walked over to a table where he saw a head of pink hair, and a blue cat preoccupied eating a giant fish.

"Mr. Natsu," said mage turned around, and smiled broadly.

"Draex, how ya doin little guy," asked the mage.

"Fine, though I am a bit upset," he said.

"Why?"

"I have horrible experience with vehicles," he said, turning a bit green.

"You and me both kid," 'look like the kid is a **Dragon-Slayer** like I thought,' "hey Draex, do you have a dragon parent?"

"No, but I was adopted." Natsu frowned, looks like the kid smelled exactly like a Dragon for nothing.

"Well, okay then."

"...is the master around by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's probably upstairs in his office, why?"

"I want to ask him something." and he went upstairs to where Natsu pointed.

* * *

In the office Makarov was about to head out to try to catch Draex and his family before they departed back north. He was about to exit the room, till another person entered, and it was just the person he was looking for.

"Ah, Draex, I was about to go looking for you and your family to ask about something."

"Really, well I was about to ask you something."

"Well, you first lad."

"I...want to join Fairy Tail," the stared wide eyed at the youth, "but when I'm a bit older though." the man nods.

'Well...I'll ask the question when he comes back, by then he should know about it by then, hopefully.'

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be the reveal of his heritage. Secrets and magics will be revealed in all due time, but will Draex accept it or reject it? Leave any questions or comments in the reviews and I'll see everyone next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Truths Brought to Light

 **Time for some time skips, after this chapter though. Grimoire Heart will appear, and things will go down hill from there, and that's all I'm going to say for now. So anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

A week has past since the festival and everything was normal...almost. Draex was confuzzled, his once favorite storybook didn't look like what it use to be. It was all the sudden a very large and old looking book with a spiraling dragon in the middle of it. The words on the top were in a language he has never seen before. He decided to keep it in storage space for the time being till he can figure out what it holds. Soon his little brother entered his room, the younger boy then and asked a question.

"Dra, what type of magic do you want to use?" Draex thought on it, but decided to prolong it for the moment.

"What brought this up?"

"I was thinking about mom and dad, since their mages, I went to thinking about magic, I don't know what type I want yet, so I'm asking you." Draex was taken by surprise this time.

"Hmm...I don't know either, but I'll know when the time comes." the younger boy pouted, but thankfully was satisfied from the answer. Soon after Damian left, Draex then thought about something, he went over into his closet, opened it, and pulled out the remains of a large eggshell. His parents told him they found him in it, but had no idea on what exactly it was. It's patterns were beautiful and elegant, a true masterpiece. He looked at it for who knows how long...till he heard an explosion outside. It shook him out of his dazed and he raced to his room's window, he saw in the distance smoke rising. He raced downstairs to see his parents trying to comfort his scared brother.

"Mom, Dad, what's happening," he asked. The two looked at each other.

"We don't know, but whatever it is, we won't let them find you both," Kyle, gets up and walks over to a blank wall. He chants something and soon a magic circle appears on the wall. It opens to reveal an ancient book much like the one Draex has, only in somewhat better condition. "Damian, hold onto this book, it's the last thing we can give you, it's something pasted down in our almost extinct clan." Draex looks over at the book Damian was holding, he could only make out one word on the front of it...Yakuma. It was then put in his storage space and walks over to their parents.

"What now?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, a group of Mages walked and destroyed anything and everything in their wake, be man, woman, or even child, nothing stand in their path, and leading them was their master, Hades.

"Ultear, you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, master, the child is here, I also sensed another power with him, an opposite of my magic," Hades was surprised.

'That means that the other child Ultear told me about could either use **Arc of Void** or **Territory.** ' Both are extremely powerful lost magic, but **Territory** is more vast than **Arc of Void,** both however deal with the same concept of magic, space. Though Territory is said to be only used by the ancient Yakuma clan, that is said to be extinct. Hades wanted both Children even more now, and sat them as their number one objective, they were going to come with them, whether they want to or not. "Split up and search the whole area, don't harm two boys together with red and brown hair. Now GO!" His group, four of the Seven Kins of Purgatory, leave his side to find their targets.

* * *

"What now?"

"We leave, now," said Verdona. But before they could even get started on doing anything, the front door was blasted off it's hinges and dust and debris was flying everywhere. Standing in the doorway was none other than Master Hades.

"So, these are the children she spoke of, now come with me and no one gets hurt-" a sword came down onto him, but he blocked it, but he was pushed back a lot, "hmm, that fiery red hair, those cold blue eyes, there's no question, you're the infamous War Goddess Bellona," Verdona's face turned angrier, while the boys eyes widened in pure shock. Their mother was a legendary swordswoman and mage that left her guild for a peaceful life.

"Was, I left Mermaid Heel and hung up my swords and settled down with my boyfriend, now husband...he may not be well known, but he's also a powerful mage," right on cue a blast of swirling energy fired point blank at Hades.

"Now I wouldn't mess with my sons you low life," he turned around and gave the boys a look and they understood what it meant. While the three mages were preoccupied, the two boys left the nearly destroyed house with what they thought they would need(magic books, pictures, egg remains). They ran across the burning village that they once called home, but then they felt and saw a tower of purple and white power coming from the direction they just came from. They went on and decided to worry about it later, but they came to an impass. In front of them was the woman Draex remembers bumping into almost a week ago.

"Well well well, if it isn't the two boys we're looking for," she says with a sly smirk. She was soon joined by a man with long blonde hair and red eyes.

"So these pip squeaks are what we're here for, a real let down if you ask me," he says.

"Zancrow, don't underestimate these two, they can be a large asset to the guild," she says. While they talk back and forth the two brothers stepped backwards ever so slowly and slightly to get away, that is till they bumped into another member.

"Trying to escape are we," they turned around to see a tan large man with braids in his dark brown hair.

"Azuma, there you are, and you stopped them from getting away I see," the group turned to see a goat man walking towards them.

"Seems we're all assembled," they all turned to see Master Hades walking towards them with a satisfied smile on his face, "those two put up a fight I will not forget, but in the end they fell at my hands." Once hearing this Damion broke down into tears, and Draex wasn't faring any better and was shedding tears.

"Aww, the little cry babies miss their mommy and daddy, well too bad so sad," said Zancrow. Draex snapped. His eyes turned slits, he let snarls escape his mouth, and magic pulsed wildly and angrily causing all but Hades,who was staring wide eyed, to be taken aback from it sheer power.

'My word, this power, it's-it's unbelievable!?' he grins, "perfect person for my guild," but what he didn't know is that Draex magic sent out a distress signal to his only remaining family.

* * *

In the Realm of Dragons, Gaea felt a magic distress call, which only meant one thing...her sister's child was still alive. She flew into the air and threw a portal to Earthland to where she felt the call.

* * *

Once she arrived she was given the sight of a burning village, and the smell of blood everywhere. She then felt the magic that called to her.

Back in the village Hades had enough waiting, now was the time for action. He charged up his index finger with his bullet magic and was about to fire...till he heard-

" **ROOOAAAR,"** a dragon. This one however was in rage, and was coming in straight from above them.

'So it's true, dragon truly do exist.' The dragon landed and scanned the people in front of her, she took noticed of the scared children and her maternal instincts kicked in. She reached out, grabbed them, gave one last menacing roar, and flew away, "curses, it took our prizes that were right in our very hands."

"Don't worry Master, there's still is our main goal," stated Ultear. He sighed, she had a point.. Finding Zeref and creating the grand magic world is their top priority, two kids can wait.

"You're right, we'll worry about them at a later date," he says. And with that they left the destroyed village.

* * *

Elsewhere, Draex is trying to comfort his last remaining family while the dragon that took them kept flying them to somewhere safe. They soon went through a portal to somewhere that the two boys weren't familiar with the area they were in, but it looked magnificent nonetheless. There were little to no buildings around, but their size was very, _very_ large. They soon landed in a vast forest and the dragon sat them down carefully. The two had stopped their morning, and Draex soon brought up the question.

"Who are you," the dragon smiled softly.

" **I am Gaea, the dragon of Nature, and this is my forest and home,"** she then turns her attention to the one who called her, **"and who might you be?"**

"I am Draex Välor, and this is my brother, Damian." He answered. The name stung her heart at the remembrance of that name. But what pained her the most was the child' eyes. The emerald orbs, so young yet so very familiar, only one dragon had those eyes...her sister.

" **Young one, who are your parents?"**

"I don't know my birth parents, I was adopted on my birthday, July 7th, x777. The only thing that they found was this," he brought the egg remains from his storage space, and see it caused Gaea to silently gasp. That shell, those eyes, and that magic power, there was no doubt know...this was her nephew.

 **Young you I know you parents well,"** it was his turn for his eyes to widen **, "but now's not the time to answer that, I need you both to watch over each other, I need to go and gather some people."** The two understood and complied to her wishes. She took off and the two boys were for now alone in the silent forest. While he was looking around Draex saw his brother reading, or atleast trying to read, the book their dad gave them.

"Damian, do you know what kind of book that is."

"Yes, it's an ancient book that is said to be passed down in our clan, dad was it's last member." he then goes back to trying to read.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"I can understand what it says, dad showed me how to read something like this a few months ago and showed me more about it every now and then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I can't understand most of these words."

'Not surprised really, he said he just started to learn about it, but what has me confused is how well we can read at only seven?' His thoughts then turned to his own book he carried. He brought it out to give it a look, it irked him that he couldn't understand it like how his brother could his book. 'I wonder what it's about?'

* * *

On an island in Earthland a lone Mage felt one of his enchantments lift, he smiled.

"So, the boy's dragon self has finally awakened, time draws closer Acnologia...till your demise." he then starts walking, with the forest around him dying in his wake.

* * *

The Dragon council was called into an emergency meeting, called by none other than the nature dragon herself.

" **Gaea, what is the meaning of this emergency meeting?"** Asked Fulgur. She looked at him.

" **I have found them...The Dragon Prince,"** gasp waved through the room.

" **Is..is this true?"**

" **Yes, his power is like his father, their eyes are emerald like my sister's, and he holds remain of the egg I remember from so long ago."** The place erupted in cheers, the heir to the Royal throne has been found, **"but their is a problem with him."** All looked at her.

" **What's wrong with our prince,"** asked Ignis.

" **Our prince..is human."** The room went silent in total shock.

" **How? How is it possible that our prince is human!?"**

" **My guess is the Prophecy and ancestry,"** now everything started to make sense to everyone, the plan, the power and human form. But that left one question.

" **Does he know magic yet,"** asked a new voice. This dragon had white and feathery scales with cloudy blue eyes that showed the sky. This Is Caelum, the sky dragon.

" **I don't think so,"** replied Gaea.

" **Then bring him here, we must train him in the elements,"** said Ignis.

" **Also, theres another child other than our prince,"** said the nature dragon. The others thought about it for a moment.

" **Bring them then too. If they don't know magic either than one of us will teach them. Now go and bring them to us, we shall wait for your return."** And with that, Gaea departed from the room.

* * *

Back at Gaea's forest the boys decided to play a game of tag, while staying within the perimeter of the place she left them. Soon they saw the return of the dragon that brought them there.

" **It's time to leave young ones,"** she said. She lowered her back and they climbed on, and she took of into the noonday skies. They soon came to what looked like a cross between a mountain and castle. They entered the place, and all eyes fell on them. But what would you except, it's a place full of dragons and they see two children entering into their royal palace. The three came to a set of doors, though the second largest set in the palace still big nonetheless. The nature dragon entered and the two boys saw a large circle of dragons of different elements, starting right at them, especially Draex.

" **Time to come down little ones,"** the two did as told and stuck close together.

" **Hello children, what are your names?"** Asked Ignis.

"I-I'm Draex and this is Damion." The dragons all were shocked the the oldest was named after their last king.

" **Well Draex, I think it's time we told you about your birth parents,"** said Gaea. Said boy looks at her in pure shock, **"you see, your parents were both real dragons, your mother was my big sister, you father though..he was our King, the ruler of this realm and our kind."** Draex right now was staring wide eyed and gaping in shock.

"B-b-but how!? I'm a human?"

" **We know, but things happen for a reason, but you are our prince nonetheless."**

" **And we have decided that you would be trained by us in magic,"** now the boy had stars in his eyes, **"as well as your brother."**

"But," starts Damion, "I have something to do with my magic." Draex brought out the book his human parents gave him, and when the dragons saw it, their eyes widened in horror.

" **HOW!? The Yakuma Clan is extinct! That book should have been lost centuries ago!"** yelled one.

" **Fulgur,"** said Gaea in a tone of pure authority, **"it's as big of a shock for us as it is you, and in accordance to their clan he must learn 'that' magic, but their is no rule against using another kind."**

"I have something as well," the dragons looked on as Draex brought out his book, all gasped.

" **So...that's where it went,"** said Ignis.

" **To think, he really is the prince, the king took it with him the day he and Gerra left,"** said Gaea, **"There is no doubt now, you are our long lost prince, now there's the matter of your brother."**

" **I'll take him under my wing,"** said Aqua, **"it would be nice having a disciple like the other dragons. And since I've met a Yakuma and learned from them, I'll help him learn Territory and Water Dragon-Slaying magic."**

" **And thank goodness that one year in Earthland is equivalent to about 3 years here, they'll start tomorrow, for now they will rest here."** the meeting of the element leaders let out and the boys explored the palace. The place itself was huge and spaceful, the rooms were like caves and dragons would fly to and fro from all the open windows. They soon came to the treasury, the sight took their breath away. The room was a sea of gold, silver, and precious stones, many weapons were scattered across the room, but one in particular caught Draex's eyes. In the furthest part of the room was a massive stone slab, and imbedded in the top was a seemingly heavenly and powerful sword.

It was a double edged blade that looked golden like and un-rigid with runic symbols along the flat middle surface. The cross-guard was silver with markings imprinted on it and in its center was a clear diamond, with a slit running down its center. The handle had a leather blue grip and at the pummel was a golden ball. The sword called to him, pulled him forwards as if it was destined to be his.

"-aex! Draex!" He snapped out of his dazed, "are you okay you've been looking at that sword for a while now."

"I'm..fine, just a strange feeling," he replies.

" **I see you both found the treasury,"** both boys turned around to see Gaea enter the cavern, **"and it seems that young Draex has found Excalibur."**

"Excalibur?" Both boys questioned.

" **Yes, the sacred blade of magic. It was created by a Mage and the one of our Dragon Kings during our war with humans centuries ago, it also has a god's blessing on it as well. It is said only the his blood and the Royal dragons can remove it, but sadly the mage's bloodline died during the war, now only the heir of the dragon throne can remove it, but none so far could remove it."**

"Not even my father?"

" **Nor could he, probable for the best too. That sword breaks the laws of magic like its less stronger counterpart, the Nakagami Armour."**

"...is it okay, if I give it a try?" The dragon didn't look surprised.

" **Of course, all have tried, but none have prevailed, so don't be sadden if it doesn't budge."**

"Okay," the boy walked up behind the sword, it was much bigger than he thought, but didn't care about it. He climbed onto the rock and put his hands on the grip. He then pulled, at first nothing happened...then the crack began to glow. The sword dislodged itself slowly, and soon, the blade was in the hands of the seven year old.

Gaea was shocked, **"I-I-I...I don't believe it, the sword has been pulled from the stone…by a child noless!"** Draex put it in his storage space for the time being.

"Sooooo...what now?" he asked with his head tilted to the left

" **Now time for you both to go to go to bed, you both start training tomorrow."** She walked them towards a dimly lit cave and they entered, and as soon as the lied on the ground they were out like a light.

The next morning, the two got up early. The first dragon to train Draex would be the Fire Dragon Ignis, he was also told of what transpired in the treasury, he was also shocked, but agreed to teach him sword play. Aqua had also arrived to pick up Damion to teach him the ways of his clan and his magics. The two promised to meet again, and get strong for those they care about. With one last hug, they climbed onto the back of their dragon teachers, and were off to learn and grow.

* * *

6 months later(2 month in Earthland)

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,"** A small boulder was destroyed under Draex's might. So far his training in magic was coming along faster than expected, same with the sword training.

" **Requip: Sacred sword, Excalibur,"** he swung the air gracefully and skillfully. He kept this up for a while, switching back and forth from magic and swordplay.

" **..Time my prince, your training for today is complete."** Draex flopped his rear on the ground of the desolate plain, **"you're doing great, in no time you'll be done training."**

'This is going to be a long time for us.'

* * *

With Aqua and Damian, the young Mage was currently sparing with his master in both **Territory** and **Water Dragon-Slaying** magic.

" **Il Ragdo,"** bluish energy fired at the dragon and when impact was made a mini explosion occurred. Once it cleared the dragon was totally unharmed, **"Water Dragon's Roar!"** A torrent of water rushed towards its target, but the dragon leaned its head to dodge the onslaught.

" **Come on, you can do better than that,"** said the female dragon. The next few years for them were going to be painstaking, but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the the time 2 years before the return of the Tenroujima team and hopefully much longer than this chapter, so till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Return, The Work, and The Limelight, Oh My.

 **Time for some fun in between time. Draex will start to making his harem, and they'll be the most sought after mages for either a guild or the council. Now onto the chapter.**

 **K1NG0FW4R( :Good question. Yes Dragon-slaying magic can affect him, but for now since he hasn't access his full power it doesn't, plus like what happens to the other Dragons during the eclipse gate arc, he won't be really affected by the other Slayer's attacks.**

* * *

It's been 5 long years in Earthland(15 in the Realm of Dragons) and it's time for the two brothers to return to their home world, looking 5 years older than the time they left.

Draex was now '5'2" and his appearance altered somewhat. His brown hair was even more messier and more golden than before and his emerald eyes had a ring of clear colorlessness that sparkled like pure diamond. His body had toned considerably, could now speak Dracan fluently, and has Mastered all elemental Dragon magic(Sky, Fire, Iron, Lightning, Nature, Poison, Earth, Water, Ice, White, Celestial, Gem/Crystal, Shadow, Twilight, Storm, Blood, Plasma, Solar, Lunar, and King) can go elemental **Dragon force** , except **Dragon King Force** , use dual elements, and is a master swordsman. He however had one problem, their is his ultimate Dragon Mode, but...he can only achieve it when the time absolutely comes.

Damian was '5'1" and the same thing applied to him in appearance changed as well. His hair was longer and down to his shoulders, he also had a blue lock of hair to remember his master, Aqua. He could also speak his Yakuma clan tongue fluently and had mastered **Territory, Yakuma Battle Gods,** and **Water Dragon-Slaying** magic.

The two were awaiting their ride out of the realm when Damian asked Draex an important question.

"Draex, what are we going to do now?"

"I have plans on becoming an independent mage for a while, then in two years I'm joining Fairy Tail like I promised 5 years ago."

"Wow, you already had this planned out?"

"Big Time, I started the day after the Harvest Festival ended." They then heard a loud flapping, signaling Gaea's arrival.

" **Hello boys, ready to go?"**

"Do you even have to ask aunt," asked the half-Dragon.

" **Good point,"** she lowered herself, **"Hop on, time to return you both back to Earthland."** the two did as told, and when they were situated the dragoness took off into the morning skies. She flew for a short while and soon the same vortex that brought them to the realm opened and they went through the portal, back to Earthland.

Above a small forest another portal opened and out came Gaea and the two dragon slayers on her back. She landed gently and gracefully, making sure not to harm any of the untouched nature around her.

" **Okay boys, this is your stop, I wish you both the best of luck, and remember, if you need any of us, use the dragon's call,"** and with that she took of into the skies above.

"So now what Draex?"

"Now? Now, we get started on working."

* * *

6 Months Later

Both brothers have readjusted themselves with earthland life and are currently relaxing in their appartment. In as little as four months They made names for themselves. Draex was known as the 'Dragon Prince', due to his usage of many types of **Dragon-Slaying** magic. And Damian was known as 'the Keeper of the Tides', he has found ways to use both his magics to his advantage. They were now the most wanted people to be apart of your guild. Draex has been trying new magics also, each for every dragon element, except the Blood and King ones of course, so far he only needed the Solar, Lunar, and Ice to complete his goal. His favorite elements was Nature, and he only used his **Dragon King** magic incase of emergencies, he also hasn't used **Excalibur** yet due to having no reason too. Currently the two are reading their clan/kin books. Damian was fascinated by the many ancient spells his clan used, and Draex was amazed at how dragons were too...until he got to a 'certain' part.

"Draex, What's wrong?"

"..."

"Is it something in the book?"

"...yes…"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

"...It says that every male dragons when they hit a certain age go into a 'heat' and crave sex." The other boy stared wide eyed in shock and horror.

"...never mind, it was worse than I thought."

"And to make matters worse, it starts a week after I'm 14."

"...let's just forget about it till the time comes...okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

'So many jobs, yet so very many rewards.' Draex was currently in front of a request board found in ERA(Magic council) for independent mages. One job soon catches his eye, 'help, stop a group of bandits from raiding cargo on wagons and carriages, 500,000 Jewels, note, they are perverted men. Well, I'm not a girl, so sounds perfect.' He told the person and left for the job, unaware of what's to come.

* * *

Draex is traveling down a dirt road in a rented wagon and is cladded in a cloak to conceal himself. He travels on before he's stopped by a group of men.

"Hand us all the goods old man." one said.

"...No." the group were confused by the sound of the voice, "if you want it," Draex threw the cloak off, "you'll have to go through me."

"OH MY GOD HE'S CUTE!" they all jumped towards the now freaked out boy, who in turn used **Green magic** to cause vines to grow and subdue them all.

'To think, when they meant perverted, they meant 'that', I don't like to judge others, but that was just plain terrifying!' He then wraps them all up in the vines he grew, and still received some gross grins and comments from the men, it made him shudder to no end. After turning them over and claiming the reward he heads back to his apartment. He was walking along the path when soon he came face to face with a group of five mages, with 4 being male, and the leader being female. Something about her reminded Draex of his brother, maybe they had a magic in common, but wha-oh... **Territory.**

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Minerva, and the men behind me are Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga, you and your brother can join our guild, Sabertooth," says the Female.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"We can make you the greatest mage that ever lived."

"Tempting...but no, I made a promise years ago to a guild that I love." He started to walk away, but the other 4 blocked his path.

"No one leaves us and our lady, especially someone our master wants, and what he wants we get it for him," says Orga. Draex sighed.

"Well then, if it's going to be like that…" he pulsed his magic, "then I have no choice but to fight you Sabertooth mages."

"Perfect," said Sting, "I wanted to knock you down and take the title of Dragon Prince."

"Oh really, then...give me your best shot," said Draex.

" **White Dragon's Roar,"** his attack hit it's mark, but his happy expression turned to pure shock when he saw Draex eating his attack.

"Not bad, but could use some work, now it's my turn, **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A torrent of winds blasted its way into Sting, and slammed him through a couple of trees.

"You little-"

"Sting," Firmly said Minerva, "let me handle him. After all, he has no knowledge of _my_ magic." he hand swirled with energy that looks almost like the one Draex has seen before.

'So my hunch was right, she is a **Territory** mage like Damian.' she fired a beam of energy, but when the smoke cleared there was nothing there.

"Where did he go," asked Rufus, "my memory didn't capture his movements." Soon he was meet with a swift kick to the gut.

"How did you-"

"-Lady, you have the same magic my brother uses, though he on the other hand, knows how to use it in many different ways, we spar a lot, so it's nothing I can't handle." her eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to say that…"

"Yep big time," he then ducks out of the way of a fist of black lightning.

"Enough talk kid now it's just-" he was interrupted by a side upwards split kick to the chin in a wave of ice.

"We clearly underestimated him m'lady, I would suggest you use 'that' spell,"said Rouge. Minerva understood what he meant.

" **Ying Rag De,"** Draex was held in a sphere of magic, **"Neil Weilg Mion, Terse Elcantaeus,"** the magic pressure rises dramatically in the surrounding area, **"Yagdo Rigora!"** the two are engulf by a blinding golden light and Draex could only make out her figure and that of a giant man next to her, the result of the spell created a golden pillar of magic to blast into the sky. Once it disperse Minerva had a smile on her face, "it seems that the prince wasn't able to handle my spell-"

"-Nice spell casting there Minerva," said mage eyes widen in pure shock at seeing him still standing from the attack, clothes battered with some scrapes, but still standing nonetheless.

"B-b-but, h-how?"

"My brother from before is a descendent of the ancient Yakuma Clan and it's last living member," she gasped, "so your spells ain't got nothin on me lady. But I think it's time I finish this," fire danced around him in intense heat of power, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a torrent of searing flames engulfed her as her screams filled the air, while the others looked on in shock. Once the flames died down the saw her lying on the ground in scorched clothes and had burns on her skin.

"Now, do the rest of you want to end up like like your _fearless_ leader?" they shook their heads vigorously, "good, then I'll take my leave," and Draex continues to walk along the path back to his home, while the Sabertooth mages thought about what just happened to them.

"That went horrible, thankfully I memorized the entire thing," said Rufus.

"The boys power is frightening, not even lady Minerva could stand up to him, and to think his brother uses the same magic as her," added Rouge. The group then heard a sound of someone picking themselves up. They turned to see Minerva, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Wh...when I see that boy again," her face turned to pure rage, "I'll show him who's the top mages are around here!"

* * *

Draex just entered his apartment and closed the door behind him, 'these questions about joining guilds aren't going to stop anytime soon far as I can see,' he thought dismally, 'I hope wherever Damian is he's having better luck than I did, on both accounts.' He then stashes the money away and lays down on their couch, unaware of how lucky his adoptive brother was doing.

"Dark guild Liberated," Damian was walking through a town, unknowingly the one that was home to his mother's original guild, Mermaid Heel. He was walking along the streets till he bumped into a woman with purple hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

"No no, it's fine, uh…"

"Damian."

"Kagura." Then a group of three others run up to the acquainted duo.

"Kagura, there you are-who's this?" asked as girl dress like a cat.

"This child is Damian, we bumped into each other on accident. Damion these are Milliana, Beth, Risley, and Araña" They greeted one another, then take notice of of his blue lock of hair.

"Hey kid, why is it that your hair is red, but you have a blue lock of hair," asked Risley.

"Oh, my hair turned blue from one of my magics, though when it happened I was shocked, but it really suits me," he answers. The group then hears a large growl, and Damian laughs sheepishly, "hehehehe...guess I'm hungry. By any chance do you guys know a place I could get something to eat?"

"Of course," said Beth, "our guild sells food."

"Wait, you're all apart of a guild?"

"Yep, Mermaid Heel," confirmed Milliana. Damian gasped, "what's wrong?"

"It's just that my mother used to be apart of that guild, she was powerful and famous." they looked on, "maybe the master will know her."

"Sure come along with use," and the group of five walked towards the guild hall. Soon they enter a large building full of woman, causing Damian to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry pal, just stick with us and you'll be fine-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" The group turns to see a middle-aged woman, "why have you brought a male in here?"

"Master he wanted to ask you something," said Kagura, calmly.

"Oh, really," she studies the child. He had red hair and a lock of sea blue, but the hair, she remembered a mage that once been part of her guild, and the magic she's feeling, it's very familiar, yet highly different, like the man her member loved so much, it didn't help that the boy's face looked like hers, but with his father's eyes, "V-Verdona," she said softly, but loud enough to hear, and Damian looked wide eyed at her. The whole guild was watching the ordeal unfold.

"You...you know Verdona?"

"Yes, she use to be the strongest woman here, but she left to pursue the man she loved and wanted a nice peaceful life."

"Then you were her master."

"Mhmm, she was the guild's star mage, 'The Goddess Bellona' they called her, I haven't seen her in years, I would love for her to visit." Damian expression turned grim, "is something the matter."

"She's not coming, ever."

"Why not," said the woman, not liking where this was going.

"She...she…" he began to cry, "she died five years ago." The woman and others who knew her(Verdona) gasped in horror.

"No...no, say it isn't true."

"I'm sorry, but I was there, it's all because of Grimoire Heart, the whole village was slaughtered at their hands, no one was prepared."

"How, how do you know this?" he looked at her.

"Because...I'm her son." her eyes widened and many gasps of shock rang through the entire building. He then brought out a family picture, taken a year before the massacre. He handed her it, she looked at it. It was when they first visited Akani Resort, Draex had just turned 6 and they were all smiling joyfully. The guild master began to weep at knowing one of her best mermaids was killed.

"I-I...I don't know what to say, you and your brother are all that is left of her and Kyle, please tell me that she died an honorable death?"

"They both did, fending off Master Hades while me and my brother escaped, they died fighting the thing they cherished the most in life, us, and we will carry on our parent's legacy to the end." She smiled at him. This boy was all that was left of one of her best mages...she had a thought. She walked over to the wall where a sword hung. It was elegant, beautiful, and most importantly deadly.

It was made of a special magical steel that ties to the wielder's main element, it was smooth cut and had a silver hilt. The grip was pitch black with a silver pummel. The sword itself however had to side blades going past the middle upwards. The master took it off the mantel in which it hung from and brought it over to Damian.

"This," she starts, "this was your mother's best sword, a gift from your father to her. She used it all the time and it was feared by many of her enemy's. It has a special power to it that I no doubt you'll use one day. I want you to have it."

"I, I can't she left it here and I don't want to take it away for here," he said.

"Such a modest boy, but I want you to have it. She left it here with me saying she was hanging up her sword and done being a mage for a quiet life, I want you to use it in her name and it truly belongs to her child," she assures. He was reluctant, but didn't want to make her sad anymore. He took the grip and held it up, it felt warm in his hands and he held it up high.

"I will us this sword for good and good alone, thank you," he says to the guild master.

"Oh it was nothing, now how about I get you some food, after all, you _are_ my grandson."

"Yeah I am your-WAIT, WHAT!?" he backtracked, "Y-y-you are my-"

"Yep, Verdona was my youngest and only daughter, it was so saddening to hear from you of her death, but knowing you and your brother are still alive is a true blessing," she says.

"Thank you, I will bring Draex over one day." she smiles

"I would love that, now, come along dearie, we have catching up to do."

"Of course," and the two walked over to the counter and talked, while everyone else watched with a smile on their face.

* * *

"Okay Grandma, I'll bring Draex over when I can, take care," Damian departed from Mermaid Heel, after telling his long-lost grandmother about his and his brother's adventures.

"Master, he seems familiar," said Kagura.

"Oh, how so?"

"The feeling he gives and the lock of blue hair, it feels like we should know someone like that." Milliana was reading Sorcerer Weekly she then sees a picture of Damian and another boy next to him, but when she reads who they are she gasps in pure shock.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"What is it Milli," asked Risley.

"Master, your grandson is the famous water mage, 'The Keeper of Tides'!" Everyone gasps. One of the top 2 rising mages was in their guild and they didn't notice? Talk about irony.

"How do you know that," asked Beth. Miliana handed her the magazine on the page she saw them.

"Master, I think the other boy is Draex, your other grandson." The master looks at the picture of the two in the magazine. They both stood tall and proud showing fiery determination in their eyes. It warmed her heart to see them doing good. She then got an idea and grins, something of which Kagura notices.

"Master, do you have something on your mind?"

"Oh yes, we should ask them both if they want to join," before anyone could protest, they took it into consideration. The two were her last remaining family, plus what would be the harm in just having those two boys in the guild. They would be the only boys ever to join, "They would be the only male members aloud to join the guild, but if they say no I won't push them." Then it was decided, Mermaid Heel would offer Damian and Draex the chance to be the only boys to join their guild.

* * *

A week or two passed and the brothers took missions left and right, and also being asked more and more to join guilds, even dark guilds, who sadly tried to use force, but were ultimately decimated by one of the two or occasionally both. Draex then notices an event coming up and why they were being sought after, the Grand Magic Games. 'No wonder we were being asked during this time,' he thought amusedly, though Sabertooth kept repeatedly asking him, it was annoying to say the least. He sighed, they needed a vacation-

WAIT! Vacation, that's it! Since the many jobs they have taken and practically rolling in dough they could get an away trip to somewhere but where...it then hit him, Akani Resort. It's been forever since the two have been there, and what better way of getting away from your troubles than a getaway...he just hopped no fan girls noticed them. Man, they were humans with claws that crave to tear away any piece of clothing they had on, it didn't help either that he found something in his book. 'I have to have at least two females submit to me by then, uhg, being a dragon is a pain in the butt.' "Hey, Damian!"

"What," he called from the bathroom.

"How about we get away in a couple of weeks, during the Grand Magic Games."

"Why then," he yelled back.

"Imagine every guild seeking us to join them for it!"

"...I'm in," he says.

"Perfect, I'll go and order the tickets." and with that Draex exited the apartment to get things order for their trip.

* * *

A month later the two were sitting on the beach, relaxing like their was no tomorrow. Draex was cladded in a pair of golden swim trunks with silver markings/designs along them. And Damian had on ocean blue swim trunks with green swirls on them. It was the life. Soon they went swimming, but made sure to avoid all rides possible, then played an intense game of one on one volley ball, ending in a draw. Soon it was evening and they went to their room. They watched on the lacrima the recording of the Grand Magic Games, they had to admit, it was pretty cool to watch. Once it was over it was night fall, so the two decided to call it the night and went to bed.

The same schedule went on for the next week till the games were officially over, with Sabertooth being the victors of it. Damian had an interest in Lamia Scale, the number 2 guild. Draex however still had his sights on Fairy Tail, no matter what anyone says he promised to join and he's going to stick to it. The trip was fun, calm and relaxing...although they did get chase by a horde of fangirls, who were hoping to join the two mages.

The day the two left was saddening, knowing it would be a one year occurrence till the year after next, but they still had fun. When they got home Damian asked his brother a question.

"Hey, bro."

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me sword play?" Draex was taken aback by this.

"Why?" Damian **Requipped** the blade he was given, "I see, okay then, but I need to get a custom made sword, I can't go using **Excalibur** all willy nilly, so we'll start in a couple of weeks once I place the order, okay?"

"Okay." And they next day they continued with taking jobs again.

* * *

Sabertooth was persistent, they always got what they wanted and no one said no to them, but the 2 rising mages were defiant of joining them, it irked them. Jiemma, the guild master, was enraged that the two wouldn't join them, they should be grateful that a guild like theirs want them to join their ranks, but they refuse, him of all people. If they wouldn't join willingly, than he would personally see to it that they come, by any means necessary. Said man got up from his chair in the center of their hall.

"Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga," said mages came once called, "tell me of the two boy's status currently."

"Father," starts Minerva, "my intel says that they are currently taking a job together in Fressia, to get rid of a Dark guild. If my estimation is correct they'll be done by tomorrow."

"Hmm, good, prepare to leave, and this time, I'm accompanying you," the room rang in gasps, "those two will know power once I show them, then they will join our guild no matter what." the others smirked, the two young mges are in for a tough time...too bad the group was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

The two brother, oblivious to what was happening, where walking back from their job. Draex had his new twin swords armed on his back. Both were identical and were tied to his magic, they were somewhat rugged like dragon scales, but gleaming when out. They looked like regular swords, but appearances can be truly deceiving. So anyways the two were on the path, till…

*GROWL* their stomachs sounded and they laughed. They were hungry.

"Well I think we should take a break and eat, I did make some food for us," Said Draex, holding up a basket full of food. The two laid out a blanket and sat and open the basket to a glorious smell. Draex made his special meat sandwiches, the reason why they're special is because he uses a different meat every time he makes them and in a random cycle, today, however, was Damian's favorite, bacon. They dug in and ate happily in silence for a short while, then they were surrounded by none other than Sabertooth, along with their master.

"Ugh, can't we enjoy our food in peace out in the open for once," asked Draex to no one in particular.

"So, these are the top 2 rising mages I've been hearing so much about, they are no more than children, you could have beaten them easily," the man said. The two said mages narrowed their eyes.

"We tried multiple times father, but they either evade us or destroy us in combat," replied Minerva. The two young mages stood up.

"I wouldn't underestimate us old man," the temperature around the area dropped dangerously, all but Draex and Damian, who was immune to cold from his internal water heating, shivered, "or it'll be your downfall," Draex had enough of this guild and had decided to let loose...a lot. His hair turned icy blue and his eyes turned lustrous blue, his skin grew white and ice blue scales along with some ice crystals on his elbows. Blue fire swirled around him and the entire area was blanketed in ice and snow, "time to show you what I mean, Damian, sit back and watch me work."

"Awesome, I love it when you go into **Dragon Force,"** he said aloud. The other mages were utterly shock of the draconic being in front of them.

'This-this power it's unbelievable,' thought Orga.

'My memory can't keep up with it's growing pressure,' thought Rufus. Sting and Rogue were ready as well and went into their **Dragon Force** , at which Draex chuckled at them.

"What are you laughing at kid," asked Sting.

"Oh, well at least my **Dragon Force** is natural, unlike both of yours," their eyes widened.

"W-what," stammered out Rogue.

"To be a true **Dragon-Slayer** you must at least have felt a drop of dragon's blood on your skin, I've received training and a drop of blood from 19 dragons, allowing me to go into their forces at will," he then looks at them with slit eyes, "now it's time to show my power, **Ice Dragon's ROAR!"** a blast of ice and blue fire engulfed the two entirely and speed on for miles and miles on end leaving all it touches turned to ice. When it stopped the two were covered in ice, scratches and ice burns, but somehow still stood.

"Un-unbelievable," said Sting.

"T-t-t-to think, this power he holds is incredible," stutters Rogue from the cold. Minerva on the other hand was planning out a strategy to combat him. What she was seeing wasn't at all what she was expecting, she thought their powers were above average of a mage, but this, this is a monstrous level of power they held. Draex took action once again, covering both hands in swirling ice and blue flames.

" **Ice Dragon's Polar Fists,"** Both fists landed on the twin dragons stomach, knocking the air out of them, and tossing back afar like rag dolls. They stumbled but got back to their feet.

"Now you're in for it kid," said Sting, angry, **"White Dragon's Holy Breath,"** a thin white beam sailed towards Draex, who only put his hands on the ground.

" **Ice Dragon's Arctic Pillars,"** Large crystalline Ice pillars shot out from the ground and meet the oncoming attack point plank resulting in a white and ice blue explosion. Once it cleared it showed the two mages unhindered.

"My turn, **120mm Black Lightning Cannon,"** A small beam of black lightning speed towards Draex, who turned at the last minute leaned to the side to dodge it. Minerva cased chains of explosions to occur, but the boy was still standing, clothes torn and partially scraped and cut, but still standing. Jiemma blasted him, causing more damage.

" **Memory-make: Karma of the Burning Land,"** the ground erupted in flames and engulfed the young mage.

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar,"** a Black wispy beam hits it target, smoke was flying everywhere.

"Looks like he couldn't take us all on," said Jiemma, Damian, however, was panicking, "what's wrong boy, sad that your brother has been defeated?"

"No...it's what he's going to do to you," right as he said that, the weather turned into a raging blizzard.

"Wh-what's going on!?" shouts Minerva.

'Crap, they invoked the Ice Dragon,' Damian thought frantically. The smoke from before cleared, and standing in the middle was Draex, very, _very_ angry. His body was surrounded by an icy aura, and his eyes were glowing a vibrant soft blue.

"It's time I end this," he shouts, **"Dragon-Slayer Secret Art: Sub Zero!"** The surrounding area was engulfed in an enormous explosion that could be seen for miles on end. Once it the blast subsided, the Sabertooth mages were lying on the ground unconscious from the blast of power covered in frostbite, and burns with clothing shredded, and the entire area decimated in ice and snow. Draex gave a sigh of relief and dispelled his **Dragon Force.** The blizzard stopped and the temperature heated up. Damian came out of hiding in a force field he conjured.

"Uh, Bro don't you think you might have gone overboard?" Draex looks around at the destruction he caused and then laughs sheepishly.

"Uhhh...maybe." Damian facepalms.

"Ugghh, let's just go home, I grabbed the basket before you guys actually started fighting." and the two took off leaving the Sabertooth mages to their own accordance, not really caring about them anymore.

* * *

It's been another 6 months for the two and a large decision has been made.

"So, you're joining Lamia Scale, huh, Damian?"

"Yep, they're like Fairy Tail, they care for their mages and not power, and don't worry, I'll visit often." Damian had collected all his belongings from the apartment, except for the bed and sheets.

"Well I wish you the best of luck little bro, and make our parents proud." they hugged, and Damian left for the start of his life, "well, I wonder what fate has in store for me next?"

* * *

3 Months pass and Draex is in a small town after finishing a job on protecting an important person, he became more well known thanks to it. Anyway, he was walking down a quiet streets, till he heard yelling, but not just any yelling, a CHILD'S yelling. He raced through the town to find it source, but when he did he was absolutely livid. There in a small house was an Elephant of a man beating the child left and right, and the little thing couldn't do anything about it. Draex saw enough and broke into the house.

"WHO ARE YOU" the elephant like man demanded.

"Your worse nightmare," he froze the man in place and picked up the child in his arms. The little guy was covered head to toe in burns, whip marks and cuts. It was absolutely deplorable.

"Wh-who are you," the small child asked. He looked to be shorter than Makarov when Draex last meet the man.

"I'm Draex little guy, and who might you be?"

""I...I don't have a name, they(the whole town) only called me a freak and a worthless child," he says. Draex looks sadly at the child.

"Well after I get you fixed up then we'll think of something for you, okay?" he then heard a banshee like scream from behind him, 'he must have had a wife,' and without even looking or battering an eyelash he froze her in place.

"Wh-what did you do to them," the boy asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, I just froze them in magic ice, they won't be going anywhere for a while, plus you'll never see them again after I report them to the Magic Council."

"That-that word, I'm not aloud to talk about it."

"Well, if you come with me I'll show you magic, and help you learn to use it." The boy had stars in his eyes.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes, but I'll also take you in as a little brother, you'll have a family who cares for you, you'll have another brother, and a grandma," he decided not to talk about his heritage to the little guy just yet, he wanted him to adjust to his new life first. "Now," he wraps his coat around the child, "let's go little one," and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next Morning Draex went to work on healing the little guy, he also had to come up with a name for him. He was nearly done when the little guy stirred and almost awakened, he was able to put him back to sleep and finish the process. He soon got dressed and prepared breakfast for them. He soon heard a yawn, and turned to see the little guy looking much better than when he found him. The kid he found out was 6 years old and small for his age, because of malnutrition. He had shaggy silver hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Mowning Dwaex." he slurred

"Well morning sleepy head, I've prepared breakfast for us, so eat up," he sat two plates down on the table, both have eggs, bacon, and oatmeal, Draex had orange juice, while the little guy had apple juice. Once they were done they decide on what the little guy should be called.

"Draex," he asked, "where did you get your name from?"

"Well my name came from my dad, though I never meet him, I was adopted when I was first born, my real parents died protecting me, the same thing happened to my adoptive parents 6 years ago, but I moved on, I will remember them, and I will do good like they wanted me too."

"Woooowww."

"Plus my dad was a dragon." the child's eyes widened.

"Really, I love dragons!" Draex then had a thought.

"Dragon...hmm...that's it," he said.

"What's it," asked the confused child.

"Your name, how about...Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Yep, it means dragon in another language, plus it's the name of a famous dragon constellation in the night sky."

"COOOL, I love it," so the newly named Draco was added to the family and lived with Draex for the time being.

* * *

9 Months passed in the blink of an eye and Draco was settling nicely with Draex, and Damian and his Grandma had also fell in love with the little guy. Draex decided to teach him **Plasma Dragon-Slaying** magic, it was more potent and powerful than most of his other elements. They have been training for the past nine months and was doing great at it, he got down the basic moves and was almost ready to advance forward...then a letter came from Damian telling him to meet up with him at his guild hall. The now 13 year old agreed to it, and brought Draco with him.

The next day the 13 and 7 year olds were in front of Lamia Scale guild, he entered and was greeted to the sight of people talking, laughing and eating/drinking. Like 7 years ago he smiled, it reminded him of Fairy Tail a bit, but he was going to keep his promise and it was a dream he had. He soon caught sight of his brother in a new attire. He had on a blue short sleeve shirt with baggy pants and regular shoes.

"Damian," he shouted, said mage turned to see both brothers and smiled.

"Finally, you both show up, I've been waiting ages, I have news."

"Oh, really, what was so big that you had to make us come all the way here for?"

"Well…" he was interrupted by a girl, and when Draex saw her, he blushed.

She was about his age, maybe a bit older, but he didn't care. She had hot pink hair in twin pigtails, she had on a tight shirt and a poofy skirt that reached her upper thigh. Draex was drawn to her, but didn't know why.

"Hey Damian, who ya taking to," she asked.

"Hi Sherria, these are my brothers, the big one is Draex, and the little guy is Draco."

"Aww," she scoops up Draco, who squeaks in response, "he so adorable, I could eat him up." Draex was for some reason jealous of his little brother, he didn't know why, but he was. She put him down and turned her attention to the-

"Uhh, hi," she was blushing slightly, she felt her heart speed up and this sensation inside of her, she didn't know why though.

"Hi," he said back.

"Well~," interrupts Damian, who saw where this was going, "back to my news bro."

"Okay shoot."

"You know what happened to Fairy Tail main/powerful members, right." who could forget. Acnologia destroyed the island they were on, and the guild defeated Grimoire Heart before it happened.

"Yes, why?"

"Well...they're alive, and back at Magnolia as we speak."

* * *

 **Chapter down and out of the way. Sherria is the first to fall for Draex, next it shall be Wendy in the next chapter. I decided to add another OC for my amusement, plus Asuka will have a major crush on him. So Review, follow and Favorite, and I'll see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon of the Fairies

 **Time for the part that some and me have been waiting for, Draex finally joins Fairy Tail. It's been a long time coming, but it's time for the reunion, note: this takes place 3 months before the GMGs.**

 **RedBurningDragon: While I don't mind lemons really, I'm not doing them. I have horrible descriptions for them, plus with how this story is rated(and how I want to keep it like it is) not going to happen. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see it out there, I'm not having my character in a five-some. But if I do it'll be on a one-shot, or 7 chapter small story.**

 **Also, I plan on adding to his Harem, so two more girls during the GMGs.**

* * *

The two brothers(Draex and Draco) were in front of the run down Fairy Tail guild hall after both suffering a miserable train ride, well Draex mostly, Draco still had a long while before he felt the effects of traveling on vehicles. Anyways, they were about to enter, till they heard shouting and things either flying or breaking. He sweat dropped, but entered, when he did however, the fighting stopped.

"Umm...is this a bad timing?" Makarov was staring wide eyes at the boys in shock.

'Their power, it's unbelievable, but the taller one, his magic is familiar…" Natsu looked at the older boy, his scent reminded him of a little friend he made 7 years ago(or a few weeks for him), he then realised who he was.

"No way, it can't be…"

"Natsu do you know who he is," asked Lucy.

"We should all remember him, after all, he was there at the Miss. Fairy Tail contest and our battle." then it dawned on them who the boy was, and it shocked them to see how different he looked.

"Long time no see everyone." he said with a smile

"DRAEX!" Happy flew into said mage's chest and cried tears of joy.

"What are you doing here," asked Gray. Draex covered Draco's eyes.

"Gray, your clothes," said mage cursed loudly, "and to answer your questions I'm actually here to join." gasps rang out through the guild, "what, did I say something wrong?"

"No," said Makarov, "they're just shock because no one has joined the guild in the last 7 years."

"I know, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

"Promise?" everyone questions.

"You see the day I left Magnolia 7 years ago I made a promise to Makarov before I left saying I would join the guild when I felt most ready."

"So that's why you're here," said Erza.

"Yep, and I brought my new little brother," the young boy hid shyly behind his leg, "don't worry little guy, they're all friendly." he said.

"Well it's good to see you again, by the way, what magic do you use," asked Happy.

"Well...I'm a **Dragon-Slayer.** " Silence, total silence rang through out the guild as a lone cricket chirped.

…

…

...

"WHAT!?" everyone yells.

"So's he," Draex said pointing to Draco. They didn't care at the moment, all they were focused on was the older mage.

"What type of **Dragon-Slayer** are you," asked Natsu itching for a fight.

"I don't know if I should tell you Natsu, you'll find out soon enough," he said with a sly smirk.

"Then the times right now, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" he declared. Everyone was about to tell him to back off, but…

"Sure, I always wondered how your flames tasted," said Draex casually with a small smile. Natsu's and everybody else's jaw dropped.

"WAIT, YOU'RE A **FIRE DRAGON-SLAYER**!?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, before you both fight," said Makarov, "Draex why don't you get your guild mark first."

"Sounds okay," he walks over to Mira who has the stamp ready.

"Now, what color would you like it and where," she asks.

"I would like it on my right Shoulder and in gold please." she stamps it and with a pop the mark is there, he is now an official member of Fairy Tail.

"Draex," said Makarov, "I have a question for you." 'it's was now or never.'

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you really human?" he flinched. Everyone had questioning stares.

"Master what do you mean of course he's-"

"No Natsu, I'm not actually human." they looked at him in utter shock, except for Draco who already knew.

"W-w-what, this gotta be some joke, right?" Natsu says, hoping.

"Natsu, I'm not joking around, 7 years ago I found out who and what I was under complicated circumstances that I don't want to go into details about." His face showed he was not joking in the slightest, but the question remained, what was he?

"Okay then, but his doesn't change the face that we're about to go at it, YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine, fine, where?"

"Right outside."

"I'll make this quick." he says and the two walk out, but to the remaining members of the guild(the ones who weren't frozen in time) the boy seemed familiar, but from where. The guild was soon outside awaiting the match to start.

"Alright, the match between Draex Välor and Natsu Dragneel will begin momentarily, please make all bets set," soon the betting pool was closed, with only Cana, Mira and Makarov for Draex, "Now...BEGIN!"

" **Fire Dragon's Roar,"** the stream of flames hit its mark, but...they were then engulfed by their intended target, causing all to look on in pure shock.

"HE JUST ATE NATSU'S FLAMES!" Shouted Happy, stating the obvious.

"Those were some tasty flames Natsu, I'll admit, but," a green aura surrounded him, "it's my turn, **Nature Dragon's Roar,"** a torrent of green with flowers and leaves in it hit Natsu point blank, causing him to be thrown backwards a couple of feet, skidding to a halt.

"Not bad kid, see you've been training hard."

"Hah, you've ain't seen nothing yet." he then brings his hands close to his side and forms a ball in between them, **"Ice Dragon's-"**

"Wait did he say ice," asked Gray in shock.

" **-Ice Blast,"** a ball of pure ice, snow, and power zoomed towards Natsu.

"Oh boy this is going to be like taking down Gray-" the ball imploded into an explosion blanketing the area in cloud of dust. When it cleared though, the audience were shocked speechless. Natsu, who had a grin on his face, was fully encased in an ice crystal, no one was more shocked than Gray however.

'He just...wow…' but the moment was short lived when Natsu melted the ice.

"Hey, what's the big idea freezing me!"

"I thought it would be funny, don't you have anything else up your sleeves? I want a real challenge!" Natsu grew an infernal grin.

"Oh yeah, you want a real challenge," he was then surrounded in fire and electricity that surged intently, Draex was surprised to see Natsu using dual elements, **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**

"Give me your best shot," he said giving natsu the sign to give him all he got.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's…"**

'Here it comes,' he readied equip to his best blade.

" **ROOAAAR!"** the enormous torrent of fire and lightning said at a dangerous rate towards Draex.

" **Sacred Sword,"** what was in hands the mages didn't know, all they did know is that it was blocking Natsu's attack, sending it two ways instead of directly hitting it's target. The attack died down and every got a good look at the weapon, it was masterfully crafted and looks to be one of a kind, it also gave off an unbelievable power signature, though it was hidden at the moment, **"Excalibur."**

Close by a ghost was watching the whole fight in amusement, till she saw the sword. She couldn't believe her eyes, in her afterlife she couldn't believe what she was seeing, 'i-it can't be, but it is, it's the sacred sword of magic: Excalibur.' she has read and heard about it in legends and stories, but seeing it was truly a sight to behold. How the boy got it, she didn't know, but when the time comes she would ask, she disappeared from sight.

Back to the fight, Natsu is almost drained of magic, while Draex was still filled to the brim with energy.

"How are you not down yet," asked the fire mage.

"Well, I use my magic effectively and carefully, plus it also helps to know you have a lot in reserve, just ask the Sabertooth mages I took down a year or two ago." this declaration caught some of the mages' attention.

"Wait, you took down Sabertooth mages," asked Macao.

"Yep, their master included, they were very persistent on me and my other brother joining their guild, but I had enough of them, so I took them down some pegs," he said, while dodging attacks from Natsu. They, excluding the Tenrou team, were shocked.

"Wait, Sabertooth had it out for the top 2 rising mages, #2, Lamia Scale's newest member, Damian Välor, other known as 'The Keeper of Tides," started Romeo, "the other one, however, is much stronger and because of his magic, they call him 'The Dragon Prince'."

"Really," asked Wendy, shocked and intrigued. The new boy around her age made her heart flutter, her face turned red when she looks at him, but she didn't know why. Plus since this new mage was a **Dragon-Slayer,** he may know the whereabouts of her mother, Grandeeney. Draex then kicks Natsu and does a spiral flip in the air putting some distance between them.

"He's right," everyone looks at him, "I think it's time I make my formal introduction. I am Draex Välor, user of 20 **Dragon-Slayer magics** and #1 top rising mage" Jaws fell to the ground left and right. "Also taught by the twenty high Dragon Lords."

"This must be some kind of joke," said Natsu. Draex was then in his face in less than a second.

"Oh, it's no joke Natsu, I even meet your uncle, brother of your dad, Igneel, who himself is high Fire Dragon. He really wants to meet you, but has to wait till the right timing," Natsu's eyes widened.

"R-Really."

"Yep, he was the one who taught me **Fire Dragon-Slaying magic** ," he said.

"But how did you learn all those types in 5 years!?"

"I went to a place where time moves faster there, though I didn't age at all because of it."

"Where was this place?"

"The home to hundreds of thousands of dragons, The Realm of Dragons." The master's eyes widened.

"THAT PLACE!? That's only a legend!"

"Not true, I was taken there five years ago, since time moves slower there, I was able to learn all my magics in 15 years, which here is 5 years." No one knew how to reply to that, "also my sword came from there."

"So that's why it was immune to my flames," said Natsu.

"Mhmm, but now," lightning crackled furiously around him, "but it's time I end this, **Lightning Dragon's-"**

"Don't think I'm done yet, **Fire Dragon's-"**

" **ROAR!"** Both attacks met head on, playing a game of push and shove, neither letting down.

'Time to go full force,' Draex put more magic into the attack, making it increase in size, and pushing back Natsu's onslaught. Soon, it overpowered it and Natsu was engulfed In a yellow blast of lightning. Once it settled Natsu was lying in a large crater, scraped and bruised mildly, seeing this caused Draex to laugh sheepishly "oops, I may have gone a bit over board…"

"A bit!?" Yelled Lucy. the amount of destruction he could cause is terrifying. Draex walks up to Natsu and starts healing him.

'So, he can use sky magic like Wendy can,' thought a white exceed named Carla. Natsu was better in a matter of minutes and sat up in the crater he laid in.

"Thanks a bunch Draex," he said while grinning.

"Oh it was no problem."

"I need more training in order to beat someone like you in the Games."

"Wait, you guys are participating in the grand Magic Games?" He received nods in confirmation. He grew an evil smirk that made everyone shudder, "then count me in, I want to knock Sabertooth down a lot...again." The guild almost felt bad for what was coming... _almost,_ "but you guys have about 3 and a half months till then so take some jobs, than for the next three months it all training!"

"Aye sir." Everyone one responded. A while later everything has settled down and Draex is sitting in the guild with Draco by his side. Soon the blue haired girl from earlier sits down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Marvel." Draex's heart starts beating fast once more as his face turns a slight pink.

"H-hi, I'm Draex, nice to meet you." 'Stupid stuttering!' they then went into a conversation about things. Mira was watching from afar with a glint in her eyes, she has entered matchmaking mode.

"Mira, don't think about it," said her younger sister, Lisanna.

"Aww, but why, they're so cute together."

"I know, but the same thing happened with another girl from Lamia Scale, about the boy's age, his little brother told me about it." Now Mira was interested. The glint turned into a full blown gleam.

"Oh? Then I guess we can start a Harem for him." The younger girl sighed, once Mira was like this, there wasn't really any chance of stopping her. She just hoped Mira would forget about it.

* * *

15 days Later

'Time flies,' after a fiasco of jobs and a weird encounter, the time to leave for the training trip has begun. Draex and Draco are with team Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia, he also asked Gray to teach him **Ice-Maker Magic,** which he agreed to. The group had just reach the beach they were going to train at, but today, since they just arrived, they were going to have a bit of fun. Gray and Natsu had small competitions against one another, and a swimming race including Jet this time. Draex was reading a set of notes Gray gave him about **Ice-Make** , they were really well detailed and helpful. Though he had to strip, which in this case was okay since he was only in his swimming suit. Draco, who was wearing a set of pale purple trunks, was playing with Happy, who was happy to have someone to play with. Soon he felt the temperature drop a bit, he looked up to see very large chunks of ice falling towards the beach.

"The one day to relax," he got up, 'time to do something,' **"Solar Dragon's Sun's Flare."** a flash of intense light and heat caused the incoming ice to melt into water, then evaporate under the massive amount of heat. Draex looks around to see that the area was okay...nope, he missed some and now their guild was going to have to pay for the damages. He sweat dropped and cursed under his breath at the destruction Natsu and Gray caused, he wonders how 1) Master puts up with it and 2) how was the old guild hall still standing back then? He may never know.

"Wow Draex, that attack was amazing," said Happy as he and the younger boy walk up to him.

"Oh it was nothing, just the same old same old, you should have seen the dragon I had to train with for that magic. I had to train in the searing hot desert for a few months, and let me tell you, that dragon was a slave driver, somewhat brutal, but was worth it in the end."

"How were your other teachers like," asked Draco. Draex thought for a few moments, then gave his answer.

"Hard to say, but my favorite would have to be the High Nature Dragon, Gaea, then comes the High Fire Dragon, Ignis, and then the list varies so on and so forth, I have no least favorite so that's cool. Though if I had to choose one it would be the Lightning Dragon, Fulgur. He was an absolute monster in training me."

"Wow," said Happy, "Can you name them all?"

"Yes, but I'll leave it for another time, but remember, we're here to train, but today is for relaxing." He fell back into his beach chair, and the smaller boy and blue exceed went back to their playing. Soon his thoughts then went back to his encounter with 'that' weird/strange/creepy/mysterious man he met while on a small job alone.

 _Draex was on his way back to his new home in Magnolia after taking on a small job for a change. Who knew that the escape convict he was assigned to bring in was such a pushover, and his magic was just plain weird. He was walking along the dirt road towards the(he shuddered) the train station. That's when he noticed the forest starting to die out around him, and as quickly as it started it stopped. He suddenly felt a dark presence right behind him, it radiated death, sorrow, and despair. He turned around to see that his feeling was right, behind him was a man that looked 19 with black hair and eyes, wearing an old style pair of clothes. They looked at each other for a time being. Till, the man spoke._

" _I see you've finally grown little one." Draex was both confused and creeped out._

" _Should I know you?"_

" _No, after all, you were only an egg." the boy gasped._

" _H-how do you know about that?" No one, other than Damian, Grandma, and Draco, knew that._

" _Because, young prince, I was there when you first hatched, though you yourself don't probably remember it also your parents tasked me to watch over you." the boy's eyes widened. He knew about his heritage!? This guy is getting more creepier by the second._

" _Just who are you?"_

" _I am known far and wide for doing things in my past that I've done, they were great and very terrible, but very memorable," he said with a small smile. Though somehow it sent a slight shudder down Draex's spine._

' _This guy gives me the creeps, his magic radiates so much loss, and why am I getting the feeling I felt it before,' "Well then, Mr., if that's all then I'll be on my way." Draex then left in a hurry in hopes of not running into him again. The man, however, was still in his spot, and watched the boy curiously, amused, and somewhat fondly._

" _He doesn't seem as arrogant as many of the other dragons, but he does suspects something. We'll meet again young Draex, Prince of Dragons. After all, you're destined to be The Black Dragon's downfall." and with that he disappeared, leaving the forest dead in his wake._

When Draex snapped out of his daze the sky was a light orange, and everyone was relaxing along the coast next to him. The sheer memory of the encounter sent shivers down his spine. The magic he had had a familiar yet distant presence, the death and sorrow it radiated was massive, unlike any he has felt. What was weird though is that the magic wasn't hostile against him, it held itself back. Draex has never heard of sentient magic, but he has heard of **Living Magic** , one of the great and terrible thing the Black Wizard Zeref made years ago. Wait...great and terrible… having claimed of knowing his parents, and the possibility of having his egg, and claiming to have held onto his egg and had seen him hatch…

'Oh My God…' realization dawned on him like the rising sun in pure terror. He had met the darkest Wizard in history...Zeref. He had a deep shudder, the man knew who he was, it was just crazy...or was it? He didn't know, but he knew the next time he saw his aunt, he would ask her about it, and he would get an answer.

* * *

Later at the luxurious inn the group was staying at they, Draex was currently relaxing in the baths. The hot water was so soothing and calmed his mind. Draco was currently enjoying it to. The other guys, however, were trying to peek on the girls, something the two Slayers and exceed did not want to be a part of. Good thing too, because Erza must have heard them and launched some projectiles at them, hitting all of them in the forehead, except Droy who somehow got hit in the butt. Draex sighed.

"You guys are real stupid for trying to get a peek you know." All, except Happy and Draco, looked at him angrily, but what could they do, he had a point. Soon they left the baths and everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next morning came as training time. Draco practiced his **Plasma Dragon-Slaying Magic** , while Draex tried out his **Ice-Make**. He got into his stance and prepared to try.

" **Ice-Make: Icicle Crush,"** spear like ice stalagmites fell from above and blanketed the area in ice with spear like objects embedded deep in the sand, "worked out better than I thought." he decided to try again later, but focuses on another magic, a more...forbidden one. **Blood Dragon-Slaying Magic** is deadly, due to being able to somewhat manipulate the blood in people, animals and anything else, as long as it's out of their body. Also the user can use their own blood for it. The amount of Blood he lost training could kill a normal person, luckily it was mainly used in healing next to **Sky Dragon-Slaying Magic** , though it's attacks are said to be deadly, to both user and victims. He goes to a secluded area close, yet far, from the beach to where he wouldn't be seen, little did he know he was being followed.

"Natsu do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course man, we are far enough to where he can't hear us, and smell us, I want to see what he's about to do." The two were interested to see what other Magics the kid could do. When Draex got to a clearing, he looked around to see if he was alone, no one was in sight. He requiped a dagger. The ice and fire mages were confused, why did the kid have a dagger-

*SLASH* Draex cut a gash open in his arm, his face showing no pain in doing so, causing the two to look at him in pure shock. They were about to intervene, till…

"Come out you two," the boy said in a casual manner, he smelt them already when they started following him. They did, but had they had very angry look on their faces.

"What the Hell, why'd you cut yourself," asked Natsu.

"Guys please-"

"It's not right to just do that to yourself," added Gray

"Just Listen-"

"Come on, we'll take you to Wendy, she'll heal you right up."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" the two gave a look at him, but complied, "look, I can see why you're both concerned, but look at my wound." they did, and the sight shocked them. It was not bleeding, the blood was being held right where it was.

"The blood, what's up with it," asked Gray. Draex flicks his wrist, and his blood wisped around him like sentient serpents. He didn't even look affected by it.

"This is the forbidden magic, **Blood Dragon-Slayer Magic."**

" **Blood Dragon-Slayer?"** they question.

"Yep, the reason why it's forbidden is because the user is able to control any blood they see, including their own," he paused, "as long I can see it outside the body." he forms a whip with it and smacks it down to the ground, causing the ground to fully crumble under its might pure power, leaving the other two to look dumbfounded.

"Your blood is able to do that!?" they shouted in commercial shock.

"Mhmm, and it's used to seal wounds too." they were stunned speechless. He had the blood retract, but left what was dirty out, and sealed the large cut he made, leaving no sign of what he has done to himself. "Okay, you guys can go back to the beach, I'm going to train a bit more." they nodded and left the boy to his own devices. "Now, what else should I try?" He hasn't played his instrument yet, so now's probably a good time as any.

* * *

Draex was walking back towards the beach and the sky was a vibrant orange. But when he got back to where everyone was training, it was completely empty.

'Where's everyone, did they leave and not tell me?' Soon Jet and Droy came up to him.

"Draex? Draex! Glad to see that you're the only one left," said Jet.

"Where did everyone go?"

"One of Lucy's spirits came and said that there was an emergency in the Celestial Spirit world, so they left, everyone including your brother is there," answered Droy. Draex thought on the matter for a moment, there was nothing wrong there, the Celestial spirit world and Dragon Realm are allies, and if something was up he would know, so they were there because of something else.

"Well, we won't see them for a while," replied Draex.

"Why," the two older men asked.

"The Celestial Spirit world time travels much slower than it does on Earthland," the two men were confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their it's only been a few seconds." The jaws dropped off at hearing that.

"S-so how long will they be gone," asked Jet.

"If my hunch is correct, they'll be back in about...three months." their face faltered.

"We're done for." and they walked back to the inn, saddened by the fact that their team of mages would probably end up losing the games. Draex pouted at them.

"..they forgot about me.." and he walked somberly right behind them.

* * *

The next three months were training, training, and even more training for Draex, he didn't let up for a single moment, only to take a breather, and/or eat and drink something. His magic has grown exponentially, and if his calculations were correct, the others should be returning today. And right on cue the group returned to the spot that they had once came from. "Hey guys, how was your time in the Celestial Spirit world?" The first response he got was an, 'it's over,' from Gray, Natsu and Erza, who promptly fell face forward into the sand. Wendy then bursts into tears and fell to her knees along with Levy, and Lucy shouted to the sky. Draex had a massive sweat drop on his head seeing their reactions. He then turn to the sane ones who weren't in complete despair. "Sooooo...how was the trip?"

"It was amazing Draex," exclaimed Draco, "The place was all glowing and the spirits were all nice and fun to be around."

"Well that's nice to hear," the little guy gave a yawn, "but I think someone is ready to hit the hay." he half carried half walked Draco back to their room, and he hopped everyone would return to themselves by the next day.

* * *

Every guild in Fiore is getting prepared for the Grand Magic Games. At Lamia Scale they were deciding on who would participate on their team.

"Alright, we have come in second place every year, but this year we're having Lyon and Jura participating, along with young Damian also," the guild cheered on its three mages, who were prepared to dominate this year, "also Wow the Dragon Prince to get him on our side."

At Blue Pegasus, They were also thinking of the best people to participate, and also to gain the Dragon Prince for their guild.

At Sabertooth, things were already set, and they were ready to have their prime target added to their guild, by any means necessary. And the main team was devising a way to return the humiliation that the Dragon Prince gave, ten fold.

"The next I see that kid I'll beat him black and blue," said Sting, angrily.

"And we will do what father does to those who aren't worthy of being in our guild, he'll be shamed beyond compare," sid Minerva, sadisticly. The males next to her shuddered, if you're kicked out for being weak you're forced to strip and remove your guild mark wherever it's located.

"Lady Minerva, is it alright if I participate in the Games," asked Yukino.

"Of course, I wanted to complete one more job and train, so go ahead."

At another guild, and a dark one, they were ready to bring Fairy Tail down, and they were...Raven Tail. At the other guilds they were also preparing to make their debut for once, they were Dragonheart, and Phoenix Fire. The first is Arrogant and brags about how they came to be, their legend states that their founder and current master was blessed by a dragon, the king of Dragons' themselves, which is a bull faced Lie. The second, however was just and strong in mind and heart, they hold a Phoenix feather that hangs high in their guild. Both are competing in this year's tournament.

* * *

Back on the Beach, Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Levy, and Juvia, were sulking away at the time they lost, and now had only five days till the games began. Erza then goes rage mood saying that the next five days of training were going to be hell, with no eating or sleeping, but she was interrupted in her rant by a pigeon landing on her head.

"A pigeon?"

"Look there's something attached to on it's leg."

"A message?"

"What's does it say?"

"It says," starts Draex, " _'To Fairy Tail Mages, come to the suspension bridge in the West woods.'_ " The group was there in about ten minutes, only to find the bridge was broken.

"Is this some kind of Joke?" asked Gray.

What the hell, making us come all this way!" Shouted Natsu.

"Told ya guys we shouldn't have come all this way," said Lucy. Suddenly, the bridge is surrounded by a glowing light, causing all the pieces to come back together.

"This is…"

"The bridge, it's fixed," shouted Levy. Indeed, the Bridge was looking as it once did, but the question remains, will it hold. That question was answered yes when Gray pushed Natsu on for a test subject, though he was mad at being the dummy. Anyways, the group crossed the bridge. They ventured further into the forest, till they came to a group of 3 people.

"Thanks you for coming Fairy Tail." They pulled down their hoods to reveal themselves as Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear, but when Draex saw Ultear his blood boiled savagely. She was the reason he lost his parent, all his friends, his whole village. He kept himself in check for the time being, but he would talk with her later.

"Jellal…" Erza whispers.

"Yes, I trust you heard of my jailbreak?"

"Yes…"

"Though that wasn't what I originally had planned."

"Me and Meredy broke him out," said Ultear.

"Ultear, it was mainly you who did most of the work," responded Meredy.

"Wait, Jellal escaped," started Lucy.

"These guys are Grimoire Heart," said Natsu.

"So that makes them our enemy," stated Gray.

"No," started Ultear, "the sins I've made in my life are many...and even if I spent my entire life trying to atone for them it wouldn't be enough, so I want to save as many people's lives as I can that I encounter through my life," she then turns to Jellal, "For example, Jellal here."

"It's okay, both you and I battle our darkness, now it's just an old story," he said.

"Jellal, has your memories…"

"Yes, Erza, I have all my memories back, every last detail," her eyes widened, "they came back six years ago back in prison."

"I was responsible for what happened at the tower of Heaven, I was controlling him, so please, don't blame him." Erza didn't know how to respond to that revelation.

"I thought I was going to die in prison, that is till these two broke me out," he said.

"So, you have a reason to live now," asked Wendy.

"Yes, we created an independent guild known as...Crime Sorcière. Our guild was created to drive away Dark Guilds and anything Zeref related," hearing that name caused Draex to visibly flinch, Jellal noticed, but decided not to pry, yet.

"Woah."

"That's amazing," said Lucy.

"But why aren't you guys a legal guild," asked Gray.

"I'm a fugitive," Jellal simply said.

"And we're ex-Grimoire Heart members," added Meredy.

"And besides, Legal guilds are prohibited from going after dark guilds," stated Erza.

"But the reason we invited you to come is not to introduce ourselves," said Ultear, "we hear that your guild is entering the Grand Magic Games." the group who went to the Celestial Spirit World flinched, "we can't go near the games, so we have a favor to ask you."

"Do you want us to sign you up," asked Natsu.

"Yeah, we could do that for you," added Lucy. The 3 then explain how every year they feel a strange magic presence during the games, the only explanation they have is that it's Zeref.

"Zeref…"

"It can't be," said Draex.

"Why's that," asked Ultear.

"Well, uhh...I actually had a run in with him." the group gasped.

"And you're still standing," asked Meredy.

"Yes, but the weird part is his magic held itself when I was near, it wasn't hostile as it would be around regular life," he said.

"We'll talk to you about it later, getting back to the topic at hand," said Meredy, "we will be watching and cheering on Fairy Tail from the shadows while searching for the magic presence."

"It may be a wild goose chase, but we'll help you," said Erza.

"We really appreciate it," replied Ultear, "also we have something for you all."

"Food/ Rent Money!" shouted both Natsu and Lucy.

"No not money," said Ultear, sweat dropping, "I've been practicing my **Arc of Time** magic, with it I can raise the level of your abilities."

"Eh?" was all the Fairy Tail group could say.

"A power up, in a way. You see, wizards all have a magic container, that once all used refills over time, but, thanks to studies, it is found that we have a second container in use. My magic can unlock it for all of you, it's called, **Second Origin**. But," she then gains a scary look on her face, "you're all going to have to endure a pain unlike any other."

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou," shouted Natsu, shaking her hand rapidly, what could be the harm from a large power boost?

* * *

Later on the Beach, he was in unbelievable pain, with red markings coiling all over his body, shocking everyone present, and seeing what Ultear meant by excruciating pain.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts on this," said Draex.

"Come on kid, don't chicken out now," said Gray behind him.

"Aww, the little Dragon boy is all scared now," said Lucy teasefully. She went and stepped on his large ego now.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," he stepped forwards, "I'll be next-"

"Sorry young Draex, but we need a word with you about Zeref," interrupted Ultear. Said mage gave a sad sigh.

"Fine," he said dejectedly.

"Now, come with me," he followed her, leaving the others to bare the pain of Second Origin. They soon reached a small area of the forest that was quiet, "now then. The first thing I want to do is apologize." his eyes widened slightly, "I truly regret what I did 7 years ago to your village and parents, it's was my fault that lead to Hades finding out about you and your magic, all because I was in the area during the Harvest Festival." She was sincere with her words and sounded like she meant every last thing.

"I will not fully forgive you yet, but just know I don't fully trust you for what you have done. Also, I think it would be a good idea if I go undercover for your guild."

"Why?"

"I felt his powers and know if he is truly near or if it's a different presence, either way, I think your guild should be close to the games just encase, but not participate." she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, let's wait till this thing is all said and done."

* * *

 **So ends another Chapter. Draex will be taking Jellal's place on Fairy Tail team B, but other than that, no main changes, other than the fact their will be some new challenges during the games along with two made up guilds for some fun, also his two other future lovers are apart of them. Wendy and him have fallen for each other, finally, but when she battles Sherria, expect the battle to be at least a little bit more competitive, due to both girls wanting his love, but it'll stay to the main plot as I wanted it to be, and yes, Sherria will be joining Fairy Tail, but after the one year time skip she will stay with her old guild for a while. Yes, Draex does play an instrument that goes amazingly with his Lunar Dragon-slaying magic, though it will be revealed later on. So next chapter is the start of the games, so review or PM me for questions, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **P.S. expect my character to be stronger than Jura... _a_ _lot_.**


	7. Chapter 7

Let the Games Begin

 **I'm just going to say one thing…**

 **LET'S GET THIS STARTED!(excuse my excitement, but it** _ **is**_ **the first day of the games)**

* * *

After the agonizing experience of Second Origin, Draex was hoping to sleep in for days, but Master Makarov had other ideas for him. He was asked to participate on the backup Fairy Tail team, which he agreed to, but had to keep it a secret from the others. Currently he was in his assigned hotel room with Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and Cana. He was confused on why Mira was their, but when he was told what her magic was he complied with no questions. He wanted to explore the town, but he had other things to deal with, his upcoming birthday.

* * *

"So Draex's Birthday is right after the Games end," asked Lucy.

"Yep," replied Draco, popping the 'p', "he'll be fourteen, I think we should throw him a surprise party." The other members of Fairy Tail had just entered the capital, Corcus. And they agreed to Draco's idea of a party.

"I think that's a great idea Draco," said Makarov, "but we have to prepare, pronto." The mages went their separate ways to start preparing for the party.

* * *

The clock now had 5 minutes till 12, Fairy Tail B were doing different things. Draex was reading more in his Dragon Book, Mira was talking with Juvia about things, Gajeel was eating some metal, Laxus was lying on his bed, and Cana was drinking a barrel of Beer. When the Clock struck midnight, the whole building shook and rose up from the ground. A large sphere with intertwined lines appeared out of the sky, and soon a Lacrima image appeared in the sky of a small pumpkin headed man with a large smile on his face.

"GOOOOOD MORNING! Welcome all 115 guilds to the Preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games. This Event is called 'Sky Labyrinth' where you have to get to the finish to be qualified to play." Suddenly an ethereal stairway appeared.

"Let's move out," shouted Laxus, and the group made their way up as fast as they could, with Laxus leading, Gajeel and Draex right behind him, and Mira, Juvia, and Cana all bringing up the rear. When they made it to the top the stairs vanished, and what they saw astounded them. All around it could only be described as chaotic, the directions didn't make any sense and everything was Topsy tervy. Luckily they saw that they were the one of the first ones there, giving them the advantage.

"Alright, **Ice-Make: Stairway,"** a set of ice stairs appeared that lead upwards towards the center.

"Oh my, what a resourceful young man," complemented Mira, causing Draex to blush. The group headed up the ice stairs, when they reached the next path, the whole place started to shake uncontrollably. They were lucky the platform they were on didn't move from it's spot. They pressed on, till they came face to face with another guild….Raven Tail.

"Hello, Fairy Tail," said the man in golden armor, who was known as Alexi.

"Goldy," said a red haired mage to Draex, named Flare. They looked at each other for a moment, till Fairy Tail made a break for the goal.

"Congratulation Fairy Tail, you've came in first place, and Raven Tail came in second," replied the host Mato.

"Thank you sir," replied Draex, 'I should report to Ultear about Raven Tail and to take some precautions before the games start tomorrow...and why do I hear a lot of people screaming as if they were a giant ball?' the two teams left, just before what Draex heard came.

* * *

Close by, 8 teams were making there way to the goal in a giant human ball, consisting of Fairy Tail A, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, DragonHeart, and Pheonix Fire.

"Gray, I blame you for this you for this," shouted Lyon.

"For once this isn't our fault," shouted Gray. They then crash right in front of the goal.

"Yes, we came in first," shouted Natsu.

"No we did," replied Sting.

"Umm, everyone," said Mato.

"No we did," said a DragonHeart mage.(I'll describe the main members in a while) They kept arguing, till Matto grew annoyed by it.

"EVERYONE." they turned to him, "this is an eight way tie for 3rd." they stared at him.

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

Draex was currently wearing a new outfit for the games, and he had to admit, he liked it. He had on baggy grey jeans, Black combat boots, a sleeveless black shirt, and over it a black sleeveless long coat with a hood, with a belt around his waist and a pair of finger-less gloves on his hands. He had contacted Ultear after they returned to their Hotel and she had runes all over the place, in case anyone tries anything.

"Are you ready kid," asked Laxus. He had taken a liking in having the kid around again, though this time under completely different circumstances. Draex threw on his hood to hide his face for the time being.

"As I'll ever be." The group walked to their assigned tunnel.

"Draex, Juvia has to say, it was amazing how you helped us get the first spot in the games," said Juvia.

"Oh, it was no problem, besides, I stuck it to Sabertooth too." he says, with a grinning that could give a cheshire cat a run for it's money.

"Well, today is the first day, so keep it up, we have a total of five days," said Gajeel.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen it is time we announce the first placers of the SKY LABYRINTH!" The crowd went crazy in anticipation, "OH MY GOODNESS, IT FAIRY TAIL TEAM B~!" the group stepped out, holding their guild's flag and making a dramatic entrance in a flash of lightning, making the cheering even louder. The other participants were shocked that Fairy Tail has not one, but two teams, but since it states that two teams can enter, there was no arguing. Though Natsu did throw a fit.

"Gramps what's the big idea!?"

"Fairy Tail has two teams?" asked Rouge.

"And who's the shorty under the hood," asked Sting, 'he gives off a scent I remember, one that makes my blood boil.' This caught everyone's attention. The mage was one they never seen before, but the other Fairy Tail team were gaping in knowing who it was, by seeing his guild mark.

"No way…"

"We're done for," said Lucy.

"I can't believe master put him on their team," said Erza faintly.

"Alright, just who is the kid," asked Ren. The kid gave off a powerful vibe, one that was well hidden, but he was intrigued along with his other members. Even some of the other guilds had the same thought. Jura, had a smile on his face.

"So, young Damian, this is the one you spoke of," said the saint.

"Mhmm, I'm not surprised that he's finally entering," replied the Water mage.

"Hey Damian, who is he," asked Sherria.

"I guess it's time I reveal myself," The figure pulled down their hood, and all were in shock, save Fairy Tail, and in Sabertooth's, sans Yukino, case, pure rage, "yo, what's up."

* * *

Team DragonHeart was furious. Their plan was simple, win this year's games, win the favor of the Dragon Prince and have him join, and become the number 1 guild in history...one problem though, the Prince had joined another guild without them knowing. The main 5 had to now upen their game.

The first was a male of 18, and the leader of the team. He had shiny black hair, and black eyes. His attire consisted of a red leather jacket with a fur hood, an orange short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and grey shoes. This is Aaron Satima, Ace of Dragonheart, grandson of the current master and founder, and resident **Wind** Mage. Oh, he also has an ego the size of Jupiter.

The two on the other sides of him were girls, both 17, twins to be exact. They look ni-identical, except for their hair. They both had the same brown eyes, facial structure, and body, even their clothes were somewhat matching. Their outfits consists of red skirts, white tank tops, and black high heel boots. One had silver hair, while the other had purple hair. They were the Ying Yang twins, Alice and Marica Cunnus, they used **Light** and **Darkness** magic, respectively.

The second to last person was a man, 21, had had long blue hair, with black eyes. He had a red shirt with a dragon insignia on it, with Orange pants and black shoes. He also had on a set of midnight shades. He was Alex Valkyria, and he used **Arc of Weaponry** magic.

The final one was a girl, the same age as Sherria. She had on a pink mini skirt with a blue top, and a red scarf around her neck. She had flowing silver hair that reached to her lower back and jade eyes that shined brightly. She was also one of the only non-arrogant people in the guild, as well as Aaron's younger sister, her name was Athena Satima. She uses **Gemstone-Maker(Gem-Make for short)** magic, and was a master tactician.

"Damn, those losers beat us to him," said Aaron in utter disgust, "grandfather isn't going to like this one bit."

"Oh please Aaron, babe, we'll get him. Once we beat his wimpy guild," said Alice.

"Yeah, what she said," added Marica. While they were talking, Athena couldn't help but look at Draex. He was absolutely stunning, and he made her heart flutter, it felt like she was developing a crush on him. Alex noticed this, but being the only other decent person in their guild he would talk about it with her later.

"Okay, operation T. D. B. is a go." Said Aaron, with a malicious grin.

* * *

Team Phoenix Fire was ready, they weren't going down without a fight.

The leader was a female of 18, and underestimating her will be anyone's downfall. She had flowing red hair with an orange feather in it, her brown eyes were full of warmth and comparison for others. She had on a fire orange long sleeve shirt, with a yellow mini skirt and black leggings, with a pair of black pumps. This is the lovely Rosalia Mortem, the strongest woman of her guild in using **Grimoire** magic(use of memorizing ancient books for spells).

The next was male, a year older than his leader, and her boyfriend. He had cloudy grey eyes, behind a pair of sunglasses, and a head full of blonde hair, all combed to the left. He had on a full metal arm armour that was silver on his right arm, and his other just had a wrist band on it. He wore a tight fitting black shirt, with blue pants on and regular sneakers, though highly durable. On his back was a sword in it's seath. It was a mystic katana, though under ¾ of his height, it was highly effective in the use of magic like Kagura's Archenemy sword, though he only shows a portion of his, and at unseeable speed he slashes his enemy. This is Ryan Chalybs, the Metal Pheonix.

The next was also male, younger than his leader. His black eyes wearing a pair of oval spectacles over them, and had cinder hair with ash grey tips on the top of his spiked hair. He wore a slim fitting black leather jacket and a green shirt under it, also a pair of grey pants and shoes. He is Josh Locus, user of **Void** magic.

The next was female, and the oldest at 20. She was a beauty, with flowing midnight blue hair, tied together by a lone ribbon, and had bluebell eyes that glittered in the light. She adorned a strapless slit red dress and a pair of ruby heels, many would think that an outfit like this is not for battle, but she uses her allure to lure men into her trap, then uses her **Take-Over: Angel Soul** magic to defeat those in her wake. She was Serena Angelus, Mikaela(Angel of Fire[and one of her souls{also her favorite}]) of the Phoenix's.

The final was the youngest, and also a girl, same age as the Draex, but a little bit younger by a few months. She had _long_ blonde hair that were up in two high pigtails that were held in place by flower clips, with some locks falling over her face that was swept to the left and a small curled piece sticking up from the top of her head, her soft auburn eyes shone with innocence and kindness, her unnoticeable feature was that she had slightly pointed ears under her hair. She was sporting a blue skirt that reached to her upper thighs, along with a cream shirt had a flower like design to it. She had a feeling of pure happiness around her. She is Francine, Or Fran for short, user of...actually, no one knows what she uses, heck, not even she herself does, but it's speculated that she uses some higher form of **Light** magic.

"Well, we can forget about recruiting him to our guild," said Rosalia to the others.

"Yeah," started Serena, "and he was such a cutie too." Fran, who was eavesdropping, blushed a furious shade of red. The boy about her age was cute, she couldn't help but look, "Aww, looky here, the little girl has a liking to the little dragon."

"N-no, just, s-shut-up." the girl stammered out, causing her teammates to laugh at her.

"Don't worry Fran, I'm sure he'll go easy on you if you both battle," said Ryan, with a snicker.

"RYAN!"

* * *

The competitors made their way to their assigned places, and the routine was announced. Everyday would start with a challenge, then arranged matches, then one more challenge.

"Alright the first challenge is called Hidden, Teams, please send down one of your members," said Matto. From Fairy Tail A: Gray, B: Juvia, Blue Pegasus: Eve, Raven Tail: Nullpudding, Mermaid Heel: Beth, Quatro Cerberus: Jäger, Lamia Scale: Lyon, Sabertooth: Rufus, Phoenix Fire: Josh, and Dragonheart: Alice. First would receive 10 points, second 8, and a point taken away till tenth receive no points. The match lasted for about 45 minutes, with Gray being targeted by Nullpudding, and Juvia being preoccupied by him. The other teams managed to rack up some points, though with all the multiple images of the other mages, it was difficult. Then ending score was:

 _First place: Sabertooth-10 points._

 _Second place: Dragonheart-8 points._

 _Third place: Raven Tail-7 points._

 _Fourth place: Phoenix Fire-6 points._

 _Fifth place: Lamia Scale-5 points._

 _Sixth place: Blue Pegasus-4 points_

 _Seventh place: Mermaid Heel-3 points._

 _Eighth place: Quatro Cerberus-2 points._

 _Ninth place: Fairy Tail B-1 point_

 _Tenth Place: Fairy Tail A-0 points_

Draex sighed, at least 1 point was better than nothing at least. Now were the matches, which he was mainly looking forward to. The first match was Lucy vs. Flare, and he was prepared. He took precautions in case Raven Tail tried anything suspicious or does anything to harm his guild members...especially once he found out what they did to Wendy. He had Draco watching over the booth the guild watched from, while he was still in his team's booth. Speaking of Draco, he found out Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's daughter, had a large crush on him, and it amused him to no end along with everyone else in the guild, Mira was already planning their wedding, which he laughed for days about.

Anyways, the fight had just begun with Lucy having the upper hand against Flare's **Hair Magic** , thanks to her spirits Scorpio and Taurus. Though he did see her stick a lock of hair into the ground and didn't pull it out.

* * *

'Hello, what are you," Draco took notice of a wiggling lock of red hair behind an unsuspecting Asuka. He lit his had a pale purple and grabbed the hair, burning it with his **Plasma magic.** It disappeared back into the cracks from which it came from and he went back to watching the match.

* * *

The match ended with Lucy winning and putting Fairy Tail Team A on the board again, making all of Fairy Tail, besides Draex, wonder why Raven Tail didn't win.

'Hello,' a voice went off in all of Fairy Tail's heads through Warren's link, 'I can answer the question on why Lucy won.'

'Explain Draex,' asked Makarov.

'I had a friend of mine set up runes all over the place in case Raven Tail tried anything, during Sky Labyrinth I got bad vibes from them so I took precautions,' answered the boy. Everyone was deeply impressed by his planning, especially a certain ghost.

'Why hello there,' said a voice Draex hadn't recognise.

'Oh, hello.'

'I haven't really introduced myself to you yet, I'm Mavis Vermilion, founder and first master of Fairy Tail.' He did a couple of steps back.

'Wait, what?'

'I'm the her ghost, I have been meaning to ask you about something, about you weapon.' Everyone was listening intently now.

'Sure, ask away.'

'How on Earthland did you acquire the Sacred Sword of magic, **Excalibur?'** All of Fairy Tail Jaws dropped.

'I'll explain another time, but know one thing, I pulled it from the stone.' the others had questioning looks while the first gasped. And before anyone could ask what it meant, the announcer said the next challenge, one that shocks everyone, and I mean _everyone._

"The next and second to last match of the day is Jura of Lamia Scale vs...Draex of Fairy Tail team B!" A lot thought this was an unfair match up, but Draex has been itching for a real challenge lately.

* * *

The two were standing in front of each other, with every spectator far and wide watching patiently.

"So, young Draex, it seems I am your opponent for this match," said the saint.

"Sure seems like it. I've itching for a battle that I can really cut loose in, and it seems I found it."

"Are the Challengers ready!" the announcer, Chapati, received nods, "Then Begin!" with the sound of a gong, Draex rushes forward at incredible speed. He poised his hand for a punch

" **Iron Rock Wall."** a large and hard slab of earth rose out of the ground between him and the oncoming fist. When Draex made contact with the slab, some expected his had to break on impact, but their assumptions turned to utter shock when the slab started to crack under his pure might.

"Holy smokes, he's on a different level now," said Makarov. The First, however, was watching intently, to measure up the **Dragon-Slayer** and what he's capable of. Back to the fight, The slab broke under Draex's power, but Jura was nowhere to be seen. His nose picked up his scent and he turned to find his opponent ready to attack. He extended his hands and Pillars of Earth emerged from the ground around him and darted towards Draex. Said mage nimbly dodged the oncoming onslaught, though every man watching did wince when he had to do a center split to avoid having his stomach hit.

"Nimble now aren't we," commented the Earth mage.

"Well, how would I survive this long if I wasn't?" Draex disappeared in a flash of lightning and hopped around the entire area in a blinding trail of yellow. He then saw an opening and poised for an attack. **"Lightning Dragon's Fist!"** His attack hit it mark on Jura's face causing the Saint to skid backwards. The two clashed fist and spells sending lightning and earth flying under their power, the crowd cheered and watched in pure anticipation as the battle rages on while some guilds were watching ever so intently, wanting to see the boy's power.

"You battle well and with bountiful magic for a young lad, but I can tell you're holding back on me," asked Jura. The young mage smirked.

"Well, it looks as if I can finally cut loose." Lightning Dance wildly around Draex as the sky darkens and clouds form overhead. The boy' eyes then turned pure yellow with his pupils turning slits and his hair changed to blonde in an instant. His body bulked and his arms and face gained yellow scales, and his grin turned into a joyful fernal one. The power he was releasing was unbelievable and many were gawking at the rapid pulse of power he was sending out. The clouds over head turned into a raging thunderstorm that stretched on for miles.

"Oh boy," said Damian.

"What is it," asked Sherria.

"He went into **Dragon Force**. Jura's going to have a hard time battling him now."

"Don't doubt Jura, he's a Wizard Saint after all," said his master, Ooba.

"I'm not master, but there's something about Draex you should know."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"He is a nominee for a seat among the Wizard Saints at 13, also has favor with #1." she gasp. This did not bode well for Jura, not a single bit.

Back to the Arena, Jura was trying hard not to be intimidated by his opponent, but he found it extremely difficult. The boy gave of so much power that it one created a thunderstorm, and two...he really didn't have one, but whatever it would be, it would be bad for him.

"Okay Jura, time to finish this, you ready?" the man smirked.

"I am, but for your downfall." they charged up and builded their Magic causing the pressure in the area to rise and caused the surrounding area to quake under their might and causing the surrounding earth to crack. All onlookers were horrified, shocked, and cheering at the brawl the two mages were having. With only one minute left in the fight Draex knew he had to end it.

" **Dragon-Slayer Secret Art-"** a ball of blue and yellow lightning formed in his hands and released an intense pressure.

" **Rock Mountain!"** a giant figure rose from the earth and encased Jura in what seems to be a nigh-indestructible barrier, 'try getting through this, young lad.' his expression of pride turned to utter shock as the ball in Draex's had grew to cataclysmic size.

" **-Suprem King's THUNDER!"** a beam rained down on the stadium, sparing the spectators, who had their eyes covered from the intense light, but trying so very hard to crumble Jura's defences...and it was working. The giant started to crack and crumble under the power of the attack. Soon it broke it and Jura received the full force of the attack, and cried out in agony, but before he fell, he had a smile on his face, he had found someone who broke his near indestructible defences, and he was happy. The ending force of the blast sent a small shock wave throughout the city of Corcus and miles beyond. When the dust and debris cleared they all saw Jura lying in an enormous crater, his clothes torn, tattered, and singed, while his body was covered in burns, scratches and cuts, and had a smile on his face. Draex was standing, back to normal, breathing somewhat heavily due to putting a lot of power into that attack to break the Saint's defences, his clothes were battered and he was partily bruised to, but still standing. The Crowd Roars filled the city at the match, with Fairy Tail's being the loudest. A Wizard Saint had lost against a kid no less, the ones most stunned however were the members of Sabertooth and Dragonheart.

"He won!"

"The Kid took down Iron Rock Jura with only a minute left to spare!"

"Wow, now the games have gotten really heated up!" While spectators were ranting and his team receiving points, Draex walks back to his team's booth. Once he arrived Porlyusica took him straight to the med-bay where she did a quick fix up on him. Their Natsu was challenging Draex to fight, Draco was telling his brother how cool he was, and received compliments from the other members.

"Thanks guys, though I still can fight ya know." Porlyusica gave him a look.

"Fight, again?" this boy had endless energy, but she had to but her foot down, "no."

"But why, my injuries aren't that bad."

"They may not but you just battled a wizard saint noless," she said.

"But Miss. Porlyusica."

"Don't Miss. me," she paused, "I have a better idea. Why don't we let your master decide on the matter." they turned to the old man who was jumping up and down for some reason.

"Yippee, the boy won my a boat load of money." Draex blinked once, then twice, then a third time. He expression then turned dark at his master's rant about money and bet making.

"Master," the boy spoke in a dark tone, which caused all present mages to flinch at the harsh tone, "focus on something _other_ than money for once."

"Okay, okay, now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I want to keep battling, but Porlyusica says that I shouldn't, we want to know what you think." Everyone was silent.

"Hmm, I think it's how you feel, after all, you just defeated a Wizard Saint a minute before time ran out, which itself is no small feat." Draex thought about it. He still had plenty of magic, his sword, and thanks to his Dragon's blood his healing should be done in about an hour. He inwardly smirked, he loved the healing factor dragon's possessed, it always came in handy. Back to the topic, he could still fight.

"I think I'll be fine, I have a boosted healing factor thanks to my inhuman blood, so I'll be okay. But I'll take it easy like you said." She nods, as long as he doesn't strain himself to much she would be okay.

The battle out in the arena between Dragonheart and Phoenix Fire ended in a draw, and now it was time for the final event of the day, Capture the flag. Now this isn't regular capture the flag, no, this game was set in different types of terrains, from the high mountains, to the scorching desert, to the raging sea, to the luscious forests, to the freezing tundra, all of which were on a single platform. All the areas hold flags, with each area holding a single golden flag.

"Alright, the final challenge of the day is All Terrain Capture the Flag," said Chaptia.

"For this event you'll receive points based on what flags you get," starts Mato, "red flags are worth one point, bronze ones are worth 3, silver are worth 7, and golden are worth 10 points. And to decide who's participating," a magic spin wheel appeared behind him, "we'll be choosing at random." The wheel spun ten times, "and from Sabertooth we have Sting Eucliffe, from Lamia Scale we have Damian Välor, from Mermaid Heel we have Kagura Mikazuchi, from Fairy Tail Team A Natsu Dragneel, from Team B Draex Välor, from Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki Lates, from Quatro Cerberus Rocker, from DragonHeart we have Marica Cunnus, from Raven Tail Nullpudding, and from Phoenix Fire we have Ryan Chalybs."

"Go get them Ryan," said Rosalia, giving her boyfriend a kiss for good luck.

"Knock em dead kid," said Laxus.

"You know what to do," said Aaron.

"Show em what us Mermaids are made of," said Risley.

"Good luck Sting," said Yukino.

"Don't lose or else I'll spin you when you return," said Ooba.

"Natsu try not to destroy everything," said Lucy.

"Follow the plan Null," said Alexi.

"WILD!" yelled Quatro Cerberus.

"I'll win this for sure," said Hibiki. The competitors, after having received the words of encouragements, went down to the arena to start the challenge.

"Alright everyone," says Mato, "the rules are simple, collect as many flags in the 1 hour time limit, and the person with the most points win. And also, you can use magic by any means to collect flags, even fight one another." after saying that, Draex received looks from Sting, Natsu, Damian, Nullpudding, and Marica, who wanted him to be eliminated or just to fight him, but none from the others. "Now is everyone ready?"

"Yes." they got into positions.

"Okay then, on your marks, get set...GO!" with a magic shot, they were off, with Draex in the lead. He turned into lightning and traveled at a break neck speed collecting flags left and right. He was already in the lead with 5 red, 3 silver, 2 bronze, and 1 gold. He then picks up something. In the nick of time he dodges a roar, or should we say roars. Natsu and Sting both stood in front of him, holding different flags and different amounts of them, and both giving him a look. Natsu's was on of a massive grin, showing he was itching for a battle, Sting's however was an angered expression.

"You're going down ya little runt," said Sting.

"Not before I get to him first," said Natsu. They then bickered about who would battle Draex, which he found very annoying. He then punched them with Shadow covered fists, knocking them both back and into different terrains.

"I'd pay attention to your surroundings kid," Draex turns to be engulfed by a beam of darkness, coming from Marica, "that was easy-"

"Wow, that was some attack." her happiness turned to shock at seeing the youth still standing, but his clothes now worse for wear, "and you ruined a new outfit to, I really liked it." Her expression turned to one of rage.

" **Dark-"**

" **Neh Yagragdo."** Marica was consumed in a blue and green explosion. Draex turns to see Damian with his right hand out, glowing and swirling with the the same colors from the attack. "Yesh bro, first you're now the prime target of every guild, next thing you know you'll have a harem of girls in love with you."

"Don't jinx it, I have 2 weeks before 'you know what happens'." the other boy shivers.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Anyways, I'm sorry in advance, **Lunar Dragon's Moon Beam."** a glowing beam of off white fired at Damian and hit him point-blank, causing him to go flying, and crashing into both Natsu and Sting. "Now I can get back to-" he dodged a blast of needles from Nullpudding.

"Darn, I missed."

"Rude."

"Can you blame me, I wanted to sit out this round, but no, that stupid wheel had to go and pick me." Draex had to admit, he had a valid point. He was then hit with a white beam of light and put into a different terrain.

"Back off, the little punks mine!" yelled Sting.

"No he's mine," shouted Natsu.

"No, he's my brother, so I call dibs," added Damian.

"No, I saw him first," yelled Marica. Soon the four and Nullpudding got into a brawl about who would fight Draex, while the other five participants watched with a massive sweat drop on their head.

"Draex, who knew you were so much wanted," said Hibiki, "how about you join our guild."

"No, I say he joins ours, after all, his grandmother is the master," said Kagura.

"No ours, ours fight for justice and treats everyone as equals," retorted Ryan.

"No, a boy like him should join a guild as wild as ours," said Rocker. Soon the four were in their own fight as well, and somehow joined the other 5 fighting. Draex watched in amusement, shock, annoyance, and weirdness as all the mages fight for him. He should have felt flattered by this, but this...this is just too much for him. After a moment, he had enough of this. He release a large magic pressure and the ground rumbled under him, causing the others brawl to come to a complete halt.

"I had enough of this." a light brown aura appeared around Draex and the quake escalated quickly, causing the others competitors to look at him in horror. Draex's hair shifted to full brown and lost its golden luster, and his eyes turned earth brown, with his pupils turning slits. Rocks around him started to shift and crack, soon any rock fragments collected onto his hands and lower arm, causing them to turn into gauntlets. "Now, I think it's time I finish this. **Earth Dragon's-"**

"Stop him!" shouted Damian. They all go up in hope of stopping him, but they couldn't reach him in time.

" **Shattering Earth!"** He slammed his fists into the ground and the earth around them broke apart and spikes grew from the ground. The whole arena was filled with spikes and the Terrain areas were destroyed in the process. All spectators jaws fell off at the sheer power Draex held, it was truly frightening. Back in the Arena, the dust cleared, to revealed bruised and beaten bodies, scattered along the place, with Draex standing in the undamaged middle, back to normal, looking at the damage he caused. "I tried to warn them." Cheers echoed throughout the city as the battle has been decided.

"It's all over folks, Draex has decimated the entire arena, and causing all fighters to become unable to battle! Fairy Tail B earns 10 points, while all the other teams earn 5 points each," yelled Chapti. Draex sighed, the first day was finally over, but he had a few more left to go, which didn't make him feel any better about it.

'I hope the Games end really soon, I'm already tired of them.'

* * *

That night in the Honey Bone in pub the guild was cheering over their victories, thought Natsu and Grey were both upset about themselves losing, thought the former was covered in bandages that wouldn't come off till tomorrow morning before the first event. Draex, however was nowhere to be seen, which had all of the Fairy Tail members confused on where their star mage is.

"Has anyone seen Draex," asked Draco.

"No, we haven't seen him since the last event," said Natsu.

"Odd, something's amiss," said Makarov. He knew Draex wouldn't miss a party without reason, but why wasn't he here?

"I can go check the inn if you want me too," replied Mira.

"Really, thanks."

"No problem." Soon a member of Quatro Cerberus come in, he's known as Bacchus. He and Cana then get into a drink off, which she ultimately loses, but in her defence she did have a head start. Bacchus takes her bra and leaves, stunning all the members present, not aware of who her father is, but got off lucky due to them not being here.

* * *

Elsewhere Draex has an odd feeling, like the one he had 7 years ago, which made him feel worse about having it. He is currently sitting along the a random bridge above a stream in the city, he needed peace and quiet, and the pub where his guild was currently partying didn't have that. He sighed, looks like things were really heating up in the games, first with him beating Jura, then destroying the Arena, sometimes he wishes he still had his quiet life in Holsworth village, but now that he thinks about it, maybe it's for the best, changing the past leads to a disastrous future, and he didn't want that. Soon he hears footsteps, he turns to the right road to see Fran walk by. She was beautiful, he could feel a growl humming in his throat as his heart beats a little faster. She then notices his presence, and walks up to him.

"Hi, I'm Fran."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Draex, of course I know who you are. You took down Iron Rock Jura in less than 30 minutes." he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Do you want to sit besides me?" She looks at him and hesitated for a small moment, but sat down besides him. Draex smelled an odd scent off the girl, it was like she was just made of something pure, light, darkness, or elements, he didn't know, but maybe she was like him. "So, tell me about yourself Fran."

"Well, I was adopted at the age of 10, I have unknown magic that I don't know, but I feel odd, at times, it feels as if I'm destined for something, I just don't know what though." Draex smiled at her, his theory wasn't wrong, but couldn't be proven just yet.

" I was adopted too, but when I was just born, also, I'm sure you'll find it one day, but enjoy life for now, you don't know what tomorrow bring, or if it'll ever come."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the talk," she laid a kiss on his left cheek and left. Draex had a blank expression on his face, he was just kissed by a girl, a girl! He hoped his brother didn't Jinx him, other wise he would make him pay. He gets up to stretch his legs and decides to head back to his inn, till he bumped into another girl, Athena. His heart once again starts to thump faster.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention either, hey, aren't you a part of DragonHeart?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I would rather join somewhere else than those arrogant bigots, my brother and grandfather are the worse of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother thinks he so high and mighty, it pains my to see him like that, e's going to head for a deep fall one day, and I'm going to have to help him with it."

"Well, at least he knows you'll be there for him."

"Probably not, but it's probably for the best, I actually love your guild."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, the care about one another like family, something that I didn't really have growing up, and the question your guild was found upon, ' _do fairies have tails?'_ I always found it amusing as a little girl," she smiles softly, "well your guild wasn't found upon...upon…"

"A bull-faced lie that makes themselves feel high and mightier than they truly are?" she looks at the boy in shock at knowing that.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"We'll My parent were dragons, my dad in specific was their king, he never gave a dragon's blessing, let alone a the king's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if your guild did have it, they would be first instead of Sabertooth were every year." she thought about that for a moment.

"That's a good point." 'Why didn't I think of that years ago!?'

"Well, anyways, I have to go, later Athena," as he was leaving, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns to the girl, and she laid a kiss on his right cheek.

"Thanks for the talk, I needed it." she left back for her guilds inn, as the boy was blushing red as Erza's hair in both embarrassment and anger. He had a small harem, his brother cursed/jinxed him, god damn it, why did this stuff have to happen to him!? When he sees Damian next time, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He just hoped that there will be no more girls added to the already two haem, but as his luck and fate would have it, things were not on his side. He continued to walk for a little ways, till her heard a small yelp. He ran up to the nearest alley in which it came, and he saw a small silver cat, unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 **Current Scores:**

 _Sabertooth-25 points_

 _Fairy Tail B-21 points_

 _Blue Pegasus-19 points_

 _Dragon Heart-18 points_

 _Phoenix Fire-16 points_

 _Fairy Tail A-15 points_

 _Raven Tail-13 points_

 _Lamia Scale-10 points_

 _Mermaid Heel-8 points_

 _Quatro Cerberus-7 points_

 **Points will be updated next chapter. Now if you're wondering why/how Draex beat Jura's defence...IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NEARLY OP PEOPLE! I mean, come on, a human dragon, what would you expect, some wimp who would have broken his arm hitting Jura's wall, plus Second Origin helped out a lot too. Now Draex's harem is starting to turn out with my two made up guilds having one female member fall in love with our young dragon, soon it'll be an official harem either after or during the Games, but that'll remain disclosed for now. Plus he will have his own exceed now, as you saw in the last sentence of this chapter, and I couldn't help but let him have one. Also, Fran isn't human either, but you have to guess what she is, because I ain't telling yet...though one of you do know what she is. Any questions, leave them in the reviews or PM me and I'll answer them as soon as possible, so till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

And the Bets are Off!

 **Longest Chapter up to date for this story, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Draex watched the first challenge in utter embarrassment, he couldn't believe that they let Gajeel participate in this event, and worse it dealt with transportation. He was glad he decided to not partake today, other wise he would be the sick one out there, plus due to his blood it would have ended badly for him. The race ended soon after with their team coming in 9th and Draex was glad that Sabertooth came in last:

 _1st Bacchus-10 points_

 _2nd Kurohebi-8 points_

 _3rd Fran-7 points_

 _4th Alex-6 points_

 _5th Risley-5 points_

 _6th Yuka-4 points_

 _7th Ichiya-3 points_

 _8th Natsu-2 points_

 _9th Gajeel-1 point_

 _10th Sting-0 points_

Draex wondered who was going to fight in the pre arranged matches today. However his thoughts went back to what happened last night.

 _Draex walked up to the small cat and picked them up, the poor thing looked like it was starving. It looked a lot like Happy, Lily and Carla, but about half the size they were though. He held it in his arms and raced to Honey Bone to feed them. When he reached the pub, he found that a brawl broke out while he was gone, he ignored it and went to the counter, where Makarov took notice of him._

" _Draex, it seems you've-" but he stopped when he saw the silver feline in the boy's arms, "my word, what happen to the little thing?"_

" _They're probably exhausted from hunger, so that's why I brought him here, I don't know where they came from." soon a platter with food and a cup of water arrived and Draex sat down at the bar. He used some Sky magic on the exceed and it woke up slightly._

" _Ugh...wh-where am I?" Draex looked at the little guy._

" _At a pub, you must be hungry little guy, here open up," the exceed did as told and ate the fish slowly, but happily and gratefully. Once he was done he looked much better than he did before._

" _Thanks for the meal."_

" _No problem, by the way, who are you," asked the half-dragon to the green eyed exceed._

" _I'm Harry, I have nowhere to go, I was seperated from my family a while ago, I've been fending for myself on scraps for a couple of weeks now. I feel lonely." Draex looked at them sadly. Then his face turned to a determined one._

" _Well, not any more," the cat looked at him, "from now on, you'll be in my family, no ifs, ands, or buts." the exceed grew misty eyes and jump to his new partner._

" _Thank you." Then his little brother came up to him._

" _Draex your back! What's with the cat?" Said exceed turned to the boy._

" _Hi, I'm Harry." the older boy looked at the exceed with wide eyes._

" _Wow, he's just like Happy and the others!"_

" _Yeah, and now he's a part of our family Draco."_

" _Yeah!" said young mage took the cat in his arms and gave them a bear hug, which the exceed didn't mind, but he wanted to breath._

" _Can't...breath…" Draco noticed and let go, and apologized. "Oh, don't worry, the hug was nice, but next time don't put too much strength into it." the boy nodded. Soon after the brawl ended a pink haired Dragon-Slayer noticed that a certain someone was back._

" _Draex FIGHT M-" he was shut up by a punch to the face and smashed into the wall leaving an indent, courtesy of said mage._

" _Not now Natsu, I'm busy with my new partner." This caught everyone's attention, then they saw the silver exceed._

" _Wow Draex, you have your own exceed," said Wendy._

" _Yeah, I decided to take him in."_

" _Well, if he's going to be your partner, he's going to need a guild mark," said Makarov. Mira, who came back a short while ago, had the stamp ready._

" _Where would you like it, and in what color," she asked. The exceed wasted no time in deciding._

" _On my back in Emerald green." she stamped, and with a pop, there were four exceeds in Fairy Tail._

" _Alright, now I have a new flying buddy," cheered Happy, who was flying circles around the younger exceed. Who themselves joined in flying with Happy. Everyone smiled at the sight. Soon everyone began to leave and retire for the night, Draex himself felt like he needed all the sleep he could get after what happened earlier. He was walking with Harry on his head, alone, to the inn. Suddenly, he caught scent of a familiar person, one he didn't feel like dealing with at this time. Sting popped out of nowhere and cornered the young mage, wearing a smug look on his face._

" _Well well well, look at what I found, a little runt...and his cat? When did you get one?" Draex rolled his eyes._

" _A few hours ago, and if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to my hotel." he walks around Sting, but only to smell 4 new scents._

" _Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Draex mentally groaned, he had to deal with_ her _again. Minerva and the rest of Team Sabertooth, except Yukino, emerged from the shadows. "It's time for some payback, brat." Harry, who was actually fake sleeping, opened one eye. He then hops down to his slayer's back, summoned his wings, and flew up._

" _Sorry, but I have better things to do than deal with you lot." And Harry flew them away from the enraged group. Minerva looked at the two in anger._

' _Soon I'll have my revenge for humiliating the likes of me.'_

He was brought out of his memory by the sound of a gong ringing. The first match was between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Lamia Scale's Toby. The Mimic mage of Raven Tail copied Toby's claws and they went back and fourth in a clash. Toby commented on how cool his opponent's name was, but was told that it wasn't his real name, so the made a deal, if Kurohebi won Toby would tell his darkest secret, but if he won Kurohebi would tell him his real name. Long story short, Toby lost, and told his humiliating secret about how he lost one of his socks and could never find it, and he wears the one around his neck in remembrance of it. Everyone looked in both shock and embarrassment at the mage. Kurohebi took the sock and burned it, right in front of Toby, causing said mage to cry over it's destruction.

The next match was Elfman vs. Bacchus. They also made a deal, one that when Draex, Mira and Lisanna heard, surprised them.

"How about we make a deal like the two before us did. I hear you have two lovely sisters, so if I win they come with me, along with your new little dragon boy." Fairy Tail's eyes widened at hearing that, "and if you win, you get to rename our guild for the rest of the games." Draex was about to retort at the unfair bet, but…

"Alright I accept," hearing that caused him to nearly faint, luckily Laxus was behind him, if needed. Elfman was either a very large man, an idiot, had a good gambling streak, someone not to be truffled with or all the above...Draex was leaning more towards all the above.

The two begin their battle, but Elfman cannot land an attack on Bacchus, who eventually starts talking about how he'll spend his night with Mirajane and Lisanna after he wins and how he'll have Draex work under him. This angers Elfman and causes him to transform into his Beast Soul: Weretiger. He repeatedly tries to attack Bacchus but still can't land a blow, as Bacchus quickly and gracefully avoids his attacks. As Bacchus is about to attack with his Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist, Elfman transforms into Beast Soul: Lizardman to rebound some of his attacks. Elfman continues to use this form for the rest of their battle, stating that it is a battle between Bacchus' hands and his body — whichever breaks first will determine the winner. Fairy Tail watched in pure nervousness with Mira holding onto Draex tightly, making him cry out for air, which she doesn't notice sadly. They soon tire themselves out and are both exhausted from all the punishment one another received. Bacchus stood up, making the girls and Draex look in horror, but it turned to shock as he fell backwards, unconscious. The place erupted into cheers as Fairy Tail A received 10 points, and as both challengers were hulled to their assigned infirmary, but not before Elfman named the guild Quatro Puppy, causing its members to cry in shame. There, were Draex and Mira came to thank Elfman, Wendy was fully back on her feet from magic drain, and ready to take Elfman's place on the team. Mira had to leave earlier because next up was her match.

When the young dragon returned to his Team's booth, he was graced to the sight of Mira and Jenny both in swim suits, modeling off against each other. Seeing this made his jaw drop, causing both the older males to look amused at his expression.

"Wha-what kind of competition is this?!"

"Kid," starts Gajeel, "this is something that'll have any man drooling or nose bleeding." Draex then has a thought on that.

"Wait, if that's true, shouldn't you guys be doing the same as all the other male spectators?" they flinched at that.

"W-well we're more controlled than you think," said Laxus. They sighed in relief when the young mage accepted their answer. The real reason why is because Gajeel already had someone on his mind(Secretly), while Laxus has grown up with a perverted grandfather, so they both were unaffected, but the kid didn't need to know that. The modeling off continued, till more guilds joined the modeling, but the judges focused mainly on Mira and Jenny, due to them being the main competitors. The competition raged on with different themes stemming from bondage, Stocking, school suits, glasses, and so on. Then came the bridal theme where all the ladies had to partner up with someone. Gajeel was in a tux and had an angered expression, he looked at the younger mage and grinned evilly, which caused the younger mage to back up. He was then grabbed by the Iron Dragon-Slayer, and thrown over his shoulders.

"If I have to suffer through this, then so do you."

"HEY! Let me go, let me go, let me GO! Laxus, Help me!" Laxus watched amused as the younger child was taken to the arena, and magically thrown into a golden tux. He was then cornered by four girls, who all had a determined look on their faces to become his partner. Wendy, Fran, Athena, and Sherria all surrounded the sweating mage, just being near them he could feel the killing intent roll off of them, it was terrifying. They then grabbed his arms and sides and tried to pull him away from the other girls.

"Back off he's a member of my guild," said Wendy.

"No I saw him first," retorted Sherria.

"No, he understands me, and we have a lot in common," said Fran.

"No, he deserves someone like me," she paused, "wow, I sound just like my brother." Draex, however, was weeping commercial tears, as everyone looked on, either feeling pity, laughing(in Natsu's, Damian's, Harry's and Gray's case, along with the rest of Fairy Tail), or envy at having four girls fight over him. He made a mental note to hurt his brother badly for what he's done, having four girls in love with you was pain staking. Though when they were about to go back to swimsuits, Master Ooba showed up and stated that she was the pinnacle of womanhood, she hopped down and spun around showing off her...its just too horrible to describe, making _everyone_ look in shock and mainly horror. With that one act, everyone went back to their assigned booths, leaving just Mira and Jenny to one more theme. Like the last two fights, they made a bet.

"Alright Mira, let's make a bet. The loser has to pose naked in Sorcerer Weekly magazine, and as an added bonus if I win you're guild's new little Dragon joins my guild." Every man was blown back by a massive nosebleed, while said mage's eyes widened, and pupils dilated in horror.

"Alright then, I accept," everyone shouted in shock at hearing this, but the only one who didn't was Draex, who promptly fainted in shock and terror, throwing his team into a panic.

"Oh Crap! Wake up!" shouted Laxus as he shook the unconscious boy's body back and forth, he was then his upside the head by a beer bottle.

"Don't be to rough with him, he's just a child," yells Cana. Juvia then sprays water on him, and he wakes up from the coldness.

"Is it over yet," he asks frantically.

"No, It's about to end," said Laxus. Draex runs up to the balcony.

"MIRA! DON'T LOSE THIS THING FOR ME!" Jenny gained a glint in her eyes.

'Now that she's accepted, our guild will be put on top thanks to our soon to be new addition,' she thought.

"A-alright," starts Chapatti, who was sweating bullets in anticipation of the outcome...and from the bet, "t-th-the final th-theme is...Combat Gear!"

'Combat Gear?' thought Draex, though his question was answered when Jenny equipped into a take over.

"Now Mira, I have won this battle." Mira smiled determined.

"Well, if we're going to bet, then let's finish this match like all the others in a battle." she was engulfed by a purple light. When it dispersed, Jenny was left dumbfounded. Mira was standing there with flames replacing her feet and her outfit changing to a geometrical body suit, her hair was up and horns surrounded her head. Flames were behind her, giving her a satanic effect, which was very ironic due to her magic.

"What kind of Take Over is that!?"

"That little guy, is Sitri, her strongest Take-over," replied Laxus.

"I agreed to your terms, now you agree to mine," said Mira, with shadows looming over her eyes.

"Wait, you're not serious are you!?"

"Yes." Mira shoots forwards and slashes Jenny, making her fly upwards shocking Fairy Tail A and Blue Pegasus.

"And with that Ladies and Gentlemen, Mirajane has won her team 10 points!" Jenny was crying tears at her loss.

After that was squared away it was...Dragonheart and Phoenix Fire again? Man, the king must love pitting these two opposite type of guild together. Anyway, today it was Ryan vs. Alex, swordsman against swordsman.

"How about a bet like the last two," said Alex.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Loser gives up a member of their guild, winner gets to pick who." The crowd gasped as whispers rang out.

"I accept." Rosalie looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, just what was he playing, betting a member of their guild like that? It then hit her, there was only one person they noticed who didn't act like the rest, maybe he wanted to free her from her guild's ways. She smiled, when Ryan had his mind set, there was no stopping him, this battle was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Now begin," shouts Mato, as a gong goes off. The two charge each other, Ryan with his sword in sheath and Alex, Holden a silver blade. The two clashed, and at first it was a game of push and shove, soon they went at it in blinding speed that sent sparks flying and the sows of metal clashed against sheath. The crowd was roaring at the battle, Erza was intrigued by the swords they were using, while Kagura was looking at Ryan in shock, someone could do the same thing as she could, but his power felt different for some reason. Back to the battle, the two jumped from each other.

" **Arc of Weaponry: Blades of the fallen."** like Erza's Heaven's wheel armour multiple swords loomed around Alex. He fired them towards his opponent, who was smirking at the oncoming attack.

"This is two easy," he unsheath his blade an inch, and in an instant he was on the other side of the attack. When he sheathed his katana, all the blades behind him broke into hundreds of pieces, and they turned back into light and vanished. Alex looked at his opponent with wide eyes, such monstrous power. Kagura did the same, that man could be her downfall with that attack, no wonder she felt something off about his power. Back to the fight, Ryan gazed at his opponent.

"Now's the time to give up you know." Alex wasn't having any of it.

"Not on your life. **Arc of Weaponry:-"** Ryan got ready and got into a defensive stance.

'Hit me with your best shot.'

" **Excalibur."** A golden blade appeared. It held a sparkling blue gemstone in it's cross guard, while the grip was wrapped in black leather and the hilt and pommel were also golden. It was a beautiful weapon, but one guild in particular knew, that wasn't the true sacred sword of magic.

"What a rip off." said Draex, with his team mates nodding in agreement right behind him.

"That's actually Caliburn," starts Mavis, with everyone looking to her for answers, "a replica of the origional Excalibur, though highly durable, can't access the thing that sets Excalibur apart from other weapons."

"And what's that First," asked Draex through the link Warren had set-up.

"I don't know, since it hasn't been used in ages no one truly remembers it."

"Well look like I have some finding out to do later."

Back to the fight, the two were duking it out in an all out fight between their weapons, to see who would fall first at the other's hand. Their clash continued on and on, till it came down to the final five minutes, and Ryan decided to end this.

"Okay, time to finish our little clash, don't you think?"

"Couldn't agree more." The sword in Alex's hand began to glow brightly, while Ryan held his tightly. **"Noble-"** he never got the chance to finish, Ryan was behind him in less than a second with a bit of his sword showing. Once he sheathed it, Caliburn broke and Alex fell forwards, unconscious.

"Checkmate, I win." The crowd cheered at the sword fight, though Draex was wondering what attack Alex was going to do. But whatever it was it was probable a rip off of Excalibur's attack. Ryan looked at Dragon Heart's booth, and had a somewhat smug grin on his face. "I already have my decision, I choose...you." he pointed directly at Athena, who was shocked at what has happened, but inside she was cheering her heart out that she could finally leave her horrible guild. "But till tomorrow, she'll stay with her guild." and Ryan departed. Draex was grinning, yet feeling slightly sick, happy because Athena was free from her family, dread because of what Fran and her could do to each other, or especially to him. The next and final match was Kagura of Mermaid Heel vs. Yukino of Sabertooth. There bet was, strange to say the least, they betted their lives in this match. Everyone, other than Sabertooth also learned that Yukino was also a celestial spirit mage who held the last two keys, Libra and Pisces. Kagura was able to not only use her sheathed sword, but also her own gravity magic to take down both of the spirits. Yukino ended up losing, but not dying, ending all the pre arranged matches for the day.

"Now everyone it's time for today's bonus challenge," said Chapatti, "today mages from guilds get to show off their magics in a contest of appeal."

"Alrighty, like yesterday we will be using the spinning wheel to decide who goes for who," said Mato. In the royal booth princess Hisui was watching the entire thing with a small smile, then a guard walk up next to her.

"Princess, do you want him to participate again?" the person they were talking about was the little dragon that gained everyone's attention yesterday by beating a wizard saint. Draex Välor, the new Fairy had really interested the royal family, with his many types of **Dragon-Slaying** magics, his powers were unbelievable, and the princess has taken a fond liking of the younger mage.

"Yes, I want to see how he shows off his magic," she said with the same small smile. He nods and leaves the princess to her thoughts, 'Well little 'Dragon Prince' time to see how well you fare today.' In the Arena the wheel spins 10 times for each team.

"From Fairy Tail A it's Erza, from B it's Draex, from Sabertooth it's Rufus, from Lamia Scale it's Sherria, from Dragon Heart it's Athena, from Phoenix Fire it's Serena, from Raven Tail it's Alexie, from Mermaid Heel it's Araña, from Quatro Cer-I mean Puppy("NOT WILD!" the guild yells out, while crying tears from afar) it's Jäger, and from Blue Pegasus it's Jenny!" shouts out Mato. All the participants headed down to the arena where Mato started to explain the details of today's challenge. "Okay, for today you get to show us what your magic can do in a special appeal challenge, we have lots to draw, so pick one, any one." Draex drew first, and somehow got the tenth spot. Rufus was first, Araña was second, Jenny was third, Erza was fourth, Jäger was fifth, Alexie was sixth, Sherria was seventh, Serena was eighth, Athena was ninth, while Draex was the last person to go. "Now, only use one spell, and the best one wins!"

Athena leans in towards Draex, "may the best mage win." she lays a kiss on his cheek, and he blushes bright pink. Erza, who was standing right next to her guild mate smiles, while Jenny, who was not far from them, frowns. She then gets an idea and walks up to the younger mage, bends down and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush beet red, and making _everyone_ look on in shock.

"Well little dragon, if you really want to join a worthwhile guild, then come join Blue-" she stopped mid-sentence because of the killing intent Erza leaked off.

"He will not do no such thing, and you best keep away from him," Jenny backs up from the red head, not wanting to anger her further. Erza pulls Draex into a hug, but luckily not the one she normally does, "don't worry, we'll protect you." if it was possible the boy's face turned deeper that the shade it already was. Now Serena walks up to Erza and pushes her away and cuddles the blushing boy in her large chest.

"Aww, look how cute you are when you blush, no wonder Fran has a large crush on you, you're so adorable," she coos while squeezing the boy into her large chest. Somehow his blush deepened to a glowing crimson, or darker, and his face let of steam from the attention. Sherria decided that she has enough and pulls him away from the older woman and also kisses the boy's cheek.

"Back off girl, he's mine." Athena looked angered.

"No He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" While this was going on Draex decided to back away from the bickering two, only to bump into the Mermaid Heel member.

"Aww, your so cute," Araña says, as she cuddles the helpless mage. He luckily makes a break for it with all the female mages all on his tail, wanting to have him for themselves. Everyman looked at the boy in pure envy at the attention he was getting from the all the beautiful woman and girls. Damian, Natsu, Gray, and Harry, however, were all flat on their butt laughing at the sight.

"HAHAHAHA, Oh man, this is priceless," said Natsu.

"I can't take it, look how red he is," said Gray. Lucy sweat dropped at how they were reacting. She looked at Wendy and paled. The younger girl, who was still watching from over the ledge, looked at the spectacle in jealousy, letting massive amounts of killing intent roll off of her. Lucy backed up from the once calm girl turned monstrous. Damian was still laughing at his brother's dilemma.

"Oh man, oh man," he says trying to catch his breath, "now he's the envy of every guy here, oh this is just perfect!"

Fran in her booth was no better than Wendy in her anger, she wouldn't mind sharing Draex, but what they were doing to him down there was overstepping it! Laxus and Gajeel contained themselves to some chuckles at the sight of their team mate.

"Lucky little bastard," say Laxus.

"You can say that again, the kid is practically drowning in the attention the girls are giving him," said Gajeel. At the main Fairy Tail booth, Makarov had shadows over his eyes.

"Uh, master, is something wrong," asked Romeo. They then see him crying comercial tears at seeing his new mage getting all the attention from the girls.

"It's not fair, how come _he_ gets all the girls!?" this caused everyone, even the first, to fall on their face at hearing their perverted master.

Back in the arena, Draex got away from the group of females and was currently waiting his turn in the challenge, though, Athena and Sherria still held onto each one of his arms. He could practically hear Damian laughing, along with Natsu and Gray, in the background, and he also strangely heard Sting. He would make sure to not only hurt Damian, but also his two guild mates later...at the pub, but also Sting after the games, probable a kick in the crotch would due. The judge were the speakers in the announcer's' booth and were in charge of scoring not only appeal, but how well the mage casts their spell, also they can add a bit of their own personal preference to the scoring, it'll be out of thirty points each person, with the highest being given first place. The event started with Rufus using a combination of fire and lighting in the **nights of falling stars** and **burning lands** spell. The judges gave him a Chapatti gave him an 8, Yajama a 7, and Jason an 8, giving him a grand total of 23 points. Next up it was Araña, who made a lovely system of webs with her magic. She received a 6 from Chapatti, 6 from Jaso, and 6 from Yajima, giving her a total of 18 points. Jenny used her transformation magic to be in a swimsuit, the judges gave her all 9s, for a total of 27. Erza requips into her heaven's Wheel armor and used scouring petal to scatter her swords in lines of lights, Yajima gives her a 10, Jason an 8, and Chapti a 10, making her total 28 points. Jäger's plants magic wasn't as flash as he'd hoped, and earned a solid ten, with a combination of two threes and a four. Alexie's...let's just say he scored the lowest with a 3 with one from each judge. Serena turns into her signature angel soul, which recived a lot of cat calls, wolf whisles and much more, the judges gave her 26. Sherria released a wave of black feathers, getting a 25 total.

"Now we are down to our final two, no give it up for Athena!" Athena stepped up to the middle of the arena, people looked at her, wanting to see her magic.

" **Gem-Make-"**

"Wait What!?" shouts Gray from a far.

"No way," adds Natsu.

" **Diamond Storm!"** pink diamonds swarmed around her in a swirling wave of glittering jewels. She had a total of 29 points. She dismissed the jewels she created and went to her spot next to Sherria, and gives a diamond she conjured to Draex, who ate it without breaking his teeth, shocking both of the girls.

"That was an amazing performance you did," complemented Sherria, getting over her shock.

"Thanks, yours wasn't bad either," replied the gem wizard. The two continued to talk about other things, and it put a smile on Draex's face.

"Now it's the final competitor that you've all been waiting for! It's the Dragon that has everyone roaring, give it up for Draex!" the crowd roared in cheers. Man, Draex was popular.

'Okay, I have just the spell,' a silver aura formed/glowed around Draex as his appearance altered once again. His hair turned a shimmering silver along with his eyes that sparkled openly as an upturned crescent moon layed on his forehead. **"Lunar Dragon, Moonlight Sonata!"** an ocarina formed in his hands and he plays a lovely and soft melody **(Fairy Tail Main Theme)** , that caused sparkling silver magic power to emanate immensely from Draex. The song soothed those in the entire area and once he was done there was a large standing ovation for his wonderful performance. He received a full 30 with tens all around putting him in first for today's bonus competition.

 _Draex-10 points._

 _Athena-8 points_

 _Erza-7 points_

 _Jenny-6 points_

 _Serena-5 points_

 _Sherria-4 points_

 _Rufus-3 points_

 _Araña-2 points_

 _Jäger-1 point_

 _Alexie-0 points_

"Such a wonderful performance he gave," commented Yajima.

"A truly wonderful spectacle," added Chapatti

"That was so COOL!" yelled out Jason. Draex's appearance turned back to normal as he began to leave the Arena, with a satisfied smile. Suddenly in the tunnel he felt a pain in his chest, it made him fall to a kneel in the tunnel.

'What was that?' As quick as it came, it just went away. 'Odd, I have to look in the book of Dragons tonight, but if anything happens I have to be careful. I don't want to have to sit out.' He get's back up to his feet and heads to the pub where the teams usually were. On the way there he walked with his team and Harry, who commented on Draex's performance and song.

"Yeah, what kind of song was that anyways, I'm not complaining, but it made me a little two calming for comfort," asked Gajeel.

"That would be the song of Lost Ages, an ancient song, said to quell the rage in the most savage of beasts."

"Wow, such a song existed," asks Mira, stunned.

"Yeah, it was made by none other than one of the first users of **Dragon-Slaying** magic, a **Lunar Dragon-Slayer** to be exact."

"Amazing," comments Juvia. Who knew such a power melody exists. At the pub it was all cheerful at how well the games went that day. Draex decided to sit down and take a breather, today was not really exhausting, but what happened after the last challenge in the tunnel was. He gets an idea, he brings out his ocarina and starts playing a cheerful melody **(Song: Happy's Theme)** that soon has everyone up on their feet dancing with joy from the song. Once it ends cheers rang out through the entire pub as everyone loved the song. They asked for oncours as the dragon happily complies too and soon everyone's dancing into the night. Once it was dark Draex was walking through the streets, till he bumps into a person.

"Oops, I'm sorry," he looks up and looks semi-wide eyes at seeing Yukino, but in street clothes rather than her original appearance.

"Oh, it's no problem..wait, your the Dragon of Fairy Tail, Draex i presume," she received a nod, "can you take me two Lucy Heartfilia, there's something I have to ask of her to do something."

"Sure, just follow me." he lead Yukino to Honeybone inn, where Yukino explained how she was kicked out of Sabertooth for losing her battle, which enrages both Draex and Natsu to untold heights. She then wants Lucy to take her two keys, which she declines and told Yukino that she can have them, and to look for something else, she has her spirits with her, her friends, so wherever she goes she would be fine. Yukino thanks the group for their time and leaves to look for a place to stay for the night. Lucy and Wendy return into the inn, while Draex and Natsu stay outside, both having their hair shadowing their eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," asked the **Fire Dragon-Slayer.**

"Must be, other wise I wouldn't be here."

"Okay then, Let's go!"

* * *

At the Sabertooth guild's inn things were quiet, till a large explosion burst the doors open and a large dust cloud to form, causing all the Sabertooth mages to gather to see what was going on.

"What was that," asked Jiemma.

"So, you're still the master ya old coot." His eyes widened at the familiar voice. The dust started to settle and standing there were both Draex and Natsu. Natsu had an angered expression on his face, while Draex had a cross between a neutral and angry expression, his eyes glowing green in anger. "I'm disappointed, you kicked out a nice mage in your guild, probably the only one I've seen here so far."

"You," the Master snarled, "you came here for me to defeat you this time."

"And what makes you think that, last I check I completely obliterated you and your current Team Sabertooth." the giant man takes a small step back in that memory.

"Draex, YOU DID WHAT!?" shouts Natsu, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, about one or two years ago, I don't like to brag but if it's about Sabertooth than I'll let it slide. I completely destroyed their team, they tried to force me and my brother, Damian, to join their guild. I'm actually glad I did, but they should be grateful that I didn't have it published in Sorcerer Weekly."

"Why's that," asked Jiemma.

"Because, your guild's rep. would have plummeted deep down, who would want a guild that couldn't take on someone like me? Plus my brother recorded the entire thing" All the Mages eyes widened, Natsu, however, looked infuriated.

"Then why didn't you do it!?" he was than hit with a hard chop in the head from Draex.

"Because I don't like to gloat about anything, I can be arrogant sometimes but I detest gloating."

"Fine, but-"

"Hold that thought," Draex ducked under a sneak attack from Sabertooth's ninja mage, Dobengal. Draex just punches him, but probably a little bit too hard. By too hard I mean that he sent the mage flying into the furthest wall, leaving him embedded in it. This action causes Natsu's jaw to drop, and the Sabertooth mages to look on in extreme shock. Sting was about to attack the runt, but Jiemma told him to stop.

"No, these two are mine, especially the the boy." he begins to charge the two, but was knocked back by a kick to the head.

"You never learn old fart, defeating someone like me is going to take a lot of effort." Jiemma was then met with a flaming fist to the abdomen.

"And since there's two of us, that's going to take a whole lot more," adds Natsu. The guild master skids back to a halt.

"You think such petty attacks would work on me? You're both fools-"

"Shut ya trap!" the Blast mage was then dealt a painful right hook, courtesy of Draex. "Natsu, mind if I take him on?"

"No way! I want a piece of this action!" Draex turns to him with a dead serious expression, that made the fire mage flinch at how harsh it was, "but if you want to, then be my guess…" he adds meekly. Draex turns to narrowly avoid a punch to the stomach.

"Not paying attention, that'll get you killed." Soon everyone was blinded by a bright light, and once it vanishes, there were ten Draexs.

"Maybe, but you should always have a plan already in motion," they all say. They then circle the confused guild Master, who was trying to pinpoint which was the real one.

'Now which you-' suddenly they all vanish into thin air, "What!?" he then feels a growing pressure above him, to see Draex holding a golden sphere of light.

"Checkmate, **Solar Dragon's UV Ray!"** a beam of solar energy fired directly towards the guild master, but only to be redirected by an unknown force out the wall. Draex lands to see none other than Minerva standing there with a small smile, yet Draex felt it was hungry for pray, and it was aimed right at him.

"Well well, seems these games have really gotten heated up, especially if the Dragon of the Fairies is here."

"Shut up lady, we're here because that man has shamefully kicked out a member for what? Losing a single battle? It's utterly deplorable." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"She has shamed Sabertooth's name, for that she was-" he was shut up by a blast, one that highly resembled Minerva's, but unlike hers it was mostly blue in color.

"Took you long enough Damian." Said Red haired mage stepped into appearance next to his brother out of a swirling blue energy.

"Sorry, I just received your message that Harry gave me, I'm glad I made it when I did." while they were talking, Minerva was studying the other **Territory** mage. The power she felt from him was monstrous, but highly suppressed. He was very formidable, and probable was more adept to his magic than her, which could be a major problem for her. She then smirked at the trio.

"Oh, if we're going to continue fighting, you might want to take _him_ into consideration." her powers swirl between her hands, and from it comes...Happy!?

"Happy!" yells Natsu.

"Now, I think it's time you all go, or the cat here gets hurt." Draex narrows his eyes dangerously as a colorless glow starts to emanate from them. Damian took notice and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Guy's let's go, for now it isn't worth it." the two grunted in anger, but complied, not wanting their friend to get hurt. Happy was then released from his restraints and runs tearfully to Natsu, who embraces his little buddy. The group then leaves, but not without warning Sabertooth that they made a powerful enemy that day. Damian was about to leave back for his guild's inn, but Draex asked him to tell Sherria he said hi. Damian looked smugly at his adoptive older brother. "Looks like someone is-" he was then hit face first right into the ground by his brother.

"That was for jinxing me, now get up and leave before I decide to do more." the Water mage left without question. Soon Draex is back at his inn and is tired.

"Where have you been," asked Laxus. The boy then explains what had transpired in the past hour, his team all felt the same way he and Natsu did.

"I can't believe that I once thought the same thing, now that I think about it I'm actually glad that I failed at taking over Fairy Tail, having a guild just made of strong people would get boring and pitiful," said Laxus.

"You can say that again."

"Anyways, I don't really blame you or Natsu for lashing out at them, if I was my old self I would have probably done the same thing," said Mira, which made Laxus shudder a bit.

"Well I'm going to take a bath, I'll be out later," both he and Harry entered the bathroom to clean up for the night. In there the two are currently relaxing in the tube of hot water, which relaxed both of them.

"Ya know what Harry…"

"What?"

"I think I may be falling for four different girls at once." The exceed had to hold back a full blown laugh.

"Ohhh, I know who you liiiiike…" Draex turned red and looked at his exceed.

"Happy's been corrupting you."

"Maybe…" the small cat teased. Draex sighed, he just hoped Harry didn't get an appetite for every fish he sees. The young mage then gets up steps out of the tube to wash off. He placed a small towel around himself. When he was showering, it happened again. This time the pain was worse as he clenched his chest, but not only that he released a large amounts of pressure causing the room to freeze over in ice. He released another pulse and ice spikes formed, Harry luckily was able to maneuver out of their way. The pain was to much to bare and Draex promptly fell to the ground unconscious. Suddenly the door was slammed open by Laxus, with the others following him to see what was wrong. The girls gasped at the sight in fear of what has happened. Mira raced to him and cradled his head in her lap and felt his head.

"Laxus he's burning up," she said in a worried tone.

"Damn, Juvia contact Gramps, immediately!" without a moment's hesitation she went to get the communication Lacrima.

* * *

Later we find Draex in a bed with a wet cloth over his head with both teams, Makarov, and Porlyusica around him.

"Harry, do you know what happened," asked Makarov. Sadly the small exceed shook his head.

"I don't know, one minute we were relaxing, the next he's in pain and ice sprangs up out of nowhere." the old man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is he going to be alright," asked Wendy.

"I don't know, all we can do now is wait and see," replied Porlyusica.

* * *

Somewhere else, Draex was floating aimlessly.

'Ugh, where am I?' around him was nothing but greyness, nothing as far as he could see, it was plain, bland, endless. 'Some place this is, I thought there would be something interesting here.' It was then two orbs of light appeared, one green, the other golden. They took shape into two of the largest dragons Draex had ever seen, though the golden one was very intimidating, while the brown one was calming.

" **Welcome to your mindscape young one,"** said the golden Dragon.

"This is my mindscape!? Who know it was so boring," he mumbled the last part to himself.

" **Yes, we've been waiting a long time to finally meet you young one,"** said the brown dragon, who was now identified as a female from her tone.

"You've been waiting?"

" **Yes, the last we saw of you was when we left you with Zeref, as our egg."** the boy's eyes widened in pure shook. He was standing in front of his-

" **Yes child, we are your parents, we've been waiting ages to finally have this chat,"** he said.

" **Yes, you see, every future dragon king is given the chance to talk with their ancestors or any passed on loved one before they come of age."**

"So, are you going to make introductions, or am I going to left in the dark?" They two looked at each other, the female dragon glaring daggers at the other, who himself wore a happy expression.

" **Yes, introductions are in order, I am Gerra, the Nature Dragon."**

" **And I am Draex, The King Dragon,"** he roars.

"Hey, my name is Draex!"

" **Well, Jr., we have some explaining to do, along with some other things,"** said the first Draex.

" **Yes, first you're the first human dragon in over thousands of years,"** explained Gerra.

"Who was the first?"

" **The first King and the Star Dragon, Draco."**

"Wow...amazing."

" **You don't know the half of it, he was also turned into a Celestial Spirit, though he keeps to himself mostly."** No words could describe the amazement Draex was feeling. **"His key resides in the treasury in our castle, where though I do not know, but it can be brought forth if you're in the presence of the twelve zodiac keys."** Draex gasped.

" **What's wrong?"**

"It's just that I was in the presence of the twelve keys just a few hours ago," the boy said, sadly.

" **It's alright, you'll have another chance eventually, for now just wait. Anyways back to the task at hand, have you discovered your secondary element?"**

"Secondary element?"

" **Yes,"** starts Draex I, **"all dragon kings, except Draco who turned into the Star Dragon after death, are born from two magics, the Dragon king's power, and the mother's element. Mine was fire."**

"I think I already have, I have a strong tie to nature, plus my mother _is_ the Nature Dragon." Said dragon smiles warmly.

" **I'm glad that you have a wise mind, unlike your father."** said Dragon looks somewhat offended at his lover.

" **Come on, I ran an entire realm with my own two hands!"**

" **Maybe, but you nearly let a Gemstone dragon be you first bride, who wanted nothing more than to have all the riches in our world,"** she shuts up the other dragon who looks down ashamed and embarrassed. Draex watched his parents in amusement

"Is there anything else that you need to talk to me about before we leave, because I may never get this chance to talk to you two again?" The two stopped their bickering, and turned grim serious.

" **We have two things, but the first is the most important. There is a Prophecy that surrounds you and** _ **another**_ **,"** she spat the 'another' part venomously.

" **It is said a human Dragon would be there downfall, one of royal blood, one who would be the bridge between humans and dragons. This was declared over thousands of years ago before the war between Dragons and Human. During the war it resurfaced from it's hiding and people thought that one of the Dragon-Slayers were the chosen ones. Then Acnologia came along and when he turned into a dragon he thought he was that person. But he didn't share the qualities of the King Dragons and I was hatched during then."**

"What are the qualities, dad?" it felt weird saying that.

" **They must be able to have an affinity to all elements, though you're one short I'll handle that in a moment. And finally it's how they look and the two main traits they all share."**

"Which is?"

" **There crystal eyes, which yours are changing into slowly. And finally the mark of the king."** he saw the confused look on his son's face. **"The mark of the king is something all the Kings had, it showed they were the heir to the Dragon's throne."** he then shows the five pointed silver crown on his center torso, seeing it caused the boy's eye's widened.

"You mean, something like this?" he turns and takes off his shirt, showing the mark on the upper center of his back.

" **Yes."**

" **Now's the last thing we need to talk to you about. You're aware of 'the heat' right."** judging by the blush and embarrassed look on the boy's face she took that as a yes. **"It's something that happens to all male dragons a week after their 14 year, by then you will crave the desire for mates, during this time you will be temporarily infertile, but during this you will claim a mate or mates."** Draex sighed in relief, he didn't have to worry about being a dad for a while.

" **But you might want to stay home, you'll have a 24/7 hard on for a week, so you're girls will have to work hard to please you,"** said Draex I casually, causing the Boy's face to steam in embarrassment.

" **And remember, the first girl you truly impregnat will hold the heir to the Dragon's throne, so please choose wisely."**

"Okay, I will." he already had two girls in mind, either Wendy or Athena, but more likely Wendy since she _is_ a Dragon Slayer.

" **Also, your mates life spans will be longened by the bond you all will share,"** added Draex, **"and you determine what Element your child will possess."**

"Okay, anything else?"

" **Yes, be careful, your full powers are coming in, your magic will fluctuate drastically, and once it does, make sure not to accidentally kill someone."** hearing that caused the boy to pale to complete white. He would be that powerful!?

" **And tell my sister I said hello, and remember, me and your father are always with you."** the place around them begins to glow with golden light.

"Wait, will I ever see you again, and what did you mean by teach me the last art!?"

" **We may met again here, and the power has already been given to you by me, and remember, the Chaos Dragon is an extinct element amongst our race, Revive it!"** then he was blinded by the white light and everything went once again black.

Back with the dead two dragons, they were speaking about an inhuman matter.

" **You've picked up it to Gerra, there's an inhuman scent on our child, one I long thought went into hiding and was never to resurface."**

" **Yes, he has fallen for one of their kind, but something was off about the scent."**

" **Yes, it was more powerful than a regular ones would be…"**

" **The last we saw of them Titania had just wed to Oberon and it was after the marriage that I bared our egg...the scent was highly like both of there's but…"** it then hit her.

" **So, our son has a possible mate, and to think it would be one of theirs, especially their princess."**

" **Who would have thought. Our son has fallen…"**

" **For a Fairy."**

* * *

 **That's right, Fran is a Fairy, but not just any, their Princess and yes, she will have a tail. I had this idea for a while actually. The reason Draex is feeling the pain is because his human body is having a hard time adjusting to his incoming powers, and as a result his magic pulses and send out blasts of power, which as seen above, can cause the area to change around him. I'll see everyone next chapter, and if you have any questions either Pm me, or leave them in the Reviews, so till next chapter.**

 **Current Scores:**

 _Fairy Tail Team B-42 points_

 _Phoenix Fire-32 points_

 _Fairy Tail Team A-31 points_

 _Raven Tail-31 points_

 _Dragon Heart-30 points_

 _Sabertooth-28 points_

 _Blues Pegasus-28 points_

 _Mermaid Heel-25 points_

 _Lamia Scale-18 points_

 _Quatro Puppy-18 points_

 **Scores will be updated next chapter, and all are in places so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Unleashed

 **The time has come for Draex to finally gain his total powers...mostly. He'll gain a jumbo power up, and gain even more at midnight on July 7, during the Eclipse Arc, and he does something that dumbfounds the entire city, and everyone watching the games. So without further ado, on with the chapter.**

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as a white brick ceiling came into view. He groan, again with being in this familiar place, though at a different place same circumstances stands. He sits up on the bed he was resting on, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turns to meet the gaze of Porlyusica, who looked at him.

"Don't strain yourself, you're just recovering from something, what it is I do not know," she says grimmly. Draex didn't bat an eyelash at that.

"Don't worry, I know what's happening to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, hasn't master told you that I'm not human?"

"Yes…"

"It has something to do with that, my magic is changing at a rapid pace and my body is being strained from it."

"I see. Is there anything else?" the boy shook his head, he decided not to talk about the Heat in a couple of weeks.

"How's the games going?"

"The first event will start momentarily, I was given a Lacrima if I wanted to watch it, do you want two?"

"Do you have to ask?" he had a point. She sighed and sat the Lacrima on the ground, it then projected the entire arena. The first Event was Pandemonium, it was a large upside down castle that held one hundred monsters with different rankings for them. Erza, who was down there for team A, was the first to go in drawing lots and decided to take all 100 monsters head on. The battle was both long and short with her requipping into different armours and the monsters couldn't keep up. Draex thought that it was totally epic how she handled it, he just wished he could have seen it first handed like the crowd did instead of looking through Lacrima Vision.

Since Erza placed first for beating the entire thing, the other competitors were left to a special tool that measures magic power, the MPF(Magic Power Finder) actually. They still went in the order in which they drew from, with a friend of Erza, whose name is Milliana going first, scoring a score of 365. Then comes Nobarly, who scored a 124. Alice scored a 420, making Milliana upset about losing the lead. Hibiki scored a 95, saddened by his score crying on Cana. Orga scored a 3825, shocking all around at how high it was. Fran went up and scored double his score at about 6958, shocking everyone even more at the power her spells held. Jura scored an 8544, which Erza herself thought would be higher. Finally it was Cana's turn, she surprised everyone with one of the Great Fairy Spell, Fairy Glitter, which obliterated the MPF with a score that stopped at about 9999, placing her in second.

 _Erza Scarlet-10 points_

 _Cana Alberona-8 points_

 _Jura Neekis-7 points_

 _Francine-6 points_

 _Orga Nanagear-5 points_

 _Alice Cunnus-4 points_

 _Millianna-3 points_

 _Nobarly-2 points_

 _Hibiki Lates-1 point_

 _Obra-0 points_

Great, his team was still in the lead, now were the arranged matches. First up was Millianna vs. Semmes of Quatro Puppy. Long story short she won and earned 10 points for her team. Next up was Rufus Lore vs. Josh Locus. Rufus had a tough time hitting Josh due to his void magic allowing him to teleport at ease and attack, but Josh lost focus on time and was defeated by Rufus, who memorised the entire thing. Next up was Eve Tearm vs. the new member on Team Dragon Heart.

This person was ruthless and won by any means necessary. They were the oldest person on their team at 25. Had already graying brown hair that reached to their shoulders. They had cold black eyes that showed little or no mercy, his face was nearly covered in scars. His body was considerably buff, but not as much as Jiemma, but almost there. His attire consists of a leather jacket with no shirt on underneath and a pair of black pants and combat boots. This is Orion Occisor, user of **Water God-Slaying Magic.** Sadly their fight was rather one sided with Orion decimating Eve, who ended up losing and being hurt badly. The next battle was Laxus vs. Alexie, but to everyone they saw Laxus get a thrashing, but to a single dragon, they saw through the illusion and saw all of team Raven Tail on the field.

'Wh-what's going on?' Draex saw through the Lacrima vision on how Laxus dealt with the whole team and the illusion broke when Laxus defeated his father who was disguised as Alexi, though sadly for Laxus the Lacrima in his heart took a hit so he was probably out for a few days, and hopefully be back up by tomorrow.

The final battle for the day actually surprised Draex, it was Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy. The two girls stepped out onto the field, but both tripped on entering, causing the crowd to laugh. Draex knew both of them were clutzy, but not this much, but oh well, he still loved them-wait, did he think love them!? He would think about that later, for now he focused on the match at hand.

"So I hear that you have a thing for that new Dragon of yours," starts Sherria, after both stood back up. Wendy blushed.

"Y-yes, yes I do," she replies with a determined look.

"Then how about a little wager, if I win he's all mine, if you win, he's yours." Draex's jaw dropped, they girls were betting on him, again!? What's with people wanting him?

"I accept." the gong sounded and both girls started to attack. **"Sky Dragon's-"**

" **Sky God's-**

" **ROAR/BELLOW!"** a powerful wind storm erupted throughout the stadium as both attacks clashes with each other. The two went back and forth with their attacks not letting up, even using Secret Arts on each other, though Sherria's missed on purposed. The battle ended in a draw with both girls deciding on sharing Draex and becoming great friends in the end. Laxus, who was in the bed next to Draex, looked at the younger mage with a smirk, perfect teasing material for later on.

Now that the matches were done and Raven Tail disqualified from the games, time for the last event of the day. Today's event was Gardian, one player from each team had to protect another one from their team in a small town in the arena like the one from hidden. The challengers and their chosen are as followed. From Sabertooth it's Rogue and Sting, From Fairy Tail A, it's Gray and Wendy, from B it's Gajeel and Juvia, from Phoenix Fire it's Josh and Fran, from DragonHeart it's Aaron and Alex, from Lamia Scale it's Lyon and Damian, from Quatro Puppy it's Bacchus and Semmes, from Mermaid Heel it's Millianna and Beth, and from Blue Pegasus it's Ren and Jenny. The challenge lasted for an hour and when it was over, Draex wasn't surprised with the results.

 _Sabertooth-8 points_

 _Fairy Tail B-7 points_

 _Phoenix Fire-6 points_

 _Lamia Scale-5 points_

 _Fairy Tail A-4 points_

 _DragonHeart-3 points_

 _Mermaid Heel-2 points_

 _Blue Pegasus-1 point_

 _Quatro Puppy-0 points_

Draex, even though he didn't participate, was somewhat exhausted. Soon the infirmary doors were opened by both teams, but the first to enter was Harry, who flew happily onto his slayer's lap.

"Draex, how ya feeling pal," asked the young exceed.

"Much better." Porlyusica could see it in his face that he was hiding something.

"So are you able to leave," asked Wendy.

"I don't know, ask her." he emphasises his meaning by pointing to the pink hair woman. They all look to her for an answer.

"Yes, he's able to leave, but tomorrow take it easy, I don't want anything happening to you again." he nods and hops out of the bed and departs with the group, leaving Porlyusica and Laxus.

"Is something wrong," he asks, seeing the look on her face.

"Yes and no, no because he looks perfectly healthy, even for someone his age, and yes because of his magic, it's changing rapidly and his body is having a hard time adjusting to it." They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's both, it's possibly life threatening but it's making him more powerful than even I can comprehend, this change has to do with the fact that he's not human, what he is I do not know, but with his magic I can guess what he is." the information hits Laxus like a bolt of Lightning as his eyes widened in shock and a bit of terror.

"So you mean he's a…"

"Yes, the guild is housing a human Dragon."

* * *

Much later that evening Draex was sitting in the pub of Honey Bone in bored out of his mind, his thoughts still swimming with questions for his parents, hopefully he would see them again. Soon he felt a tab on his shoulders, he turns to see Wendy looking at him. Harry was trying hard not to bust out laughing and covered his mouth at his partner.

"Hey Draex, we and some others are planning on going to the Indoor Water park, want to come?" Draex sighed sadly.

"I would love to, but I don't have a swimsuit with me, I forgot it back at home." He then feels two arms grasping his, and he looks to see both Mira and Cana with sweet smiles on their faces, which creeped him out.

"Aww, don't worry, we'll get you a swimsuit," starts Mira.

"And we'll make sure that the girls love it," finishes Cana. The boy blushes up a storm as the two drag him away against his will, leaving Draco and Harry laughing at the mage's embarrassment, and they decided to come along to the park to.

* * *

Later we find the group at the park, though one person wasn't happy like the others, due to the fact to the swim suit he was forced to wear by Cana and Mira, which brought a deep blush to Wendy's face. He was in a golden speedo with silver markings like the ones on his swim trunks, which he misses dearly already. He walks along with Wendy and Harry flew close behind, soon they run into Sherria, Fran, and Athena, who were all in bikinis, showing their growing large assets. This caused Draex to blush heavily at the sight, and the girls did it at seeing him in his suit.

"H-hi girls." the quartet of young girls huddled leaving a confused boy and exceed to look in wonder at what they were doing. They soon broke it apart and all of them look at him with cute smiles.

"Draex," starts Wendy, "we came to an agreement."

"That we would share you," adds Sherria.

"And we were hoping," starts Athena.

"If you would accept us four as your girlfriends," finishes Fran. Said boy and flying cat look on in shock, they all wanted to be his boyfriend? He then grins happily.

"Of course I'll let you all be my girls," he was tackled by the four in hugs of joy and affection, causing every man present to look on in both shock and untold envy at the how lucky the boy was, while his exceed partner laughed at the slayer's dilemma. He spent the time there getting to know all of them, all their likes, dislikes, and other things and the girls received his and Harry's in return. They hang around for a while and Draex spot Laxus, who was still wrapped in bandages, sitting along the side of the pool with his grandfather, and Draco, who was swimming with Asuka and her parents. Suddenly they then hear yelling and turn to see members of Fairy Tail on the couples' Love Slide in pair, and Natsu for some reason on the heart that was at the top originally. Soon Gray and Lyon, who were together on the slide, started to freeze everything, stopping all in their tracks, though thankfully Draex was able to protect him and his girls and Harry in a fire dome. Once he dispelled it they saw all things and people covered in ice...except Natsu who was angered by the ice covering the entire area.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S-"**

"Natsu wait!" they shout, but sadly it fell to his death ears.

" **IRON FIST!"** the fire from his punch destroyed everything, the entire building included, causing all to lie around him in pain. Draex had his girls all piled on top of him while Harry lied burned in front of him, he sighed, when he gets his hands on Natsu and Gray…

Moments later Natsu and Gray were black and blue with large bruises from the beat down both Laxus and Draex gave them, suspended in the air by the arms of the older mage, while Makarov and Mavis, who couldn't be seen, both crying, received a talking to from the officer, saying that the guild had to pay for everything. The younger mage sighed, this was going to be a long night now. He clothed himself and went back to his team's inn for the night, after what has happened today, he needed sleep.

Far from there, Minerva was perfecting her technique on some new moves and attacks, waiting to get her revenge tomorrow on The Fairies' Dragon.

"You will regret ever messing with Sabertooth, if it's the last thing I do." She then hears footsteps, she turns to find the leader of Team DragonHeart, Aaron, looking at her with a devilish grin.

"I hear you want to take out the little Dragon, how about we work something out." She's interested...deeply.

"Go on…"

Elsewhere at castle Mercurius, Princess Hisui were giving her men strict orders.

"Draex Välor will not be participating tomorrow by any means, I would like to have a small chat with him, and want him to have minimal to no injuries." the men nod, what she wants she gets, no questions.

* * *

Next morning Draex felt, different, and by different, I meant weaker. Hopefully his magic didn't act up like it did two days ago. Right now it was the first day challenge, Navel Battle, it's where the 9 teams battle in an aquatic magic water sphere and do battle to knock the other opponents, and when there are two left a special ten minute countdown begins, and if one of the two get knocked out during that time then that person is moved down to last place. Anyways, the challengers are Fairy Tail A, Lucy, B, Juvia, Lamia Scale, Sherria, Mermaid Heel, Risley, Blue Pegasus, Jenny, Quatro Puppy, Rocker, DragonHeart, Alex, Phoenix Fire, Rosolia, and from Sabertooth, Minerva.

Lucy kicked things off with summoning Aquarius, who sent a torrent of water spiraling through the aquatic sphere, Juvia did her own and both attacks canceled one another out, letting the others girls battle on while Minerva watched the entire ordeal from afar. Soon after Aquarius left Juvia released a torrent of water that made just about every girl, except Minerva and Lucy, fly out of the water. Once she was done she was distracted, Minerva teleported her out of the water, leaving her and Lucy, who spirits left her once again. Soon Minerva starts to attack and grabs hold of Lucy keys, then she was told off by said Celestial Spirit Mage. Then the two waited out the ten minute timer, leaving everyone to wonder what's going on. Suddenly, once the timer rings to an end, Minerva lashes out left and right, using her magic and **Territory** magic on Lucy, who was helpless to do anything. Everyone watched the spectacle in shock and horror at the beating that Lucy was receiving, but Fairy Tail watched in absolute rage. Draex was the worst out of them, he was growling as he bared his fanged teeth and his eyes were glowing a colorless grey that wisped out of the corner of his eyes. "Sabertooth." he hissed venomously he released an ocean of killing intent that could almost literally be seen. The match was called so Lucy wouldn't receive any more injuries, Minerva, who was still in the sphere, held Lucy by her neck out out of the water, and she wasn't moving. Minerva dropped her to the ground, but luckily Natsu and Gray were able to catch her. Wendy, Sherria, and Draex came to heal her, while Minerva descended out from the water. Natsu was about to attack her, till the other members of Sabertooth appeared and stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _Sabertooth-8 points_

 _Fairy Tail A-7 points_

 _Fairy Tail B-6 points_

 _Phoenix Fire-5 points_

 _Lamia Scale-4 points_

 _Mermaid Heel-3 points_

 _DragonHeart-2 points_

 _Blue Pegasus-1 points_

 _Quatro Puppy-0 points_

"These Fairies are all talk and no bight. Pitiful really," Minerva says. Draex went a little over the edge.

"Girls, keep healing her, I have to do something." they were confused, but complied to his wishes. Draex got up and walked over to Natsu. "Natsu, let me handle this." Natsu felt a sudden wave of dread emanating from the younger mage, and he stepped aside. Sabertooth smirked, what could the young mage do that wouldn't get his team disqualified? "You…"

"Use what," starts Sting with a smirk.

"...Have made a powerful enemy today!" the boy looked on at them with eyes fully aglow, he then releases an ocean of pure untold power that has everyone staring in utter shock and disbelief as a golden aura surrounds Draex. "You have hurt one of my comrades in arms who I care for, now know this, if we do battle, know that you will lose, no matter what." the aura shapes into a giant golden dragons that stares menacingly at team Sabertooth. His eyes stop glowing to reveal that they were no longer emerald color, but pure crystal in color with his pupils slitted, he gave them one last menacing look. "Do I make myself clear?" Sabertooth didn't respond, this boy was threatening their team and they were going to let that slide? It would be a cold day in Hell before that happened. Draex left the arena with all eyes on him, all baffled by his actions.

Soon he, after calming down some, and both Fairy Tail teams were in the infirmary with Porlyusica, Lucy, bandaged, and Laxus, who was sitting on the next bed over, now fully healed. Lucy was in tears, as Natsu tried to calm her down. Master Makarov then come in with news, saying both teams now had to combine into one, and add one member to the team, with the competitors as followed, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Draex, but they had to stick with team A's 57 points, putting them in second behind Sabertooth who have 59 points. The team got ready to enter the field with all the other teams, ready to show them all what they're made of. The team walked out of their tunnel to a roaring audience, who were all cheering on Fairy Tail's new Team. All the teams had a new member to them:

Phoenix Fire's members: Rosalia, Ryan, Josh, Serena, Fran, and Athena.

Lamia Scale's members: Jura, Damian, Lyon, Sherria, Yuka, and Toby.

Sabertooth's members: Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, and Dobengal.

DragonHeart members: Aaron, Marica, Alice, Alex, Orion, and...Aaron and Athena's brother, Kai(imagine a younger carbon copy of Aaron, but with Athena's hair color)

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Ichiya, Bunny suit guy, and Jenny

Quatro Puppy: Jäger, Rocker, Bacchus, Semmes, Nobarly, Warcry

Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Araña, Beth, Milliana, Risley, and a woman named Nia

Draex partial eyed everyone, cautiously, waiting for the matches to start, wanting to get today over with and have some rest till tomorrow. The first arrange match was Blue Pegasus' Ichiya and Bunny suit guy, vs. Bacchus and Rocker. It was revealed that the person in the bunny suit wasn't a human, but an exceed, but not just any exceed, Ichiya's edolas counterpart, Sir Nichiya. Just seeing two Ichiyas caused Erza to faint at the sight on Gajeel, who told her to get a hold of herself. The battle was...less that stellar and it was kind of disgusting in a way, but Blue Pegasus won the match and 10 points. The next match was Lamia Scale' Lyon and Yuka vs. Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Milliana. The two males started out with targeting Miliana, who had a hard time with keeping up with their attack, soon Kagura had enough and retaliated herself against the two men, taking out Yuka. But when she was about to take out Lyon, the gong rang and she stopped right before the could hit his neck, making the battle a draw and giving both teams five points. The second to last battle was Dragon Heart's Orion and Kai vs. Phoenix Fire's Rosalia and Serena. Everyone found out that Kai was a fire mage, but sadly, the two males lost to the two females who finished the battle off with a Unison Raid. The final battle was one everyone was waiting for, and one that Draex and _many_ people betted on, the battle of dragon, Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue vs. Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel. The four step onto the Arena, with Sting wearing a smug look.

"Well I wanted to fight the little runt in your guild, but you guys will do for now," he says. Draex, in the team's booth, his eyes narrowed sharply.

As Sting and Rogue ready themselves to go in, they immediately find themselves face-to-face with Natsu and Gajeel, respectively, and are both punched in the face. Upon being hit in the face, they are sent flying back, much to the surprise of the audience, and cheering of Fairy Tail. Chasing him down, Natsu lands a flaming kick on Sting and sends him across the area while Gajeel similarly knocks down Rogue. The knocked down Rogue then rolls to tackle down Gajeel. Sliding across the ground, Sting unleashes his White Dragon's Roar but Natsu narrowly dodges his laser-like beam by ducking underneath it, causing it to miss. Sting then directs his attack to Gajeel, but Gajeel dodges by bowing it. Then Rogue attacks Gajeel with his Shadow Dragon's Slash but Gajeel blocks it with his Iron Dragon's Sword, which is then used to send Rogue flying. Natsu then grabs the flying Rogue by the face and runs toward Sting, who expresses surprise that Rogue is being handled in such a way.

"That's one way to do things," comments Laxus.

"I should give that a try one day," adds Draex. With both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers in the same area, Natsu unleashes his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, sending both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers flying from the blow. Much of the audience watches in shock as the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers dominate the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth in the battle, but to the Fairy Tail it was purely joy.

As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers acknowledge the strength of their adversaries, Natsu questions whether the two of them really beat Dragons with their level of strength. Sting states they not only defeated them but killed them and claims he'll show the power they used to do it. Then both he and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive, respectively as Jiemma tells Fairy Tail it's over for them.

'They couldn't have killed their own dragon, not at the powers they currently posses,' thought Draex

Sting immediately attacks Natsu while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Unable to grasp his enemy from the shadows, Gajeel's attacks go through Rogue's body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the face. In the stands, the spectators note the difference in Sting and Rogue's strength since their amplification, while Draex was watching both use Dragon Drive. While pounding Natsu with his fists, Sting tells the fire Dragon slayer he always looked up to him and aimed to surpass him and that now is his time as he attaches a stigma to Natsu's abdomen and claims he will finally defeat him. Meanwhile, Rogue appears behind Gajeel as the latter tries to attack him, saying the shadow Dragon will successfully hunt its prey.

Just as he is about to land a blow, Gajeel grabs his arm and glares at him, asking what he was saying. At the same time, Natsu smiles as Sting charges at him. Just as Sting aims his punch, Natsu evades and decks the White Dragon Slayer in the face. Upon being asked how he could move, Natsu reveals the stigmata was burned away. Though acknowledging their opponents, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers tell them they shouldn't get carried away, with Gajeel elbowing Rogue in the chin, saying they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail. At the same time, Natsu punches Sting in the face, surprising the audience. Then Sting resolves to use his best move Holy Nova, unleashes the massive blast at Natsu.

However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the Mages of Sabertooth as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel. Makarov Dreyar notes the Second Origin Release as well as the three months of training they went under and wonders how strong they've truly become as a result while the two continue to pound the Sabertooth Mages. Yajima then says that their levels are far too different.

The entire audience watches on as the two Mages can barely lift a finger against their opponents, an unexpected occurrence. As everyone wonders if the match will end in Fairy Tail's victory, the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get back to their feet. Knowing what it is, numerous spectators look on as they realize Sting and Rogue have activated the Dragon Force. Upon the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel comments that he's underestimating them but Natsu claims Sting is actually much stronger now. As he speaks, Sting quickly approaches. Near by Draex scoffs at the Dragon Force in which the two slayers are in.

"Is there something wrong," asks Erza.

"Yeah, that's not _true_ dragon force." the others looked at him.

"Explain," says Gray.

"To go into true dragon Force you must have felt at least a single drop of blood from a dragon of your element, for me it's a special case, but circumstances still stands in some places." his team mates were all intrigued, but for now they turned back to the match.

In an instant, Sting nails Natsu in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gajeel attempts to hit Sting with his iron leg, but he misses and is subsequently hit in the face by a blast of light. Natsu then attempts to hit Sting with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but his attack is caught by the White Dragon Slayer and he is kicked in the stomach and tossed across the arena, hitting Gajeel and sending both flying. Sting then jumps in the air and unleashes his White Dragon's Holy Breath, shattering the floor of the arena and shocking the members of the audience as they comment on his strength.

Despite the destruction of the floor, the match continues underground. Natsu claims the battle isn't over yet and unleashes his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, shooting him into the air and hitting Sting, who is sent reeling back. As Sting turns around, he noticed Gajeel behind him, who then uses his Iron Dragon's Roar at point-blank range, sending Sting crashing down. However, he quickly recuperates, to Gajeel's shock, and unleashes his Holy Ray, hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with multiple rays of light. While Porlyusica wonders what Sting's element is, Natsu lands on his feet but is quickly punched by Sting's light-enhanced fist and is sent flying, unable to even block the punch. Gajeel is then kicked by Sting and the two Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail attempt to take down their opponent with hand-to-hand combat with no luck as Sting shuts out their attempts as he remembers the promise he made to Lector.

Sting stands over the defeated Natsu and Gajeel, asking if Lector is watching him. Rogue, watching from above, comments that the era of the old generation Dragon slayers is over while Fairy Tail Mages in the stands call for Natsu and Gajeel to get up. Sting agrees with Rogue but acknowledges Natsu and Gajeel's strength.

'What are those two doing,' Draex thinks, 'can they just stop toying around and finish this.'

As the audience looks on at the battle, Chapati wonders if Natsu and Gajeel are truly finished. However, the two soon get to their feet and acknowledge Sting's strength. Natsu immediately tells Sting he's learned his habits such as the timing of his attacks, his pose while defending and even his breathing rhythm, though he acknowledges the strength of Dragon Force. The supporters of Fairy Tail gleefully look on at the battle. At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue about the position of Sting's pivot leg while attacking, resulting the former pushes the latter into a mining cart and pulls the lever, sending it away and leaving him unable to get out due to motion sickness. Deciding to pay back Sting for underestimating him and Gajeel, Natsu decides to take on both Sting and Rogue alone, and pushes Gajeel into a mine car and sends him on his way. Sting reacts to Natsu's decision in angry manner, asking if he's serious. Rogue is ambivalent, stating he wishes to fight Gajeel, to which Natsu replies that he can if he defeats him. Sting reactivates his Dragon Force, saying nothing in the world exceeds it. Draex had a grin on his face, while he had betted on Natsu and Gajeel, everyone else would be changing their options at the last minute, while he did nothing, but watch.

Natsu responds enthusiastically as he blocks Sting's punch. As Sting claims he's using the power which killed a Dragon, Natsu states he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, quickly delivering a right hook to his face. At the same time, Rogue fires a Shadow Dragon's Roar at Natsu, and Natsu counters it with his Fire Dragon's Roar, creating an explosion which engulfs the area. Sting angrily claims the battle is not over yet, to which Natsu tells him to bring it, as his Fairy Tail allies watch.

With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin Dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back. The two soon meet up and together, combine their powers to unleash Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. However, Natsu counters it with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, completely annihilating the Unison Raid and causing a large explosion as a result. After the dust clears, Sting and Rogue fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle and Fairy Tail's team is declared the victor. The whole stadium erupts in a sea of deafening cheers with Fairy Tail's being the loudest. Somewhere in the audience though some people were fleeing from the monstrosity known as Jiemma, who was infuriated at the lost his guild has been given, hopefully the plan his daughter came up with would pull through, but to also embarrass the one person he detests most...Draex Välor.

There was a 30 minute break for everyone while they repair the arena for the final match of the day. During that time period most of Fairy Tail were in the infirmary telling Lucy everything that went down so far. She was truly happy for what Natsu did for her. Soon everyone, other than Lucy, were back in the stands awaiting the final challenge. "Now everyone it's time for the final challenge!" shouts Matto. The wheel spun, and that's when Minerva went to work.

"Alright." blue energy swirled around her hands and the wheel, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"From Fairy Tail, Draex Välor, from Sabertooth, Minerva Orlando, from Phoenix Fire, Ryan Chaybls, from DragonHeart, Aaron Satima, from Lamia Scale, Sherria Blendy, from Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates, from Quatro Puppy, Bacchus, and from Mermaid Heel, Beth!" The princess was currently upset about what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this, I thought I told you young Draex wouldn't be participating!?" the guards coward under her heated glare.

"Sorry your majesty, but the controls went all wrong and we couldn't do a thing about it." she sighed, since there was nothing to do, she turns back to the Arena, hoping for the boy to get as minimal injuries as possible.

Back down in the arena the competitors were about to find out what the final challenge of the day was. "Okay, everyone," starts Mato, "for today's challenge is an elimination round."

"Elimination round?" the competitors question, though, Aaron and Minerva both had a dark gleam in their eyes.

"Yes, if you're either defeated or knocked out of the place you're out."

"What do you mean knocked out," asked Hibiki.

"Look up." they did, and their eyes widened. Up above the entire stadium was a giant mountain suspended on a single large platform. Draex turned green just seeing it, and everyone noticed. "Don't worry, we have a special magic so you won't get sick from standing on it." he regained his color. Soon, they were all magically teleported to the mountain. "Now, this is an unlimited timed event, now, BEGIN!" suddenly 5 of the 8 competitors were teleported down to the arena.

"Hey-" starts Hibiki.

"-what the-" adds Ryan.

"-heck just-" interrupts Bacchus.

"-happened to-" adds Beth.

"-us?" finishes Sherria, she then looks around to see her boyfriend not around, along with Aaron and Minerva, "and where's Draex and the other two?" Matto, seeing that 3 were only missing decided to call out.

"Since there's a 5 way tie for fourth, each team will receive 4 points." Fairy Tail was confused.

"Wait, what happened," asked Makarov, to no one in particular.

On the mountain, Draex dropped down in front of two sadic people, both hungry for revenge.

He hops back and prepares to attack. **"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"** however nothing came except for a few blue sparks. **"Nature Dragon's Roar!"** nothing, only a couple of leaves and a small green plume fire emerged. He sweat drops while the two grew malicious grins, and he only had one thought right there. 'I am _so_ screwed…'

* * *

Men are brave, strong, and powerful in many ways, and they never back down from a fight or a chance to shine. Currently, however, this is not the case for the young half dragon, who was currently running as if his life depended on it(which it kind of does), while evading both energy blast and wind attacks from the two other mages.

"Oh come on, is this dragon all talk," commented Aaron.

"I couldn't agree more, does he not have elemental powers to hide behind," adds and questions Minerva.

"Sorry, but neither of you two are giving me anything to work with." then Minerva flashes in front of him and roundhouse kicks him right in the gut. He topples back some, but regain his footing and skids to a halt between the two advisories. Fairy Tail was confused by the sudden turn of events. Makarov turns to warren, who nods at the same idea.

"Kids, do you know what's going on," he asks through the telepathic link.

"We don't know, we're just as clueless as you are, but this is bad, he's powerless to stop it," replies Erza.

"Damn."

"Guys, he must have something planned," suggest Natsu.

"I don't think he does, didn't you see what happened when he tried to attack," retorts Gray. Laxus, on the other hand, was deep in thought about what Porlyusica said to him in the infirmary a few days ago about the rapid change in power Draex was going through, and this is one of those moments right now.

"Damn it," the others turn to him.

"Laxus what's wrong," asks Makarov.

"The kid is going through a power struggle, and his body is having a hard time adjusting to it, Porlyusica said it could be life threatening if something doesn't happen to him," everyone's eyes widened at those words.

"Is there a way for us to fix it?"

"No, she didn't know of a way." there was a sorrow filled silence.

"All we can do and should do for now is have hope and pray that a miracle happens."

Back to the floating mountain, Draex had to resort to trying to use his other magic, but that went just about as well as one could expect, he couldn't access his magic period, other for a few sparks and plumes of smoke. He then had to use his enhanced physical powers, he did injure them, but they either used magic or parried his attacks, so he was only limited to running and dodging.

"Little brat, come back here and face your defeat like a man," yelled Minerva. She fires blast after blast at her target, one though knocks him back. The Aaron comes in and launches wind slash after slash, cutting and ripping Draex's clothes.

"Oh, come on, I just got these repaired!" His nose then picks up Minerva's scent right behind him. He turns to feel her grabbing hold of the back of his shirts and then she kicks him away, ripping the top of his Jacket and ripping his entire shirt off, revealing his toned upper body, and his mark for all to see, which caught a lot of people's attention actually. "Oh come on, I really liked this outfit."

"Too bad so sad," Aaron launched a whirlwind at Draex, shooting said mage back at a high velocity speed, causing him to slam into the mountain side, causing him to make a crater on impact and causing a giant dust cloud to form. The two attacking mages looked on in fernal joy.

"Wow, nice attacking you two," the two's joy turn to both shock and anger, the dust cleared to reveal Draex, laughing softly, and injured a lot, but everyone noticed something different, they noticed his hair had turn even more golden.

Porlyusica and Lucy were watching the entire ordeal in shock and in Porlyusica's case, worry.

'Please child, don't die on us.'

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I can not say child, all we can do is wait and see." Lucy nods, and turns back to the Lacrima Vision.

Back in the arena, Draex stood limp looking at the two, his colorless eyes locked onto them intently. "I may not be able to use my full powers, but there is something I _can_ use." he outstretches his hands and a golden ball of light appeared, he grasps it and it takes form into a large sword, but not just any, the sacred sword: Excalibur.

"Well, at least he's able to access some of his powers," comments Makarov.

"Yes," says Mavis, "that weapon is said to be just about unstoppable, but will it be enough in this fight?"

Draex charged with his swords ignoring his injuries completely, while the other two looked as if they've already won this. Minerva fires a blast of energy once more in hopes of finishing the battle once and for all. But when the beam of energy is upon the young half dragon, he does something that shocks everyone, he pulls up the sword and swings at the oncoming attack, slicing it in half as it fires on. Minerva's eyes immediately widened at the sight of her attack being cut in half...literally.

"How, how did you slice my attack in half!?" Draex only gives her a half smile.

"Like I'd tell someone like you, didn't your mother ever tell you to say please?" Minerva's body immediately stiffens as she has a flashback. Her face turns to one of untold rage as prepares to attack.

"DIE!" she fires blast after blast after blast, all of which were either evaded by Draex or cut in half.

"What's going on, I've never seen Milady like this before," says Rufus, Orga and Dobengal could only nod as they watch the spectacle. Jiemma watched with a small smirk, calming down a lot seeing the one mage he detests getting a beating.

"You Fairies will know your place once and for all," he says under his breath.

Aaron took the opportunity to try and get the weapon away from the boy. He prepares a wind Shuriken and waits till the right moment to strike. He then sees an opening and launches the attack, hitting the boys hands, causing the sword to go flying off the platform, and down to the arena as it land blade first into the ground. Draex could only watch as his only way to win goes flying over the edge. Minerva however looks even more sadistic than before. Aaron lands next to her and grins.

"How about we rap this thing up," he says.

"I couldn't agree more." she forms a ball of energy in her hands that released a lot of pressure, and Aaron caused a tornado to form in his hands, also releasing massive amounts of pressure. They fired the attacks simultaneously, causing a unison raid of wind and space to hurl it's way towards Draex, who could only look on as the onslaught makes it's way towards him. It makes impact and send him flying at a blinding speed, causing him to once again collide with the mountain side, but this time, instead of just making a giant crater, some of the mountain broke off in chunks and pieces and fell on top of Draex, causing debris to cloud the view. Once it clears the two were graced to the sight of a large pile of rocks on top of their opponent, while the audience looked on in horror.

"DRAEX, NOOO!" yelled his girls, all of which had tears in their eyes. Harry and Draco had tears falling down their cheeks. Natsu looked ready to kill, along with the rest of Team Fairy Tail. The princess was infuriated and was about to tell her father to ban the two guilds for killing an innocent mage, permanently.

* * *

In a familiar sea of grey, Draex floated aimlessly...again.

'Stupid mindscape, couldn't you be more colorful!?' Soon a familiar golden orb of light appeared, and the first Draex formed from it. "Dad!"

" **Hello son, the time has come."**

"Time for what?" the king before him smiled softly.

" **Time for you to go forth and beat the crap out of those mages son, or should I say, newly dubbed Crown Prince of all Dragons."** Draex eyebrows disappeared above his hairline as he stared at his father, and then once again the area was filled with light. The young dragon looked at his father with a smile.

"I'll make you proud."

" **You already have."** and everything went black.

* * *

Minerva and Aaron looked at the rubble in front of them with satisfied smirks, there work was done. Right as Mato was about to call Draex's defeat...everyone felt it. The pulse untold power unlike any other, and it was coming from the pile of rocks. A golden aura wisped around the rocks as the pressure of the power grew and grew, seemingly flung on forever. Suddenly a Beam of golden energy fires into the atmosphere as the pressure released a shockwave across all of Fiore. Draex was seen in the center of it, his yells echoed for miles as the two mages looked on in absolute terror at what was in front of them. His yells soon turn to that of a Dragon's releasing one more massive shockwave as the tower of golden energy dispersed, leaving behind a massive cloud of dust. The two mages heard an infernal growling, and the dust cleared to reveal the sight that everyone looking in shock and slight horror.

Draex's appearance had changed...drastically. He grew a few inches taller, and his body was much more toned than it was before. Along his body were regal silver markings, shimmering in the sunlight a pure silver color with his crown mark on his illuminating slightly. He had grown lizard like appendages on both his arms and feets that were gold in color, also with markings along them, which destroyed his shoes, on his back were two large wings, golden edges with the wing flap silver in color. He had scales along his eyes and his pupils turned sharp slits, that were narrowed sharply. The biggest change however was his hair, it was no longer it's shiny golden brown, it turned glimmering gold and was much longer, reaching down to his lower back. The amounts of magic he was releasing was absolutely monstrous.

"Th-th-this power, it's unfathomable!?" shouts Makarov.

"Just what is he," questions Mavis in shock.

"I don't believe it," says Natsu, "his powers are...are…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I know what you mean Natsu," says Laxus. This power he was feeling was horrifying, and was way beyond what his grandpa could munster fully.

Minerva and Aaron were terrorized by the monstrosity in front of them, they could feel the overwhelming power. Minerva was the first to regain her composer from the power that laid in front of them.

"You think some power up will stop the likes of me!?" She fires once again, but this time Draex flew upwards to dodge.

'Seems she's lost her sanity,' he thought, though he was nearly right, she still clinged onto some of it, but barely. He landed and prepared to attack, **"Dragon King's Cannon!"** it was payback time when Minerva was engulfed by a golden beam of pure magic power, sending her flying then tumbling backwards. Aaron tried a sneak attack, but Draex's senses were heightened _greatly_ , dodging the attack and sharply kneeing Aaron in the abdomen, then delivers a right hook to his cheek, sending him back a couple of yards. His two adversaries looked at him with intent to kill...well mainly Minerva, Aaron was in it to show everyone who was greater.

"This ends now boy," minerva spat venomously. Draex just smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." a golden green aura surrounds him as his magic give birth to plant life arounds him. "Say goodnight, **Nature Dragon's Secret Art:-"** the whole mountain shook violently from the building magic pressure, causing the other two mages to look on in horror, **"Nature's Wrath!"** he erupted into a sea of pure energy that burst into green light that blinded the entire city. Once it dispersed the crowd and guilds were marveling at the sight that put everyone in utter shock and awe. The once desolate mountain that the challengers were stationed on had turned into a luscious mound of earth holding greenery, from trees, to blades of grass, to beautiful flowers. Draex was standing there in a radiant green light, losing his dragon appendages, but his hair was still it's new long golden color. The other two participants were completely covered by the greenery nearby, both knocked out by the intense magic power of nature, mouths gaping and their eyes deprived of pupils.

"IT'S ALL OVER PEOPLE, DRAEX VÄLOR HAS WON IT ALL!" shout's Chapatti, in utter joy. The town was drowned in the cheers, with his guild's being the loudest. Draco and Happy were hugging one another, while Wendy and the other 3 were all relieved to see that there lover was alive. Natsu was grinning ear to ear, Laxus and Gray smirked, while Erza had a satisfied smile on her face. In the infirmary Porlyusica was purly relieved at seeing the boy releasing his powers without strain, though she would give him a tongue lashing for the injuries he received, Lucy had a smile and hand on her heart, justice was served to the one who did her harm. Back in the audience a mass amounts of magic pressure was making people run in fear. The reason? Jiemma Orlando was absolutely furious that his daughter had lost to that boy, looks as if she needed to be taught the lesson again. The princess sighed in relief, seems she would be getting an audience with the young mage after all.

Now all the other guilds were making plans on taking out Fairy Tail, more importantly his child Draex, who was truly one not to be trifled with, who Jura and some others looked forwards to fighting.

Soon Draex and the other two were teleported back down, as the mountain disappeared to somewhere else(they weren't going to destroy something as amazing as that.), Draex was then hauled to the infirmary for a check up from Porlyusica. His team and some members were in the room while he was being healed and examined

"That was totaly amazing Big Bro," says Draco.

"Yeah, you should have seen the looks on the other guild's faces," added Harry. Draex smiled at the two.

"Yeah, but I'm beat after that battle, I could sleep for the next 24 hours." everyone laughs at that. Soon he was wrapped all over in bandages, and decided to put his hair in a ponytail, but as you would expect, some of it didn't stay and it was still somewhat messy on his head, and he didn't even bother with the rest of his hair. Wendy walked up to him.

"Draex, you had me so worried…" he looks at her sadly.

"Wendy I'm sorr-" he was interrupted by something on his lip, Wendy's lips. Mira was squealing in joy, while the others looked on in shock. She pulled apart, and hugged him, Carla would have said something, but for some reason she was actually fine with all of this for some reason.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad you're safe." Draex hugged her back. Soon there was a knock at the door. Makarov opens it, but only to be spun by the fast moving people, who turned out to be Fran, Athena, and Sherria, who all clung to their boyfriend.

"Draex please, don't do something reckless like that ever again!" they shout in unison to the boy.

"Okay okay, I will, only for you four." he then gets a kiss on the lips again, this time by Fran, she let's go, then Athena, she let's go, then finally Sherria. Mira had hearts in her eyes, squealing in utter glee at the sight, while Makarov was weeping tears of jealousy at the sight of his best mage getting 4 kisses on the lips, while the others all looked on with either mouths gaping or wide eyes in surprise. Draex however had pink tinted cheeks, he was processing what had just happened. "I don't know what to say girls."

"Don't say anything," says Fran.

"Just be there for us," adds Wendy.

"And remember we love you," says Sherria.

"And we will always love you," finishes Athena. Draex looks at all of them and smiles a truly happy smiles.

"And I love all of you." they smiled and hugged, soon there was another knock on the door, Makarov opens it slowly this time. They see Lahar and Doranbolt there with serious looks on their faces.

"Hello, what can we do for you today," asked the small old man.

"We are here to bring young Draex Välor to her royal highness, Princess Hisui Fiore," says Lahar. Everyone gasps at hearing that.

"He's in no condition to move right now," says Porlyusica.

"It's fine, Miss. Porlyusica, I'll go with them." said Mage gets off of the bed and walks over to the two, still bandaged heavily around his midsection, chest, around his forehead ,and arms. "Okay, let's go." the two rune knights nod, and the three departed down the corridor with the girls, Romeo, Asuka, Carla, Draco, and Harry all looking down the way they went.

"I wish we could have gone," says Draco. Romeo, who became good friends with Draex, looks at the smaller boy.

"Don't worry little guy, have faith in your big brother, he'll be back."

"Yeah," says Asuka, "he'll be fine." Draco looks at her with a smile.

"Though, I wish at least he took one of us," says Fran, pointing to her and the other three, who nod in agreement.

"I wonder what they are doing right now," says Harry.

"Yes, I wonder why the princess want to have an audience with him of all people," questions Cara.

* * *

Back with the two knights and mage they were still walking down the corridor, till the younger person remembered something.

'Crap, I forgot about Excalibur.' "Um, excuse me, could I go get my sword that's still in the Arena?" the two knights looked at him.

"Oh, that weapon, we were going to get it for you, but none of our men have been able to pry it out of the ground," says Lahar. Draex sweat dropped. He remember only someone worthy could wield it.

"I-I see, well if it's not too much of a problem could we go get it?" the two shared a look and nodded. They entered the Arena and the sword was still embedded in the ground, with a lot of other Rune knights trying to pry it out of the ground, but it didn't even budge, while some were analyzing its magical properties. Draex sighed.

"Stand aside guys, I'll get it." the knights turned to see an injured mage walking towards them. They moved aside and let him pull the sword. It came out of the ground with ease, as the knights all looked on in shock that the sword only came out for him. Draex turns to Lahar and Doranbolt. "Well let's get going." The two nod and the exited the arena with all eyes on them.

* * *

Soon the three came to a large door. "This is where we separate young Draex, now we'll see you another time." the two knights left, but Doranbolt told him to tell Wendy he said Hi. Draex faced the large doors and looked at them, he took a deep breath in, then knocked. At first there was nothing, then there was a soft voice on the other side.

"Enter." He opens the door slowly, and leans in to see a lovely long green haired woman sitting there, looking over the ledge Arena. "Welcome Young Draex, I am Princess Hisui, I would like to have a talk with you." Draex enters and sits on the chair next to her. She looks at him fondly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess, now what would you like to talk about?" her face turns serious

"It's about an incoming threat, to not just Fiore, but all of Earthland…"

* * *

 **Officially my longest chapter to date with over 9,000 words. Yes, Draex can go back and forth in between the form he took fighting Minerva and Aaron, and I need a good name for it, so any suggestions would be great, and the best one will be the name given to the form. For now I'll take a small break from writing to make more chapters, so Follow, Favorite, and if any questions just put them in the reviews or PM me, and I'll see everyone soon.**

 _Fairy Tail-77 points_

 _Sabertooth-73 points_

 _Phoenix Fire-58 points_

Lamia Scale-57 points

DragonHeart-56 points

 _Blue Pegasus-38 points_

 _Mermaid Heel-53 points_

 _Quatro Puppy-25 points_

 _Raven Tail-Disqualified_

 **Points update next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Calm Before the Storm

 **This chapter will be the day of rest for Draex, as he with either spend some times with either one of his girls, all of them, Harry, or explore Corcus himself, while thinking about somethings. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Draex woke up earlier than usual that day, right a dawn, which he never really does. He looks around the room he was inn with the others who were still asleep. Laxus and Gajeel were sprawled out on their beds in weird positions, Mira was peaceful in a comfy position, Cana was the same as Mira, though she did have a lot of empty Beer barrels around her, Juvia was like the last two...except she had a Gray body pillow she cuddled with, seeing that sent a shiver down Draex's spine, and he wondered how she got it. He may never know. Harry was still asleep on their pillow like usual, mumbling something in his sleep. Draex gave a chuckle then sighed, he ran a hand through his long golden hair, which he still hasn't grown fully use to yet after the events of yesterday, it shimmered in the sun's first light like glitter.

He quietly got up out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, though the two other dragon slayers stirred a bit when he stepped on a rickety piece of wood on the floor, but they went back to sleep, and he slipped back into the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he looked into the mirror, he saw how different he looked than yesterday morning, his long golden hair, colorless crystal eyes, his gained height, and more toned body, he looked kind of like a different person, even though he was still 13 he looked like he was nearly 15 or 16. His mind travels to today's event, well, not really event, but today's day of rest for all guilds. He sighed once again, but suddenly hears a small pair of footsteps coming towards his current location. He turns to the door to see Harry enter, rubbing his sandy eyes.

"Draex, what are you doing up so early?"

"I felt like it pal, my mind is still getting use to my new body changes." Harry studies his partner.

"Yeah, after everything that has happened yesterday, I would to." Draex lets out a small chuckle, he was glad to have Harry around. The two freshen up with Draex putting his hair in it's messy ponytail. They quickly got dressed and exited the inn, making sure to leave a note incase the others get worried about him. And with that the two made their way down the calm and quiet streets, hoping to get some food to eat.

* * *

Few hours later, back in the inn, the rest of the others woke up from their sleep, one by one. The first was Laxus, who first took notice of the empty bed. He was about to panic, till he saw the note and read it, and relaxed. The others woke up at different times with Gajeel being second, Juvia third, Mira fourth, and Cana last. They too almost went into a panic about where their youngest/best mage was, till Laxus explained to them all what was going on and where Draex went.

"Oh, I didn't know he left that early," says Mira.

"Yeah, the little dragon already hit the road without us," added Gajeel.

"He said that he was going to explore the town today with Harry, he says he wants to relax after all that happened so far, especially after yesterday's event," replied Laxus.

"Juvia doesn't blame him, Juvia would too, but now Juvia's even more worried for him."

"Why, Juvia," asked Mira.

"After the events from yesterday, Juvia would suspect him being hoarded by fans sooner or later." there was a silent moment amongst them all at hearing that.

"Well, looks like he's on his own today, after all, it's our day of rest as well." the others nod, their young mage was on his own today.

* * *

Draex and Harry have just finished breakfast at a nice restaurant and were currently exploring the town. Draex was glad that he had a day to rest and relax, no battles, no heated and/or hated glares from others, and thankfully no one to judge him, all was good now, nice and quiet-

"AAAHHHHH," he spoke to soon. A group of girls looked the direction the one who screamed pointed in, and their eyes widened, and turned into hearts. "IT'S DRAEX AND HIS EXCEED, GET THEM!" Draex and Harry both paled and ran for their lives.

"QUICK, GET HIM!"

"COME MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

"HE'LL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

"Harry, can't you fly us out of this!?" said exceed on his shoulder gained a remembering look.

"Oh right." Draex paused and Harry took action, and right as the mob of fans were upon them they flew away, with many of the girls crying.

"Harry, fly me down for a second will ya?" the exceed was confused, but complied. Draex was a few feet over the fans heads as they reach out in attempt to pull him down. "Sorry everyone, but I'm off the market, I have four lovely girls who I care for deeply." they all slumped down in sadness, "but, I thank you all for your support for me in the Games." the cheered up a bit and the mage and his partner were off to somewhere else in the city.

* * *

The two were currently sitting on a rooftop overlooking the entire capital, it was an amazing sight to behold. "Draex, I have a question."

"Sure, ask away little bud."

"What did the Princess want you for anyway?" the mage sighed, he knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"How about I tell you what happened entirely yesterday after the last challenge." the silver exceed nods. "Okay, it went like this…"

" _A threat to all Earthland," questions Draex to the princess._

" _Yes, I need your help in defeating it."_

" _But what is the threat anyways?"_

" _Some one from the future came and spoke to me about a disaster that kills billions of lives. They told me that over 4,000 dragons were going to invade Earthland and destroy all humans." the youth's eyes widened._

' _There can't be that many dragons left on Earthland, I was told that there was only about 10 of them, and five went into hiding over centuries ago, and the other five disappeared 14 years ago, this doesn't make any sense.' "How is that possible?"_

" _We weren't given exact details, but he told us of a weapon that could wipe them all out."_

" _What kind of weapon is it?"_

" _It was made by Zeref himself, the Eclipse Gate."_

" _Eclipse Gate?"_

" _Yes, it is a set of magical doors used to travel through time itself, we were told it also has another feature, a canon."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, this Eclipse cannon can destroy all the dragons in a single blast, as long as they're airborne, and it takes so much magic power, which we have accumulated over the last seven years of the grand magic games." Draex was amazed and confused greatly._

" _I'm still confused on the matter your Highness."_

" _Please call me Hisui, and what confuses you?"_

" _Well, there shouldn't be that many dragons left, the only place you can find them is in the Realm of Dragons, which is somewhere I have been personally." Her eyes widened in shock._

" _You went to the Realm of Dragons!?" the boy gave her a look._

" _How else did I learn all my types of Magics then?" she looked less shocked and more dumbfounded at the person in front of her._

" _Then tell me, are they going to attack us?"_

" _No, they have either no feelings for humans, mutual feelings, or like humans, though the ones who hate them are low while the other two are higher, with the ones who have mutual feelings are more dominate, though I don't think the Dragon's Council would like the idea of destroying all humans…"_

" _Dragon council?"_

" _Yes, they watch over all Dragons and keep the order, though, they are governed by their ruler, the King Dragon."_

" _Please, tell me about this 'King Dragon'."_

" _He's the only Dragon who can use all elements, he's the most powerful dragon, and roles over all dragons with an iron fist."_

" _Amazing, but wait, isn't Acnologia the King of all Dragons?"_

" _Nope, that's just a claim he falsely made when he killed the last King Dragon, who share the same name sake as me. The heir to the throne disappeared after his death, but no one knows where they are." 'not really, I'm the heir, but no one needs to know that yet.'_

" _Amazing."_

" _I know, now is there anything else I need to know?" she nods._

" _Yes, I was hoping you could assist us in the process right after the games end, and by then we will truely know if what is said to happen will happen."_

" _How?"_

" _By the end of the games we were told there would be a sign, though for now I'll have to keep it disclosed, I'm sorry."_

" _It's okay, you don't want might happen to not, I understand." she smiles._

" _Thank you for having this talk with me," she gets up and lays a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush. He gets up and leave the room, and heads back to the infirmary, where everyone is still waiting for him at._

" _So, how did it go," asked Makarov._

" _It went good, besides the fact I got a kiss on the cheek from the princess." everyone's jaw dropped at hearing that, then turned to fear. Draex's girls all had pure killing intent surrounding them all in a swirling pitch black aura._

" _Girls, please, calm down," pleaded both Romeo and Draex. They did, but only .05%. Makarov was crying tears of pure envy and sadness._

" _First 4 girls, and now the PRINCESS!? How come he's so lucky?!" Draex sweat dropped massively._

"So that's all that happened," says Harry.

"Yep, I still don't know what's going to happen though, so there's that." he said dejectedly.

"It's alright, just don't think about it too much." Draex nodded to his partner's wise words.

"Okay, now let's get going," Draex took hold of his exceed partner and hopped down from the building and continued to explore. The city was lovely, and they stopped to get themselves and the others some treats. The two enjoyed the day alone together, but were once again hoarded by fans, though, this time younger and they wanted autographs, which he happily complied to. The duo made their way to honeybone inn pub where his guild was, they were about to enter when-

"AAAAAHHHHH!" once again, the other horde from before has revealed their heads, "IT'S DRAEX!" Said mage runs faster that you could say his guild's name.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHER 4!"

"WE WANT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"COME LOVE US DRAEX!" Draex was getting tired of all this running. Soon he turned a corner in an alley, but only to find that it's a dead end. The girls walked slowly towards him, with the intent on either ripping his clothes, or something worse, which he did _not_ want to stick around for and find out.

"Hey, buddy," starts Harry, "don't you have any magic powers that can get us out of this situation?" An idea pops into said mage's head.

"Yes, I have the perfect one too, hang on tight." right as the fans pounced, Draex stepped on a shadow, and in an instant he and Harry were cloaked in darkness, and disappeared from sight, _much_ to the dismay of the fans.

* * *

Close by the castle, the Dragon and his Exceed partner were emerging from the shadows, though, the feline did look a bit green.

"That was..different," Harry's stomach hasn't yet caught back up with him after traveling by shadows.

"Sorry about that Harry, but don't forget, this was your idea." the cat gave his partner a look that clearly read, 'you win this round, but this isn't over'. The two stepped out of the alley way in which they emerged from the shadows and looked around, see that they were further from the Honeybone inn pub.

"Drats, now what do we do?" Draex thought for a moment...till he felt something. This feeling was somewhat strong and pulled him, he didn't know where though, but it was powerful and compelling to him. "Harry, do you feel that?"

"No, I don't feel anything." that was strange, a mage would have been able to sense that latent power by now and investigate it, however, he wasn't a regular mage, he was set apart by two things. First was his heritage, something which he both thought as a true blessing yet a horrific curse, blessing because of the power he has in order to protect those he holds dear to him, curse because of his heavy motion sickness, which probably worsen due to his added power increase, Dragon slayers were affected by transportation due to the certain amount of power they held, and when they reach a certain level of power they start to affected by motion sickness, and the more power you had the worse it was. The second thing was his-

"That's it!" he should have known, the pulling sensation he was feeling wasn't normal, it was as if something of his was being pulled, more importantly from his pocket dimension. " **Requip!"** in a flash of light, his best weapon appeared in all it's glory. "I should have known, Excalibur was being drawn to something." His theory was proved correct from the faint golden glow the sword gave off, something both mage and exceed noticed.

"So that's what you were feeling Draex." the two started to walk, seeing if the sword got brighter, or darker. Soon, they were at the one place where they thought they would not come too, Castle Mercurius. "Why here!?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is we need to find out what."

"But how, no one is allowed to enter, plus the place is heavily guarded, so it's not like we can just walk in." a memory suddenly popped into Draex's head, something he left out in his explanation to Harry.

 _After the kiss on the cheek, the princess leaned back and looked at the young mage._

" _Thanks for coming again, and as a thank you, you can visit the castle anytime you need to, I'll alert the guards so they can let you pass." Draex, who was still in his daze, nodded, got up and left._

Harry had a massive sweat drop rolling along the side of his head, then his face turned into one of rage.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT!?"

"Sorry, okay, I was still dazed from that kiss on the cheek okay?" The exceed huffed and turned away.

"Fine, I'll let this slide, but you could have tried to remembered." The young dragon rubs the back of his head sheepishly while giving a nervous laugh.

The two soon where at the gates and were about to enter the castle, till a guard stops them.

"Halt, no one is allowed to enter, unless they have their majesties consents." the other guard looks expectantly at the boy, soon his eyes widened in realization.

"Uh pal, isn't he that Dragon from Fairy Tail that the princess said could enter at anytime?" the other guard gives the boy a look, then his eyes widened in realizing who it was.

"You're right! S-sorry Sir, I didn't recognize you, you are allowed to enter."

"No worries, an honest mistake," 'Sir,' thought the mage, 'well that's a new one, instead of 'your highness', or 'my prince'.' he and Harry passed the two, who both stood tall and had serious looks on their faces. When then the two were out of sight, the two guards slumped over in relief.

"Man, I'm glad he's understanding," said the second guard.

"Yeah, after what we saw yesterday, no one wants to face his wrath," said the first one, while the other nods in agreement.

* * *

In the castle Draex and Harry were marveling at the things they saw around them, though this was the second Castle Draex has been in(and probably the best looking one at that out of the two, hands down) he was amazed by all the things that they saw, though they almost forgot the reason _why_ they were there in the first place.

"Damn, nearly forgot." he requipped Excalibur and it's glow intensified significantly. They traveled through the castle as the sword's light grew brighter and brighter, till they came to a set of golden doors.

"What do you think's in here," asked Harry. For some reason, this scene looked all too familiar to Draex, like the time he pulled Excalibur from its stone prison seven years ago.

"If my guess is correct, this could be the treasury, though it's only a hunch, it feels like the time I found my sword."

" _Oooohhhh,_ okay." Draex pushed open the door, and his gut feeling didn't fail him. It was true, it was the treasury, though it held much less than what his castle had, but it was still enough to make a person here live pretty. In the distance he saw a small, old, worn out, dull blue scabbard, rimmed and carved with rusted golden marking, it gave of a powerful vibe despite its looks, which shocked him at how no one felt it.

"I think I found what we were looking for-"

"Who goes there!" shouts a familiar voice. The boy and exceed turned to see the Princess standing there with her personal guard, Arcadios. Seeing who the person was, her eyes widened in shock. "Draex?" said mage smiles at her.

"Oh, hello Hisui, how are you?" before Arcadios could tell him to treat her with respect, Hisui beat him to it.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"My sword was reacting to something, and it seems that I've found out what it was." the two come to his side, and he points to the scabbard, which confused them.

"Why would your weapon be attracted to an old scabbard," asked Arcadios.

"Don't know," Draex walks up to it, "but whatever it is, than looks are truly deceiving." with sword in hand he grasps it. Suddenly a golden light envelopes him as it blinds the other three on lookers. When it dispersed, Harry could have sworn he saw Draex in a gold and silver armour, but the image faded to where the mage was standing with the scabbard in hand looking different to how it once looked. It grew in length and it was a true royal blue color, the gold markings on it were visible and gleaming like a gem as they curved along the scabbard in an elegant motion. The other three looked at the somewhat refurbished sword holder in shock, with the Princess looking the most shocked out of the three. She remembers her finding the old worn out scabbard one day in here, it didn't look like it held sentimental value, but seeing it now she knew exactly what the young mage meant, she could feel the power coming off the weapons he held in his hands.

"H-how is this possible,"she questions, with a determined look in her eyes, one that told the young mage there was no escaping questioning.

"Fine, ask away."

"How did that old piece of junk turn into that masterfully crafted sword holder?"

"First of I should tell you that my sword is one of a kind, one that surpasses all expectations." the two inspected his sword, it was truly one of a kind, it gave a divine feeling to it, something of pure magic, power, and authority.

"What does any of this have to do with you weapon," asked Arcadios.

"My sword is one of Legend, something only two people could wield, forged by the famed king Arthur and the the Dragon King Merlin, and blessed by the gods themselves. It has bathed in the blood of hundreds of Dragons and stopped the war centuries ago. It is know as the Sacred Sword of Magic." All, but Harry's, eyes widened as they suddenly realise what he was holding.

"...E-Excalibur…" stammered out Hisui. She was in the presence of one of the most legendary items in existence, it was a true honor.

"Yes, and the other item I'm holding is it's famed holder, something that can heal any wounds, whether they are life threatening or not, and is said to bring the death back to life." Hisui looked as if she was about to faint from the shock while Arcadios look shocked beyond belief.

"A-A-Avalon!?" Draex looked at the scabbard.

"So that's what it's called, huh," he placed Excalibur in it's holder, it was a perfect fit, "so that's why it was reacting, it was trying to find its other part to itself." The other three lost their shocked expressions, and gained a confused one. At first the two others were sceptical to the boy's revelation, but the magic coming off the two items together was absolutely terrifying.

"Other half?"

"Right, Avalon and Excalibur were forged by the same people, and the magic they hold are one and the same, though one can be without the other they are connected and will always be able to find the other. I forgot which god blessed Excalibur, but I remember the god Ankhseram blessed Avalon for it's healing abilities." The nod, this information was amazing, and to know that the gods blessed these items was truly something else. "Good, but now I need you two to make a promise to me, I don't have to worry about Harry, but I want you two to swear that no one knows this information, my guild knows, but I don't want the Magic Council out for my power."

"We swear that this information doesn't leave this castle," said Hisui, with Arcadios nodding behind her.

"Thank you both, now Harry, let's go, everyone might be worried for us back at the pub." the two departed from the castle, with the Princess and her guard watching them go.

"Princess, this is both an interesting development, but also…" she smiles.

"Yes, we have more power to combat the dragons now." But unknown to them, this was only the start of the Dragon King's Festival.

* * *

A while later, back at the pub, Draex was chatting with Harry, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo, till Natsu and Gray nearly got into a brawl, that unfortunately got Happy frozen in a block of ice and his food charred. Wendy healed him up, while Draex and Erza beated the crap out of Natsu and Gray for starting a brawl, Erza because of her strict attitude, and Draex because he didn't want Master paying for any damages here, but he would have joined in if they were back at the guild hall. Soon Gajeel came in the pub, and wanted to show the others something he found, mainly the other Slayers,but not before tongue lashing Natsu for what he did to him during their match with the twin dragons. Draex, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Carla followed Gajeel to a secret passageway. When they reached the destination, they were all shocked at the sight.

Bones, _large_ bones, were scattered about the entire area, and Draex instantly knew what they belonged to...Dragons. They saw so many that it looked like a graveyard, which was actually correct.

"I found this after Salamander pushed me into that mine car, I ended up here, thought you all might wanted to see it."

"Yeah, so many dead dragons, it's kinda pitiful when you think about it really," said Draex. Wendy got down to her knees and went into a praying position. Soon a light green magic circle was under her as she starts to chant something. Draex recognised the spell. "Milky Way, never thought I'd see it being used though." the others turned to him while Wendy was searching with her magic for something.

"Milky Way?"

"Yeah, it's a spell that allows the user to talk with the souls of those long gone, it's an ancient Sky Dragon Secret Art, though I myself haven't gotten the chance to use it." The others looked between the boy and girl with dumbfounded expression. Soon Wendy is able to locate a soul and the spell fully activates. The giant Jade Dragon emerged and roars, which terrifies all those present...except Draex who looks at him with mild interest. The dragon, after laughing at the others, noticed this and looks at the boy.

" **How come you weren't affected by that like the others?"**

"Two reasons, one, it'll take a lot more than something like _that_ to scare me, and two, you're a soul, you can't really do anything to me no matter how hard you try." the dragon had to admit, the kid had a large pair on him, but was upset because his fun was ruined. "Now are you going to introduce yourself or what yah old bag of scales?" Draex asked with a raised eyebrow. Okay, the dragon started to like this kid a lot now.

' **Snarky brat, if he was around back then maybe I would have changed sides and taken him as my own Slayer,' "I am Zirconis, The Jade Dragon, now, where's Grandeeney, I know it was her that summoned me, because only she and one other can."** he then spots Wendy, who was still concentrating on the spell. **"So it was you little one, a cute little dragon slayer was able to wake me up? Not bad for a human."** he get close down to inspect her.

"Get away from her," shouts Natsu.

" **And why would I do that, maybe I should eat her…"** Draex decided it was time for himself to step in.

"Touch my girlfriend, and you'll taste my blade lizard." before Zirconis could retort a golden glow appeared on Draex's side as he was holding a sword in it's scabbard, that was now attached to his waist, appeared. The Dragon's eyes widened as memories flashed into his mind at seeing that blade and sheath.

" **Y-Y-you hold EXCALIBUR!?"** he asks fearfully. It wasn't well known, but that sword could also harm spirits if the user deems necessary.

"Yes, why?"

" **Only two people can wield it, I should know, I was there when it was first used, and was nearly killed by it."** this declaration caused all eyes to fall on the divine blade.

"And they were?"

" **A king and Mage, who was a Dragon Slayer, named Arthur, and the current king dragon then, Merlin. By any chance are you the descendant of the mage?"**

"No, but I am the descendant of the other." he received dubious look from the others, while the dragon was laughing his butt off.

" **HAHAHAHAhahah, nice joke, now answer my question human scum."** the boy's eye twitched as his magic spiked.

"Watch you tongue dragon!" like yesterday the appendages and markings appeared on his body as a powerful golden aura surrounds him. His cold slitted crystalline eyes looked at the dragon with no mercy if he says the same thing again. Said Dragon, who somehow could feel the energy, even though he was a spirit, looked shaken at the figure in front of him. "Is that anyway to speak to your prince?" he turns and moves his hair, it was a good thing that his wing destroyed the back of his shirt, showing the five pointed crown. If the dragon was still alive he would have paled deathly, and right now, he was doing it.

" **My Prince, I am so sorry!"** he bowed down to the boy, while the others, however, gave Draex a dumbfounded look of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"PRINCE!?" they question out loud in total shock. Draex just sighed.

"I'll explain later, right now you'll answer my questions, won't you Zirconis?"

" **Why should I there are humans here?"**

"I'm a cat," says Happy.

"And I'm a human Dragon," adds Draex.

" **Oh, okay then, it's starts like this…"**

"That was fast!" exclaimed Lucy.

" **It was during the Dragon Civil war the happened about a bit over 400 years ago. Those in the Realm of Dragons took no part in it while the ones on Earthland went to war with each other. Of course I was on the side that wanted to destroy the humans."** the mages sweat dropped at hearing that, **"we were winning too, that is until two things happened that changed the flow of the war in the other side's favor."**

"What were they," asked Gajeel.

" **The creation of Excalibur and Avalon, and the Dragon Slayers. It changed the tide of the war entirely. Though, one lone slayer stood above the rest, he slaughtered hundreds upon hundreds of dragons, he bathed in so much dragon's blood that he turned into a dragon"** the group gasped, with the three slayers looking at the dragon in fear.

"Wh-wh-who was he," asked Natsu, shakily.

" **Acnologia."** the looked at the spirit in shock. **"And with the creation of the weapon the boy holds, no dragon stood a chance, especially after the spells it did."**

"What spells," Draex asked. Sadly the soul begins to vanish, due to it already being passed on.

"Aww, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep him longer guys," says Wendy, who was getting to her feet. Draex come up to her and hugs her.

"It's okay, you did your best."

"Now onto different business," starts Erza, "what did he mean by 'Prince', Draex?" said dragon sighs, he saw this coming, but not this fast, he thought that the might have waited till they got back to the pub. The others leaned in, giving him questioning look, luckily a new voice stopped them.

"And we have a plan to make sure that Acnologia is stopped once and for all along with Zeref." the group turns to see Arcadios and Yukino standing there.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"We have a special weapon known as the Eclipse Gate, it allows the user to go through time to any given point in it. And in doing so, we'll stop Acnologia and Zeref once and for all!"

"Uhuh, nope, not happening," shouts Draex, "you are not time traveling!"

"And why not?"

"If I learned something from a few teachers of mine, it's that Time traveling is for Immortal and fools. None of us are immortal, though I'm close to it, than what does that make you," the boy asked with a raised eyebrow, which caused Arcadios to growl at him. Close by, the Minister of Defence, Darton, was watching the entire ordeal unfold.

'I should have given that kid more credit, he knows a lot for someone his age.'

"But we have to! Think of all the lives we could save!"

"Yet think about the happy lives you could change! I forbid you from doing that, I'll have the dragons of time and space make sure of it." his guild mates once again are shocked.

"Wait, there are dragons that govern time and space," asked Lucy.

"Yes, though I haven't met the two personally, they are immortal, like my ancestor the first Dragon King, and they are still under my rule when the time comes." Darton, nearby, who sadly kinda wanted to listen to more of the boy's stories about dragons, felt like he heard enough.

"Arrest that man and those two Celestial Spirit mages at once." Suddenly, the whole place was over runned by soldiers, who cuffed Lucy, Yukino, and Arcadios, and took hold of the girls Celestial Spirit Keys. Natsu was about to retaliate, till an arm stops him from doing anything to the guards that laid in front of them.

"Natsu don't," spoke Draex in a frighteningly calm voice, which slightly unnerved the rest of the group at how he was taking this.

"Why?"

"We don't want them to arrest the rest of us, all we _can_ do is wait, and take a different course of action." the others looked at the boy with disheartened expressions, but what could they do, he was right. Darton was once again surprised by the boy's wisdom, especially for someone at his age at that! But he knew something else is up, especially with the said boy in general. What did that dragon _mean_ by 'prince', and what did the boy mean by 'Human dragon', and how did he know so much about them in the first place, he would find out about the mysterious Draex Välor in front of him. Though unknown to him, those questions would be answered sooner than he thought.

* * *

Back at Honeybone inn pub, the atmosphere was somewhat dismal and gloomy after Lucy was taken by the Rune Knights. The whole guild that was present were all saddened, especially a certain Dragon Slayer, who had to be restrained by a set of magic ethereal chains coming from the back of Draex.

"Let me go, Let me go!"

"No Natsu, we have to think of a plan," says Makarov. Draex was thinking, this wasn't how he expected thing to turn out tonight, but what _could_ they do at a time like this, it's not like they could fight a war on two fronts...or could they? The idea hits him like an avalanche.

"That's it!" everyone present looks at him.

"What is," asked Mavis.

"We have to fight this war...on two fronts." he said with a sly smirk. Mavis smiled at the boy's idea.

"That's an amazing idea, but how are we going to get into the palace?" that question lingered in everyone's minds for a moment, till Draco broke the silence.

"We could have someone disguised and infiltrate the palace with some others." they turn to him with shocked expressions. A kid his age came up with a plan like that!?

"That's a perfect idea Draco," says Mavis, "now, all we need to do is decide on who is going to enter the games, and who's going to infiltrate the prison?"

"I have an idea," says Draex, "who are some of the people you would least expect to infiltrate the prison during the games?" Mavis gains a thoughtful look on her face, then she understands who he's talking about.

"I see where you're going with this, you're almost as good of a tactician as I am." Draex blushes at the comment, but what do you expect, during his and Damian's time in the Realm of Dragon's he had to learn his kingly duties, which somehow didn't involve paper work, but he did cast judgement on the people as he saw fit, and had to make sure that none of the human feeling factions went to war with one another. "So, I think it's time you laid out your plan."

"Okay, those who will be infiltrating the castle will be Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Draco, and the four exceeds. And for Natsu's replacement on the Games team, I was thinking Juvia could take his spot." said mage looked shocked.

'Juvia, participating in the games with Gray!?' her face turns to one of pure determination, "Juvia will not let you down."

"That's the spirit Juvia." they continued laying out the detail, making sure everyone knows what they were doing. Soon it was time to retire for the night and everyone left the pub, all getting ready for tomorrow's plan and event. Draex only hoped that it goes all according to plan, and he had a feeling that he would be fighting _a lot_ tomorrow, and for some reason was going to hurt Sting at midnight of his birthday badly, but that was put to the back of his mind for now. A storm was coming...no, a typhoon was coming, and he was right smack dab in the middle of it, he only hoped that he survives it.

* * *

 **Next chapter marks the end of the games, and a big surprise is on it's way during the dragon invasion. Excalibur has three ancient spells, with each one being more powerful than the last, and sadly for all of you they will remain disclose for now. Alright then, I'll see everyone next chapter, any questions Pm me, or leave them in the reviews(doesn't matter where, that choice is up to you), and don't forget to favorite and follow the story, and until then, later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Battle Royal

 **The final challenge of the Grand Magic Games commences, while the other team goes and saves Lucy from prison. The reason why I added Draco to them is that he needs battle experience, and he's not one to be underestimated. Now enough talk, time for the story.**

* * *

"The time has come everyone, be on guard, and listen to the first." the others nod. Team Fairy Tail was in their tunnel and were about to walk out into the arena for the final time. "Let's move out." They walk through to see that all the other teams were already there and prepared to fight with all they have. Draex gave a small smirk, everyone noticed that his appearance had changed somewhat. His sleeveless long coat turned into a longed sleeved on with his guild's insignia on the back, and that he cut his hair, it was now very spiky(more so than Laxus') and that he had a lone bang nearly covering his right eye. Minerva looked at him with the intent to kill, while others were devising a way to take him out.

"Good morning Everyone, Now that Fairy Tail has made their entrance with their back up member Juvia Lockser in place for Natsu Dragneel," Lyon looked shocked at this, while Sherria had an annoyed expression on her face, "Now the finale event is a battle that will be taken place all over the city, with all competitors on each team participating!" the next thing all the teams knew is that they were suddenly teleported to a random location. Team Fairy Tail stood right where they were, while the other teams made their way throughout the city. The objective of the challenge was simple, every time you take out an opponent you earn a point, but if you take out the team's leader you earn five, Master Mavis laid out the plans to the team, in order for them to win the fight without losing a single person. Draex was, obviously, the leader, though that's what everyone expected, but he wasn't going down easy. Mavis tasked him with taking down both DragonHeart(which made him cheer on the inside) and Phoenix Fire(which dropped that happy feeling deep down to the darkest trench of the ocean), but this was all or nothing game, he had to put his love for his girlfriends on hold, but at least go easy on them. He was currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the location he was told to go to.

'Draex,' First Master telepathically tells him, 'two from Phoenix fire are right beneath you.' He lands on the next roof to see-just as the first said-Ryan and Rosalia walking together, time to earn his team some points, in the distance he sees an ice tower rise out of the ground. 'Gray,' he thinks with a small smile, already were they getting this far. He hops down in front of the couple.

"Why hello there you two," said two mages paled and took a step back at their advisory. Ryan prepared his sword, but only to get kicked in the face by the young mage. Rosalia prepared her spell as a glowing magic circle appeared above her hand, but only to get blasted head on by a torrent of fire, sending her flying into the building behind her, lying in the rubble unconscious. Ryan at untold speed went to hack Draex, who in turn leaned back to narrowly avoid the sheathed katana, and landed a kick on his gut. Ryan was knocked back a few yards, and when he looked up to his opponent he was met with a fiery uppercut to the jaw. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Ryan went up high into the air, and a few minutes later fell back down besides his girlfriend. "That takes care of that then." his ears perked up at a sudden movement behind him. He jumps in the nick of time to avoid a soaring glowing green arrow. While up in the air he sees Fran and Athena behind him, with Athena holding a regular bow and formed the same green arrow in her hand.

"Hey babe, nothing personal-" she starts.

"-but we're in it to win it," finishes Fran. Athena fires her emerald arrow, which Draex did not intend on dodging. Instead he shocked the two by catching the arrow that when it was an inch from his face.

"Thanks for the food girls." he opened wide and took a bite out of the emerald, shocking those back at the arena.

"How did his teeth survive eating that!?" shouts Evergreen.

"My guess is that his Dragon Slaying magic grants him _very_ durable abilities," answers Freed. Back in the town, the girls took a step back, how were they going to combat their boyfriend if he can eat their attacks.

"Do you two want to forfeit, or am I going to have to fight you both?" there eyes narrowed as a small smile graced the two girls' face.

"We aren't going down with a fight Draex." they told him in unison. He smirked.

"Good, cause don't think that since I'm your boyfriend that I'm going easy on both of you."

"Good, we were hoping so." the two charged, Fran with light covered fist, and Athena with a sapphire spear. Draex stood right where he was, and grinned, he was going to toy with the two and have a little bit of fun. Right as the girls were on him, he vanished. The two eyes widened, they turned to be both met with a grinning boy.

" **Gem Dragon's Prismatic Flash!"** his eyes glowed a blinding rainbow light as the two girls shielded their eyes. While they were regaining their vision, he took his chance once again. **"White Dragon's Claw!"** he slashed his hand against the two, sending them back a couple of yards, both with a large slash mark across their clothes. "Come on girls, give me your best shot!" the two looked at each other then nodded. They held a hand with each other as a swirling light surround the conjoined set of hands as they held it high in the air. Draex's eyes widened. 'A unison Raid!? How is it possible, they've only known each other for a few day?' little did he know that the two girls in front of him had a lot of time to know one another and became best friends, and it also helped that they were sharing the same love interest/boyfriend.

"It looks like Fran and Athena are attempting a unison raid," comments Chapatti.

"Yes, and you can practically feel the magic energy from here, the attack is bound to be powerful," added Yajima.

The light grew around the two as in gave an ethereal crystalline sphere around them. They put the their held hand in front of them towards Draex as the energy converged into a single diamond suspended in the air in front of the girl's conjoined hand. **"Unison Raid: Heart Diamond!"** the diamond burst as the area around Draex was engulfed in light as the carbon in the air pressurized around him. In an instant a giant, slanted, rainbow diamond pillar shot out of the ground, and encased in it was Draex, who had a smile on his face. The two girls slumped down, it was over, they defeated their boyfriend. But something was off, it was easy, _way_ too easy. Suddenly, the pillar started to crack as a golden aura surrounded Draex inside the diamond, causing the girls' eyes to widen in shock.

"Impossible," shouts Fran. They put nearly everything in that attack. The diamond cracked more and more till it ultimately shattered into a million dazzling pieces. Draex looked at the two from atop the remains of the pillar with a satisfied smile.

"Amazing work you two, that diamond hit the spot by the way, the perfect blend of light and stone, but now...it's time I finish this, sorry." his magic pressure grew drastically, he was going to just knock the two out, he was going to do the same to the last Phoenix Fire mages, but the reason why he was rising his magic is because of the DragonHeart mages nearby he feels. In the distance a Golden tower of magic power shoots into the air from a distance, either it was Damian or minerva who casted Yagdo Rigora...most likely the latter because he just felt his brother's presence approach.

* * *

Earlier with Erza, she was approaching the place where first Master told her where Minerva was, and wondered why the spacial mage was here instead of hunting down Draex. Suddenly Kagura appeared out of the blue and the two went into sword fighting mode, causing dust and sparks to fly in their wake. Soon the two come to a stalemate giving one another a hard glare. This went on for a few minutes, till a ripple in space appears, two arms come out of it and grabs hold of the two sword fighting mages, and throws them back a distance, and Minerva appears out of it.

"Well well, looks like I found a Fairy and a Mermaid, though I did want to take out a dragon that'll have to wait." she says with a malicious smile. "Sabertooth has become a laughing stalk because of a few guilds, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, and a few others. Titania Erza, Kagura, let's see how you fair against a tiger." Kagura had enough.

"Enough talk." The three flare there magic violently as Erza, Kagura, and Minerva were surrounded by magic auras that were red, blue, and violet, respectively and the ground slightly shook and the rocks kind of floated upwards. They stopped flaring and everything was quiet, then a large lone rock smacks hard on the ground, and the three clashed, resulting in a large explosion to occur in their wake. The smoke cleared and they were off with them going back and forth, left and right, and heading down to ground level. Minerva trapped the two in spacial spheres and started to chant a spell.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus:" the magic pressure raised to dramatic heights as light surrounded the three, **"Yagdo Regora!"** the tower of golden energy shots to the sky, destroying all around them, leaving the audience and speakers shocked along with Juvia and Chelia. The other competitors, however, only looked on with neutral faces. Draex and the others looked at the spot where the golden tower came from. Definitely Minerva, he felt the magic signature from the last of the diamond pillar he was standing on, along with Erza's and Kagura's signatures. He looked down at his girls with narrowed eyes, he didn't want to do this, but in order to win for his guild he had to do this.

"Night girls, **Lunar Dragon's Melody."** a serene yet somewhat eerie melody plays in the air and the two girls fall to the ground, asleep. Draex smirked, who knew the the Lunar Dragon's were more for song's than attacking though. He feels the last two remaining members of team Phoenix Fire nearby, they were watching the ordeal too.

Close by, Josh and Serena were conversing about Draex in the alley way."How are we going to take someone like him out Sere!?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down, we don't want him to hear us. And I don't know Josh, but we have to hurry, I've heard that Dragon Slayers have weak stomachs, so maybe if we can lure him into a vehicle or a moving object we should have no problem taking him out." they smiled at the idea, it could work. Suddenly a new voice made itself known.

"But sadly you two aren't going to get that chance at all." they turn and looked in horror as the person they were talking about stepped out of the shadows, wearing a sweet smile on his face. "I'm just going to end this now you two."

* * *

Damian was walking close by looking for his brother, he wanted to fight him, but sadly, his such luck in the search. 'I wonder where he could be?' Suddenly, there was a sparkling grey explosion near by, which caught his attention. He races towards the explosion to see smoke rising from an alley way. Out from the smoke steps the one person he was looking for stepped out with a bored look on his face. Said mage turns to give Damian a side glance.

"Yo." Damian gave Draex a blank look, 'yo', is that all he has to say, "battle later, I have something else to finish first." before Damian could stop his brother, he was off to somewhere else. The Territory mage sighed sadly, he's only taken out a few people today, and he didn't get the chance to show Draex how strong he's gotten over the last year. Draex was once again hopping from roof to roof. His nose picked up a familiar scent as he decides to stop his roof traveling. He follows his nose for a short while, till he came over to a ledge leading over an dark alley. He uses his Shadow Dragon Slaying magic to blend into the shadows and descended to the ground to where team DragonHeart is. There all 6 members were talking about a plan.

"The plan is simple, kill the boy, take his powers, and become the most powerful people in Earthland," said Aaron. The others cackle at this plan, while Draex looked on in rage, "then we take over Earthland and kill those who defy us."

"What about your sister," asked Alex, Draex could hear something in his voice that meant that he cared for the younger mage. Aaron, however, scoffed.

"She can either rejoin us, or perish." Orion had a perverted look on his face.

" _After_ I get my way with her." Alex and Kai took a step back from the lustful older mage. Draex snapped. His killing intent turned into a storm of black death as he emerged from the shadows, though his form altered. His hair was fully spiked up, his irises turned pure black, and black scales grew along his arms, body, and the sides of his face. His eyes only displayed cold retribution and untold rage at the group's plans, especially at Orion for trying to take Athena from him. Alex and Kai would be spared, due to how they looked when the plan was laid out, they wanted no part in this.

"You all have lost anything that the Dragon King never gave you, and it will never happen, **Shadow Dragon's Void!"** a dome of purple and black magic energy surrounded them and reached out in a large dome. As it dispersed the entire team was in a large crater and they were badly bruised and beaten from the attack, Kai and Alex looked as if the attacked missed them completely.

"You two have shown you care for my girlfriend and wanted no part in your guild's scheming, so I have a proposition for both of you." they raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be what exactly," asked Kai. He cared for his little sister, but his big brother had what was coming to him, he was happy for her to find love in the guy before him, but what proposition did the dragonslayer have for him and Alex.

"That you two leave DragonHeart, forfeit this match, and join Fairy Tail, along with my girls...except for Wendy of course." their eyes widened, was he really offering them this chance to be free. "Fairy Tail accepts those of any background, and knowing what you two planned on doing they'll accept you hands down." they smiled.

"We accept," says Alex, "and forfeit the match to you."

"Now good luck, Orion dodged your attack, but be warned, he's much more stronger than you realise," said Kai. Draex nod to the two as they leave the area, right as a certain someone made his appearance.

Orion, however, made it out in a water vortex, and was currently gaping at the destruction Draex caused, while said mage looked at him with rage. "So you want Athena to yourself than huh?" Orion regained his posture and readied for battle.

"She _will_ be mine, all I have to do is kill you and prove it!" The man charged with a swirling black water coated fist. Draex put his hands up to block the attack, but it was only a diversion. **"Water God's Bellow!"** the torrent of black water engulfed Draex, and sadly for the Dragon Slayer, he couldn't absorb the water no matter how hard he tried. He jumped back and looked at his opponent, this would take longer than he thought.

'I hope Draco is having an easier time than I am.'

* * *

Draco was currently watching Lucy and Yukino battle Uosuke. He wanted to help Natsu, but he was told that he was too young, same went for Mira and Lily. He didn't bother asking Wendy, due to the same thing. He was sitting next to Carla and Happy, who were also watching the battle unfold. Lucy had just summoned Aquarius in the water and Happy was terrified of her for some reason, but the 7 year old couldn't see why though, how could a pretty mermaid be so frightening. His thoughts then travel to how they came into this mess in the first place. It was a simple get in and out mission, but the Princess interfered and set them to the lower levels of the City, where it is said that no one has ever escaped. The reason, the Garou Knights, other known as the royal executioners. The group was currently facing the five mages, who talked none stop about them having sin, and the boy found that it was very annoying. Lucy has just finished of the gravity mage and the water from his space manipulation disappeared and the group carried on. Draco wondered how the games were going, more importantly his brothers.

* * *

Draex was bruised, badly. The reason being that Orion got a good hit on him when he wasn't looking, now he just hoped it didn't become infected, and it would probably take a few days to heal fully. The other mage was worse for wear, he had a broken arm, bruises all around his face, and his clothes in complete tatters and the area around them could only be described as a war ground. Craters were lying everywhere as building were either up turned or destroyed. The God slayer was breathing heavily, while Draex was still standing tall and still full of energy.

"You little shit, that girl is _mine_ and _mine_ alone, now just die already!" Draex had enough of this guy's rambling, especially about Athena. This bastard wanted nothing more than her body, while Draex cared for who she was. Athena was very good looking, no doubt about that, but he loved the way she thought and her personality, it was like a shining light in the dark when he needed it. All his girl's had something he liked about them, Chelia had her happy go lucky attitude, Wendy was always kind and courteous to others, Fran was a shining light of happiness and was willing to put others before her, and-as he said before-Athena had the mind, always thinking on the fly and coming up with amazing ideas. He loved them all, and he be damned to lose any of them. A glittering clear aura surrounded him as his magic roses slowly...for the moment.

"You think you lousy god forsaken guild deserves everything, do yah?" Draex looked at him with gleaming diamond eyes as his magic spiked to immense heights in an instant, and the power could be felt all over the city. "Well reality check buddy, you do NOT!" his hair turned a colorless grey as crystal scales covered his armes and area around his right eye as his pupils turned to narrow slits.

In the arena, most people were disgusted with what DragonHeart was planning, but they were now in both aww and terror at the amounts magic Draex was releasing.

"This power, it's truly amazing," comments Chapatti.

"Yes, it's because of his love, I heard from old Maki that Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, and Fran and Athena Satima from Phoenix Fire are all dating him all at once," replied Yajima, causing every man and teen girls in the audience to yell out in shock, "so hearing what that man said about one of them, this was bound to happen." at Fairy Tail's booth, most of the guild was looking at the man in rage.

"How dare he, taking another man's woman," says Evergreen, right now, she would have loved to turn the man to stone with her eyes. About every member of the guild wanted to rip him apart a few pieces.

Back in the city, Orion was looking at the boy in front of him with a smug look. This Dragon-slayer thinks he can take out a God-slayer like him, how pathetic. "Say goodbye kid, **Water God's Bellow!"** a larger torrent of black water than before emerged. Draex stood right where he was, if he was going to get his point through he would have to go defencive than offencive. The torrent engulfed him once again as this time it continued to go on for a long distance, ripping plants and houses out of the ground. The audience watched in shock at the devastation the attack caused, while the others, who were not defeated or were defeated in battle, watched in anticipation to the outcome. The area in front of Orion was blanketed in giant cloud of debris from his attack. He smirked, he won the match.

"Do you honestly think I'm going down that easily?" there was a large gleam a short distance from him. When the dust around mostly settled, waves of shock, awe, and confusion went all through out whoever was watching the event.

Standing in Draex's place was him, but looking totally different. His clothes were gone, but that didn't matter, his body, however, was the largest shock. It was glittering like a hundred stars, Giving off the sense of power and elegance. His body...turned to pure diamond. Orion looked in shock and rage. But before he could retaliate, a crystalline fist punches his jaw, shattering it, and sent him flying through 6 buildings, till hitting the wall of the next one, unconscious. Draex looked at his handy work with a small smile, though if he sees that man anywhere near his Lady he would face hell. There was a clapping sound close by, he turns to see Damian looking at him with a large smile on his face.

"Nice show bro, now it's time you face your toughest challenge yet," his smile turned fernal, "me." Draex chuckled at his brother's antics with his eyes closed.

"I don't doubt you there Damian, but be warned, I wasn't naive like I was back then," the Diamond on his body started to fade away, giving way to a new attire. He was wearing baggy pants being held up by a black belt, he wore an upper shin high combat boots, he wore a skin tight golden sleeveless shirt with an open V turtleneck on it that held tightly onto his neck, stopping at his upper neck. It had the same markings on it like he had whenever he transformed with a crown marking on the back of it. He opened his eyes, smiling fondly.

"Now," starts Damian, "what was the score we left off on, dear brother of mine?"

"99 to 99 Damian." they start walking towards one another, both cracking their hands.

"Now it'll be 100 to 99." they break out into a sprint.

"Not if I can help it." their fist collided, and everything around them crumbled and shattered.

The audience looked on in total abashment at the outcome of the brother's clash.

"My goodness, those two are monsters," said Makarov. First was looking wide eyed at the two boys, they were not normal by human, or even a mages standards. She felt their powers compressed, but now, if her hypothesis was correct, they would go all out, and the outcome would be devastating.

Back with the two, they were locked in a deadlock hold, both fists fighting for dominance. Draex was holding back to have some fun, while Damian was releasing more powers than he did during the games. Then it turned to chaos as their fists flew at one another at blazing speeds, but the other either blocked, parried, or they retaliated. The buildings around them crumbled under the shockwaves of their onslaughts. **"Il Yagdo!"** a spatial beam launches at Draex who in turn retaliated with his own spell.

" **Celestial Dragon's Roar!"** a beam of black, holding glitter stars in it, met the other attack head on, and the explosion was massive, leaving a gigantic cloud of smoke that could be seen from the Domus Flau. The smoke cleared to reveal both mages unharmed, and at the Domus Flau erupted into cheer at the fights going on. Laxus was currently dealing with Jura, Erza was finishing up with Kagura, Juvia was still fighting Chelia, Gray was traveling to Juvia's location, and Gajeel was busy taking on Rogue. Draex sighed, this would once again take much longer than expected, especially if he was fighting his brother. The two charge once again and but heads giving each other a joyful infernal look, the fun for them has only begun...well at least until they enter Dragon Force, _then_ things will get crazy.

The two boys charged one one another, Damian's fists coated in swirling water, and Draex's fist with wind. The two met and air and water went flying in all directions.

" **Water Dragon's Roar!"** a torrent of water came out of Damian's mouth.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"** a whirlwind came out of Draex's mouth. The two attacks met and equaled one another in power, playing a game of push and shove.

" **Water Dragon's Claw!"** a wave of arc water would have slashed Draex, had he not duck under it in time.

" **Arm X Armour X Vernier!"** Draex was incase in a golden sphere as his magic, defense, and attack power was raised from the self enhancements. He travel at fast speeds that his brother couldn't keep up with. He was able to start getting the battle in his favor, and was dominating the fight.

" **Water Dragon's Secret Art: Water Cyclone!"** he spun as a tornado like torrent of water, reaching to the sky, surrounds him.

'Crap he's using a secret art this soon!? I have to get out of here,' Draex ran fast as he could, which also helped that he still had his enhancements on him. The giant cyclone of water followed Draex as he speeds his way through the city, as the water cyclone destroys mostly everything in it's path. Draex looked at his brother in happiness, shock, slight anger, and slight awe. 'He's really has grown up after a while, but he know's I'm not going down without a fight.' he stops running away, and starts heading towards the water cyclone, confusing those watching him.

"What's he planning," asked Mavis. Romeo spots something.

"Hey, is it me, or does it look like he's going faster than he should be?" the others looked closely, and their eyes widened. The air around Draex was rippling with small shock waves that they didn't notice before.

"You're right Romeo, just what is he planning," said Makarov. Draex had to go faster to use this move. He then plants his right foot in the ground, and sucked in the air around him. He stops and focuses. His hair turn pink and white and feathery scales grow along his body. He grins and blasts forward at an unbelievable speed as a the air around him forms into a raging whirlwind around him, shooting him faster than a bullet.

" **Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Raging Hurricane!"** the cyclone of water broke as a raging windstorm engulfed the entire city as windows everywhere broke from the extreme pressure of the storm. Once it settle, the entire populus looked on in sheer abashment at the power.

"My word," starts Makarov, "he's probably able to take Gildarts on!?" the rest of Fairy Tail could only look on in wide eyes. Back with the two brothers the smoke and debris were settling. Both mages were still standing, both batter and bruised from the punishment one gave to the other.

"You fought well little brother," compliments Draex.

"Thanks, that spell of yours really did a number on me to, but we aren't finished yet you know."

"Oh, _I_ know." in a flash the two were clashing blades, Damian held onto his, while Draex used his dual blades. They then went into a frenzy of hacks and slashes causing sparks to fly. Neither let up for a single moment in hopes of not being defeated. Elsewhere, Laxus has finally taken down Jura, Erza had finish dealing with Kagura and Minerva, Juvia and Gray dealt with both Chelia and Lyon, and then there was Gajeel who has finished off Rogue. Now it was up to him, to end this battle once and for all. He jumps back and gives Damian a stern look.

"So brother, what now?" Damian, DragonHeart, and Phoenix Fire have really used up his current magic power, he didn't have enough to go into the new form yet, or even how to achieve it once again, and if it feeds off of rage he couldn't do it now because he already used it on Orion and the rest of DragonHeart. There was only one thing that could-no, that _will_ ensure his victory.

"Now dear brother, it's time I end this." His body was engulfed in a golden light that released massive amounts of pressure.

'What is this, I've never seen anything like it,' thought Damian. When it cleared the Water Dragon Slayer took a few steps back in fear. The one thing Draex had to go and do. Excalibur was in the boy's hand and he had a look on his face that said, 'it's over', but what Damian also wanted to know is where his brother got the sweet sheath for the sword. Draex unsheathed the blade as the setting sun's light hits it as it gives a bright gleam. Mavis was in total shock right now. Not only did Draex wielded Excalibur, but also found Avalon! How she may never know, but she knew one thing...this battle was already decided. Draex held the sword nice and firmly in his hands as he looked at the form who was his younger brother. He pointed his sword at the mage who pointed his own. Then, faster than the blink of an eye, they crossed each other. The crowd and other members of Fairy Tail-who were still in the competition-watched in anticipation. Then, one of the two fell to the ground, unconscious. The still standing mage looked behind him and gave a sad smile to the other. He kneeled down and looked at them.

"Sorry, but I intend to win alongside my guild mates, but we had a good battle...Damian." Draex rose back up to look to the sun, "But, now it's time for the games to come to an end." the crowd at the Arena burst into cheers at the outcome. Draex starts walking away, but before he did, he looked to the fallen body. "Oh, and the score is now, 100 to 99, better luck next time." He turns to leave, limping from the injuries he took. He then has a strange feeling all of the sudden. 'Why does it feel that I'm forgetting that there's someone else in the games." he knows that all the teams were nearly taken out. All 6 members of Lamia scale, DragonHeart, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy, Phoenix Fire, and Mermaid Heel. His team had all 6 members left, while Sabertooth lost Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Rouge, there were only two left, Sting, who was who knows where, and...oh. 'Crap, I forgot about Dobengal. I wonder where he is right-' his senses picked up and he narrowly dodged a set of Shurikens. He sees the ninja mage standing there with a sharp look in his eyes.

"..."

'I see he's the silent yet deadly type.' Draex then had to use his still summoned sword to block oncoming projectiles from harming him any more than he already was. The ninja shoots towards him as he side steps. Draex had a blank look on his face at his adversary. With one large swoop, he hits the pummel of Excalibur into the mage's back neck, and he falls to the ground unconscious. 'What a let down,' he limps away from the ninja mage. Soon he sees a signal flare of the Sabertooth's guild emblem, which would lead him to Sting. He walked slowly to the location and is soon met with the sight of seeing a grinning Sting, the others also showed up, all battered and bruised as much as he was.

"What a spectacle," Sting looked towards Gajeel, "I looked up to you 7 years ago," and he turns to Draex, "and you are my biggest target."

"Enough blabbering,"says Gajeel, "this is the last fight."

"We'll do it 1v1, what do you prefer?" Sting chuckles.

"You can all attack me together since you're all wounded." Their eyes narrowed at him.

"You shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail," says Juvia.

"Oh, I respect you. That's why I'll defeat you all together! I was waiting for this time! I'LL SHOW LECTOR MY POWER!"

"I don't know what your talking about, but are you really serious," questions Laxus.

"Fine," starts Erza, "if that's your decision then…"

"We'll be your opponents Sting," shouts Draex.

"That good, I'll show you all my awakening." he munsters his magic power as a white aura swirls around him, all while Team Fairy Tail looks on, all with determined faces. If they fail now, it would all be over for them, but they had to stand no matter what the costs. Suddenly, Sting stops his magic, he hesitates for a moment, then he falls to his hands and knees. "I...I can't win." everyone everywhere looked at him in shock, "I...surrender." There was a short moment of silence, then, an ocean of cheers rang throughout the air as the games have finally settled, most of Fairy Tail were in tears at the outcome.

"It's Over," shouts Chapatti, "The winner of the Grand Magic Games is...FAIRY TAIL!" the team of six could hear the cheers from where they were and fireworks were going off in the distance, it put a smile on their faces. Who knew that this would happen, it's like it's a special sign of some sort. Draex's eyes widen slightly.

" _There will be a sign for when it happens, I can not tell you what it is, I'm sorry."_

Remembering what Hisui told him, it made sense now, this was the sign she was looking for. The time was now, he looked towards the clock, it was about an hour till midnight, then he would be fourteen, he would either ascend or gain something else. Erza walked up to Sting.

"Sting, why didn't you attack us?"

"I felt that...I couldn't meet him...I felt if I won I could..but now I have the feeling that that's no longer true." Erza's eyes widen slightly. "I don't know why...you're all so amazing..the way I am now..I can't meet him." Erza's face turned soft, as she knew who he was talking about.

"You can."

"Erzy!" in the distance was Erza's childhood friend Millianna, Sting looked at her and his eyes widened greatly in shock. In Milianna's arms was a sleeping red furred exceed. Sting got up as the exceed named Lector woke up and they ran towards each other, it was a loving tearful reunion between best friends. Elsewhere, Mavis' smile turned into a frown as she felt something about to happen.

* * *

Draco and the other were in Castle Mercurius fighting off rune knights left and right, it wasn't as fun as he hoped. Of course he had the chance to use his magic, which caused major destruction in his wake, but the knights keep coming and didn't seem to end in numbers. He only hoped they got out soon, he wondered if the games finished, and how did the guild do in the games.

* * *

The crowd chanted Fairy Tail's name multiple times in unison.

"These Cheers! Fairy Tail is Reborn as the strongest Guild!" shouts Chapatti.

"Great show Maki," said Yajima. Matto, however, was in total shock at the outcome of the Games this year.

"They survived..the Last Day...Undefeated…" he questions to himself. The other guilds were down, but were very happy for Fairy Tail. After all, what they been through the last seven years they deserved this chance to shine in the limelight.

"Quite the spectical," comments Risley.

"How could we beat them," said Kagura, who was being helped by Araña.

"We got beaten hard," said Lyon.

"Sorry about that, but I'm happy for them," said Chelia.

"Splendid," said Jura.

"They did great," added Damian.

"Well...we can celebrate the comeback of the Tenrou Team and there new member," commented Eve.

"This was a big present," added Hibiki.

"Congrats," said Ren. Rogue and his partner Frosh were watching with smiles at the outcome.

"Fairy Tail is amazing!" cheered Frosh.

"Yeah," starts Rogue, "it's the first time I feel refreshed after losing." his eyes then soften. "Frosh, I want to become a man that cares for his friends."

"Me Too!" back with the winning team.

"It's finally over," said Gajeel.

"At least the tournament is over," replies Juvia. Erza and Draex noticed that there was no signal from the others.

"Has anyone seen the signal," asks the redhead.

"No," replies Laxus.

"I haven't," said Gray. Draex shook his head no. Sting looked towards the others wiping the tears from his eyes, that were now wondering something, this irritated Gajeel.

"Uhm…"

"Your face is irritating!"

"Gajeel!"

"No..I mean, why isn't Natsu participating?" the Fairy Tail mages faces turned hard.

"So, what happened to Natsu," asked Lector. Draex walked up to him.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you guys yet." Gray looked towards the castle.

'Are you guy's safe...Natsu, Lucy?'

* * *

Inside the castle, the recon team were getting overwhelmed by the castle forces. Draco was the only one who wasn't being attacked, which was because of him being a kid. It irked him how they were just going by him, while they others got to battle. The young mage could only watch because Harry was flying him above the battle ground.

"Harry, let me down!"

"No, I was told by your brother to watch you." Draco's rage skyrocketed to where a pale purple aura surrounded him as his magic spiked dangerously. The others turned to him in shock as his magic went through the roof. The aura around him surged around him as he changed his features. His silver hair gained a purple tint to it, as vibrant and pale purple scales grew along his arms, legs, and face, as his irises turned a violent shade of violet. Natsu looked in shock and envy at the kid in front of him.

"N-n-no way, he went into DRAGON FORCE!?" What Draco didn't know is how he got it, which it was all thanks to Draex is how he achieved it.

 _It was a few days after Draco started learning Plasma Dragon Slaying magic, and the six year old was asleep, with Draex watching the child from his doorway. He was sweat dropping at how crazy the younger boy slept in the bed. He then remembers the item Plasmias(the Plasma Dragon) gave him, if he ever ran into a worth candidate to become his Dragon Slayer. He takes out a small vial of red violet blood, just enough for one drop on a person's head, he then remembers how he achieved it._

 _ **Draex was training hard and fast, not letting up for a single moment. "Plasma Dragon's Roar!" a beam of purple energy sails onwards for a over a mile, leaving a trench in it's wake. He then punches trees and boulders to toothpicks and pebbles. Soon he retired to where his master for the next few months laid, but when he got there he saw the the dragon peirced himself with his own claw, and a single drop of blood fell onto his head.**_

" _ **It is done, now like the others, you can enter Dragon Force my prince. But, I have a need of you for one more task."**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **I want you to find me my own Dragon Slayer, I was jealous of the others on Earthland for having there own child, but now, maybe I could have one." Draex looked shocked at his master.**_

" _ **Are you sure?"**_

" _ **Yes, I've never been more sure in my life, and to know I have a worthy candidate, use this." Plasmias brought out a small vial of his blood, and dropped it into Draex's cupped palms. "This single drop will suffice until I truly train them, now, time for bed your highness." Draex went over to a small hay stack a made himself comfortable, and in a few minutes he was in the land of dreams.**_

 _He uncorked the vial in his hands and looked at the smaller boy. Once he drops it, he would be able to go into Dragon Force when his will was strong enough. He tipped the vial, and the drop fell unto Draco's forehead. The blood sunk into the skin as a pale purple glow emanated from the child's body, and soon it dispersed, showing that he was now a pure Dragon Slayer, he just hoped Draco doesn't over uses his power or become like what Acnologia did._

Harry-seeing how Draco could _absolutely_ take his own-drop the kid as he lands feet first on the ground. However, before he could attack them, a shadow started to swallow up the Rune Knights and Garou Knights. Soon all of them were devoured by the shadow that coated the floor, then..all was silent.

* * *

Outside the Eclipse Gate was brought out to in front of the castle. Their Hisui and Darton were ready and Arcadios came out in his special armour he only wore when the occasion called for it..like now for instance. Seeing him caused Darton to flinch.

"Arcadios, are you okay," asked Hisui.

"Colonel...regarding that hell palace..I just wanted to say…" Arcadios interrupted him

"Let's just forget that any of that ever happened." he turns to the knights working on the final preparations on the gate. "Do all of them know about the project?"

"Yes," Darton replies, "were spreading the information through all of the Knights, hopefully the Garou knights know of this soon."

"Yes, what the person said from the future is true, then the project has moved to project 2."

"Are you going to abandon the project about destroying Zeref?"

"No," replied Hisui, "but first we should deal with the problem at hand." he nods, then he pulls out his sword, giving it to the princess.

"I have doubt your words, and for dishonoring them I must pay…" he pulls the sword closer to his throat, "with my life!" the princess looks at him in shock.

"You…! Are you craze!?"

"Princess, tell me the truth, I met the person from the future, she didn't know about Eclipse Project 2. She cried about what's going to happen, but not how to deal with it."

"No...that person I talked to clearly told me what to do."

"So you're telling me that she was lying!? She doesn't seem like doesn't seem like the person who would deceive her comrades for her own sake!"

"But Arcadios, the person I talked to...was a man." his eyes widened, they've been played!

* * *

Draex had a foreboding feeling all the sudden, but he shook it off. Most of the other teams were around them(except DragonHeart-minus Kai and Alex with them, who were with the other teams too-), and everyone looked battered, in need of some healing.

"Everyone Gather around!" they did as he said, but were confused why.

"Draex, why do you want everyone around you," asked Gray.

"I think everyone needs a little healing up, so I thought I'd do it." they gave him questioning stares.

"How, your magic would likely run out, and you can't fully heal our wounds," said Erza. He, however, smiled.

"I didn't say I was using my Sky Magic." he unclipped Avalon from his belt and held it up high. Sudden a golden light emanated from the sheath, then it burst with power and they were engulfed by the radiant light, that could be seen all over the city.

"What on Earth is that," asked Makarov. Mavis felt the life the golden life gave off, this is thanks to her curse, but this magic unlike her curse is pure.

The golden light faded and the others are left stunned. Their once terrible wounds were gone, and any internal injury was healed.

"Amazing," whispered Hibiki, "how is this possible." Draex smiled.

"My secret." he felt a dark aura behind him, and turned to be met with the harsh glare of Erza.

"You _will_ tell us what just happened," her voice was cold and merciless, meaning that there was no way to escaping the question.

"Fine, I used a special technique on everyone around us that heal all their wounds and injuries and restored their magic." slight gasps rang out, that item could really do that? Erza however, was studying the sheath. It was elegant, and masterly crafted, a true one of a kind piece just like his sword Excalibur. Something then pops into her mind, something she remembered reading about. It said that Excalibur wasn't the only sacred item created during the Dragon war long ago, it said that it had a partner, a sheath to be exact, that is said to bring life and goodness to those who hold it with a pure heart, it's name was…her eyes widened.

"A-Avalon?" Draex once again smiles.

"Wow Erza, you're really good at guessing." Erza grabbed his shoulders and started shakeing him rappidly.

"You not only hold the sacred blade of magic, but also it's holy hollister!?" heads turned to what she was saying. The looks the young mage was receiving were unsettling to say the least. Hearing this Hibiki went into archive to see what Erza meant. When he found it, his eyes widened, pupils dilated, and his jaw dropped.

"This...this can't be…"

"What is it Hibiki," asked Eve. Hibiki only nodded towards his screen as everyone took a look. Their eyes widened as they read about the sacred weapons Excalibur and it divine scabbared Avalon. Though they only got a little info, but they wanted to know more, so when they turned to the mate wielding the weapons, only to see them out of sight.

"Where did he go," questions Jura.

"I don't know, but we must find him," shouts Erza. In the shadows-literally-Draex heard every word. He was glad he used **Shadow Trade** when he did, otherwise he would have been held down for questioning. He left the scene to head to where Hisui told him where she would be activating the gate. Close behind, Fran, Chelia, and Athena were on his tail.

"Are you sure this is the right way Fran," asked Athena.

"Yes, I feel his magic heading in this direction, so stay close, but we have to keep our distance." The other two nod, who knew that she this was good at detecting magic.

* * *

"So there are two people from the future," said Arcadios. While they were conversing, a shadow appeared, which was spotted by one of the soldiers.

"What's that!?" they all turned to the swirling shadow on the ground, it started to mold into form as the soldiers and Arcadios got ready to fight it in case. The shadow took full form and the Princess' eyes widened.

"Stand down. It's finally good to see you Draex." Said mage smiled.

"Of course Hisui, anything for a person in need." she smiled. Close by the trio of girls looked out from behind a corner.

"What is he doing with the princess," questions Chelia.

"Don't know, but whatever it is it has something to do with that giant set of doors," Fran pointed to the Eclipse Gate.

"Now, prepare for the dragon's attack, we're going to prepare Eclipse Cannon, now, Unlock!" The gate started to unlock as the army was evacuating the people and the army keeping tabs on every Cardinal direction. Draex's ears perk up at hearing some voices and bushes rustling.

"Come out now!" Those in the bushes emerged as he saw Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Harry, Carla, Lily, and Draco.

"Didn't think we'd be discovered this fast," commented Carla. Wendy and Draco went up to hug the dragon mage, which he accepted in open arms.

"How did you both do?"

"Fine, but why are you here Draex," asked Draco. He sighed.

"I promised the princess I would help her take on the dragons."

" _Oh."_ said Wendy.

"But, you guys aren't the only ones I told to come out, isn't that right you three!?" The said three jumped in shock, but what would they expect, his senses could but any animal to shame. They stepped out as Wendy slightly gasped, Draex didn't look surprised. "Hey girls-" he was buried in a pile of the three on top of him, causing Wendy, Draco, Harry, and Carla to sweat drop at the spectacle.

"My my, I didn't expect them to do that," said Carla. Arcadios looked at the first group Draex detected.

"Where is your future self?" the group fell into a sad silence, till Lily gave him the answer.

"She was killed by another person from the future." this shock the others.

"He said I got in the way of the Eclipse Cannon, but I want these dragon's gone as much as the other people do."

"So, you won't get in the way," questions Hisui.

"No, but what confuses me is why."

"Well, getting back to the business at hand," said Draex. He then actually takes notice of one missing person. "Where's Natsu by the way?"

"He's dealing with the guy from the future who killed future Lucy," said Draco. Draex nods to the younger mage. The gate opens and a white light showed itself, it was beautiful. However, something inside Draex nagged at him, say 'stop it, before it's too late!' but he didn't know why...that is, till a giant silhouette made itself known.

* * *

 **The Games are Finally over, and the Dragon Invasion has begun. There will be a difference in this battle...a major one, but it'll make it much better. Draex's identity as prince of all Dragon's will be made known, and Future Rogue's Dragon Supremacy magic will have no effect on him, because of it. Damian is** _ **much**_ **stronger than he let's on, and he and Draex spared a lot back in the Realm of Dragons, and Draex used to be able to be beat easily, all you had to do was distract him, but luckily he grew out of that phase a while ago, that's why the score was tied. Also I've decided on a name for Draex's new form...Draconic Awakening. Not bad if I do say so myself. Also, after this Arc, Draco will be taking a leave to go train with Plasmias, but he'll make another appearance later on, and somehow was able to gain dragonforce already, but he will have to train a** _ **long**_ **time before he can go back into it. Yes, Draex has Avalon, Excalibur's counterpart/other half and it's holder. For anything else PM me or leave them in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite, till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

To Preserve the Future

 **Back again, now for a little hint for a surprise...a call. When you see it things will change greatly. For now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The clock struck midnight and the day turned to July 7th, Draex was officially 14.

"Happy Birthday big bro." said Draco, hugging his brother. Draex didn't feel older, but he knew something big was going to happen.

"Happy birthday." said the four girls around the boy.

"T-thanks everyone." he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Wendy then had a solemn face, which everyone notices.

"Wendy, are you okay," asked Chelia. Draex, however, knew what was going on.

"It's the day all the dragon's disappeared, isn't it?" she nods as the other four-minus Draex-look at her with sad faces. The fourteen year old gave the blue haired girl a hug. "It's okay, know that I'm here for you, and it'll always be like that." her eyes widened, and grew misty. She buried her head into his chest and returned his hug.

* * *

Inside of Wendy a white Dragon, looked on at the spectacle outside with a happy smile.

" **Seems she found a worthy mate, I approve of him, and I'm surprised that he's also the Dragon Prince."** This is Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon, and the mother of Wendy. Seeing how the boy comforted her, he truly cared about her, someone who she could trust to watch over her daughter. She smiled, if only Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum could see this.

* * *

After a moment of sobbing into her boyfriend. They all look up to see the moon turning blood red, showing the lunar eclipse happening. The doors opened more and more as the eclipse gave it the power needed for this action. Lucy suddenly walks towards the door, as if she was in a trance.

"Lucy," both Draex and Wendy ask.

"No...we mustn't open the door...I have to close it now…" the two preteens gasp at her, what the man from the Future said was true. "Close the doors Now! They shouldn't be opened!"

"Lucy, what's wrong!"

"What happened," asked Happy.

"What are you saying," asked Arcadios.

"PLEASE! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"No, we must fire the canon, if we close them we will fail," said Hisui.

"There's no 'canon'! That's a "door" that connects time!"

"A release of the accumulated Magic power _is_ the Eclipse cannon!"

"Don't you understand this isn't a weapon!"

"Leave it. You're going against this country's princess," said Arcadios.

"You don't understand. That door...is connected to over 400 years ago!" suddenly there was a large tremor that was caused by the gate.

"What's happening," said Draex, as he and some others lost their balance from the rumbling. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the doors, but not just any…

A Dragon. Everyone present looked on in sheer shock at the silver scaled beast that stepped through the set of Doors.

"A-a dragon came through the doors…?" questions Hisui to nobody in shock and terror. The dragon gave an almighty roar that sent many of the soldiers tumbling back from it's pressure. It gave another roar, this time sending the mages and exceeds back and shattering the earth under it. It then brings it claw down on the earth and it destroys everything ahead of it with an earth crushing strike. Everyone looked on in horror at the monstrosity in front of them. Soon more started to come out and Lucy acted.

"How do you close the door," she asked the Princess.

"W-with that pedestal instead." Lucy raced over to the pedestal, but was then pushed back from one of the Dragon's roar.

"Lucy," the four teens shouted.

"I have to pull the lever with my magic, only Celestial Spirit magic and Magic from the Book of Zeref can close it!"

"How did you know that!?"

"One of my spirits, Crux, was already researching it and told me! Originally you inputted where in time you wanted to travel too, but now the Moon is corrupting it."

"Lunatic." says Arcadios.

"And because of that, we can't control the door any more. It connected to over 400 years ago, to the time when dragons Existed!" The others were in total shock at the revelation. Hisui was on the verge of tears from her miscalculation and from being played. Lucy tried everything, but the door wouldn't budge an inch no matter how hard she tried. She was then tosses aside as a shock wave from one of the dragons sent her back a ways. She got up and tried once again, but her power wasn't enough to close it.

"Oh no, Lucy isn't strong enough to close the doors," said Wendy.

'Now what," thought Draex. Suddenly, they heard a new voice.

"Don't forget about me!" they all turn to see Mirajane and Yukino running towards them.

"Yukino, Mira," cheered Happy, Harry, Draco and Wendy.

"Lucy, take out your keys,"ordered Yukino. Hearing that caused Draex eyes to suddenly widen at hearing about keys. Now was his chance to summon the strongest spirit known to man. "Combine them with mine and together we can close the gate." Lucy was shocked at hearing this.

"We're going to use all twelve spirits!?" The idea sounded far fetched, but it was there only option.

"Lucy!" Yukino threw up her two keys.

"Right behind you," she threw up hers, and the twelve keys made a ni-perfect circle. Draex acted. His eyes glowed faintly as a golden aura surrounded the keys, right before Lucy and Yukino could do anything.

"What's happening," asked Yukino.

"I don't know, but the keys are-" she was cut of when the keys blinded them from their sight, releasing massive amounts of magic, bringing forth another key for its slumber. The light dispelled as the keys were now shining faintly, then the glow slid off of them and form together as it molded into a new key, causing the two Celestial spirit wizards' eyes to widen.

"No way…"

"A..new key?" The glowing key flew from the center of the circle to the hands of none other that Draex. The key's light faded to make way to a dazzling diamond key, its body was an entire dragon, with the head acting as the teeth, and the body extending downwards into a coil, surrounding its sign.

"Alright," cheered Draex.

"What kind of spirit does it bring Draex," asked Draco with his eyes looking at the key.

"My ancestor," he held the key up high as it's tip illuminated the area, and it shined like a beacon of hope, **"Open, Gate of the Royal Star Dragon…"** everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Star Dragon," whispered Lucy and Yukino.

" **Draco!"** the light shined brighter as a _long_ yinglong like golden dragon emerged from the key. It had two small wings on it's body, and somewhat bulky looking arms, he had silver markings along his body as they shone slightly, and on it's head was the crown mark that every Dragon King held. It was so massive that it's silhouette could be seen all over the entire city. It gave an Earth rumbling roar as the ground shook from the traumatizing power the spirit held.

" **Who dares summon me!?"** he roars, that once again has the people looking on at it in terror...all except Draco of course.

"It was I dear ancestor, who brought you out of your slumber." the dragon looks at the boy and his eyes studied him intently. He already sensed that the boy wasn't human, and when he said ancestor it sealed the deal on who they were.

" **Young Dragon, state your name and claim."** the other then turned their shocked expressions from the gargantuan dragon to the fourteen year old next to them.

"I am Draex Välor, Crown Prince of the Dragon race, chosen one of the King Dragon's Prophecy." the dragon smirked.

" **It's been millenias since one of my descendants has been human, I would like to look at you face to face."** the creature glowed brightly as his form shrunk down to the size of a human, and as everyone could see, King Draco looked like a much older and hotter version of Drax. He looked to be in his early 30s, he wore a regal golden armour, he had long flowing golden hair that reached down to almost the ground, he had crystal colorless eyes that had slitted pupils in them. The four girls blushed, seeing what Draex would grow up into had their heart fluttering uncontrollably. Getting back to the problem at hand, the twelve key, including Draco's key, the two Celestial Spirit wizards joined their hands and focused their magic as they summoned their spirits from their keys. The thirteen spirits launched themselves towards the door and started to push it close. The gates started to close right as another dragon was trying to make their way through, and it closed right on them, and all the spirits-except Draco- disappeared.

"Yes, the door is closed," cheered the two Celestial Wizards. The others cheered, but that was short lived.

"It's too early to celebrate everyone," shouts Arcadios, "How many made it through!?"

"N-nine sir!" there was a sudden pair of footsteps that were heard. They turned to see the man young Draco told him about, Future Rogue.

"You both had to stick your nose where it didn't belong...Yukino...Lucy…" Hisui's eyes widened. "But nine shall suffice."

"Him! He was the one who told me of the invasion." Arcadios got in front of the princess in order to protect her. Rogue chuckled.

"Controlling ten-thousand dragons would have been an absolute nightmare, but now...Listen up civilians…" the Dragons descended behind him, "From this moment forwards, the human race shall be extinct, and the rain of Dragon's begin!" Draex looked at the Future mage in rage. He was controlling the dragons with his magic, and he was trying to do the same to Draex and King Draco, luckily they were impervious to the magic.

"You…" Draex hissed violently as a swirling golden aura surrounded him and his magic pulsed rapidly, "Sick bastard." he charged with a golden covered fist, "TAKING OVER THE MINDS OF MY PEOPLE IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Rogue smirked.

"And what's a pathetic child like you going to do," he says as he sidesteps the attack, "and ruler of the dragon's you don't deserve that mantle, only I do." Draex stopped in his tracks. He turned to the man from the future, his eyes fully gowing a fierce shade of grey as his rage exploded to nuclear levels. This man wanted _his_ birthright, it would be a cold day in Hell before that ever happened! In a flash he summons Excalibur, which was now glowing a solid gold color on it's blade.

"You dare take my birthright from me, huh?" Rogue chuckles once again.

"What makes you think that it's your's in the first place?" Draex rises the sword above his head.

"What make you think you can take it?" he brings the sword down as a giant golden arc flies through the air. It missed Rogue, but it went on for another 10 miles, leaving a massive trench in it's wake. Rogue looked at the boy in horror. "You hold no honor and took over the minds of Dragons, that's unforgivable, but for now, I'll deal with it." he brings out a silver flute.

'What is he planning?' the boy blew into it, but no sound was heard. King Draco heard it, and was startled by the sudden noise. Suddenly 9 holes opened up in the sky, all of different colors, which were Green, Fiery Red, Pale Purple, Grey, Blue, Orange-Red-Yellow, Off White, Yellow, and Blue-Grey.

"You have your army…" Roars upon roars could be heard coming from the spacial holes in the sky, "And so do I." Nine Dragons flew out of the holes and all gave a unison earth trembling roar. Rogue looked up in shock, the boy summoned his own Dragons!? He smirked, the boy forgot one thing. He reached out his magic, but only to find that he couldn't get a hold on any of them.

"I-Impossible!? Why can't I control them!?" Draex smirked.

"They know who their _true_ ruler is." This time a brown scaled dragon roared and landed right behind Draex and roared at the older male in front of the boy. They then turned their attention to the boy in front of them.

" **Dear nephew, why have we been summoned?"** while the others were in total shock at the revelation that the brown scaled dragon behind Draex was his aunt, Draex pointed towards the other dragons. **"I see. I'll tell the others of this at once. Now hop on!"** Draex jumped onto the Dragoness' back and the two were off while Future Rogue did the same and the two slayers were in the sky, leaving the others utterly dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

"I...I...I don't believe what I'm seeing," muttered Hisui. Darton looked on in sheere abashment, the Dragon King's Festival was beginning.

"He called the dragons from their realm," whispered Lucy. Suddenly a familiar Dragon to the group came from the sky and landed in front of them, it was none other than Zirconis.

* * *

Up in the air, the two Dragon's with their riders were facing off while the other dragons went to help the other slayers.

"You little brat, I'm destined to rule the dragons and no one is going to stop me!" Gaea and the adamantine dragon rogue was on, MotherGlare butted heads.

" **Insolent Human,"** shouts Gaea, **"You will never be our true king, we only answer to they who hold they how hold The Elemental and King's power!"**

"Elemental powers," asked Draex. He already knew what the king's power was, but the elemental one was new to him.

" **It's the Ruler affinity to use all element to their command flawlessly."** he ohed and got back to the task at hand. Rogue sneered at the boy in front of him, he would have to kill him to claim the throne to have a true iron grip over all the dragons in order to defeat Acnologia. The two dragons butted heads once again and roared fiercely.

* * *

With the other guilds were singling up on their own dragon, that is, till one came to each of them to help. Fairy Tail was busy dealing with Atlas Flame, the Hell Fire dragon, then an Orange and red Dragon descended and intercepted his Dragon's roar. The guild was in shock at having to deal with two dragons now, but suddenly the new dragon spoke.

" **Atlas Flame, I am Ignis, The High Fire Dragon, and brother of Igneel the Fire Dragon King!"** hearing the name Igneel set off a ring in the guilds head, this was Natsu's uncle!? Atlas Flame, however, was having an internal conflict with his mind, he remembered Ignis and Igneel, they were like brothers to him, but sadly Rogue's magic overcame him and the two charged each other, while Fairy Tail looked on in bafflement at the sudden development. Ignis turned to the mages. **"Are you a part of the guild my prince is in?"** most of the guild was confused on who the dragon was referring too, till only a few-namely Gray, Erza, and Gajeel-knew who he was talking about.

"Yes, Draex is a part of our guild." the dragon nods and went back to dealing with Atlas Flame, while the rest of the guild turned to Erza.

"What does Draex have anything to do with any of this," asked Makarov.

"Well, we found out what type of creature Draex is, and from what you heard you can take a guess on what," said Gray. The others thought for a quick moment, till it all came to them. His magic, the dragons, it was amazing to see them take this long to figure it out.

"..." no one could speak anything from hearing/thinking _that_.

* * *

Spells of black, white, gold, and many other colors went flying on top of the two dragons, while the beasts themselves made sure to keep their distance to let their riders settle things themselves. Rogue was infuriated that none of his attacks landed a hit, it was either dodged, sliced by the boy's sword, of eaten.

"Just let me kill you already!" Draex looked at the guy with a blank look.

"Why would I _want_ to die? **Nature Dragon's Roar!"** Leaves and green fire went swirling towards Future Rogue.

"Like that's going to stop me. **White Shadow Dragon's Roar!"** the two attacks intercepted and caused a giant blast that caused smoke to fly everywhere. Draex's ears suddenly perked up at a familiar person was about to enter the fray. He and Rogue looked down to see none other than Natsu, standing on top of the castle, bloodied and battered, looking at Rogue with an expression of pure rage. Draex was both happy at his arrival, yet somewhat shocked at how badly Rogue beat the crap out of him. Rogue diverted his full attention to Natsu. "So you're still alive then, no matter. Kill him!" MotherGlare dived in to end the Dragon-Slayer, only for Natsu to jump at the last minute and land on the head of the beast. Draex, seeing the turn of actions, looked towards his aunt.

"Auntie, I'm going to help my friend, watch Motherglare incase anything happens." She nods and Draex leaps off of her to the dragoness. Rogue and Natsu were already locked in battle on Motherglare, Natsu was about to be attacked from behind, but Draex came and landed a downwards kick right on Rogue's right cheek, but ended up hitting the dragon after Rogue went flying, making the beast swerved from the damage it sustained. Natsu went tumbling from when the dragon tipped over, but thankfully, Draex was able to find a sturdy scale and grabbed onto it, and grabbed Natsu's arm. Rogue was attached to the Dragon's side by using his shadows, he smirked.

"Look at the Town." he called out. The two did, looked wide eyed, and smiled. Rogue didn't know why they were smiling at the havoc his dragons were causing, so he looked, and was mortified by the sight in front of him. The Dragons from the past were being held off by the boy's dragon, something he didn't think was possible, and not only that, but the mages were also helping in bringing them down. Rogue growled viciously at the sight.

"We have dragons on our side pal," said Draex.

"And as long as we have hope we won't back down at all," adds Natsu. The Dragon rights itself soon, and the two charge at the man.

* * *

Fairy Tail was looking in awe at the sight of the two dragon duking it out, while some of their own lended a hand at any openings, though they stopped when they realised their attacks did nothing.

"Amazing at how the dragon's are fighting one another," said Gray.

"Yes, to think that they follow Draex's every order," adds Juvia. Ignis must have heard her, because he knocked Atlas Flame back and turned to her.

" **We don't follow his** _ **every**_ **order, but in war, what he says go, like right now."** he turned to be meet with a Dragon's Roar to the face. The members of Fairy Tail winced at the sudden attack. But when it cleared he looked as if nothing happened to Ignis, who soon smirked. **"Is that the best you got?"** Atlas roared and the two clashed once again.

"Master, what do we do know," asked Erza.

"I don't know," he says truthfully. Hopefully Ignis would deal with the dragon for them.

* * *

Sabertooth was having the same thing happening as Fairy Tail. A large off white Dragoness was battling the horned dragon names Scissor Run.

"Alright, we not only have a dragon on our side, but two slayers who defeated their dragons," said Orga.

"Well, you're half right," replied Sting, as he and Rogue wet into an explanation about how they ended their parents' due to an illness that would kill them in great pain. The others looked at them in sheer disbelief, but at least they had a dragon on their side. Said Dragoness gave Scissor Run a good and hard Tail whip and knocked them into some buildings in the distance, she then turns to the mages below her.

" **Are you acquaintances of my Prince?"** they were confused on who she was talking about.

"Uhh, but who are you talking about," asked Sting.

" **His Royal Highness, the future ruler of the entire Dragon Race, Prince Draex."** hearing that name caused the mages' eyes to widen in total shock.

"What!? How can a runt like him rule over all the dragons!?" shouts Sting in confusion. Though his confusion turned into fear when the Dragoness was directly in his face, with her silver eyes gleaming dangerously.

" **Be careful what you call his majesty,** _ **Slayer**_ **."** she hissed darkly, and went back to dealing with the dragon that laid in front of her. Sting was still looking at the dragon in terror, he was not to piss off someone like her. The Female dragon soon looks directly at the moon and gives a ground trembling roar as a red magic aura engulfs her in a wave of bright light. She emerged and her appearance changed from off white to pure red. **"Now Dragon, time to face the Lunar Eclipse Dragon."**

* * *

Back on top of MotherGlare, Rogue was telling them about the future while they were still battling.

"You both see, I'm from seven years in the future, where dragons dominate all of Earthland. Though the dragons didn't come from the gate. It was a single ruler, Acnologia, dominates the whole world." the two mages looked at him in shock, Draex mostly in neutral rage and envy. "People lived in fear for their lives now. That's why I created a magic that allows me to control dragons, but it didn't work on Acnologia. The only thing that can harm him is Dragons and them alone." The two gained angered expressions.

"Is that the only reason you summoned them!?" shouts Natsu.

"No, If I defeat him, then I'll rule the dragons right after I deal with this supposed _prince_ over there." The three started to throw punches at one another, not letting up for a single moment.

"You…" growled Natsu.

"Quite the thrilling task I must say." he smiked. "According to the Dragons' smell, there are nine dragons. Nine shall suffice, and I'll rule the world!" Natsu and Draex looked at one another, both wearing the same look that said, 'This guy is a complete power hungry lunatic.' They then gain a thoughtful expression.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Draex." said mage smirked widely.

"I must be because while else would I be smirking?" Natsu nods and conjures fire into one fist while Draex conjures golden magic onto his fist. Rogue looked at the two in confusion on what they were doing. The two then stood back to back and brought their fists down on Motherglare.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Every mage and not controlled dragon turned to MotherGlare. "ONLY DRAGONS AND DRAGON-SLAYING MAGIC CAN DEFEAT THE DRAGONS! THERE ARE 9 DRAGONS AND 9 SLAYERS TO COMBAT THE OTHER 9 DRAGONS! THE TIME TO FIGHT IS NOW, SO LET'S GO!" The others 7 slayers heard the two others loud and clear, while Future Rogue was trying to get the ringing out of his head from the two mage's loud voices. Future Rogue looked at the two with speculating eyes.

"There are only 8 of you."

"You sure," asked Natsu. Draex was told about another Slayer, a second generation one, who was apart of the disbanded Oracion Seis. Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer. Rogue scoffed at the two.

"It's useless."

"It's not, we will keep fighting on till we can't anymore," said Draex. Rogue gave a dark chuckle.

"MotherGlare.." the Dragon's body began to shake as eggs fell out of their stomach and chest. Draex, seeing the impending doom if those eggs hit the ground, took dire actions.

"Aunt Gaea, destroy those eggs, NOW!" the Nature dragon wasted no time in spewing hew green fire, with leaves and Flower petals intermixed, roar at the projectiles, and destroyed many of them on contact, though a few made it past the roar and hit the ground, bursting open with mini dragon like soldiers, ready for battle. All the mages were in shock seeing the creatures, as if the dragons alone weren't bad enough. Laxus decided to fight alongside Ignis, with the Thunder God Tribe adding extra assistance, while the rest of the guild took on the very small army of mini dragons.

* * *

Sting decided to take on Scissor run alongside Lunaria, the Lunar Dragon. He hops on top of said Dragon and prepares to fire.

" **Human, just what** _ **are**_ **you planning?"** he smirked.

"Natsu's and Draex's voice spoke out to me, saying that only dragons and dragon-slayers can defeat these bastards, so why not join in on the fun." he fire streams of light that hit the enemy dragon, "their voices didn't give me the courage to fight, but the courage to protect my friends!" Lunaria smiles at the human's resolve, Weisslogia was lucky to have a son like him(Oh yes, Lunaria knows Weisslogia very well, they were good friends over hundreds of years ago, plus his scent was on Sting faintly, but noticeable to most dragons).

" **Human, you are the son of Weisslogia, are you not?"** Sting stops his attacking and looked towards the Lunar dragon.

"Y-yes."

" **I know your father well, he was like an elder brother to me."** Sting's eyes widen at hearing that.

"So, you're like my aunt?" the dragoness rolls her eyes.

" **Don't push it, Son of Weisslogia, just remember that we have a task at hand."** Sting's expression turns stern as the dragon and slayer looked on at the horned dragon.

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Blue Pegasus was battling against the rock body dragon, Terrus **(it doesn't have an** _ **official**_ **name, so I gave it one).** Ichia tried to use his _secret_ parfume, but it had no effect, due to the dragon lacking a nose, though everyone else smelled the foul odor, which actually came from...Ichia's arm pit. The odor was too much for the Trimen as the promptly fainted from lack of fresh clean air, and the stench that came from the man's arm pits.

" **Dragons may have keen senses, but I have no nose."** ichia fell back from shock at his plan falling to ruins. **"No matter how many millennia or centuries passes, you're still a foolish race, human."** Suddenly, there was a crash on his back as some of his rock scales went flying. It was none other than Cobra, entering out of the blue, and soon, a Bluish Grey dragon descended from the air. This is the Storm Dragon, Tempest. Cobra jumps off of the Rock Dragon and lands on top of Tempest.

" **So, you're the human who is tasked to fight alongside me, and I must say, I'm kind of upset at who it is."** Cobra gains a tick mark on his forehead.

"Why's that you bucket of scales!?"

" **I was hoping for a Slayer who** _ **was**_ **taught by a dragon, not a fake with a Lacrima implanted in their chest."** Cobra scoffs at the dragon.

"Well, we don't always get what we want now do we? Anyways we have something else to take care of." the dragons nods and both focus the attention to the enemy dragon.

* * *

With Damian, he was facing down the ninth dragon that made it through, and was currently alongside Jura and a few others from Lamia Scale, facing down a Sapphire dragon, named Saphira.

" **Water Dragon's Roar!"** the torrent of pressurised water rushes towards the gem dragon. The attack hit dead center on the Dragoness' chest as pain flared through her entire body.

" **How Dare you!"** she raised her claw high and was about to bring it down on him...that is till another claw stops it dead in it's tracks. Damian looked up to see the Water dragon and his old master, Aqua.

" **Dare harm my student wench?"**

" **Take that back you Bitch!"**

" **Make me!"** the two female dragons started to claw at one another while most of the mages watched the reptilian catfight.

"Damian," starts Jura, "is this the dragon that taught you Dragon Slaying magic?"

"Yes, she is, but I never took her for one to start a catfight." he nods as Damian joins the fray once again with his master this time, while Jura watches intently.

'Remarkable, for someone so young he's amazingly powerful...just what is his brother capable of then?'

* * *

With the mages in front of the Eclipse Gate, Zirconis descended, looking at all of them with hungry eyes.

" **Now, which human do I eat first?"** while the mages either looked up at him with scared, worried, or neutral expression.

"Zirconis," called out Wendy, "do you remember-"

"Wendy, that won't work," said Carla, "the one we talked to was his spirit after his death."

"But…"

"Didn't you hear Natsu," said Chelia.

"Only Dragons and Slayers can defeat them, Wendy, we need you to take him out," replied Athena.

"You are one of the only ones who can do this," added Fran. Wendy was still doubtful of completing the task, why couldn't young Draco be older so he could do it. Zirconis decided he had enough waiting and took action.

" **I decided...I'll eat all of you together!"** he fires a large roar that engulfs the soldiers, while the mages, princess, Arcadios, and both Dracos ducked under the attack. The men scream as they were engulfed by the beam. The group who ducked under the attack got up as the area were blanketed in smoke. The group saw figures as the smoke started to clear, and just like that their horror and confusion turned to pure shock. The mages and other looked on at the now _butt_ soldiers, while Spirit Draco covered the youngest Dragon-Slayer's eyes from the sight. **"Much better, I love the taste of human flesh, but the clothes you all wear taste absolutely terrible. So I erased them."** Spirit Draco looked mad.

" **That bastard."** the others turned to Spirit Draco for answers.

"What did he do!?" shouts Athena.

" **He used something most dragons can, the ability to will away anything they want."** hearing that made the others shudder, **"But it only works on inanimate objects, like clothes for example."** they breathed a small sigh of relief at hearing that. The soldiers all freaked out from being exposed.

"It's the first time I've seen something as pitiful as this…" commented Mira. Arcadios turned the princess away from the exposed men while he asked her if she was fine. Darton looked at his men with an upset expression.

"How Shameless." he says. He suddenly feels a draft between his legs, and both Arcadios and the Princess looked at him in shock.

"MINISTER!" he looked down to see that-like his men-he to was fully nude. He and the rest of the army men fled in pure embarrassment at the sudden events, while Zirconis didn't care about them anymore.

" **Ugh, now that I think about it, men didn't taste all that good, to much muscle to be eaten through."** The men were all gone and now Spirit Draco let young Draco go, who happened to go next to Lucy. **"Woman and Children! Now I'll eat them."** the two mages hugged each other out of fear. Wendy looked confused along with her other three friends.

"So that was magic," she questioned.

" **Yes,** _ **all**_ **dragons can use magic,"** answered Zirconis. He then puffs a stream of magic at Draco and Lucy, and in a short moment, both were in their birthday suits.

"EEEKKKK!" Lucy squealed, letting go of Draco to hide her modesty, the younger boy did the same, his face red as he was mortified beyond compare. Zirconis smirked at his handy work.

" **My magic was made to steal Humans dignity."** Wendy frowned at the dragon who shamed her friends/guild mates **(And future brother-in-law, but she doesn't know that yet)**.

"Then my Magic...was made to defeat you." Suddenly a Whitish Purple beam fires and nails the Jade Dragon right in his chest, sending him stumbling. The others turn to see a pale purple Dragon, looking at the other with rage in his eyes.

" **Ignorant fool,"** he spat, as he walks towards the group, **"Humiliating my future slayer and planning on eating him is the worst mistake you ever made!"** they were confused at hearing what he said, was he referring to young Draco? The Plasma dragon looked down at the child he wanted to train. He gave a breath and like that Draco was once again clothed in a new attire. It consisted of a purple short-sleeved shirt, black jean shorts that went a little under his knees, he had on low top sneakers that were black in color and had white laces, he also had on purple scarf around his neck, one that _highly_ resembled Natsu's with the scaly pattern, but in a very light shade of violet. **"There, all better."** Lucy looked at the dragon in anger.

"Hey! What about me!?" Plasmias gave her a deadpanned look.

" **Let me think about that...no. I gave my slayer a special set of clothes."** Draco looked up to the dragon in confusion.

"Slayer?" The dragon nods.

" **Yes, I asked your brother, my prince, to find me a worthy and kind soul to train in the ways of Dragon-Slaying magic, I also wanted to find...my** _ **own**_ **child to train."** Draco looked up at the dragon with misty eyes. He never truly felt love in his life up until the day Draex founded him from his horrid excuse for a family and took him in as a little brother and trained him in Dragon-Slaying magic, but to find out he was also promised a father was the best thing ever. The boy hugged the Plasma Dragon's arm as tears of joy ran down his face. The others looked on at the destined arrival with soft expressions, while Lucy was starting to get a cold from being nude.

"Thank you...dad." the dragon picked the boy up and placed him on his head.

" **Great! Now it's time to take care of this menace."** Wendy walked up to him with a determined expression.

"Please, let me help you!" Plasmias turned to her, he gave one whiff of the air around her, and instantly knew she was Grandeeney's daughter. The air around her was powerful and pure with her mother's scent still clinging to her, and with the determined look in her eyes, she wasn't going to leave even if he said no.

" **Okay."** he placed the palm of his hand down and she stepped onto it. He then brings her up to his head where Draco was. He stood tall and let out an ear bleeding roar, **"Alrighty then you mangy excuse for a dragon, time to end this."** Zirconis sneered at the trio.

" **You think you can defeat me!?"**

"What about my clothing!?" screamed Lucy. Suddenly Zirconis grabbed her making all the other yell out to her in worry as the dragon held her up while she was struggling to escape, Happy went to go save her. Plasmias and the other mages looked on, ready to fight him.

" **Well then, can you stop me before I eat this young lady!?"** Wendy and Mira got into their stances, ready to battle.

" **Arm X Vernier! Enhance!"** Mira was coated in a purple aura and Wendy in a white one as their powers were increased.

"Yes, we will." He growled and released a large magic pressure that threw the mages on the ground back, while Plasmias, Harry, and the young dragon slayers were still standing tall and proud. Zirconis took flight into the air, with Lucy still in his hand. He was about to put her in his mouth, but Mira suddenly flies up in her Satan Soul: Sitri, and deals a massive right hook under his jaw. The smoke cleared and the dragon didn't even look affected.

" **Is that the best you got?"** Carla, who snuck Wendy off Plasmias, got above the dragon unnoticed.

"Wendy...NOW!"

" **Sky Dragon's ROAR!"** the torrent of air and wind nails the Jade Dragon right in the back of his neck. He looked at her in pure rage.

" **GGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"It's working," said Carla.

" **Why yoouuu…!"** he realed his hand back in a fast motion...but sent Lucy off flying into the far distance as she scream in terror.

"Lucy!" yells Yukino in worry. Happy takes to the skies and follow her.

"Leave everything to me."

"We're counting on you Happy." Carla places Wendy back on Plasmias as he already took to the sky, with Mira flying right beside him. "Let's deal with this beast."

" **Way ahead of you!"** shouts Plasmias as he fires a beam of plasma.

* * *

Draex and Natsu were battling Rogue on top of Motherglare, while any eggs that came from the dragon were destroyed by Gaea...mostly. Rogue punches Natsu hard, sending him tumbling, and pushes Draex back a short ways.

"I'm more powerful than I'm currently am since the Grand Magic Games. There's a seven year gap between us." Natsu got up and both mages were about to rush the Future mage, but suddenly, in comes a naked Lucy and she crashes right into Natsu, sending both mages over the dragon's side and back into the city. Both Rogue and Draex looked on in silence at the sight they just witnessed with blank expressions, though the latter had a massive sweat drop rolling down the back of his head from seeing what just happened.

"..." though Rogue was thinking how lucky Natsu was.

* * *

The Thunder God Tribe along with the Fire Dragon Ignis was currently dealing damage to Atlas Flame, though Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow's attacks weren't working on the aflamed dragon. Laxus gave a dragon's roar on the flaming dragon, who shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

" **It's useless, my Hell Fire burns away at Magic!"**

"Shit," said Laxus.

"This is a bad matchup," examined Freed.

"Isn't there a Water-Dragon Slayer!?" exclaims Evergreen.

"There is," answers Bickslow, "but he's currently facing his own Dragon." Evergreen huffs, looks like they couldn't switch slayers. "But we do have a flame type." and right on que Natsu dropped down from the sky on top of Atlas Flame.

"Natsu!?" Ignis heard the name and looked on at the pink haired("It's Salmon!" shout's Natsu to the author) Slayer with peculiar eyes. The boy had the scent of his brother no doubt, and they way Igneel described Natsu to him showed that this was his nephew.

"I found you Fire Dragon!"

" **Who are you,"** asked Atlas.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm gonna...eat you!" Ignis knew hands down this was his brother's son, because no other dragons-other than Ignis and Igneel of course- could eat Hell Fire. But the Thunder God Tribe looked on in commercial shock.

"WHAT THE!?"

'Nice one Natsu,' thought Happy, 'no one would have thought about that.'

" **Eat me? Don't be kidding me!"** Atlas rammed his head into the ground to try and shake off the fire dragon-slayer, but it was all for naught

"No."

"Natsu," yelled Laxus, "Just what are you doing!?"

"This...Dragon...is mine, go help the others at the castle, Wendy and Draco need help."

"He's right," said Evergreen, "those two are still young, though Draco more so than Wendy."

"It'll be hard for her," said Bickslow.

"Laxus," asked Freed. Said Lightning mage looked up to the fire mage.

"So, can I leave this one too you?"

"I'm going to eat this and power up!"

"Fine! To the castle!"

"Yes!"

"Happy come with us," said Freed.

"Aye!" Ignis watched the ordeal with a small smile, now that he thought about it, why didn't he have a child of his own? Back to the task at hand Atlas was feed up with Natsu.

" **Cut it out you Brat, Don't make me angry!"** Ignis saw where this was going to go, and held down Atlas. **"Get off of me you excuse for a fire Dragon!"**

" **Natsu,"** starts Ignis, **"Keep it up, this is just like what you father once did."** when he said that two things happened. Natsu stopped his gouging on the fire and Atlas stopped trying to break free. Atlas remembered the someone else who could eat his flames just like the human was doing, his mind travels to the times he and Igneel wrestled and how the Fire Dragon King would consume his fire, the same thing happened with...Ignis.

" **Fire Dragon, and Human, do you both know Igneel?"** the two smirked.

"He was my dad," said Natsu.

" **He was my elder Brother,"** said Ignis. Natsu looked at Ignis.

"So, you're my uncle?" the dragon nods. "We can talk later about Igneel if you want to."

" **Sure, I would Like that, it's been ages since I last seen him."** Atlas looked at the two with a calm expression.

" **Brother and Son of Igneel, I know your father as well, he and Ignis were like brothers to me."** Natsu gave a full blown Grin.

"Awesome, now I have two uncles!" The Dragon Supremacy magic that once restrained Atlas Flame broke, and his mind was once again his own.

* * *

Future Rogue and Draex were brawling like there was no tomorrow, each throwing punches left and right, back and forwards. Rogue saw an opening and made a break for it, slashing hard at Draex's side, causing a large gash to form from his hit. He smirked. It was large enough to where the boy would bleed out to death, but he saw the blood stay in the air as if something was controlling it.

"What the…?" Suddenly all the blood that came out raced back into the would, effectively sealing it, leaving no trace anything had ever happened. Rogue looked completely shocked while Draex just gave him an evil smirk.

"Don't underestimate me you bast-"suddenly the dragon lurched, throwing the two battling slayers off their feet.

"What happened?" Draex turned to see an orangish glow emanating from the side of Motherglare. "Atlas Flame, you betrayed me!?"

" **I'm following my heart, all thanks to Igneels brother and his son."** hearing that caused Draex to smile.

"You ready Natsu!?" The fire Dragon slayer smirked from atop the aflamed dragon.

"Ya know it!"

* * *

 **The Dragon King's Festival has begun, but with a major twist...even more dragons! I've actually been dying to try something like this, and hopefully you guys liked it. If anyone has any questions PM me or put them in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite. So I'll see everyone next chapter, and as Happy would say, "Stand, Bow, AYE!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Tides of Change

 **Nothing to say this time, so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Roars could be heard echoing all around the city of Corcus as mages and dragons battle in a savage war to determine the outcome of the future. Above said city, on the back of the Adamantine Dragon known as Mother glare, two mages were fighting. Suddenly the see a glowing light in the distance, and turn to see Natsu on the Back of Atlas Flame. This shocked both mages, but Draex had a smile on his face.

"How did you overcome my Control!?" Atlas heard him.

" **So you used magic to take control of me?"** Rogue grunted, this wasn't going as he planned.

"We became friends. Right?"

" **Yeah."**

"Friend!?"

"Awesome Natsu, now we have even more of a chance to win this fight." Rogue sneered. The two dragons started to wrestle with one another by biting at each other's neck. Motherglare then fires a megaton roar that passes through Atlas Flame, though in the far off distance a _large_ circular explosion detonated on impact.

" **Your breath attack won't work against my flame body,"** said Atlas

" **Your flames can't burn my adamantine scales,"** said Motherglare.

" **Don't underestimate my Hell Flames. It's the giants' Fire rushing out of Hell itself. And my friend..ate it."** Rogue and Draex looked at Natsu in shock as Hell fire swirled around him.

'He ate Atlas' Hell's Fire!?' they both thought. Natsu then punches Motherglare, and the impact was so hard that it made a shockwave upon impact.

* * *

At the Castle the King, Toma, was watching the two dragons duking it out with the dragoness watching them from afar. His once once beautiful city was now stained in the blood of his people and dragons as the chaos continued before his eyes. He was not only shocked when nine dragons emerged from the spacial vortexes from the sky, but them fighting the ones that came from the gate was astonishing. The king fell to his knees at the events going on.

"Nothing...nothing will go back to how it was before."

* * *

Present Rogue was fighting the past water Dragon, Levia. Right behind him was the large, yellow Lightning Dragon, Fulgur. Rogue was panting slightly while both dragons were slightly bruised from each other's beating, with Levia having more so due to type advantages Fulgur has.

" **Let's end this here Rogue and Lightning Dragon, you can never defeat the likes of me,"** said Levia.

" **You're one to talk, you have more bruises than both of us,"** retorted Fulgur. Rogue, however, was focused on what the Water dragon just said.

"H-how do you know my name?"

" **Because I was ordered to kill all except you."** Rogue's eyes widened in shock while Fulgur's eyes narrowed sharply. **"You shouldn't speak. Only you will be allowed to live..and become the King."**

"What are you saying!? I don't want to become king!"

" **Who gave you that order!?"** Levia smirked.

" **Why Rogue himself did. You're the one who summoned us..and is trying to become king. You made a plan seven years from now."** Rogue didn't believe this.

"This is nonse-..."

'It's the truth.' Rogue looked around to whoever said that, he then took noticed of his shadow which changed in shape. 'I'm you other possible future self, I'm the shadow of your heart's dark side.'

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up!" Rogue stomped on the shadow.

" **Accept it, your heart is dipped in darkness...or well, soon to be. You have to accept your future, you cannot die here"**

"It must be a lie. It must be…" Rogue fell to his knees clutching his head. Fulgur looked on in pitty, and close by Ultear watched with a stern expression. She thought that if she could kill the shadow mage than the future would right itself, but after what Natsu said she didn't know what to do. But as she turned to look at the entire city, all the pain and destruction the dragons were causing...there was only one choice to save the future...she would have to kill Rogue. She walks away to think more about it, also settling a dispute between Erza, Jellal, and Millianna along the way. She didn't know what to do. Rogue was still on his knees spacing out from what the dragon just said.

" **Human!"** Rogue turns to look at Fulgur, who had an irritated look on his face **"Quit your moping and focus, your path is your own and no one can change who you are!"** Rogue looked at the Lightning dragon with wide eyes, till a smile broke out onto his face.

"You're right. I should stop." Suddenly they heard running, and turned to see Sting sprinting towards them. "Did you defeat your dragon?"

"Nah…" the building behind him exploded with two dragons wrestling one another. "I brought them with me!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ahahahahaha!" Sting ran to Rogue with a large smile on his face.

"You think this is some kind of joke!?"

"Well, whatever happens happens...after all, we _are_ a team." The two pairs of enemy and allied dragon talked to one another.

" **How does it go with your slayer partner Fulgur,"** asked Luna.

" **He's actually decent for a human in fighting, even though he's an Emo, how about yours?"**

" **He's the son of Weisslogia."** Fulgur gained a surprised expression.

" **Hmm. Well that's interesting, anything else?"**

" **He's impulsive headstrong, and slightly cocky, but he truly cares about his comrades."** he nods.

" **Good, and I see the lunar eclipse transformed you, how long until it lets up?"**

" **I have another hour till I revert back. These Dragons are tougher than they look."**

" **Agreed."** the other two dragons were also conversing.

" **Scissor Run, a capture mission doesn't mean you can't break a few bones, right?"**

 **Like I care about that! I'll erase every single one of these humans and the rest of these excuse for Dragons!"** Sting and Rogue looked at their targets with a determined expression and a still dazed one.

"Rogue, let's show them the power of the twin dragons." Rogue smiled at his friend. They stood back to back with their partner dragons by their side, ready to battle the oncoming threat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultear was shatter and utterly disgusted with herself. She was thinking of killing an innocent man, and for what? The future, no, there had to be another way to go about this. She looked at her hands, she hadn't changed a bit since her days in Grimoire Heart.

All around the capital, horrible things were happening, mages were being slaughtered by the fighting with the mini-dragons let and right, and it was truly devastating. Ultear watched all of this unfold in sadness, she even sensed the death of one she grown fond of and was one of her mother's students in magic, Gray. She thought that she didn't deserve to live anymore, all the pain suffering and death she caused to those around her, all the sadness and heartache...she had enough of it. Her mind travels to a time when she was younger, and more innocent, the time when she first was learning her Arc of Time Magic. It's a powerful spell, said to turn back time...but there was a heavy taboo on the spell. The user would in turn lose their time for turning back the clock. Hades told her to never use it, but now she had to. Magic power swirled around her in White Light.

" **Arc of Time...Last Ages!"** The veins on her skin bulged heavily, as she made a final prayer in doing this spell. 'Please, turn back time to before the gates were opened.' Everything was engulfed by the light of her spell as her body was burned badly, as all of Earthland, and possibly beyond, felt the effects of her spell. The magic and light cleared and Ultear was covered head to toe in burns that scorched her body. She looked at the clock, and the sight shocked her. 1 minute was turned back. '1 minute, is my life only worth one minute? I...wasn't able to save anyone.' she fell to the ground unconscious and wounded. But, little did she know that she saved countless lives as everyone around Earthland was suddenly surprised and mainly confused by what just happened, because everyone saw one minute into their future. But since it disappeared from their minds right away, just like a dream, no one really thought deeply on the strange Phenomenon that just took place...however, for the fighting wizards, one minutes saved their lives.

* * *

Gajeel sent an Iron pillar right into the Dragon's face as he suddenly gains an confused look on his face.

'What the hell was that, did I just anticipate their attack?' That minute became the counter attack for the humans and allied dragons against those from the past, and the one of the future.

* * *

At the Eclipse Gate the three Dragon slayers and Plasma dragon were still facing off against Zirconis, while the Thunder God Tribe, Athena, Fran, and Mira held off the mini-dragons, while the rest of the others were protecting the princess.

"Princess, we should leave at once," said Arcadios. Hisui, however, didn't respond.

"We'll cover you," adds Yukino.

"No..let me stay here...It's my responsibility to see this event through and through."

"EVERYONE!" they turn to see Lucy, clothed, running up to them, holding a notebook. "You all have to see this!"

"What is it," asked Hisui.

"It's my future self's notebook."

"Future Lucy's," questioned Happy, who received a nod from Lucy.

"Read this…" Yukino read aloud for them, it read that if the gate was destroyed in this time, than the effects of the dragons and I should cease and cause a chain reaction.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that if we destroy the gate, than we can change the events to one single future. And without the gate, Rogue can't come form the future, and has no way of traveling to the past."

"I see," said Pantherlily, "If we can eliminate the only means of Rogue's way of travel, than we can rewrite the past...in a theory…"

"Be as it may be, can we really stop something that already happened," questions Hisui.

"If all goes well than the dragons and Rogue should disappear right," asked Happy.

"It's worth giving it a shot," said Carla. They all turned to the large set of doors.

"But there remains one major hurdle, we lack the means to destroy it."

"We'll destroy it!" Yukino and Lucy charged at the gate and fire a blast of magic. When the smoke cleared, the door was still standing, undamaged by their attack.

"Magic won't work," said Arcadios, "it's made of a magic resistant alloy called Maginium, destroying it is easier said than done I'm afraid."

"Even so…"

* * *

Atlas Flame headbutted Motherglare into a building, throwing the three slayers off their feet. Natsu was the first to recover as he charged Rogue.

"Go back," he kicks the mage with a flaming foot, "to your own time!"

"I have no intentions of doing so." Rogue's body turned into shadows as he starts to to move around the two opposing mages. "As long as Acnologia exists there is no future. Which is why I have come here to create it!" He hits Natsu right on his left side, where he was originally pierced by Rogue. Suddenly Mother glare started to turn upright and the two Fairy Tail members fall down. Luckily, Natsu catches onto a scale and right as Draex was falling he caught him.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Don't mention it, but we have to end this now." Natsu swung the younger male up to where he grabbed hold of the scale as they started to climb back up.

"Frosch…" Rogue's eyes darted straight to Natsu.

"He's dead."

"But now he's still alive," retorted Draex.

"And now he's in probably in a world of danger, all because of you." Natsu grabbed his side as blood comes out. Draex noticed this and works his magic and has Natsu's blood form a type of bandage across the wound.

"Frosch is going to die, either way...it happens a year from now I think…"

"You could've protected you…?!"

"I couldn't"

"He's...Still alive now!"

"Regardless, I'm no longer the man that plays with kitty cats." the two other mages charged at him.

"You son of a…" Draex starts, but he had to focus.

"You're both mere strangers to despair, what would you know."

"I know more than you think," his eyes focused on Draex, "I lost both my Biological and Adopted parents, and here I am, fighting for good in their name!" The future Mage's eyes widened. The boy knew more despair than he had, but hasn't turned to darkness like he has.

"Enough out of the both of you!" he fires rays of both white and black at the two. Draex gets in front of Natsu and eats the attack. Rogue grunts in frustration, 'damn, forgot he's able to eat any element.' "Equality for everyone is nothing more than a pitiful dream! Grow up you two!" he fires waves of blasts upon blasts and the two were forced to dodge and back up a lot.

"Even if that's true…" starts Natsu

"We have to a right to chose our own future," adds Draex.

"We should be allowed to walk the path we choose!"

"Not the future you've decided for everyone!"

" **BOYS!"** Atlas reeled back a flaming fist and punched Motherglare hard in the face. It gave the two Dragon slayers a large amount of momentum, encasing the two mages in gold and red flames as they hurtled towards Rogue.

"We don't need to know what's coming tomorrow," they both shout. They collide with Rogues midsection hard, causing him to gag, "SO THAT WE CAN LIVE TO THE FULLEST!" They launched themselves and Motherglare out of the sky and came down to the earth like a comet.

* * *

At the gate, the group tried everything they could, but the door still stood standing.

"Now _that's_ what I call sturdy," said Lucy.

"I didn't think it be this un'moo'vable," said Tarus. Suddenly they see the three oncoming mages in the sky as they shot down.

"W-what is that?" asked Yukino. It was getting closer at a fast rate and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE GATE!" Everyone ran as fast as they could to get away from the collision course. It made detrimental impact and and the Dragon crashed into the gate, causing it to explode upon impact. Gigantic smoke clouds and soot went everywhere, while where the gate once stood, stood Natsu and Draex over an unconscious Rogue's body.

"Natus, Draex!" Happy cheered.

"They did it, the Gate's Destroyed," adds Lucy. The two slayers panted heavily over the fallen enemy that lied in front of them.

"Un-unbelieveable, the alloy was…" Arcadios couldn't finish his sentence from the spectical he just witnessed.

"What happens now," asked Hisui.

"In theory," starts Yukino, "the gates shouldn't be usable in the future."

"So in other words, Rogue has no means to come back to the present," said Lily.

"So History...will rewind," said Carla. And at that exact moment, all the Dragons from the past and the mini-dragons started to glow a faint golden light, catching everyone by surprised.

"The Dragon's Body…"

"They're glowing!?"

 **It appears I must return to my own time."** with the three dragon slayers and Plasmias, Zirconis was disappearing as well.

"What's going on," asked Laxus.

"The Dragons...are vanishing," answers, yet questions Wendy.

" **NOOO, I will not go like this by some puny humans!"** he raises his claw in hopes of crushing the two before he vanished, till…

"I'm sorry." they turn to see Princess Hisui appear.

"Look out!" calls out Wendy, but it fell to deaf ears

"Princess!"

"Please miss, you have to go," said Draco.

"Hey, over here." Zirconis looked at the green haired beauty. "I'm the one responsible for the construction of the gates and disruption of the flow of time. You, who lived over 400 years ago in the past, and I, who live in the present, were never supposed to meet. I was the one who made everything spin out of control." Zirconis studied the human in front of him with leering eyes.

" **And you are…?"**

"Hisui E. Fiore."

" **Hisui?"**

"Yes, the same color as your body, Jade."

" **The same you said?"** the dragon smirked at hearing that.

"Yes, the very same." she gives a sly smirk.

" **Huh...the Jade Dragon. Has a nice ring to it…"** he then takes notice of what was currently happening, **"Goddamn it, I was tricked! I'm gonna-!"** he never finished, as he disappeared into glittering specks of light. All the dragons started to fade away back to whence they came. Atlas Flame had one more thought before he disappeared back to his time.

' **Natsu Dragneel, Draex Välor, I will never forget you two…"** he to than disappeared into nothing.

"Thanks for the help uncle," Natsu mutters.

"They're...gone…" All the dragons and Motherglare's offspring disappeared without a trace, causing everyone to cheer, knowing that it was over, but, this left a bad taste in the mouths of all the Dragon-slayers.

Mavis, from afar above the entire city, looked on with dismal eyes. "Not a single Dragon Slayer defeated a dragon, even when they had help from the ones from their own realm…"

Sting and Rogue were crouching and sitting on the ground, respectively, with their Draconic partners behind them.

"How pathetic," mutters Sting.

"It makes me doubt our worth as Dragon-Slayers," adds Rogue.

" **What are you two going on about,"** asked a reverted Luna.

"We couldn't kill the dragons we were facing," answers Sting, "we gave it everything we got too."

" **It's because you haven't fully trained yet,"** answered Fulgur. The twin slayers looked at the Lightning Dragon.

"What are you talking about," asked Rogue.

" **Dragon Slayers undergo decades of training, and if true, learning that you've only been learning from your parents for 7 years, then you still need to train."**

" **But now it doesn't matter, at least this is all over."** they nodded in agreement.

Future Rogue glowed as he looked at his body in shock and disdain as his plans fell apart at the seams.

"The Rogue we know," starts Natsu, "wouldn't turn into 'you'." Draex nods right next to him.

"Shadows…" the two gave the glowing man a questioning look, "The shadows are trying to consume me, time and time again they've come for me. The darkness within me is permanent. And the day I lost Frosch...is the day I became one with the Shadows."

"We won't let Frosch Die," said Draex. Rogue chuckles.

"In one year's time, make sure to tell 'me' to protect Frosch...or Frosch...will be killed." the two's eyes widened at hearing that. He vanished into sparkles that faded like the rest. The two male mages were hugged from behind, Natsu by Lucy, and Draex by Fran.

It was over.

Suddenly, Spirit Draco appears and walks up to his young descendant as the present day Dragons lands behind him, with all the other mages coming to see what was going on.

" **Draex Välor, today you have shown me that you are fit to be truly crown Prince of the Dragons."** he brings his hands together as a small light appeared between them. When it faded, in his hands was a circlet. Made of seemingly pure gold and platinum, intertwined into a beautiful piece of art. And in the center was a Dragon, coiling around a elegant Rainbow Diamond stone, that shimmered brightly. Drex kneeled down as Spirit Draco walked up to him. **"This crown was given to me on the day of my coronation as crown prince by the gods themselves, now it's time you wear it with pride and honor young one."** he places it on Draex's head, and the boy stands tall and proud. All the Dragons lower their head in respect to their officially crowned prince, while the mages behind them could only look wide eyed in untold shock...well, until Natsu knelt down and everyone followed suit. Seeing his friends, family, and guildmates bow to him wasn't something Draex hopped to ever really see, along with the King and Princess of Fiore themselves.

"Thank you Lord Draco-"

" **Please, call me grandfather."**

"Okay then, Grandpa, thanks for the gift."

" **It was my pleasure, seeing you fight for our people showed that you truly cared not only for humans, but also Dragons."**

"Thank you." and with that, Spirit Draco vanished back to the Spirit world. Gaea came over to her nephew.

" **Dear nephew, it's time we all must take our leave home."** he nods.

"Thank you all for helping us here tonight."

" **Anything for family and our prince, and remember to call us again if needed."** the nine dragons took to the sky as nine spacial holes opened up and they flew through them. And with that, all the dragons were gone. Draex looked up at the sky with a small smile, then gave a small sigh. He looked behind him at all the people behind him. Soon he found himself under a pile of his girls, Draco, and Harry.

"P-Please...get o-off..can't b-breath…" they all realised their mistake and got up off of him to let him sit up. Harry though, was still on his lap.

"Draex, why didn't you tell us you were a prince _and_ a dragon," asked a confused Athena. She didn't ask for just herself, but for everyone present at the foot of the destroyed Eclipse Gate.

"Well, would any of you believe that I was a Dragon in human form _and_ their prince?" hearing that had everyone muttering about how it was true. "Plus the only people who knew about it were Draco, Harry, Damian, and Grandma." The mages all turned to the four who were either laughing nervously or smiling sweetly(in Draex's grandmother's case). Draex sighed once again.

"Draex, sighing to much isn't good for your health," said Harry, causing the four girls to giggle at the little exceed. Draex took a deep breath through his nostrils. He only hoped that this was it and nothing else would happen for a while.

* * *

Three days passed since that event, and the capital was being rebuilt again. Thanks to a council member's magic, he changed everyone's, except the mages and himself, memories to think that it was all just a part of the Games. The King decided to throw them all a party in the castle as thanks for the events that have transpired, and as a coronation gift to young Draex. Currently, said mage was in his boxers, clinging ever so tightly onto the door frame as every male in Fairy Tail tried to pry him off of it to get him to take a bath, get changed, and go to the party. The young mage didn't want to go anywhere and wanted to do nothing more than sleep on it, but no one was having any of it.

"Come on Men, we can do this," shouts Makarov, who wished Gildarts was around to break the door...for once.

"Let go of the door already!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"NEVER! I want to go back to sleeping in peace!" also, he's been sleeping for the past three days after the events of the Eclipse Gate. He was going on four, but the Guild woke him up and tried to drag him out of the inn.

"But this party is for all the mages and you in honor of helping with the dragons and celebrating you coronation!" retorts Makarov

"I don't care, now let go!" Romeo and Draco, who decided not to partake in this event, could only watch with a large sweat drop rolling down the back of their heads.

"He's not going to give in isn't he," asked Romeo.

"I don't think so, my brother is more stubborn than they come." he then gains a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"There _is_ one person who can handle this situation." and he pulled out the diamond key of the Star Dragon, making Romeo look at the younger boy in shock.

"You have Draco's Key!?"

"Mhmm, and as a bonus, he said I could summon him to either help out, come visit, or if it's something related to Draex." Romeo had to admit, that was pretty cool.

" **Open, Gate of the Royal Star Dragon, Draco."** in a flash, the Dragon Spirit appeared in human for.

" **Hello young Slayer and young Fire mage, what seems to be the problem."** they pointed behind him, and he turns to see the men trying to pry the boy off the door frame. **"Say no more."** The spirit walked up to the group of men and looked at them. The got the picture and let go of the boy.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never-" his satisfaction turned to pure horror at seeing his ancestor looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

" **You were saying?"** Draex made a break for it to escape, but luck was not on his side. Spirit Draco somehow managed to have gotten a hold of the boy's leg and dragged him into the bathroom. **"You all can go, I'll have him ready in about an hour."** Draex clawed at the ground leaving markings from being dragged and begging them all to save him. And the door closed behind the two as the present male mages looked on with blank faces.

"Well, that was...interesting," admitted Makarov. He never thought he see one of his best mages scared out of his life.

* * *

Draex hated his grandfather. First he forcible scrubbed down the boy _everywhere_ and forced him into a somewhat dashing set of clothing. He was adorned in a set of golden armor that fitted his form perfectly, it had one hip plate on his right side, had a slim silver cape on his back, and for some strange reason it didn't have any shoes, leaving his feet bare, his hair was slicked and combed back and his circlet was on his head, and he reeked of the scent of lilies. His grandfather smiled at his handy work.

" **I must say Draco you out did yourself this time."** the spirit said to himself, causing Draex to look at the magical being thinking he was insane. **"Anyways young one, we must go, the party already started and you're already fashionably late as it is."**

"Was that your doing by chance?"

" **Maybe so, maybe not."** the boy's eyes twitched. He wished he hidden the key and he could have been sleeping peacefully in his inn bed, dreaming the night away.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go already to get this thing over with." Draco grabbed Draex's arm, and in a flash of light, the vanished.

* * *

At the castle, Arcadios was waiting for either the King or Draex to arrive to introduce one of them to the guest. He knew the king would come much later, but the boy should have been here by now-

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and he paid close attention to who ever it was. When it fade he relaxed at seeing the Dragon Prince and the Celestial Spirit.

"Glad to see you both made it."

" **Well he's going to the party, while I have other business to attend to, so behave young one."** and with that the Spirit faded back to his world. Draex sighed, like usual.

"So, I'm supposed to have a 'grand entrance' or something?" Arcadios nods.

'Yes, their majesties requested that you have one." Dreax rolls his eyes and gains a small smile on his face.

"Figures, now let's get this thing over with." the knight nods and leads the young prince towards a set of grand doors.

"Wait here," Draex nods as Arcadios enters the bustling ballroom as the door close behind him.

On the other side of the door, people were talking, drinking, eating, and enjoying the night away. Wendy was with her three friends as they were wondering when their love would arrive. Suddenly, Arcadios slammed the bottom of his blade into the ground and captured everyone's attention as the entire place become silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor to introduce the Dragon Prince, Draex Välor!" The young mage walked up to the balcony as everyone clapped at his arrival. He descended the stairs to be meet with his four lovers, and seeing them in their beautiful outfits made his cheeks turn a slight pink, but if he had to pick, Fran had the best looking dress. It was a strapless dress, silver in color and made in layers that represented rose petals as the stretch out further towards the bottom and each petal like layer pointed a different direction. Her flowing blonde hair was braided in a french braid that had different flowers scattered among it, she also had to side bangs hanging down both sides of her face. All in all she looked like a princess.

"So who do you want to dance with first," they all ask. Hearing this caused him to start sweating bullets, choosing between them all was nerve wrecking.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I can't chose between all of you." they smiled at his kindness. Fran stepped forwards and grabbed hold of his arms.

"How about me, and don't worry girls, we all can take turns." they agreed to the idea, and the two made their way towards the dance floor, where everyone gathered around them. Draex was nervous about his first dance, Fran looked calm about it.

"Draex, keep calm and relax." the aura of calmness she had around her made him relax. "And quick question, why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"I don't know and I really don't care, it feels nice to be bare footed." she smiles.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one." he smiles in return and they start to dance around the floor. The sight of their grace full dancing had everyone watching the two dance. Draex and Fran were only focused on each other as the moved elegantly across the floor. Soon the two's dancing came to an end and everyone clapped at the lovely dance they watched.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"I didn't know that about you too, but looks like you're full of surprises." Soon he found himself dancing with Chelia on the dance floor, then Athena, then Wendy. Soon he found himself sitting down next to Draco and Harry, danced out. Draco was in a purple tuxedo, while Harry was in a black one.

"How are you two enjoying tonight," asked the prince.

"It's great, all the food, dancing, and the nice people," replied Draco.

"You can say that again," adds Harry. It put a smile on Draex's face to see the two enjoying themselves. However, his mind went to a certain fire mage who has hasn't been seen by anyone yet. Natsu would usually stand out with his hair and his usual attitude. It was strange not seeing him around, he's usually the life of the party. A short while later he found himself walking around the party and looking at everyone enjoying themselves. He then, however, bumps into the back of someone, Sting.

"Hey watch where you're-oh it's you."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Listen, Draex, I wanted to apologize for any inconvenience my guild may have caused you back then." the young mage smiles.

"It's okay." Sting then gets a cheeky smirk on his face.

"But you'll still be a _little_ runt to me." Draex's hair shadowed his eyes as Sting smirked. But the next thing he knew, Draex launched his right leg right between his crotch. Sting's expression was one of pure pain and suffering. He fell to the ground holding his wounded modesty as Draex walked off, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face while anyone who was watching pitied the Dragon slayer for mocking the prince. Soon somehow a brawl broke out over which guild Yukino should join. Suddenly, Arcadios made another appearance and stomped his sword onto the ground stopping all the fighting.

"Enough of this Foolishness! His royal Highness will see you now!" Everyone straightened themselves accordingly as they faced the balcony. A figure's shadow soon appears and seeing who it was put everyone into utter shock.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!" Natsu, in the king's royal clothes and crown, walked in on the party. Draex couldn't believe what he was seeing, along with just about everyone else who screamed in utter shock. Arcadios even tried to get Gaoru Knights to do something, but they knew that they couldn't defeat him. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Draex looked on in embarrassment at the spectacle Natsu was putting on, while Makarov was suffering sudden hair loss at the horror of seeing one of his mages impersonating the king. Soon the quartets' faces turned into smiles as they watch the fire mage ramble on.

"This is a bit much," said Lucy. After that even the party went on way into the night as everyone had a ball at the royal ball. Draex was happy to know that the games were over.

* * *

Next morning, said mage was snoring like there was no tomorrow in nothing but his underwear as usual. Seeing this caused the others-who were already ready to leave- to sweat drop at the sight of the young mage sleeping.

"Should we or not," asked Mira.

"I don't want to be on the end of that stick," said Gajeel. Juvia and Cana declined waking the boy, leaving only Laxus to bear the task.

"Fine, I'll do it." he walks up to the side of the bed and kneels down. He shakes the boy, "wake up kid, we have to leave." Draex stirred a bit.

"..don't wanna.." he mumbled as he rolled over.

"Don't make me ask again." sounds of snores once again sounded in the room as the mages and exceed stared blankly at the sleeping body. "Harry?"

"Just wake him up." Laxus nods and brings up his fist as sparks danced around his hand. "Sorry kid, but it's time to wake up!" He brought the fist down, _hard,_ on Draex's head.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful morning as everyone was minding their own business and were on their merry way, that is till...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" all across the city the sound of Draex's scream it could be heard as every person turned their heads to where they thought they heard the noise. Heck, even those in the castle could hear it.

"What on Earthland was that," asked Hisui.

"Your guess is as good as mine princess," replied Arcadios, "but one thing's for certain, whoever it was must felt a lot of pain." she nods in agreement.

* * *

In the inn, Gajeel and Laxus were rubbing their sore/still ringing ears, while Draex was laying face planted on the ground with a giant lump on his head as his body twitched.

"Kid has a pair of lungs on him," commented Gajeel. Draex picked himself slowly up off the ground and looked at the two Dragon-Slayers with rage written all over his face.

"..." he simply said nothing, gathered some to wear and made his way to the bathroom. He turned back to give a final look at the two, and gave an evil smirk. "..this isn't over, I'd be weary of what foods you eat for a while." he entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaving a horror stricken Laxus and Gajeel, while Harry was giggling at them.

"That's what you get for waking him."

* * *

An hour later, the mages were on a wagon heading back to Magnolia, with some new faces. Chelia, Fran, and Athena had decided to join Fairy Tail to be closer to their love, and they promised their guilds that they would visit often. Currently, their lover was sick beyond compare. Gajeel looked better, while Laxus hide it amazingly well, Draex sadly had the worst case. He already regurgitated his innards and was leaning out behind the back of the wagon, hoping either for the ride to stop, or to just die. Chelia was rubbing his back in sympathy.

"It's okay sweetie, we'll be there in about another hour." his cheeks puffed out again at hearing that.

"P-p-p-please...s-stop t-t-this, URK, thing…" the other two looked sadly at the boy, this was a horrible experience for him. Chelia turned towards the other two girls.

"I wonder how Wendy will react to seeing me and you two there?"

"I think she'll be very surprised," said Fran.

"And happy," adds Athena. Harry was on her lap, thinking of an upcoming event.

"Girls," the three teens turned to the young exceed, "there's something you need to know, but you have to wait till he's better/off this thing, and for Wendy to hear." they all had confused looks on their faces. Whatever it was, it _had_ to be important.

* * *

Much later in Magnolia, confetti was raining down as the streets were full of people in front of buildings, making a pathway, waiting for the guild to arrive.

"Look, here they come," said a random man.

"Hurry, let's go see," said another.

"Finally!" one cheered.

"Welcome back Everyone!"

"Everyone," shouts Banaboster, the master of Twilight Ogre, "Let's give a big Round Welcome to the Winners of the Grand Magic Games!" the rest of his guild clapped behind him and cheered at the incoming guild. "FAIRY TAIL'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN!"

Fairy Tail themselves were surprised by the welcome they were receiving.

"We're Back," shouts Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Look at how many people are around," said Lucy.

"It also seems that there are other people from outside Magnolia as well," comments Erza.

"Yay! We Won!" cheers both Asuka and Draco.

"Mira! Over here!" Mira waves to the crowd as her siblings were right behind her.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Lily.

"We're the best," said Gajeel.

"Thank you everyone for cheering us on," Wendy said, meekly.

"Speak up, they'll never hear you," said Carla.

"Alright let's Celebrate with some Booze!"

"Cana, calm down," scolded Laxus. Draex was looking at how everyone was especially trying to get his attention. He just smiled and waved at them, causing a group of girls to faint from being love struck. He walked up next to Wendy.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?"

"It's great, it's nice to see everyone cheering us on once again." the two looked deeply into each other's eyes. They kissed passionately. Seeing this sight caused the crowd to go wild, while the girls who fainted earlier to cry in sadness at to see that the rumors of him dating were true. Carla smiled slightly at the two, but decided enough was enough.

"Okay, break it up you two." she flew in between them and pushed them apart, making the two blush and frown at her action, causing some laughs to go around. Draex leaned close next to Wendy's ear after Carla left.

"I have a two things to tell you, but let's wait till later okay?" he leans back.

"Okay." they continue walking along with the rest of the guild.

"I'll show ya something good," shouts Natsu to the crowd. He reached into his bag and pulled out...The King's Crown!? "Tadaaaa!" the crowd looked on in astonishment, while Wendy, Draex, Macao, and Wakaba to look at him in shock and slight horror at seeing the head wear.

"You took the King's Crown!?" Natsu quickly hid it back in his bag.

"Whoops, weren't supposed to see that."

"So he did take it," exclaimed the young dragon. Natsu then pulls out a large golden trophy.

"The proof of our victory! The King's Cup!" the crowd and guild cheered at the sight of the trophy. Jet, Droy, and Warren were crying tears of joy. They were always on the bottom, but they finally won the Games. Draex was hoisted onto Natsu's shoulders and held the trophy up high for all to see, grinning from ear to ear. Soon, after he was sat back down, the mayor of the town.

"Ahem, look over here Fairy Tail." they all did, and the sight took their breaths away. Towering over the city was the old guild, built taller and prouder than ever. "Fairy Tail is our Pride. So I thought that we would award you with the restoration of your old guild hall. Everyone helped out and fixed it." Makarov was crying tears of joy, while the rest of the guild was admiring the building.

"I LOVE THIS TOOOOWN!" Draex couldn't help but smile, his guild has come so far, and now they were back on top like seven years ago. Suddenly, he felt someone looking at him. He turns up to a building, but to only see it bare. He shrugged, perhaps it was nothing, but unknown to him, it was rat like creature was hidden up atop the spot where Draex was just looking at. It gave a quick laugh and was on it's way to it's master...Zeref.

* * *

The Dark Wizard was sitting quietly in the forest when the small creature hopped onto his shoulders. Mavis appeared right behind him.

"So, you were watching the Games After all," she said. Zeref gave a small smile.

"I can' hear you or see you. But I know you're there. You're over there aren't you Mavis?"

"7 years ago, you were near me."

"You were near me 7 years ago."

"You're still looking for a place to die?"

"I've already decided." he got up off the ground. "For hundreds of years I've watched the ends of Eras...the fighting and hatred of the people. Everyday I'm hoping for an era that'll cleanse the world of those. How many times has it been..people keep making the same mistakes."

"But still people keep on living."

"They're not living, not in a true sense anyways. The loving being that you would call 'human' is already dead." the plant life started to decay around the two. Mavis looked on sadly at the Black Mage.

"Have you already stopped waiting?"

"Yes, I have. And there is one conclusion that I have come to after 7 years." he turns to her. "If the world keeps rejecting me, then I'll deny this world."

"But Fairy Tail will accept this world."

"No, this is a gift from me, The world's Harmony and Regeneration." Mavis looked sadly at him.

"Will you be fighting?" he doesn't speak for a moment, till he gives a straight answer.

"No...it'll be a one sided annihilation. I can not allow anyone to be kept alive." he looks at her infernally, with his eyes turned red. Mavis had the same look, except hers was one of determination instead.

"Fairy Tail will stop you. You'll be the one annihilated." they have a stand off, one looking at the other.

'Natsu, Draex...the final battle draws near.'

* * *

 **Finally, that's over. Next chapter will be skipping around a bit, but nothing too much. Spirit Draco will pop in occasionally, but he'll still be a side character. Draex is now crowned prince, but he won't ascend to the throne till he hits 100 years old, plus when he hits 18 his aging will slow down considerably. I based Draex's armor off the one Corrin wears from Fire Emblem Fates, except in gold with a silver cape. Now if anyone has questions PM me or put them in the review. So remember to Follow and Favorite, and see everyone next chapter.**

 **P.S. should I do the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc or skip it?**


	14. Chapter 14

Parties and Mating

 **I've decided, along with most of you, to skip the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit Arc, but that doesn't mean I'm going straight into Tartarus yet. I'm going to have a little bit of fun by starting off with the intro to the one week mating phase, then the Punishment Game/Ova, Draco's departure, then some minor side stories from the Anime/Manga. I'm also going to be doing the movie, Phoenix Priestess, but that'll be next chapter. So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a full day since the guild's return back from the Grand Magic Games, and Draex was growing very antsy as of late, though a few things did happen within the last 24 hours. First off a representative from the Games came to the guild and asked for the said young mage, and told him to sign some papers.

"What's all that for anyways," asked Natsu.

"Remember your fight with Sting and Rogue?" how could anyone forget, Natsu single handedly took both of those two down, so he nods. "Well, I betted that you and Gajeel would win. After you pushed Gajeel into the Mine cart and off to down under the arena, everyone changed their bettings besides me to Sting and Rogue winning. Long story short I won a grand total of 1 billion Jewel." Everyone's jaw dropped hitting the floor at hearing how much money he made.

"1 BILLION JEWELS!?" Draex smiled brightly and gave a nod.

"Yep." he then turns to his four lovers, his little brother, Carla, and Harry. "Guys, come with me, were going house hunting!"

"House hunting," the group questioned.

"Well, yeah, I though maybe you guys would want to live closer to me...that and Chelia, Fran, and Athena have nowhere to live currently." the others looked thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea, it would be easier to have one place to live and they could all pitch in and pay rent together. Carla wasn't so sure of the idea at first thought, but the more she did the more she actually went along with it. Draco and Harry were already down with the idea. Soon the four girls and white feline huddled together to come up with a final decision. Soon, after about 5 minutes of discussing the matter, they all agreed to the idea...on some conditions. That Draex had to _share_ a room with the four, while Carla and Harry share a room, and Draco gets his own room. The conditions were met and the group soon departed from the guild hall.

* * *

Hours later, they were standing in front of a large house close to the outskirts of town, and had a nice view of the Sea. It was a four bedroom house with three bathrooms, a large living room, dining room, and kitchen. It cost about 250,000 jewels, but it was worth it. With the help of Team Natsu, the Strauss siblings, and a few others, everyone had everything moved into their new home.

The group was currently sitting in their furnished living room, all surrounding the young mage.

"Girls, there is some news I have to tell you."

"What is it," asked Wendy.

"Well, every male dragon goes through this a week after they turn fourteen, and for me it comes up after the next two days."

"But what is it Draex?"

"Every male dragon goes through mating," the girls and Carla gasped, "it occurs every ten years, and my first one happens on this upcoming Saturday." He then looks at the the girls with a serious expression unlike any other, "so I'm asking, will you all be my mates?" The girls were speechless, they didn't know what to do, but they made their decision all their own. Carla looked at Wendy, and when she saw the look on the Dragon-slayer's face she knew what she was thinking.

"Wendy, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Carla didn't hold anything against Draex, she liked the boy and approved him of being with Wendy, but to know that they'll have to actually mate and be his and only his was a difficult decision. Wendy looked at her exceed partner.

"Yes Carla, I've never been so sure as of now." the others nod alongside Wendy, their minds were made up, they were Draex's and his alone. He smiled at his lovers.

"Thank you girls," he said with a smile of pure gratitude, but then his expression turned into one of disdain.

"What's wrong Draex," asked Chelia.

"Well, I was thinking...how are we going to tell the guild about this?" the girls, Carla, Harry, Draco and Draex stood silent...this could be a problem.

* * *

Early the next morning everyone was busy planning and preparing. For what you may ask? Well for Draex's surprise party of course. Decorations were being hung up high, while Mira and her siblings were preparing the food, and everyone brought a present for the young mage.

"Arugh, why do we have to help," asked Natsu to Lucy.

"Well, it was his birthday, and you _did_ agree to help remember?" he did, and wished he kept his mouth shut. Happy alongside Carla were hanging the banner across the stage as the girls all decorated the tables with the help from other members. The other guilds they invited would be over later.

"Have you girls seen Draex today," asked Athena.

"No, but Draco and Harry told me that he was taking him out on a job to buy us some time," answered Wendy, causing the others to sigh in relief, when that young boy had his mind set there was no stopping him, same went for Harry, but on a lower scale. Everyone just hopped that the young Slayer and exceed could keep the Dragon out of the guild hall till around nightfall.

* * *

Elsewhere, said young Dragon-slayer sneezes while he, the silver exceed, and Draex were walking along the dirt trail.

"Gasunheited, now, tell me just what job we're doing anyway?" The two looked at each other with wide grins. Draco took out the piece of paper and Draex looks slightly shocked at it.

 _ **Wanted!  
Strange Monster Sighting along the Loch in  
Bellfall town!  
Reward: 6,000,000 jewels**_

Who knew that someone wanted this monster found to see if it was real or not.

"Okay, let's just catch the next (he shudders) train to Bellfall." the younger boy and exceed smiles as they walk their way to Onibus Town to the station.

* * *

On the ride, Draex was suffering heavy sickness and already loss his lunch...four times. Draco wasn't faring any better. Sure he wasn't as powerful as the other slayers but he was already starting to get motion sickness, if the slight yet noticeable green on his face was anything to go by. Harry watched the two with a bit of pity, yet couldn't help but giggle at the two mages' predicament. The train, after a grueling hour of riding, finally came to a stop at Bellfall's station and the three. The three headed towards the town hall where the mayor resides during the day. They enter and are met with a glasses wearing receptionist.

"Are you the Fairy Tail members!?" she asked in glee. They nod, and she smiles largely. "Nice to met you, I'm Natalie, I'll take you to our mayor, now follow me." The walked down the hall of many doors till they came to the largest and final set of them all. "He's right in here, and thank you once again for coming, that monster has been attracting unwanted attention to the town." they nodded. They entered the room to see a man looking down at his desk signing so much paper work. It made Draex sweat drop, he saw what Master Makarov had to go through every time the guild destroyed something. The man himself looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, he had silver graying hair and pale blue eyes, he was wearing a standard business suit. He looked up to see the mages.

"Oh hello-" his sight's land on Draex's mark, and the boy himself. "By god, your Draex Välor!" the young mage smiled.

"Yep, and me, my little brother Draco, and my partner Harry are here to help you with you Loch ness monster problem." the mayor smiled and stood up. He walked over to the oldest mage and shook his hand.

"Thank you ever so much, we have been getting backlash from the sightings." the three looked at him confused.

"Backlash?" he nods somberly.

"Yes, there have been two, and occasionally three, sides to this conflict. Those who don't believe, those who do, and those who are in between. It caused major hysteria for this town and I was hoping that you could see if it's truly real, and if so, capture it or anything." they looked at him with determined expressions, then, all at once, gave him an army solute.

"We won't let you down!" they shout, and they left the room.

* * *

Back at the guild hall the first guest guild to arrive was Lamia Scale.

"Alright, where's the birthday boy!?" Damian had wanted to give his brother his present early, only to see the guild still decorating and setting up, at a very slow pace at that.

"Ahh, you're already here," they turn to see Erza, in he sleeveless white blouse, blue skirt, and black boot.

"Oh, Erza, where's Draex, Draco, and Harry, and why is everyone taking so long to decorate?"

"We'll we had it to were Draco and Harry took Draex out on a job that'll probably take them till nightfall." the group nods and they walk off to socialize with the Fairies. Lyon walks over to a busy Chelia.

"Glad to see you're doing alright." she turns to look at him, then instantly gains a shocked look.

"Lyon!? You and the others are already here?" he nods.

"Mhmm, and it seems so far that we're the first ones." she nods this time.

"Yeah, everyone's taking their time because-"

"Yeah, we know, Erza told us about little Draco's plan." And soon the members of Lamia Scale were either talking or helping set up the decorations.

* * *

Draex was standing on the edge of a ledge of the Loch's cove, dressed in his golden trunks...with towns girls swooning at him as he stretches his muscles on his very toned body. Even the mayor's son, named Adrien, a boy of about 15, came. He had some of his father's look, but as far as he could tell the rest was from his mother. He had silky blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Alright you two, I'll be back as soon as I can." he then dives into the water and swims deep down into the dark depths. The only reason he was still alive and breathing was two techniques he learned. The first was the water sphere that surrounded his head he picked up from Juvia, and the other was a Sky/Nature Dragon-Slayer ability to cleanse the air around them. His Crystalline eyes turned slit as he got a better view of his surrounding through infrared vision, and as he looks around the area, his ears picks up a movement in the water. It's sound grows higher and higher as he looks frantically around for the sound. He wipes around to come face to face with the beast of the deep, and what he sees shocks him.

The only thing that looked similar on the beast was it's antenna which was displayed on the request paper along with a small part of it's head. The creature in reality was _much_ bigger in size, mainly a dark beige color. It had the body of a massive serpent, out sizing any ship he had ever seen by being 5, maybe even 6, times their size, it had extra appendages coming from it's side as the floated in the water, along with a small set of scythe like arms, and some razor sharp teeth sticking out of it's mouth. It had facial horns growing around it's head as it stares at the much smaller human dragon with glowing red eyes and teeth bared, all of which were sharp to the smallest point.

Draex was glad he was in the water, because he would have probably wet himself if he was a normal mage. He only looked wide eyed in horror at the monstrosity that was swimming in front of him. The Loch Ness monster...was a Leviathan.

* * *

At the Guildhall, the second guest guild to arrive was Mermaid Heel.

"Where's my grandsons!?" the old guild master looked around to only see Damian sitting at a table with Draex's four lovers, while the guild hall was still half decorated.

"Oh, hello," the Female mages turn to see Lucy, "and to answer your question, we had Draco take him out on a job so they'll be back by nightfall." the old woman nods as her and the rest of her guild went to socialize and place their presents on the table, which itself was pretty tall already.

* * *

Draex was swimming for his life as the sea monster swam after him at a fast rate, while the mage used Water Dragon-slaying magic to move through the water at surplus speeds. The Leviathan itself was trying to eat the young human, it hated the species, yet couldn't do a thing about it due to being only limited to the water domain, so now was the perfect opportunity to get rid of one. Though, while he did notice/sensed that something was off about the human, but he shook it off. Draex had to think fast before he was eaten. He heard of the giant sea monsters from stories and legends, but to actually see one is something else entirely. He turned around, still speeding through the water, and looked at the beast.

" **Water Dragon's Whirlpool!"** from his hands erupted a spiral of water erupted from the palm of his hands as the water started to spin around them in a very fast motion. The Leviathan tried it's best not to get sucked in the tornado of water, but that proved to be a fatal attempt. On the inside of the whirlpool Draex smirked at his handy work. Now, all he had to do was kill it. He stopped the whirlpool, causing the Leviathan to stop its struggling and turn to it's prey, only to see that their form altered, which it didn't really care for. Draex in Lightning Dragon-Slayer Force looked at the beast with a smirk, it fell for it's trick.

Up above looking over the ledge, Draco, Harry, and Adrien, watched the water with bored looks.

"Man, what's taking him so long," said the teen.

"Yeah, Dra should have been out by now...unless." Harry looked at the younger boy who was in deep thought.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" The young boy looked at the exceed.

"Have to be." Adrien was, however, confused.

"What are you two talking about?" The other two had, accidentally, forgot about the teenager.

"Sorry," said Draco, "but we figured the Draex is in battle right now." the blonde looked at the youth in total shock.

"But how!? He could have already ran out of air by now!" In an instant, Harry was dressed up as a teacher and a blackboard appeared behind him.

"Welcome to Prf. Harry's class of Magic, where today we will be talking about our #1 Dragon-Slayer." The blackboard behind him shows diagrams, pictures and information, while the two humans watched the exceed, Draco in delight and curiosity, while Adrien was more shocked and confused. "Alright, Dragon-Slayers are able to gain special powers from their parent/teachers/masters, Draex, since he is a Slayer of multiple types, has a unique trait. With his Water Dragon-Slaying magic he was able to craft a sphere of air around his head, a spell he learned from a friend/guildmate named Juvia, and thanks to his Sky and Nature Dragon-Slaying magic he has the ability to cleanse the air around him, so he can breath underwater for an indefinite amount of time." The two nod as they were stunned as they soaked up the information.

"Wow, amazing." said Adrien.

"Mhmm," Harry went back to being his regular self as he switched out of his teacher persona, "it's really cool to."

"Man, I want to be a mage and join a guild." the two looked at the boy.

"Well, why not," asked Draco, "you could always join Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, I would love to, but my dad is _way_ over protective of me."

"Well, we could have Draex ask your dad, but you would have to learn a type of magic." Adrien smirked.

"Already do." and to prove his point he stands up and walks over to a tree. His hand is suddenly surrounded by dark energy, and when he touched the tree, it eroded and disintegrated from it's touch. "This is a magic I call 'Cataclysm'. It has the ability to destroy/disintegrate/erode anything it touches, and I'm also a skilled Staff/Baton user." he requipped a silver bow staff, but it was much smaller than the boy and exceed though, it looked about the same size as a Holder Mage's wand. "This was a gift my mom left me before she disappeared years ago, it has the ability to stretch as far as you want it." to prove his point once again it grew in size to accommodate to his size, and after that he made it extend even further.

"Wooow." the young boy and exceed looked at the weapon with stars in their eyes. "That's so cool!" Adrien smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm, it reminded him of a friend of his actually.

Underwater Draex was wrestling the beast with his bare hands as it struggled against his iron grip as it wriggled and slithered in the water, left to right, up and down. Draex was growing sick from riding the vile monster he was on, he really hoped this job ended soon.

* * *

At the guildhall, the next guest guild to arrive was none other than Sabertooth.

"Aright Draex, let's drink!" Sting and the others from his guild stop in their tracks to see the guild hall only 75% decorated and people were talking. "Are we late?"

"Nope," the Sabertooth members turn to see Natsu. "You guys are actually early, the party starts right at nightfall, little Draco and Harry took Draex out on a job while we started to get things prepared." They nod, then Carla appears.

"And besides, the boy's still too young to have any alcohol." Sting sweat drops.

"Aww, come on, I thought he could take it because of _what_ he is."

"Maybe so," stars Makarov, "but I don't want to see the boy on a drunken haze." he shivered, the mere thought of a drunken Draex was both unsettling yet settling. The boy had regular emotions, so seeing if he was calm and stupid would be funny, or demanding and a tyrant would be an absolute nightmare. "But for now, come help out and socialize." The Tigers did just that as they to enjoyed their time at the Fairy's guildhall.

* * *

Adrien and the two Fairy Tail members watched the waters as waves started to appear on the surface of the Loch. Which confused them greatly. Suddenly they hear footsteps coming their way. They turn to see more teens around Adrien's age coming, with a girl with midnight blue hair in twin low pigtails and bluebell eyes in the lead. Next to her was a dark skinned girl with brown eyes and hair with highlights wearing glasses. Next to her was a dark skinned boy with dark brown eyes wearing glasses to. And the next one was a blonde haired girl with her hair up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. And the final was a ginger haired girl with light blue eyes.

"Adriekins," shouts the blonde as she latches herself onto him.

"Chloe, um, hi." Draco could tell Adrien didn't mind having her around, but that he was just annoyed by her clingy attitude. The blonde named Chloe then notices the two others.

"Who's the kid and cat." Harry grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'm Harry! Not a cat, an exceed!" the group, sans Adrien, were taken aback by learning it talks.

"Wow, I only though Dragon-Slayers had Exceeds." said the dark toned girl.

"They do Alya, and this little guy here is one." they turn to the youth in shock. Chloe scoffed.

"Yeah right, like some kid is a dragon-slayer." Draco's eyes twitched. He walked past them and looked straight into the forest.

" **Plasma Dragon's Roar!"** a beam of energy fires from his mouth as it blasts its way through the forest, destroying anything in it's path. The group was left dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"Woah," said the blue haired girl.

"Thanks, uh…?"

"Marinette." he nods.

"Though, I'm not as powerful as my older brother is." They all, minus Harry and Adrien, looked interested.

"And who is your brother," asked the other boy. Alya was studying the Slayer and the exceed in front of her, they seemed familiar, but where has she seen them? It then hits her, she's seen the exceed before, but they were partners of-

"OMG OMG OMG!" Everyone turned to her.

"Alya, what's wrong babe?"

"Nino, don't you know who his brother is, he's one of the most powerful dragon-slayers in all of Fiore, he's on the cover of the last Sorcerer Weekly! Draex Välor!" Their eyes widened in shock as they turned their heads back and forth between the girl and young boy who was smiling.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Draco nods.

"It's true, he's my big brother."

"Aye, and I'm his partner." Chloe had hearts in her eyes.

"So _thee_ Draex is here in Bellfall?" she then grabs the youth by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "where?" Draco only pointed towards the water, that was now even more raging. "Why in there?"

"We took the Loch's monster job, and he's underwater looking for it as we speak." The others looked over the ledge.

"Finally," said Nino, "someone took the request." the others nod. Suddenly the ground shook violently as the group started to loose their balance.

"W-what's happening," asked the redhead, named Sabrina. They got their answer when a giant tower of water shot out of the water as the water rained down on them. But when the water cleared, they were shocked and horrified. Draex was riding on the back of the Leviathan, holding on tightly.

"Alright you mangy beast! **Water Dragon's Claw!"** he brought a sharp edge of water down on the sea serpent as it roared in pain. While on land Alya was cheering along side Nino, Adrien, and Marinette, while Chloe and Sabrina could only watch in abashment. **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder!"** the beast and slayer were engulfed in a wave of electricity as the monster scream in excruciating pain.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

"So cool!"

"Go Big bro!"

"Alright Dra!" Sadly Draex was then hurled into the sky when the sea monster flung him off his back. The Dragon-slayer used his wind magic to righten himself in the air and float in the sky. The Leviathan roared loudly as it looked down it's prey.

* * *

The Final guilds to show up to Fairy Tail was Blue Pegasus, Phoenix Fire, and Quatro Cerberus.

"WILD!"

"Men."

"Alright let's party!" they all stopped however when seeing that the guild was adding it's final touches to the hall as Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna brought out the food.

"Yo," they turn to see Gray walking up to them, yet he stood clear of Master Bob, "The party will begin in a short While, Draex's little brother and Harry, his Exceed partner, took him out on a job to buy us some time."

"To bad," said Hibiki.

"Yeah, we wanted to make him an honorary Trimen," said Eve.

"Now we'll have to wait," adds Ren. Gray sweats drops massively.

"How sad, I really wanted to see the cutie," said Master Bob. Gray, and Draex, both shivered from the sentence.

"While he might not be here we can still be wild," said Rocker. Soon they were socializing amongst the people as everything was finally set and ready.

* * *

Draex was dodging jabs from the sea beast left and right, while shooting electricity at it, damaging the vile monster greatly, while those on solid ground cheered loudly.

"Woohoo!" Chloe then turns to the younger boy. "So is your brother single or what?"

"Sorry, but he's off the market officially. He has four loving ladies that he wouldn't trade in for the world." Chloe frowns hardly, that's not something she wanted.

Back in the fight, Draex had enough of the Leviathan, and felt like he should end this.

"Alright you vile serpent, taste steel!" in a flash of golden light, Excalibur appeared in his hands, just the blade, no scabbard. He raises it high as it glows gold, and with blinding speed he darted straight towards the Leviathan. It happened in a flash, Draex was standing on the ground while the Leviathan looked in the direction it had. Suddenly it's head slid clean off it's neck as blue blood spewed out of it's dead body. It fell over, landing on the grow with a harsh thud as the head wasn't to far from it's separated body. It was over. Draex stood up and dismissed his sword, while giving a sigh. It was sunset already. Suddenly he found himself hounded by three girls, all talking about how cool he was and how he single handedly took down the sea creature. Draco and Harry watched from afar alongside Marinette, Adrien, and Nino, all of which had blank looks on their faces. Chloe, then latches onto the Dragon.

"So Mr. Big Shot, how about you take me and my friend here," she points to Sabrina, "out on the town?" Draex, however, declined.

"Sorry, but no, I have four girls who I love with all my heart, and I don't think I'm ready just yet for another girl." He pushes her off of him. Chloe was livid. How dare he refuse her, _her,_ of all people and to what!? Four girls who look less attractive than her **(In her thoughts anyway)**. She stormed off from the Slayer, with Sabrina in tow. The others walk up to him.

"That was amazing Draex," complemented Adrien.

"Thanks, though we _should_ find a use for the body." They all turned to the now bloodless body of the serpent and its severed head.

"Yeah," Marinette walked up to it and felt the skin, "this would make good clothing material."

"Well, you can use it, I'm going to tell the mayor what happened, and I'll carry the body." the others, minus Draco and Harry, looked at the boy as if he grew another head. And to their sheer shock and astonishment, he lifted the body over his head as if it was nothing. "Draco, can you carry the head please?" they looked at the younger boy with total shock, as Draco happily complied and lifted the severed head over his body with a bit of trouble but was fine in the end. "Okay, now let's get going."

The Group was walking through the town's streets with all eyes on them, looking at the body with horrified expressions. The mayor came out on Natalie's suggestion, and was sure glad he did. He looked at the body with wide eyes as his mouth was gaping in shock, and his adviser wasn't faring any better. Draex dropped the body with a little thump and Harry did the same.

"Here's you Loch ness Monster." Everyone gasped. "Turned out to be only the antenna of the beast you saw, luckily it didn't stand a chance against me." The town's people erupted into cheers, they thankfully shut down the Loch due to the multiple sightings and now they could swim in it again.

* * *

Hisui and Arcadios have reached Fairy Tail and entered the guild.

"Oh, Princess, you're here," said Wendy, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, I felt like I should come and give my thanks to young Draex, and as a fellow royal it should be my priority to visit such events." Many sweat dropped at the 'royal' comment, but paid it no mind. Now everything was set and ready, all they had to do now is wait.

* * *

In a short while Draex was clothed in his regular attire as he held the 6,000,000 jewel reward, while he waited for Harry and Draco, they said that they had some _'unfinished business'_ to take care of. Soon they were running up to him...with two new faces. Draex was surprised to not only see Marinette, but also Adrien running with the two youths.

"Draex, we have some people who want to join Fairy Tail!" Draex first looked shocked, then gained a happy expression.

"Great. You guys will love it there."

"Thanks Draex," said Adrien.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go out on my own and explore the world and have an adventure." She looks at Adrien and blushes, something that went unnoticed by him, but not the others. Looks like that wasn't the only reason why.

"So your parents allowed it?" They both nod.

"Yeah, Draco talked to my dad, and somehow convinced him."

"And he also talked to my parents, who were already for the idea."

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

A moment later, Draex was lying on the train seat, looking green with sickness, and trying his hardest not to regurgitate his innards.

"What just happened!? The guy was just fine a moment ago!" Harry, once more, went into his teacher Persona.

"Welcome to Prf. Harry's Class of Magic." Marinette was confused, while Draco and Adrien were grinning. "In today's next lesson we talk once again about Dragon-Slayers. They are known to be one of the most powerful types of mages on all of Earthland, but there is a heavy draw back. Since Dragons fly with their wings, Dragon-Slayers experience heavy motion sickness that's measured on their amount of power. The more they have the worst the effect impacts them." He returns to his normal self, leaving the others stunned by the revelation.

"So that's why…"

"Mhmm, that's why he hates taking the train instead of just walking." Adrien turns to Draco.

"So is that why the little guy's a bit green?" Harry nods.

"Yep, he's powerful for someone his age, so he's already feeling the effects of traveling." The two mages looked at the slayers in pity, yet-on the inside-were thankful that it wasn't them.

* * *

The group reached Magnolia at nightfall, and the town was still bustling as usual.

"Wow, you two have an amazing home town," said Mari.

"Yeah, have to say, this place actually beats Bellfall."

"Thanks, now let's get to the guild hall, there you guys can officially join the guild." they nod and begin walking towards the largest building overlooking the entire town. But, unbeknownst to them, a blue exceed was watching them.

"Happy to Natsu, Happy to Natsu, do you read me?" He pulled out a small communication Lacrima, and Natsu's face appeared on it.

"Read ya loud and clear little buddy, is Draex on his way?" the feline nods.

"Yes, he also has some new faces with him, but they are all oblivious to our plan." Natsu nods.

"Alright, everyone's already in position, head back to the guild hall." Happy nods and sprouts his wings, and with that zoomed to the guild.

* * *

The quintet reached the guildhall in about 15 minutes, but as far Draex could tell, it was dark on the inside, which confused him, mainly because the guild is still full by now. He opens the door and new scents hit his nose in an instant, all very familiar to him.

'What the heck-'

"SURPRISE!" the lights turned on revealing all of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Phoenix Fire, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus all jumping up and out with confetti falling as Draex read the banner. 'Happy Birthday Draex!' it read. Draex couldn't help but grin, they somehow knew his birthday?

"Everyone, thank you! But how did you learn that it was my birthday?" They all pointed a had directly towards Draco and Harry, who were both giggling madly. Draex sighed and shook his head, wearing a small smile on his face. "Should have guessed."

"Now come my boy, it's a time to celebrate," shouts Makarov as everyone cheered in agreement. Draex could only laugh at everyone's enthusiasm, this was the best thing that happened to him. Soon he found himself in a pie eating contest against Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Gray, Bacchus, Elfman, and, surprisingly, Risley. In the end Natsu won with Draex missing first place by only missing one pie. The next activity was something he was going to regret.

"Alright everyone," said Mira, catchings everyone's attention, "the next challenge is Karaoke!" Draex did a spit take, covering Damian's face in water. Damian wasn't thrilled with having water on his face from his brother's mouth, but started laughing his butt off from seeing his brother's expression.

"Why are you laughing," asked Cheila. Daiman caught his breath.

"Well, you see, Draex is actually a singer." those close who heard turned their heads in shock.

"Is this true Draex!?" asked an astonished Romeo.

"Yeah, but I never like mentioning it."

"Why's that," asked Wendy.

"He has stage fright," Damian said bluntly. Draex's face turned red in embarrassment, as the others looked at him dumbfounded.

"I watched the Grand Magic Games, and finding out you get stage fright is just plain crazy," said Adrien.

"Yeah, you can fight in front of an Arena full of people, why not a guildhall," asked Harry.

"I don't know, it's always been like that, I feel like a different person in the ring rather than on stage." The other teens looked at one another, then all grinned evilly, something that made Draex shiver from it. "U-uh, guys. What are you-" his mouth was covered by Adrien's hand, while Romeo and Damian held onto his arms.

"Hey Mira!" Everyone turns to look at Wendy, "Draex volunteers to sing!" Said Dragon pales white, but he was being held down, and didn't feel like using his magic/energy to escape.

"That's great, come on up Draex." the Dragon sighs in defeat, there was no way to escape this. He was let go and walked up onto the stage, then given a microphone and the instruments behind him all enchanted to play to the song he thinks. And so began the song. **(Play Snow Fairy Funkist, Fairy Tail full OP 1)**

 **Fairy, where are you going  
hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

Everyone wore a dumbfounded look as the song continued.

 **Oh Yeah  
kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?  
Oh Yeah  
karetatte sakebu kara  
Oh Yeah  
kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Oh Yeah  
Oh Yeah**

Gajeel looked angered, this kid was doing better than he ever did.

 **tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wa nai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

 **Snowing sunao ni**  
 **egao ni nareta no wa**  
 **futari yorisoi**  
 **kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**  
 **Fairy, where are you going**  
 **hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

"Woah, I knew he had talent, but Draex is killing it," comments Damian, who only received nods from the others

 **Oh Yeah  
namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
Oh Yeah  
bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbō  
ima wa omoide no naka de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru**

f **ushigi dana kimi ga warau to**  
 **boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda**

 **Snowing konna ni**  
 **hitori furueteru kimi no**  
 **soba ni yorisoi**  
 **tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni**  
 **Fairy, slowly but surely**  
 **You're walking your way, Oh woaho,**  
 **Hang in there!**

He then plays the guitar causing multiple jaws to drop.

 **warau koto sae wasureteta  
boku ni mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de subete wo  
kaeta kimi wa  
boku no Fairy**

The next thing everyone knew it started to snow glowing snowflakes as the song continued.

 **Snowing sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
Fairy, where are you going  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo**

 **Snowing sunao ni**  
 **egao ni nareta no wa**  
 **kimi dakara**  
 **kimi to datta kara,**  
 **Snowing~ Fairy~, oh oh oh,**  
 **kimi ga kureta hikari**  
 **zenbu atsume sakebu yo,**  
 **Snow Fair~y**

 **Don't say goodbye**

He finishes off with a guitar solo, and the hall was silent as everyone stared wide eyed. Draex began to sweat nervously, did he do that badly? In an instant the hall erupted into a sea of cheers as everyone must have loved the song.

"That was awesome!" shouts Natsu.

"Best singing I've heard in a long while," comments Laxus.

"Now _that's_ music," adds Sting.

"I could listen to it over and over again," said Rogue.

"Fro thinks so too."

Soon the crowd asked for an encore or another song.

"Okay okay, I'll do one more, and this is another one I made, so hope you enjoy." he begins to play as the other instruments followed his lead, and somehow gained a chorus to the song. **(Play Ft. Funkist, Fairy Tail OP 3 Full)**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa...  
Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru  
Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru  
Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten  
Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo  
**

 **Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa  
Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou  
Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize?**

 **Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide (Whoa Whoa)  
Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima (Whoa)  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari (Whoa)  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (Whoa Whoa)**

 **Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari**

By now everyone was jamming out to the song.

 **YOU CAN DO, DON'T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP!  
Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE  
Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi  
Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i**

 **NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa  
Kotae wa koko ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART!  
Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa moyase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART!**

 **Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite(Whoa Whoa)  
Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana(Whoa)  
Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai(Whoa)  
Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara(Whoa Whoa)  
Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro hikari**

 **(Guitar Solo)**

 **Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta  
boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume  
Michibata no hana ni jibun kasanete  
Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita**

 **Ah! Hane wa naikedo  
Mou, bokura hitori ja nai  
Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga  
Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga  
Kasanari awaserya mugendai  
Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze~!**

 **Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no Ikashita yume akiramenaide(Whoa Whoa)  
Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima(Whoa)  
Kimi o terashiten da hikari(Whoa)  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite(Whoa Whoa)**

 **Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Ima mieru daro mirai!**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa…**

Draex was met with a roaring audience once again. He smiled brightly, but felt like doing one more song, and this time, a duet.

"Alright my loving audience, I'll do you all one last song for the night." he received cheers, "but this time, with a partner." Hands shot up as if there was no tomorrow. He looked around and spots one person who caught his eyes. Fran looked nervous about singing, but Draex say the enthusiasm in her eyes. "How about...Fran." the mage looked at him shocked, while many slumped down from rejection. Fran walked up onto the stage as Mira handed her an extra mic, while she stood tall right next to Draex. "Don't worry Fran, just relax and look into my eyes." she looked and she saw them flash, as suddenly lyrics popped into her head. "Ready?" She takes a calm breath then looks at him in the eye.

"Yes." He grins.

"Then let's get started." **(Play Never-End Tale Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki, Fairy Tail OP 20)**

 **(Both)Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku  
Chikattan nara hajime yō  
Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'!**

 **(Guitar Solo)  
(Dreax)Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…  
Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita  
Kono shōdō no honō**

 **(Fran)Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **(Both)Kesshite hodokanai**

 **(Draex)Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

 **(Fran)"Asu" e tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **(Both)Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara  
Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!  
Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike  
Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni, akiramenai kokoro de  
Negattan nara kanae yō  
Shinjiru 'monogatari'… NEVER-END**

 **(Guatair Solo)  
(Fran)Itsudemo soba ni itekureta ne…  
Zutto issho data kara, hanarenai yo  
Tatoe nani ga attatte**

 **(Draex)Yakusoku ga michibiitekekureru hazu sa…mayoi wa sutesatta**

 **(Both)Sora o miageyou**

 **(Fran)Furikaettemo, mou"kinou" ni wa modorenai**

 **(Draex)"asu" o kaetain dattara,  
yaru kotow a kimatteru sa**

 **(Both)sono te wa "ima" kanousei nigitteru kara**  
 **Moesallatte! Tachiagatte!**  
 **Ta,ashii no hate ni aru kibou sae tsulamitotte mirai o hiraiteike**  
 **Tsukiyabutte! Zettai ni akirame wa shinai koto**  
 **Chikattan darou, warae yo**  
 **Zetsubou wa niawanai…Fellowship**

 **Shout lets me raise the soul.  
I feel your blazing beat.  
So I cry out  
Shout lets me raise the soul**

 **(Guitar Solo)  
(Draex)Motteiru dake ja nanimo  
(Draex)Kawaranai  
(Fran)Manazashi  
(Draex)Tara massugu ni (Both)hashitekun daro?**

 **(Both)Sono omoi "ima" dakishime tatakatteru nara…issho ni ikou!**

 **(Fran)Hizamazuite, tada inotteitatte mae ni susumenai**

 **(Draex)Mou wakatteriu hazu daro?  
Ano taiyou no you ni**

 **(Fran) moesakatte! (Draex)Tachigatte!**

 **(Both)Tamashii no hate ni aru kibou o "ima' tsukandara  
Zettai ni hanasanai...**

 **So I cry out! It's Never-End!  
Monogatari wa tsudzuiteiku,  
sou atarashii ichi peeji o kono te de hiraku toki**

 **Houkou wa todoroite**  
 **unmei sae mo kaetiku**  
 **Chikattan nara kanaero onna no honoo de…**  
 **Chikattan nara hajimeyou**  
 **Ein ni owaranai~...Fairy Tale!**

 **(Guitar Solo)  
I believe never-ending tale!  
So, I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul  
I believe in never-ending tale  
So, I'm going with my fellows!**

This time they received a standing ovation for the amazing performances. Draex leaned closer next to Fran.

"I didn't take you for one to have stage fright to." She blushed.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." He backed off after the comeback, and the two left the stage.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Wendy.

"Thanks."

"You didn't say you could sing _that_ well," comments Adrien.

"Well, it never pops up in casual conversation." Draex then turns to Fran, "and I didn't know that you could sing that well to?"

"Like you said, it never popped up." Everyone went on with their business, that is till-

" **RROOOOOAAAAAR!"** the roar of a dragon echoed throughout all of Magnolia, as all the present mages in Fairy Tail immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Is it me, or should we know who that roar belonged to," said Natsu. Draex was, currently, surprised by the sudden appearance. Only one dragon so far knew where he lived on Earthland.

"I don't believe it…" Draex rushed out of the guildhall in haste, while everyone followed in pursuit.

"Draex, what's going on?"

"Remember the dragons from the games who came from their own realm!?" everyone nods, except those who were confused on what he was talking about. "Well, remember that brown and green dragon?" those who knew nodded once more. "Well-" there was a loud thud as the said Dragoness landed directly in front of the mages.

" **Hello everyone."** those who saw the dragons before weren't that shocked at seeing the Nature dragon, while some were looking at the large beast with wide eyes.

"Hi aunt Gaea."

" **I have news young one."**

"What kind?" he received his answer when she was engulfed in a green glow as her form shrank down to the size of a human. When the glow faded, and just about every present person was taken aback by this new development. Gaea had turned human. She was of average female height with long flowing green hair that reached down to he ankles. He skin was dark and and she had a sleek figure, graced with large assets on her body. She adorned a sakura kimono that fitted her body perfectly, but the only way someone could tell she wasn't human was her eyes. Her emerald eyes were still the same as Draex remembered, they even had slit pupils in them. Everyone could see the resemblance in facial features between the two. But the biggest thing everyone noticed was the large bump on her stomach.

" **All dragon's have been given a gift, the chance to change into a human form."** All mages were shocked beyond belief by the revelation.

"BUT HOW!? And why did you tell me you were pregnant!?" The human dragoness looked down at her abdomen.

" **Huh, looks as if it's more noticeable than when I'm my true self.."** Draex sweat dropped at her comment, **"and to answer you question, Lord Draco for that."**

"Draco," everyone muttered, looking at the young slayer, while Draex and Harry caught what she meant.

"Oh, him." The other mages turned to the prince.

"What are you getting at," asked Sting. Draex took out his diamond gate key.

" **Open, Gate of the Royal Star Dragon, Draco!"** in a flash of golden light, the armour wearing dragon appeared.

" **You called?"**

"Yes, mean to tell me _why_ you gave every last dragon the ability to transform between human and Dragon?" everyone's Jaws hit the floor, this spirit held that much power!?

" **Yes, I felt that the dragons would appreciate the change, plus give them the chance to experience human life and live among them in disguise, and it seems your aunt likes it too."** Draex remained silent, not seeing anything wrong with this...except if the council caught wind of this predicament.

"Interesting," said Hisui, "I'll keep this to myself, Arcadios and my father, to allow a pardon on them if the time calls for it." Draex was _so_ glad to have the princess on his side.

" **Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to."** Spirit Draco vanished in shimmering little, leaving all to wonder what he had to do that was so important. If and/or when they'll found out, no one knows. Draex shakes his head, moving those thoughts to a later date, and focuses on the soon to be mother.

"Anyways, who's the lucky man aunt Gaea?" She sweats drop.

" **You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."** he scoffed lightly.

"Oh yeah, prove me wrong."

" **...Fulgur."** Draex's body stop functioning as he stood still as a boulder, looking at his aunt as if she lost her head.

…

…

Gaea looked worriedly at her nephew, it looks as though she might have broken him with the news.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTT!?" nevermind. Draex was currently having a break down, the one person he least expected out of every dragon, is the father of his soon to be cousin. "How is that possible!? He's not even the father type!"

"Draex what are you going on about," asked Natsu.

"You remember that yellow dragon from the invasion?" those who were there nodded. "Well, he was one of my many teachers, and let me tell ya, he didn't want anything to do with kids when I and someone else was around."

"Who was the other person," asked Rogue. He and everyone else has heard of the Realm of Dragons, a haven and paradise for the species, full of life, nature, and animals of every variety.

"Damian." They all turned to the flaming redhead with shocked expressions.

" **True, and Damian, Aqua said Hi."** he nods, wearing a happy smile, he liked hearing from his master/teacher every now and then. **"And Draex, I brought this."** she pulled out a jar, but it's contents were what everyone was focusing on. In the old jar was golden flames that shined brightly in the night air, illuminating the area for about 10 yards. **"This is the King Dragon's Flame, a birthright to the Dragon's throne heir, it's your time to become the true heir."** Draex could look at the flames with slightly wide eyes. His face then turns to determine as he took the jared flames. He opens the top and starts devouring the meal. Draex felt a sensation of untold power wash over come him as he scarfed down the flames, no words could describe it glorious taste as he finished it. **"It is done, now I have one more thing to do."**

"And what's that?" she turned to Draco **(The Slayer)**.

" **Draco, Plasmias will be coming tomorrow at noon to take you and start your training."** Draco had stars in his eyes, finally, he was going to actually get trained by a dragon. **"Now I'll take my leave."** she transformed and flew off into the far distance, giving one last roar in her wake. Everyone watched her go. Draex turned back to the other mages.

"Well, aren't we still having a party?" Everyone was reminded of the reason they came, and soon they all smirked. Everyone once again returning back to the guild hall, though Fran felt something off. While everyone was returning back to the hall, she turns around, and catches sight of a small glowing winged humanoid figure. She could make out the feet, head, wings, and strangely a tail. It was beautiful. It soon flew off out of sight as she kept looking at the direction it went.

"Fran, come one," called out Athena. Fran snapped out of her daze and started jogging to catch up to her best friend, but her thoughts were still wondering, just what did she see?

* * *

Next morning, everyone was passed out from partying hard _long_ into the night. Lucy was the first to awake. And seeing the large amounts of destruction caused he to reminisce on the giant brawl that took place between all the guilds. She spots Draex and smiles. She remembered meeting him as a small timid kid she saw in the park during the Harvest Festival, but seeing him now he had grown into a powerful young man, well dragon, but you get the point. He was currently nestling in the middle against Damian and Draco while Harry was sleeping on his lap. She smiled softly. He and his family were a prime example of a true family, they weren't related by blood in the slightest, but the bonds they share are unbreakable and they accepted each other for who they are.

She sees his four girls not to far from the three slayers and exceed. How Draex was able to get four girlfriends was beyond her. They were all like the boys, with Wendy and Fran being in the middle and the other two were on the outside. Wendy was snuggling closely to Carla in her arms as the exceed sleep peacefully. Not far were the newest members, Adrien and Marinette. The two fitted in perfectly, though they didn't participate in the fighting they had the right spirit. She noticed how closely Mari was cuddling up against Adrien. She sighed, she hopes Mira doesn't start doing her match-making.

Soon, one by one, everyone started to wake up from sleeping and the other guild's left bidding Fairy Tail goodbye. It was now currently noon and the mages were cleaning up the mess.

"Hey has anyone seen Draex," asked Erza.

"He and some others went to help get Draco ready to leave today," answered Mira, who was scrubbing the tables. Ezra looked to see that Draex, Natsu, Wendy, Asuke, Romeo, and Adrien were gone.

"Oh, I see," and she walked off to continue help cleaning.

Out near the town's front edge, the group from Fairy Tail was there to see the young Slayer off.

"You have everything Draco," asked Draex.

"For the 50th time Draex, I have everything," Draco said.

"Okay okay, just making sure." Draco had a small backpack on his back and was wearing the clothes Plasmias gave him, and he still had the scarf around his neck, which, like Natsu, he didn't take off...ever. His pack held a spare change of clothes and under clothes for when he came back, and some books, and a few other items.

Suddenly a man stepped out of the forest, and they could feel the energy rolling off of wore a white t-shirt and Black slacks and shoes. His hair was silver and his eyes were a pale, yet vibrant violet with pupils slitted.

" **Good evening everyone."** Draco was overjoyed to see the humanoid dragon.

"Dad!" He jumped into the dragon's arms and Plasmias caught him.

" **Hello son, are you ready to go?"** the smaller boy nods eagerly. The man grins and behind him a portal appears. **"Okay, we'll be on our way."** the young mage hugged Draex and Wendy goodbye and said bye to the others. He and Plasmias were about to step through, till Asuke called out to him

"Draco, wait!" The seven year old stopped and turned to the younger girl.

"Yes?" She then stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss on his cheek, and steps away. Draco was blushing as Plasmias smiled at the sight, while the others looked wide eyed at the event that just took place. The two gave a final wave and stepped through and the portal disappeared behind them.

"Well, now one room in the house is going to be empty for a while." said Draex, gaining a giggle from Wendy. The group then returns to the guild hall, where everything is cleaned up.

* * *

It was Friday morning in the Välor household, and all the residence were currently sitting in the living room, thinking about the upcoming event the next day.

"So, what _are_ you five going to do," asked Carla.

"I don't know," replied Draex, but then he has a thought, "but maybe…"

"What," asked Harry.

"Well, there is one person we can tell."

"Who," asked Wendy.

"Master Makarov." The others looked thoughtful. He was trusting,and could tell the others either a cover story or tell them the truth, whatever he felt would be okay with him, and he would tell the others when they weren't around.

"I'd say we do it," said Fran, causing the others to look at her, "what, he is the most trustworthy person in the guild and he can either keep it to himself or tell the others in the guild on our behalf." They agreed. And so Draex was currently in the Master's office.

"What is it you would like to speak to me privately about Draex?" Draex fidgeted in his chair.

"Well Gramps...you see…"

"Out with it boy." Draex sighed.

One Explanation Later…

Makarov stared at the boy in front of him, his jaw hanging loose as his eyes were as wide a saucers. One of his best Mages, was going to mate!? And not only that, with his four lovers no less.

"Okay, I understand most of it, but do you want me to tell everyone else?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like it's a big secret anyway." Makarov looked stunned. "But we only told you because we didn't know how to exactly explain it to the entire guild." The old man nods, it was understandable.

"Alright then, have a pleasure filled week," Draex blushed the old man's comment, while the said man laughs heartedly.

The next whole week was going to be a _looong_ one.

* * *

 **So ends another event filled chapter. If you can guess where I got the idea for those two OCs from, then take a guess and maybe, just** _ **maybe,**_ **I'll give you a roll in my next Arc, a made up one. I call it, Royal Arc, plot is Fran is taken by an unknown entity, after her bloodline, so it's up to the fairies to save her(during this Arc, her Fairy heritage will be revealed). The thing Fran saw after Gaea departed was a fairy, like the one from the first opening of the anime. Yes Draex can sing and I used openings for his songs, but don't expect him to do it again anytime soon. Draco will be seen much later on in the story, but he'll be mentioned every now and then. So if anyone has anymore questions Pm me or place them in the reviews along with your comments. So follow and favorite and I'll see everyone next chapter.**


End file.
